Two Worlds Collide
by Edward's my obsession1971
Summary: Bella Swan is a 35 year old English professor with a secret obsession for Edward Masen, a sexy vampire in the Almost Dusk series of books. When an accident hurls Bella into Edward's world, can true love prevail in a place that can't be real? Or is it? What if you never know?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds Collide**

Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. The great Stephenie Meyer does. I do own Two _Worlds_ _Collide_, this Edward Masen and _Almost Dusk_. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Welcome to my newest story. The idea for this came about in a Twitter conversation with a couple of my friends, and they thought I should give it a shot. For my LDTW readers, this again will probably be a bit different from anything else you're reading. I have my idea for who Edward and Bella are and it's hard to deviate from that, but this is also my first attempt at writing Stephenie's vampire Edward. Those are big literary shoes to fill, so hopefully I do him justice in TWC. Also, there will be NO Jake in this story. Sorry to all the Jake-fans. After LDTW, I have to leave him out of this one. Thanks a million to my readers that have me on alert and read my short story, _Amore Tutto Cambia_, which was donated to the AJD cause earlier this year. I stepped out of my comfort zone on that one, but it gave me the courage to write this story. Blessed to have darcysmom, kare831, and twimom817 back on board with their stellar editing skills. All errors are my own. Hope you enjoy!**

_**BPOV**_

The alarm blared at six a.m. as Monday morning rolled around. I laughed to myself as I thought about the scant number of people worldwide that were being prodded awake by Steve Perry crooning "Open Arms". Another ordinary day in the life of Bella Swan. When the cobwebs were shaken loose from my brain, I crawled from the bed and stumbled to the kitchen.

With my must-have coffee in hand, I made my way to the den, where I kept my Kindle Fire and reading glasses. My eyes decided to play out on me when I hit my thirties and I'd finally broken down and purchased reading glasses. My love for reading was too strong to mess with for vanity's sake. My first classes weren't till ten o'clock and I woke early enough each morning to indulge in my secret fantasy.

Edward Masen. I was in love with a fictional character.

Yes, I'm a closet Masen junkie. Hate me if you want, but I can admit to myself that I have an addiction to anything Edward Masen related. Just don't tell the outside world, as I'm not sure they would understand. Let me go back to the start of my obsession.

It all began innocently enough a year ago when the books came out. Being the avid reader that I was, I'd heard of the _Almost Dusk _series, but only knew that they were written about vampires and a human girl, Isabella Dwyer. I thought it was funny that I shared the same first name with the lead female character. The books were classified as Young Adult fiction, which I was most certainly not, so I'd passed on reading them.

I'd just gone through a bad break up with John, my live-in boyfriend of five years, after he decided that I wasn't the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. I was feeling depressed and had avoided the social scene for several weeks. My friends decided to intervene with a night out. Margaritas and a movie. It sounded like a good plan, so I agreed to tag along. After several drinks, we talked about random things, and one of my friends asked me if I'd read _Almost_ _Dusk_ yet. I said I hadn't and she insisted that I at least read the first book. I said I might, but never really intending to do so. After we finished our drinks, we walked the few blocks to the movie theater and purchased our tickets. I was prepared to be thoroughly bored, but with my tequila buzz I knew I would either laugh or sleep my way through the movie.

The girls set us up to watch a stupid chick flick about a girl who falls in love with her best friend's boyfriend. The movie had me near tears before it was over, and not because of the horrendous acting skills, but for the love the two lead characters had for each other. Is there really love out there that is all-encompassing like that? A love that bends all boundaries of reality? I didn't think so.

After the movie, we went our separate ways. I high-tailed it to the only open store at eleven p.m. on a Saturday night, Wal-Mart, and purchased all four _Almost Dusk _books. I needed a change in my life, and I'd heard too much about these books now to turn off my curiosity. The forbidden romance was the selling factor.

After I got home, I began to read. The more I read, the more obsessed I became. Edward Masen was a one-hundred-nine year old vampire that was changed at seventeen. He'd kept his human name and posed as Carlisle and Esme Cullen's nephew as a high school student. His "siblings" were Emmett and Alice Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie Hale were also adopted into the family, but weren't related. Emmett was mated with Rosalie and Alice with Jasper. Edward was the loner. Enter Isabella Dwyer. She had just moved to Washington State to live with her gun-toting, fishing, and sports-loving all American Police Chief Dad, Charlie, when her flighty mother, Renee remarried. Isabella was insecure and felt as if she wasn't pretty or interesting.

I could identify with Isabella, oddly enough. I'd always felt a little out of step with the rest of the world, although my world was quite different from the fictitious Isabella. My parents died when I was in college. First, Dad from a heart attack and two years later, Mom from cancer. Being an only child, I was alone in the world. I was still single and the odds of finding my soul mate were growing slimmer by the day. I'd lost some of my youthful glow, although I'd been lucky with minimal wrinkles and no gray hair so far. I was told I didn't pass for a day over 28 most days, and for that I'm thankful.

I'd battled my weight since my late teens. Depression and the sedentary lifestyle of an avid reader didn't stimulate the body to burn fat cells, and I loved to eat. By the time I was in my late twenties, I'd ballooned to well over 225 pounds on my five foot four inch frame and knew that it was time to make a change. Gastric lap banding, a membership to the local gym and a healthy dose of determination had gotten my life back on track. At thirty-five, I was now a fit, healthy 125 pounds and felt better than I had in years.

John entered my life after the weight came off and I thought I'd found my true love. He was the C.E.O. at the local hospital and we seemed to fit together like matching gloves. Life seemed to be easy with him. After a couple of years together, we made the decision to buy a house in the suburbs and make a home together.

I wasn't in a hurry to marry when we met, but I knew my biological clock was ticking. I wanted the proverbial picket fence and the opportunity to bring a child into the world to love and cherish. Each Valentine's Day, birthday and Christmas for three years, I waited for his proposal. It never came. Tempers became short after I confronted him about our future and the rest, as they say, is history.

When John left, my new-found addiction bordered on something I can't explain. It was like a drug. I _needed _my Masen-fix multiple times a day. It became my focus, besides work, for months. Rationally I knew Edward Masen was fantasy, but the "Isabella" in the books became my alter ego. Our hair and eyes were the same color. We were the same height. We shared a love of reading. Hell, we shared the same first name! It was like destiny. Why couldn't I find _my_ Edward?

This brings me to the present. I'd found a way to rein in the beast and keep this world to myself. I'd read all the books numerous times, and luckily I found the Fan Fiction world. So many stories written by talented people that shared my love for _Almost Dusk_. It was refreshing and gave me a new outlet for my fantasy life. Thus the purchase of a Kindle Fire and the glasses. I settled into my recliner and opened the fiction I was currently reading and fell into the fantasy world for a few hours over coffee before it was time to join the real world again. A world without Edward Masen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When I graduated from high school, and was accepted at the University of Kentucky, I knew what I wanted do with my life; teaching. I didn't teach for the money; if I did I'd have quit many years ago. I taught because I loved it. Teaching at the collegiate level isn't easy. Adult students bring their own brand of drama to the classroom, when they actually show up. No matter, I'd been blessed as an educator to watch many of my students graduate and make huge strides in the world.

I taught three classes on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. English Lit, Creative Writing and English 101. These were my long days and it was after ten p.m. when the last student left for the night and I was free to go home.

When classes were over, I grabbed my briefcase and made the trek across campus to the lot where I parked my Volvo. I'd sold my old Camry and this car had been my first purchase after John skipped out on me. He thought the Camry was the best car on the planet. Not me. The purchase may have had something to do with it being the same type of car Edward drove in the books.

I fumbled through my purse as I walked, cursing myself for not putting my keys in my pocket before I left the classroom. Campus was all but deserted this time of night, and probably not the safest place for a woman to be alone. As I reached the top of the stairs, I fished my keys from the depths of my bag and hit the key fob. I hurried down the steps, climbed into my car, and drove the short drive to my patio home a few miles from campus.

After I'd graduated from UK, I stayed close by and taught at the local junior college. My dream was to teach at a prestigious college, and when Northwestern called I jumped at the opportunity. When I moved to Chicago, I wanted to stay close to my Southern roots, so I planted a huge flower garden in front of the house, just like Mom always had. I smiled as I pulled into the drive and the headlights illuminated the pansies and petunias.

After eating a quick salad for supper, I filled the tub with my favorite bubble bath and settled in for a good, long soak and a glass of smooth, red wine. As I relaxed, my mind drifted to the tall, brooding vampire who starred in my wildest fantasies. I had my visual from the description in the books; tall, slim but muscular build with a shock of wild, reddish brown hair, and amber eyes that turned black when he was hungry or turned on. I could picture him vividly in my mind, and my Edward was staring hungrily at me with dark, brooding eyes.

"_Bella."_

"_Edward."_

"_You're so beautiful."_

"_You're so handsome."_

"_I want you, Bella. Your body, mind and soul."_

"_Then take me, Edward. I'm all yours."_

"_Remember that, my Bella. You are mine. For eternity."_

My eyes closed and strong, cool hands began caressing my upper body. This is wrong on so many levels, but it had been weeks since the batteries to my Bullet had played out and my body was tight like a trapeze wire. Strong fingers slid across the slickness of my exposed chest until they found my breasts aching to be tweaked and touched. My back arched at the sensation.

"_Yes, Edward. Touch me."_

"_Patience, my angel. I know what your body needs. I want to pleasure you slowly."_

Nimbly he softly caressed the contours of each breast. Circling, until my nipples were drawn into tight peaks then pinching the nubs in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"_Please. I need more."_

Fantasy Edward chuckled softly as his fingers continued their ministrations, bringing me closer to where I longed to go. Soon, the touching was replaced by cool lips and tongue as his mouth took over the assault. I felt his teeth graze over one nipple before he bit down gently.

"_Oh, God. Yes!"_

What the hell was I doing? Getting myself off to visions of Edward Masen? I was embarrassingly close to my climax. I couldn't hold in the moans of pleasure as my body inched higher and higher and hands slid lower and lower until they found the Promised Land. I wasn't going to stop … I couldn't stop.

"_Oh, Bella, you naughty, beautiful girl. So warm and wet for me already, and it isn't from the bath water. I can feel what I do to your body. I'm going to make you come hard for me."_

Those words rolling from his silver tongue caused my body to shiver in anticipation. I felt the pressure of his fingers as he deftly rubbed over my clitoris and through the wetness until they were teasing my opening.

"_Please, don't stop, Edward. I'm so close!"_

I felt one cool finger, and then another as he entered me. Probing and twisting skillfully, stroking that spot inside that made my toes curl, as his thumb kept perfect time over my clit. This repeated over and over until I was a thrashing mess and water was spilling over the top of the tub onto the tile floor.

"_Come for me, Bella. Now."_

With those words my body convulsed and my breath halted as my climax washed over me. I was a shaky mess when my eyes finally opened and my breathing found its normal rhythm. It was the best orgasm I'd had in months, maybe years. Maybe in forever.

What the hell had I done?

I sat up in the tub and looked around the room. My body relaxed but my mind racing. I had a huge mess to clean up, but more importantly I worried about my mental state. I'd just pleasured myself to a vision of a non-existent character in a book … a book that didn't have anything but "fade to black" sexual content. I was a damn, certifiable nut job.

"Well, Bella, you've crossed some kind of line. Sexing it up with Edward Masen. Girl, I think you need serious help," I said to myself as I stood and stepped from the tub.

I dried off and dressed in my pajamas quickly before mopping the water from the floor with a few towels. I took the wet linen to the laundry room and went ahead and started a load of clothes. After the coffee pot was set for six, I turned out the lights and went to my bedroom. I'd planned on reading my latest Fan Fiction until I went to sleep, but my body and mind were worn out from the mind-blowing orgasm that I'd just had.

I set my alarm and crawled into bed. My mind slowly came down from the fantasy world as I felt my body drift off to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tuesday morning began just like any other day, at six o'clock. I repeated my morning ritual and sat in my recliner with coffee in hand. Classes began at nine on Tuesdays so I only had an hour to read. I was currently enthralled by a story about an Irish, pub owning Edward Masen and his relationship with erotic writer, Bella. The story was so well written, I knew that it would be published someday. I just hoped I was able to finish it before it got pulled, or that I'd someday meet the writers to tell them how much I love the story. When eight rolled around, I reluctantly turned off my Kindle and got ready for work.

My good friend, Amanda was my go-to-girl when it came to fashion. She'd gone through my wardrobe, when I lost the weight, and gotten rid of all the baggy sweaters and stretch pants. Goodwill got a gold mine that day. Over the years, I'd bought a few things here and there and had a pretty good wardrobe in place.

I dressed in a black pencil skirt and a white button down blouse. The weather in Chicago was moody, so I paired the outfit with a sapphire blue light sweater that I could take off if it warmed up. I slipped on black hose and a pair of low heels to complete the ensemble. With my hair in a ponytail and some light makeup on my face, I grabbed my coffee and briefcase and set out for the day.

Traffic was heavier than normal and when I finally got the Volvo parked in a spot I had to sprint to get to class on time. Coffee spewed from my travel mug as I jogged down the hallway, and of course it splattered on the front of my white blouse. I cursed inwardly but didn't have any time to dwell on it, because if I thought too hard I'd drift back to last night and I certainly didn't need _that_ on my mind while I taught.

Since I worked later on Mondays, Wednesday and Friday, my classes ended at three on Tuesday and Thursday. Those were the days I went to the gym, grocery store, and did my errands. Bella Swan was certainly not unpredictable.

When my last class shuffled out and I had my lesson plans ready for my Wednesday lectures, I grabbed my things and headed out. Once again, I cursed myself for not having my keys in hand when I neared the steps leading down to my car. I knew my route to the lot like the back of my hand and classes had already changed, so I was pretty much alone on the sidewalk. I slowed my pace and kept moving forward as I looked through my bag for the keys. When I finally found them I let out an "A-ha!" before I looked up to where I was.

My foot had already taken stride off the top step of the stairway. I tried to scream, but there was no time. I tossed my briefcase haphazardly to the side as I tried to maintain my balance. My hands were extended out to brace my fall, as if they would cushion the impending blow. Inertia and gravity pulled me forward and I felt my body float into open air; the concrete steps moving closer in slow motion. I felt and heard the sound of my skull cracking open against the pavement. I could smell my blood as it oozed from every orifice of my head. I couldn't move or make a sound. I felt my mind disconnect from its place within my body just before I was lost in darkness. Alone.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I can't tell you how excited I was to start this story. Older Bella obsessing over a much younger and totally fictional Edward  
Masen. Sound familiar? Lol. Don't lie. You wouldn't be here if you weren't obsessed with Edward, Rob, Twilight or all of the above. This chapter was a bit of a struggle to get going where I wanted it, and I felt the need to change some of the character names and the title of the books (thanks Kare. Much better!) but I got the wheels rolling about midway through. Love it? Hate it? I'd really like to hear your comments. Oh and a "shout out" to TwoTwiMoms and their wonderful story, "What Fills the Eye Fills the Heart" featuring Irishward. He's super hot and swoonworthy. If you haven't read WFtEFtH, you are truly missing out of a classic. See you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. The great Stephenie Meyer does. I do own Two Worlds Collide, this Edward Masen and Almost Dusk. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day weekend to my US readers! Wow! I've loved the response so far to TWC. Thanks for reading, reviewing and rec'ing ! I'm not a doctor, or a nurse, and my medical information has come from personal experience and Google, so I'm taking liberties in this chapter on some of the medical procedures. Maybe it's not too far-fetched, but then again, this whole story is. LOL! Hugs and gratitude to darcysmom, kare831 and twimom817 for whipping my words into shape. Love you guys bunches. Now, let's meet Edward Masen. I know you want to. **

EPOV

I sighed as I stepped into the blustery Chicago weather. I pulled the collar up on my leather jacket and looked to the sky. October 6th, 2010. Just another typical day in the life of Edward Masen.

"No worries about sun this afternoon, Edward," Alice quipped as she bounded up the steps.

"Thank you, Al Roker," I joked as I stopped to tousle her hair. Alice was always the brightest spot of my day. "Where are the others?"

"Emmett and Jasper stopped to buy a new X-Box game and Rose drove today so she's probably waiting impatiently in the car for the guys to finish shopping. I gave up and ran home so I could see you before you left."

"Well, I'm glad I'm out of that loop and that you caught me before I left. Tell the others hello, and I'll see you when I get home. Carlisle is working a double shift so we should be home around the same time tonight. Esme is in her office."

"Will do. Oh, and have a good shift, Edward. I think it might be an interesting one."

I shook my head at her cryptic comment and smiled briefly as I watched her enter the house. I was one lucky bastard to have such a loving family, even if I always felt like the proverbial fifth wheel. Being the only single person in a house full of matched pairs was tiring. I'd learned to block them out most of the time but there were times that if I were a blusher, I'd look like a tomato.

I unlocked the doors to my new, black Volvo coupe and started her up, relishing the powerful but quiet purr of the engine. I backed out of the driveway and set off for work. After a brief drive down the interstate and a couple of side streets, I pulled into the parking garage, parked and walked into the doctor's entrance.

I'm an Emergency Room physician on the afternoon shift at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. When I was in medical school, I knew right away that my heart was in trauma and emergency care. Carlisle had taken over duties as the Chief of Staff this past summer, and I joined the staff a few months later. I had a stellar college transcript and had interned at several top-notch hospitals in Alaska and Canada. I'd applied for my current job without using Carlisle as a reference, and as I expected, I didn't need to. Our last names were not the same, but I was his wife's nephew, and didn't want to be hired under any pretense of nepotism. It was a necessary bending of the truth.

Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm also a vampire. My whole family is. For over one hundred years, since the ripe age of eighteen, I've walked this earth as a member of the undead … one of the taboo and frightening beings from your worst nightmares, although, unlike Dracula or those other ridiculous Hollywood renditions, the change causes us to be alluring and appealing to the human eye. We are beautiful but deadly hunters of the unknowing, the unsuspecting, to quench the ever-present fire in our veins, as we maintain our secret identities. No one can know what we really are.

Being changed at eighteen holds its share of challenges when working as a doctor, but for the most part, my exemplary skills had won over my instructors and mentors. I'd received my license at the age of "26", and had heard my fair share of "Doogie Howser" jokes. Most people just attributed my young looks to having good genes. Being a young doctor and the constant exposure to horny nurses trying to get in my pants and, of course, the involuntary reaction to human blood was challenging, but I loved it. It beats going to high school over and over like my adopted siblings are subjected to during this move. Don't ask Rose her opinion on that particular subject. It was my turn to play in the adult world.

The myth of the vampire is quite comical. No, we don't burn to a crisp in the sunlight, but we do tend to sparkle like a prism. No, we don't sleep in coffins or turn into bats. I've always loved that untruth, especially since we don't sleep at all. No, you can't kill us with wooden crosses, silver bullets or garlic. Hell, you can't kill us unless you rip off our heads and set fire to our bodies. Don't try it though. Not a smart move.

There are two different types of vampires walking among you. First, there is the traditional blood-drinking vampire, known most implacably by their red eyes. Yes, they will likely suck you dry before you know what hit you. Not good friends to make if you're human. Then there's the animal-blood-drinking vampire, which my family is. These vampires work along side you, ride the bus with you to work and talk to you in the store. We still have the same urges of a traditional vampire, but the animal blood alters our eye color to an amber shade that darkens as our need to feed increases, and allows us the ability to temper our urge for human blood. The recognizable similarity is our pale, marble-hard skin, cold body temperatures and being doomed to walk the earth as soul-less creatures for eternity.

I'm proud to say, I haven't had human blood since my rogue days in the 1920's, just after I was changed. Give me a mountain lion or two and I'm one happy man.

"Dr. Masen. Paging Dr. Edward Masen. Level one trauma arriving via ambulance in five minutes from Northwestern University. Please come to Emergency STAT."

That's my cue. What I "lived" for. I hurried my steps as I neared the ER, careful to remain at human speed and entered the doors to the unit. My team of nurses were prepping the room and the chatter from the two-way radio crackled out specifics.

"Female. 35. Approximately 125 pounds. Name: Isabella Marie Swan. Blunt and open trauma to her head. Significant blood loss at the scene and current bleeding from her nose, ears and from an open wound to the skull. Non-responsive, but pupils react to light. B/P is 80/40, HR 54, Respirations 12 but shallow. IV of normal saline has been initiated. Time of arrival is 15:37. Stand by."

I took a breath to calm my nerves. Breathing wasn't necessary, but it was part of the charade to appear human. I turned to face my team and gave them instructions.

"Tyler, have the crash cart ready and Propofol for sedation. Jessica, I will need blood work, a central line and a CT scan of her head and body as soon as we can stabilize her. Angela, have the blood bank on stand by for several units of blood and call the OR and have a suite prepped and ready. We won't know the severity of her injuries until we can stabilize and run tests. I don't want to lose Ms. Swan."

"Yes, Dr. Masen," the three said in unison.

The glass door slid open and there was a flurry of activity as the EMT's rolled the gurney into the readied cubicle. My team was one of the best, and worked well together, without much conversation. When the EMT's stopped the stretcher, Tyler and Angela helped transfer her to the telemetry bed as I removed my white lab coat and slid on a pair of exam gloves.

"No change in her status, Dr. Masen. She laid at the accident site for several minutes before Campus Security called for us. Looks like she fell down a flight of concrete steps near the employee parking lot. She's lost a large amount of blood. Type A positive, according to the Red Cross donor card in her wallet. She also was carrying a Lap Band patient card. Be aware of her abdominal area."

"Thanks, Mike. We'll take it from here," I said as I took his charting and added it to mine. Multi-tasking and not being overwhelmed by an onslaught of data is one of my many talents.

Angela was on the phone calling the OR and blood bank for 5 units of A positive blood before I could ask. Tyler was hanging an IV of sedative to keep her body in a calm state and Jessica was setting out vials and syringes for the blood work. This is when I finally took note of the patient and assessed the situation at hand.

Lying on the bed, skin almost as pale as the white sheet underneath her body, was a beautiful woman clinging to life. A bandage on her head attempting to quell the blood loss. Dried blood streaked her face in brown ribbons from where it had run freely from her nose and ears. Wounds on her hands, open and weeping from the contact with the concrete. Her white top was stained crimson. I could detect the slow and shallow breaths she took as her chest rose minutely and the heart beat that should be strong and wet was sluggish and out of rhythm. I felt my body stiffen and react to the vulnerable woman before me.

What the fuck, Masen?

I tried to read her thoughts, but got nothing but white noise. I felt a moment of panic as I tried again to see into her mind and struggled to will my steel hard erection back under control. Neither of these had ever happened to me before. There was something else … an underlying and nagging aura surrounding Ms. Swan, and for once in my life, I couldn't put my finger on it. I felt like I knew her, really knew her, but that was impossible. I would have remembered a face like hers and I had never been with a human woman.

I shook my head and unfurled my stethoscope and placed it on her chest, purely for show. I knew her current state was dire. She needed blood and quickly, before she went into shock or suffered a heart attack, and I needed Carlisle.

"Angela, the patient's heart is struggling from the lack of blood in her system. Start a bag now, and we will reassess in fifteen minutes before we send her for a CT. She's too weak for anything testing now. I'm calling Dr. Cullen in for assistance."

"Yes, Dr. Masen."

As Angela, Jessica and Tyler worked on Ms. Swan; I stepped into the empty cubicle next to us and pulled out my cell. Carlisle answered on the first ring.

"Edward. Is something wrong?"

I'd been with Carlisle since 1918. He'd changed me, at my dying Mother's request, when I was dying of Spanish Influenza. I'd been his first companion and he knew me as well as I knew myself. I wouldn't be calling him unless I needed his expertise.

"I'm not sure, Carlisle. I'm working on a patient and something is just … off. Can you come to the ER and look at her? I feel like I'm missing something."

"Of course. I'll be right down. I'm sure you're doing everything as it should be done, Edward."

I hit the END button and rejoined my team. There was no change in Ms. Swan's condition. I wondered if there was any family that was waiting for word. Normally in a case like this one, the University would have records of who to notify in an emergency, but I couldn't find anything as I flipped through the chart. I listened to the thoughts nearby and widened my query with no luck. Was this woman alone in the world? Surely not at only 35.

Carlisle entered the area with his calm and confident demeanor. He asked me through his thoughts if there had been any positive changes since her arrival and I could only answer with a negative shake of my head.

"Edward, tell me what you know so far," Carlisle asked as he gently patted Ms. Swan's hand.

"Isabella Swan. 35. Blunt force trauma to her head from a fall down a staircase. She's lost a copious amount of blood and we started one unit upon arrival. Non-responsive to verbal or tactile stimuli, but pupils are reactive to light. She's on standby for a CT of the head."

"What about her family?"

"No one has inquired about her, Carlisle. Nothing from the University to indicate next-of-kin. I think she's alone."

Carlisle was a family man. He'd not let this woman suffer alone. I knew what he was going to say before he was able to think it. The rest of my family, I wasn't so sure of their views on this subject.

"We'll talk about that later. Do you think she's stable enough for the CT?" Carlisle asked as he checked her pulse and flashed his penlight in her eyes.

"She hasn't crashed, and I don't think she needs to wait much longer. Her vitals are stable. I'm going to send her down," I said to Carlisle as I thumbed through the chart.

"Jessica? Call CT and tell them Ms. Swan in en route. Stay with her until the procedure is complete. I don't want her left alone at any time. I need to go though the medical records and see if I can contact her next of kin. There's nothing in this folder to help me. Tyler? Call the OR and let them know Ms. Swan is in CT, and stay near the ER in case another patient comes in. Angela? Take her blood to the lab and wait for the results. Full panel with a tox screen. I'm going to Dr. Cullen's office. Page me when Ms. Swan is back or if there are any changes."

Jessica readied Ms. Swan and wheeled her out of the cubicle. Tyler and Angela cleaned the space and went about their assigned duties. When we were alone, I turned to Carlisle.

"I need to talk to you. Now."

Carlisle nodded and I followed him down the hallway. His office was close enough to the ER that I could be back in less than a minute. I needed privacy and Carlisle's input. When we were inside, he closed the door and sat down behind his desk. With fingers steepled under his chin, he looked at me.

"Edward, I've never see you like this. What's gotten you so shaken? You've dealt with critical patients before."

I sighed as I sat down in one of his leather chairs. My mind was racing for answers, and I didn't even know the questions.

"I don't know, Carlisle. There's something … different about Ms. Swan. I can't put my finger on it, but I feel as if I know her from somewhere. I have to be wrong. The ER is the only place I would have run into her, and I would remember. I can't … I can't read her mind, and that scares the shit out of me," I said as I let my head fall into my hands. I felt like I'd been hit by a Mac truck designed to flatten the immortal.

"Son, take a deep breath and relax. I don't know why you can't see into her mind, but maybe it has to do with her current mental state. Until we get the CT results, we just don't know enough to make any predictions. She's a strong woman. Healthy. If it's God's will, she'll pull through this. There isn't any more we can do for her, Edward."

Maybe Carlisle was right. Maybe I was over-reacting to a situation I'd never faced before.

"Of course you're right, Carlisle. I don't know what got into me. She's not out of the woods yet, for sure. Do you mind if I use your computer to look at her medical records? I don't want any surprises, plus her family needs to be notified."

"Have at it, Son. I think I'll go down to CT and see how things are going. Take your time."

Carlisle left the room without another word, and I took his place behind the desk. With a few keystrokes, I was in the patient mainframe and into the electronic medical record of Isabella Marie Swan.

I skimmed though the basics; her birthday was September 13, 1975. Single. No pregnancies. No allergies. English professor at Northwestern University since 2004. Gastric Lap Banding January 2005. No other medical history on file, except for routine checkups with her gastric surgeon and visits to her OB/GYN. When I reached the section for who to contact in an emergency, my dead heart broke for the poor woman.

No living relatives. Contact friend, Amanda Young at 312-555-5701.

I made a note in my file and grabbed Carlisle's desk phone. I dialed the contact number and was greeted by voicemail:

"Hey! It's Amanda. Sorry you didn't reach me but if you'll leave me a message I'll get back with you soon!"

Beep.

"Ms. Young, this is Dr. Edward Masen at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. You're listed as the contact person for Isabella Marie Swan. Please contact me at the hospital, 1-800-555-5000, or on my cell, 312-555-1918. It is of the utmost urgency. Thank you."

I hung up the phone and settled back into the chair, thinking about Ms. Swan. How could a beautiful, successful woman like Isabella be single? The reaction my body had to her was nothing short of shocking. An erection in the ER over an unconscious patient was grounds for mental help. I couldn't share that with Carlisle though. I felt crazy enough already and I didn't need all-knowing Alice to have anything to use as ammunition over me.

I'd been sexually active with a couple of beautiful vampire females many years ago. I wanted to know what all the fuss was about and frankly, I got tired of Emmett asking me if I preferred dicks to chicks. All my parts worked just fine, thank you, but the draw just wasn't there. Meaningless sex just for the sake of fucking someone just wasn't what I was about. I had a skilled right hand and could use that just as well if needed, and I'd given up on finding my mate long ago. I'd been set up and let down too many times.

Carlisle feared my change into this life had occurred too early in my life. Deducting that I wasn't old enough to have those permanent feelings for someone, and I'd grown to believe and accept his words as truth. My career made me happy. I didn't need a mate for that, but I'll admit the loneliness was crushing sometimes.

My pager buzzed in my lab coat pocket and I knew that Ms. Swan would be returning to the ER. I needed to turn off the drama and take care of her immediate needs so she could be transferred to the unit for better one-on-one care.

I walked back toward the ER and could hear the tenor of the thoughts around me. Something had changed. Carlisle's voice rang in the forefront of my mind with word of warning and encouragement.

"Edward, Ms. Swan is awake, but still sedated. I know it may be difficult right now, but you need gather your thoughts and do your job. CT was clear of any major head trauma, but she does have a severe concussion. She may be disoriented to time and place. Proceed carefully. I'll give you a minute and be along shortly."

Ms. Swan was awake. I hoped this occurrence would end the nagging in the pit of my stomach.

I quickened my pace and took a calming breath before I pulled back the curtain. My eyes were immediately met with the deepest coffee brown eyes set in a heart-shaped face framed by chestnut colored waves of hair cascading down her neck and onto her shoulders. She'd been cleaned and changed from her bloody street clothes into a standard hospital gown and her bandages had been changed on her head and added to her hands. Her breathing picked up as I stared, albeit unprofessionally at her. I had no words to describe the beauty and draw I felt for this woman in front of me, although I still didn't understand why I was feeling as I was. In a brief but thankful moment of clarity, I cleared my throat and put on my best smile as I spoke.

"Well, Ms. Swan. You gave me quite a scare when you arrived, but I see that you're doing much better now. It's good to see you awake and alert. Let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. Edward Masen."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Sorry to leave you in a cliffy like that, but its better this way, and will lead better into chapter 3. I'm going to run and hide now. Would love to hear what you're thinking. Do you like this so far? Hating it? Monday (5/14) my father-in-law is having open heart surgery with 4 bypasses, and then I'm going to be out of town Tuesday for continuing education for my licensure, so my review replies may be slow. Plan to post the next chapter next weekend if all goes well.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 3

_I don't own Twilight or its characters. The great Stephenie Meyer does. I do own Two Worlds Collide, this Edward Masen and Almost Dusk. No copyright infringement is intended. _

**A/N: Happy Memorial Day weekend! I'm am floored by the response to TWC so far. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I want to send a special "thank you" to credoroza/Fandom Fanatic for the pimpage and sweet write-up for TWC on her blog. If you haven't seen it, check it out. There's a link to it on my blog, edwardsmyobsession1971 (dot) blogspot (dot) com. She's a sweetie and I appreciate her faith in me as a writer. Hugs and smooches to kare831, twimom817 and darcysmom for whipping my writing into shape. They never give up on me. You guys are the best!**

_**BPOV**_

I was lost deep in a tunnel. A light far in the distance was calling for me to draw nearer, and my head felt like it had been split open with a sledge hammer, but my mind was processing information at a snail's pace. I could detect some sounds akin to the buzz and hum of a bumblebee around me, making my head spin. Where was I? The last thing I could remember was finding a set of keys and then... nothing but darkness.

I struggled to open my eyes as the light became brighter and the muddled voices around me became stronger and clearer. I could smell the distinct, aseptic scent of a hospital. The _beep beep beep _of medical equipment in the background alerted me that everything must not be okay. When my eyes decided to cooperate and open just enough to take in my surroundings, I met the caring, but concerned eyes of a pretty, young nurse.

"Ms. Swan. We're done with the CT scan and I'm glad to see you're coming around a bit. My name's Jessica. I'm going to take you back to the ER now so the doctor can check you out. I'm sure you have questions and he'll be able to answer them. You're in good hands, okay?"

I wasn't sure if I could talk so I nodded once and closed my eyes again before any additional confusion set, like why I knew my name and nothing else. I was tired and growing anxious as I noticed I was dressed in a hospital gown and my hands were covered in some sort of bandage. This must be worse than I thought. What the hell happened?

_Deep breaths. The doctor will fill the gaps in your memory shortly. Probably just another clumsy, klutzy day in your life. Right?_

The wheels on the bed squeaked slightly as Jessica rolled the bed back to the ER. Hopefully the doc would say that I'm okay and hand me discharge papers and I'd be on my merry way. I was really feeling the need for a stiff drink and a long, hot shower.

"Okay, Ms. Swan. Can I get you anything?" Jessica asked as she placed my bed in a semi-upright position and placed a pillow behind me head before she checked the leads taped to my chest that were attached to the heart monitor.

_At least that explains the beeping, Swan._

"A glass of water, please."

Jessica filled a glass with ice water and placed a straw in the cup. My hands were shaky, so she helped the straw to my lips and goodness, did the water feel so good going down.

"That was good, thank you. I just want to know what's wrong with me and when I can go home," I replied, although I was having trouble remembering exactly _where_ home was.

"Alright. I'll let the doctor know you're back."

Jessica pulled the curtain closed as she stepped out of the cubicle. I took several long, soothing breaths and listened to the rhythmic beeping of the machine as I waited. The wait was thankfully short.

My breath caught in my lungs as the curtain was pulled back revealing sex-on-legs in a white lab coat. A man who put McDreamy and McSteamy in the dog house with Fido. I tried to keep the drool from dripping down my chin and willed my heart beat back into a normal pattern instead of the staccato pulse I was openly and loudly exhibiting.

_Damn, he's hot, but probably young enough to be your ... baby brother, or something. Sex hair in a crazy shade of auburn and gold that was begging for someone to run their fingers through it or grab at it to hold on tightly. And hell fire ... those eyes! Must be contacts. No one has eyes that color naturally. Oh! That smile ... makes the girlie bits stand up and salute! Calm down, Swan. Not cool to orgasm over the doc._

"Well, Ms. Swan. You gave me quite a scare when you arrived, but I see that you're doing much better now. It's good to see you awake and alert. Let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. Edward Masen."

_And I am officially dead. _

"I, um ... it's nice to meet you, Dr. Masen. I'm Isabella Swan, but I guess you already know that."

_Really, Bella? That's the be_st _you could come up with?_

Dr. Masen chuckled as he walked toward the bed. There was a calmness surrounding him that made me feel strangely comfortable. I felt like I'd known him for years. That would be impossible though. There is no way I'd forget a face like his. He thumbed through the chart in his hands and I had to stifle a moan as I noted the length of his fingers and the lack of a wedding band gracing his left hand.

_Fingers that were made for ... FOCUS, SWAN!_

"Yes, I'm afraid we met under less than perfect conditions, Ms. Swan. I do have a few questions for you, and then I'd like to do a thorough examination. I'm sure you have questions for me as well."

"Okay, but first, could you please call me Bella? Ms. Swan makes me sound ancient," I begged.

"I can do that, Bella. First, how does your head feel? I've given you some pain medicine and a mild sedative since your arrival. I want you to maintain good pain control."

_My head is spinning, Dr. Masen, and it has nothing to do with the pain._

"It's tolerable. I can manage for now, but I think I'll need something before I'll be able to sleep."

"I'm sure you will. I'll make a note in the chart for an up in the medicine. Let the nurse know immediately if the pain is too much for the medicine. She'll get you something else. Now, can you tell me today's date is and what you remember about your accident?"

_Today's date. Accident. Come on, Swan. Think._

_Nothing._

"I have no idea what the date is today. All I remember is having keys in my hand, but nothing about the accident and I only remember the past few minutes here in the hospital."

I knew I was missing some vital information, but my brain was like a memory card in a camera that had been partially erased with only a few snapshots remaining.

"I see. What can you tell me about before the accident, Bella?" Dr. Masen asked as he made notes in the file. His face giving nothing away.

"Well, I know my name and that I'm ... well, I know my age. That's a plus," I replied flippantly, embarrassed that I couldn't seem to pinpoint anything else out of my life.

Dr. Masen stopped writing and seemed to be in deep thought. I blushed as he turned his gaze to me. I felt like a freak of nature. Crazy. Why can't I remember anything as mundane as what I ate for lunch?

"It's perfectly normal after a traumatic head injury to have some residual memory loss, Bella. Please don't worry. I'm sure it's temporary."

_Traumatic_ _head injury? What have I done to myself?_

I nodded dumbly, as I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. I felt like that feather in _Forrest Gump_ ... just floating aimlessly through time. I looked away from his caring expression. Suddenly I had a sick feeling in my gut and it had nothing to do with the head injury.

"What do I do in the mean time, Doctor? I can't even remember the date or where I work or live, if I have family or if there is someone special in my life. Where do I go from here?" I plead as my traitorous tears began to flow down my cheeks and drip silently onto the crisp, white bed sheet.

Dr. Masen's expression turned sympathetic but just as he began to speak he turned his head toward the curtain and another doctor stepped through the opening. I wiped furiously at my face. I'm sure I looked like I needed my ticket to the Nut House punched as a one way trip. Dr. Masen didn't answer my rant with the entrance of the new doctor. I guess I have nothing but time to wait on his response.

"I heard Ms. Swan was awake and I wanted to see her for myself. I hope that's okay Edward," Hot Doc number 2 said smoothly as he flashed a Hollywood smile.

_If these two docs ever want another career, they could make millions operating a phone sex line. Those smooth baritone voices ... just UNF! This doc has on a wedding band though. He was hot but not as hot as Dr. Edward Masen. Of course my body chose to react like a teen Fan Girl to Dr. Masen who couldn't be much over 25 ... and in no universe would a sexy, attractive doctor _

_be single._

"Not a problem, Carlisle. I was just asking a few standard questions before doing a physical check of her injuries. Let me introduce you two. Bella? This is my uncle and Chief of Staff at Northwestern Memorial, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle? Meet Isabella Swan, but she prefers to be called by Bella."

Dr. Masen smirked a crooked grin as he continued to write in my chart. Why couldn't he be older? Or me younger? What family has a gene pool like theirs? I wouldn't stand a snowballs chance in hell of getting him to look twice at me anyway, even without the age barrier.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Don't let me interrupt. I'm just observing since you'll be admitted for a few more tests under my care and will only offer my opinion if Edward asks for it. I'll leave if this makes you uncomfortable, okay?"

Dr. Cullen crossed the tiny space fluidly and sat down in a straight back plastic chair on the opposite side if my bed. It seems my case had the full attention of both doctors in my presence.

"Glad to meet you too, Dr. Cullen. It's fine for you to stay. I have no secrets, but then again I have no memory either. I'm just terribly confused and a little scared, I guess. I'm sorry. I'm a hot mess."

"Perfectly understandable, Bella, and you aren't a hot mess. You're body has been through quite a bit in the past few hours. Once Edward has completed his evaluation, we can start working on getting your medications regulated and what the next move will be."

Dr. Masen let Dr. Cullen finish talking before he sat down on a rolling stool and slid closer to the bed. I was momentarily dazzled by his nearness and the smell of sandalwood and sunshine. God help me ... he smells as good as he looks.

"Okay, Bella. You asked me some questions before Dr. Cullen came in, and I can answer a few of them now. As I said before, temporary amnesia isn't uncommon in the case of a head injury such as yours. With some time to let the brain rest, and some medication to boost the healing along, I think you'll be back to normal in no time. The date is October sixth and the year is 2010. We have your identification, so we know your address and where you live in the suburbs of Chicago."

Dr. Masen paused to let the information sink in. I nodded for him to continue but I wanted to know about the accident that had caused all this madness.

"Okay, so I'm not homeless. That's good. Will you tell me what you know about the accident? Maybe it will trigger something in my head."

Dr. Masen took in a deep breath and leaned in closer to me. My breathing faltered at his closeness. Oh, Lord...help me ...hold me back.

"You had a fall down a set of concrete stairs near the employee parking lot at Northwestern University. There was a briefcase found near the accident scene with test papers inside so I assume you are a professor there. You said you remembered having keys in your hand, so with the time of day, you were probably leaving when you struck your head and lost consciousness at the site. There was a lot of blood loss but according to the CT, you suffered no permanent damage to your brain. You have a concussion and multiple cuts and abrasions."

Well, that explains the headache and the memory of keys in my hand. I sighed in frustration and sank back into the bed, trying to absorb the information he'd given me. Nothing but the keys rang any bells. Dr. Masen placed a cool hand over mine. I was startled at the contact and the electricity that seemed to radiate from his touch. It was both shocking and soothing. What was that old adage? Cool hands, warm heart?

"The brain is a complex but fickle organ. All of the specifics from the fall may never fully come to the surface, but your life, your personality is trapped inside until your brain is ready to compute the information. It's a healing mechanism, of sorts. Once you get back to a normal lifestyle, things should fall into place and the continuity will likely trigger remembrance," Dr. Masen replied as he removed his hand from mine, and I hated the loss of contact immediately.

There wasn't any reason to keep beating myself up over things I had no control over. I would get my memory back over time. I'd just have to practice extreme patience until then. But, there was one more question that Dr. Masen hadn't answered, and judging from the lack of familial company in my cubicle, I already knew the answer. I needed to hear the words, as painful as they may be.

"I understand what you're both telling me. It's going to take time to heal, and I guess that's something I have to accept. There isn't any way I can teach right now when I cant remember what I teach or where. I would like to know one more thing. I asked about family earlier, and deep down I think I have the answer. Do you know if I have any family or a significant other?"

Dr. Masen and Dr. Cullen exchanged a brief glance, and I saw Dr. Masen nod once before he cleared his throat and when our eyes met, I was lost in their amber depths.

"Bella, I'm sorry to tell you this, but according to your medical file from here at Northwestern you have no living relatives. There is a contact person, Amanda Young, and I called her earlier but haven't had a response. I don't know your history before your medical treatment here at Northwestern. Medically I know you had gastric lap banding a few years ago. No pregnancies on record. That's really all I can tell you, but I won't hold anything back from you, Bella. I will even make you a copy of your medical file, if you'd like. It may help to have it with you, in case of any unforeseen medical needs in the near future."

So, I'm alone _and_ memory-less. Empty. How sad to be 35 and have nothing but a career to show for all those years. A whole new gamut of emotion ran through me. Where was I from? Did I lose my parents or do we just not have a relationship? My coping mechanism was short-circuiting and I was close to losing what little sanity I had left. I let out a shuddering and heartbroken sigh.

"Bella, sweetheart. I think you've had enough to digest for tonight. I'm going to take my leave now and get your transferred to a private room. I'll check on you later." Dr. Cullen spoke softly and reassuringly as he patted the top of my head in a fatherly way on his way out. "Edward, we'll talk later."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'm almost finished here. Bella, let's do a physical check and get you cleared and settled in your own room. I'll order something for anxiety and to help you sleep, okay?"

Sleep. I was exhausted from the accident, and information overload. I wanted to go to sleep and find this was all a crazy dream. After Dr. Cullen left the cubicle, Dr. Masen sat the chart down on the table and stood from his chair.

"I'm mentally and physically tired, Dr. Masen. I'll appreciate the meds and some sleep. Do whatever you need to."

Dr. Masen reached for the sheet draped over my body. I don't know why this move made me anxious. I'm sure he'd seen all of me earlier, but I was already embarrassed over what was hidden under the ugly hospital gown. I was 35, after all, and according to the medical file, I'd had gastric lap band, so I'm sure my body was a stretch marked-road map of the continental United States.

"I'm going to listen to your heart and breathing first, Bella. Then I'm going to pull the sheet down and check your arms, legs, ribs and abdomen for swelling and tenderness. Lastly, we'll do a neuro-check. It won't take long and then you can go rest for a few hours. The nurses will check in on you every couple hours tonight, due to the head trauma."

I closed my eyes and shivered from the aching need I felt deep inside to be held in Dr. Masen's arms as he took care of me . The slight pressure from the stethoscope settled on my chest as I fought the urge to moan like a porn star at the thought of his strong hands caressing by naked body.

"Deep breath in and out. Good. Again. Excellent, Bella. There are no crackles or fluid sounds in your lungs. Everything appears normal. Now, I'm going to listen to your heart."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**EPOV**_

I was glad Bella closed her gorgeous brown eyes as I began my examination. When she'd been brought into my ER earlier, I couldn't deny that even in her unconscious state, my body had reacted to hers. That was painfully apparent by the wood I'd gotten just at the sight of her. Now that I'd gotten a glimpse inside the head and heart of this beautiful woman, I hated to see her leave my care. I wanted her to recover, yes, but I wanted to keep her locked away from the world too. She knew no one in this world at the moment but Carlisle and myself. I was walking a dangerous and slippery slope.

I was relieved to find that Bella had strong, healthy lungs. Pneumonia was deadly and a potential side effect to an extended illness. She wasn't strong enough to fight such a danger yet, so I'd make sure that she had the best of care until she could take care of herself.

I explained to Bella that her lungs were strong and I was going to check her heart. Blood loss,

as she'd had, put a strain on the human heart, and although with my vampiric hearing I didn't need to listen with the stethoscope, I knew I had to for appearances sake. Her sluggish heartbeats from a few hours ago had become increasingly stronger. I wasn't taking any chances with Bella.

"Your heart is in normal rhythm and the blood loss seems to have been rectified by the transfusions. I'll have the nurses hang one more bag, just to err on the side of caution. The body has an uncanny ability to heal itself, with the proper assistance," I said out loud, to for her peace of mind and to calm my nerves. I said a quick prayer to any higher being I'd ever heard of that the scent of her blood didn't drive me into a frenzy. It _was_ some of the sweetest blood I'd ever encountered though.

Bella nodded again, but kept her eyes shut. I tried probing into her mind, even though I felt like low-life scum doing it. I was met with the same white noise that I'd encountered upon her arrival to the ER. Was her brain normally such an anomaly? Did the injury prevent me from seeing her thoughts? I had so many questions about this wonderful woman, but it looked like I'd have to wait for her to remember. I had over a century of patience. I could wait.

"Okay. I'm going to check your legs and arms next, so I'll have to remove the sheet from your body. I'll move then to your ribs and abdomen. I'll have to lift your gown but will maintain as much modesty for you as I can. I'm going to wash my hands first. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Dr. Masen."

Bella took a deep breath at the same time as I did, as if we were both steadying our nerves.I couldn't help but briefly wonder what would have happened if I'd met her under different circumstances. On a level playing field.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, MASEN?_ _There's NO level playing field! She's human, and in case you've forgotten an important fact, you're not. Her kind are frightened and repulsed by the thought of a vampire, let alone a horny, lonely vampire that wanted to screw her senseless. A soulless creature that wanted to feel the warmth of her supple body molded into the cold hardness of his own dead flesh. Let it go. She's not your mate or fuck buddy. You're destined to be alone and it's just you and your hand tonight and every night in the near future, buddy. Thank you for enlightening me, Pink._

I shook my head slightly as I walked to the sink to 'wash" my hands. Vampire skin didn't transmit germs; they couldn't live on our cold skin and the venom in my veins didn't serve as a host like blood does. No, the hand washing in hot water was to warm my skin temperature enough that my touch wouldn't shock Bella. I could don a pair of exam gloves. Correction ... I _should_ don exam gloves, but I was going to be a selfish bastard for once. I wanted to touch her bare skin, even if only for the briefest of time.

When I'd heated my hands and stalled as long as possible, I made my way back to her bedside. I felt her gaze rake over my body before her cheeks tinged a lovely shade of pink and she screwed her eyes tightly shut again. Huh. I wondered if I'd made her suspicious somehow. I couldn't count on my mind reading as an indicator. Her pulse was slightly elevated, but I couldn't smell fear. It must be anxiety. Reciprocated feelings would be too much to dream about.

"All right. I'm going to remove the sheet. It may be chilly, but I'll be as quick as I can."

Bella didn't respond as her breathing piqued, but I got no argument, so I pulled the sheet down over her legs, trying to keep the flimsy gown in place over her most intimate area. I swallowed a sudden flow of venom as my fingers brushed the soft skin of her ankles and slowly up to her thighs. I mentally cataloged each bump, bruise, scar and scrape. When my hands edged closer to the mecca between her legs it took all the willpower I had not to continue upward until my fingers were buried in the soft hair I imagined I'd find there. Bella made a whimpering sound and shifted as my hands reached the tops of her thighs.

Was she in pain?

I pulled my hand back to prevent any further contact, but I could smell the musty, feminine fragrance of her arousal, not pain. I knew at this juncture I would have difficulty controlling myself if I lingered or thought about what I wished to do to her shapely body. My cock was at half-mast already heading toward a full salute.

"Your legs don't have any swelling, although there are some scrapes and bruises. Checking your arms now."

I pulled the sheet back over her legs, and picked up her left hand. So delicate. It took years of learning how to control my strength so I didn't crush the delicate bones. I moved each finger and felt the pulse points as I moved up her arm, feeling the hummingbird tempo. She had small but defined muscle, so she must work out on a regular basis. I sat her arm down and moved around the bed, before I repeated the action on her right arm.

"Good, Bella. We're almost through. I'm going to feel your ribs and abdomen now."

I grasped the hem of the gown and edged it up, over her abdomen and let it pool under her breasts. I hadn't pulled the sheet up high enough to completely cover her mid-section, and I groaned internally at the sight. Her mound was shaved, except for a small patch of hair. A landing strip, I believe that style was called. Soft and alluring.

I shook my head to clear it as I placed my hands gently on her belly. She wasn't stick-thin like a super model, but she was curvaceous, and soft, like a human woman should be. The skin was scarred permanently by the stretch marks, but they made her real. Too real. I noted the scaring from her lap band surgery, and felt around her port site used to empty or fill the band. This was becoming too much for me to handle.

I moved my hands slowly up her abdomen, checking each rib thoroughly. As I neared the top of the exposed skin, my fingers grazed the underside of each full breast. I gulped down the moan on the tip of my as my mind flew at lightening speed over various scenarios involving her full breasts and my hands, mouth and cock.

_Fucking hell. My resistance is running thin. _

I had to end this torture, so I pulled the gown back in place. Satisfied that she had only suffered external injuries.

"Bella? Can you open your eyes now, please? Everything I've checked so far is well within normal limits. I do want to do a quick neuro check, then I promise I am done."

Bella slowly opened her eyes and when they met mine, I could see the pain and indecision behind them. We'd both reacted to the touching. Her arousal and pulse rate was a dead giveaway, as was my erection, but she didn't know that. This was wrong on so many levels and had to stop. Now. I had to get my two heads back in control. I cleared my throat and put the doctor mask back on. It was the only way.

"I'm going to grasp your hands in mine and I want you to squeeze, okay? You won't hurt me, I promise. Ready? One, two, three, squeeze."

Bella followed instruction and did as I asked. Her left grip was slightly weaker than her right, but that was to be expected if she was right-handed. We repeated the test a few more times, and I could see the sheer exhaustion settling over her body.

"Last thing. I'm going to shine my penlight in your eyes a couple of times to check your pupils."

I checked the reaction of her eyes to the light. Everything seemed to check out amazingly well considering what her body had been through.

"Excellent, Bella. Everything seems to check out within normal limits. I think with a day or so in the hospital to watch for any changes and to get you on the proper medication, you're going to be able to go home."

A sadness washed over her face. Of course, I knew she didn't even know where her home was. I knew Carlisle would be watching her closely. He wouldn't send her home without giving her the option to stay with him until her memory returned. Rosalie would be pissed. She didn't interact with humans unless necessary.

"_Edward, give her a few days. I've already spoken to Esme, and she's preparing the guest room. We'll tell the others if and when we need to, and I'll handle Rosalie. She has no one, and I can't send her out alone into a world that she doesn't remember. I know you're struggling, but I'm proud of you. We'll talk soon and try to figure this out."_

There was no need for response. Carlisle knew I heard him. We'd talk later for sure. I'd never felt this way before, and this inexplicable pull I felt toward Bella was confusing and frightening for me. It was wrong ... oh, so wrong, but it felt so right! For now, I had to put on a mask of indifference and get the hell away from her.

"Bella, I'm finished with the exam. Physically, you are fine. Mentally, we'll get you the care and rehabilitation you need to make your recovery. I'll let the Jessica know we're done and she'll get you settled into your room. Carlisle will be monitoring your care, but I'll keep a check on you as well."

Bella's fingers tangled in the sheet as she cleared her throat and struggled with what she was trying to say.

"Thank you, Dr. Masen. I don't want to be clingy, but you and your uncle are the only people in my memory right now. I'd appreciate your visit. "

Her voice was so tired and forlorn. This had to be frustrating and painful for her and she didn't need Dr. Perv making things worse for her. I had to leave before I said something I'd regret, or worse, before I let my bodily urges overrule my common sense as I ravished her body.

"You're welcome, Bella. I'll say my goodnight now. Things will look better in the morning, after you sleep."

"Goodnight, Dr. Masen."

I turned quickly and stepped through the curtain. I couldn't cry, it was physically impossible, but I could feel ... and my dead heart was breaking. What's happening to me? I'd never felt for anyone as I did for this woman I'd just met! What the hell was I going to do now?

**A/N: And, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know. I love reading and replying to your reviews, and refer TWC to a friend! I share well with others. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 4

_I don't own Twilight or its characters. The great Stephenie Meyer does. I do own Two Worlds Collide, this Edward Masen and Almost Dusk. No copyright infringement is intended. _

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts, faves and reviews for TWC so far! You have so many great ideas of where this story is going. Some are close, some are right and some are going to be in for a heckuva ride. Hopefully my RL will slow down the next three days (my Memorial Day weekend) and I can get some much needed R&R. Writing included. Another note: I'm researching meds, and using things that I know and the uses I've used them for. It probably isn't the combinations that would normally be prescribed, but for the purpose of my fiction, its what I'm going with. I bow to the excellence of my beta team, kare831, darcysmom and twimom817. All typos and screw ups are all mine and I'll blame this stupid, sub par word processing program. On with the story!**

_**EPOV**_

I stopped at the nurses station to give Jessica my report on Bella. It was nearing shift change and I knew she would make sure that the midnight crew were told, without question, to follow my orders to a T. I couldn't even think about Bella suffering through the night. Not acceptable. She was going through enough. The least I could do is make sure her pain was controlled.

"I've written a script for hydrocodone every four hours and ibuprofen every two hours as needed for pain. Make sure she doesn't miss a dose of the pain meds. I don't want her suffering at any time. I've included Lorazapam for anxiety. Ms. Swan is going to need as much calm and quiet as can be allowed, but I want her vitals checked and charted every few hours. I'll coordinate with Dr. Cullen and he'll take over her care in the morning. If there are _any_ changes in her condition throughout the night, I want to be called ASAP. No matter the time."

"I'll see that your orders are transcribed for the midnight shift, along with your contact numbers, Dr. Masen," Jessica replied.

"Thank you. Are there any other patients I need to check on before I go?"

"No, it's been relatively quiet."

"Alright, if everything's in order, I'm going home now. See you tomorrow afternoon."

"Goodnight, Dr. Masen."

I stopped by Bella's room on my way out. Her door was cracked open and I could see her resting quietly. I prayed that she'd remain that way throughout the night, and slipped away before she could detect my presence. With a quick stop by my office, I grabbed my jacket and keys and headed for my car. My thoughts running in a million directions, all ending at the same place.

Bella.

Carlisle's parking spot was empty, so I knew he'd already gone home. We had to talk, first alone and then as a family. If Bella was willing, I was bringing her home after my shift tomorrow. I couldn't see keeping her in the hospital any longer. There was no other option, but I worried about what the family's response would be to the news. This was new ground, even for our non traditional vampire family.

As I drove home, I thought of each family member that my decision would impact. I didn't have to worry about Carlisle. He'd walked this earth centuries longer than the rest of us had. He'd seen most everything in his over 400 years, from plagues, to world war, desolation and the downfall of the human race. We'd already discussed this avenue regarding Bella, and he was fully behind it. His caring demeanor wouldn't allow him to handle this situation in any other way.

Esme was a born care giver. Carlisle changed her at the age of twenty-three, after a botched suicide attempt, when she was barely clinging to life. She'd lost her only child shortly after birth, and was married to a brute of a man, who thought that rape and wife-beating was a sport. I'm proud to say that the son of a bitch got what he deserved in the end, and he never got the chance to take advantage of another woman, but it was too late for Esme. Carlisle fell for her at first sight, and she for him when she awoke from her transformation. Esme was nurturing, caring and compassionate. She loved each of her "children" as if she'd given birth to them. One more person to dote over and love would make her happy, so I didn't fear her reaction. Hell, she was already setting up a room for Bella.

Alice was friendly and fun-loving. Although much older in time on earth and maturity, she was changed at eighteen. She doesn't remember her human life, and has lived the vegetarian lifestyle as long as we've known her. We were as close as two siblings could be, and she didn't fear or despise humans. In fact, each time we moved to a new location, she fought the urge to socialize with humans outside of the necessary interactions. No, Alice would understand my reasoning and be behind whatever we chose to do. Alice was also gifted with the ability to see the future based on what someone decided to do. I hoped that in the time Bella stayed with us, the two would become close and Alice would be able to discretely assist Bella in remembering her past.

Jasper was Alice's mate. He was much older in this life, although changed at the young age of nineteen. He'd served as a Major in the Civil War, and was a traditional vampire for many, many years. When he met Alice on a cold and rainy day in Philly, they both knew they were destined to live together as mates for eternity. His transition from traditional vampire to vegetarian wasn't smooth, and to this day he fought the urge to drink human blood. Yes, Jasper was a potential problem, although if Alice was for Bella staying with us, Jasper would be as well by default. Alice would just have to convince Jasper that he wasn't a threat to her safety.

Rose was going to be a problem, of that I had no doubts. She was spoiled and felt entitled to insert her bitchiness into everyone else's happiness. She'd been changed at nineteen, in the wake of a brutal attack by her fiance and his drunken friends in the street just a few blocks from her home. She wouldn't perform for them, sexually, and her fiance got pissed and initiated a gangbang. Rose was left for dead and Carlisle smelled the blood and came to see what had happened. He took her to safety and reveled in her beauty. He changed her because he felt her death would be a waste. The jury is still out on that one. She hated our lifestyle and resented being changed. She'd wanted marriage, babies and a house that her friends were jealous of. She had Emmett and the to-die-for house now, but it was never quite enough. No, Rose hated humans and she would be a fly in the ointment for sure.

Emmett was a hulking, comedic, honest, all-around good ol' boy vampire, changed at the age of twenty in the mountains of Tennessee. He'd been mauled by a grizzly bear and Rose had followed his scent when she was hunting. She fell for him instantly, as his dimpled face reminded her of a child from her human life. He took to the change and had only fallen off the wagon, so to speak, one time when he encountered his "singer," or that human that had blood so sweet and tempting that it was impossible to resist. He loved Rose and would do anything for her. I didn't know which way he'd sway. If sex was withheld to make him vote with Rose, well, let's just say he'll side where she tells him too. Pussy-whipped bastard.

I pulled into the drive and parked the car in my stall of the garage. I couldn't detect anything out of ordinary coming from inside the house. Carlisle must have not told them yet. Good, I want to be able to add my argument if need be. When I exited the car I heard Carlisle's request.

"_Meet me in my office, Edward. We'll get this all settled tonight, and talk to the rest of the family."_

I was met by Esme as I entered the silent house.

"Edward, I'm glad you're home. You've had quite a day," Esme said lovingly.

I leaned in and kissed her cheek. There's no bounds for the love this woman has for her family.

"That's an understatement. It's good to be home. Where is everyone?"

"Carlisle is waiting for you in his office, but you know that already. I sent Emmett and Rose out to hunt. They have no idea what's going on, but Rose suspects something is up. Jasper and Alice are up in their room. They know to give you and Carlisle privacy and time. For what it's worth, I can't imagine any of my family condoning sending that poor girl home to a place she doesn't remember while she recovers from a head injury. The poor dear needs someone to care for her. Everything will work out, Edward."

That's why it was impossible not to love Esme Cullen.

"I hope so. I'll see you in a bit. Carlisle and I need to get this settled before Em and Rose get back."

"Alright, dear," Esme replied with a gentle smile.

I walked through the living room and down the hall to Carlisle's office. It was the one constant feature of any home we resided in, and Esme made sure it was decorated the same in every home. Large, antique, ornate oak desk positioned in the center of his office, bookshelves upon bookshelves of historical literature and medical journals covered the far wall, and hanging from the walls were rare paintings dating back centuries. Carlisle looked up before I could knock and motioned me inside. With a family of vampires with super-sonic hearing, a mind reader and a clairvoyant it was nearly impossible to have any secrets, but we try to give each other privacy out of respect. I didn't probe into his mind. He'd reveal to me what he wanted or needed to.

"Come in, Edward. Have a seat."

I did as he asked and let out a long sigh.

"How was Bella when you left? Carlisle asked as he put away the work he had spread across his desk.

"Resting quietly. I couldn't bear to wake her when I left, so I came straight here."

Carlisle shifted unnecessarily in his leather chair.

"Good. How are you fairing? Things were quite difficult for you, I surmise."

I'd never lied to Carlisle, and I wouldn't begin now. As embarrassing and wrong as my feelings for Bella were, it was best for all of us if I stayed honest with both them and myself.

"I don't think I can stay away from her all night, Carlisle. I feel the need to watch over her. I can't explain it. It's stronger than anything I've ever felt before. Then there's that feeling that I _know_ her already. It's powerful and quite confusing, since I _don't_ forget. How _could_ I have ever known her?"

"I see, and your thirst? Was it effected in any way? How about the strange connection you felt to her when she arrived in the ER? Any changes there?"

Ever thorough, Carlisle rarely misses a thing. Here goes the painful part. The horny, perpetual seventeen year old in me making himself known. I hope Emmett never gets wind of this. I'll never live it down.

"If you're asking if I wanted to drain her dry, then no, I didn't. Her blood smelled amazing, but I didn't have trouble controlling my thirst. But as to your other question yes, my body ... reacted to hers. Sexually. I felt ... attracted to her, and my body responded accordingly. A human! It's wrong, and sick and physically impossible, but it was there none the less. What the hell do I do with that, Carlisle? Fuck me, if her body didn't respond back to mine. I smelled her reaction to me, and it took all my willpower to keep my hands, among other things, off of her outside of the professional level of care she needed. I don't know what to do now!"

I was frustrated and ashamed of myself. I'd taken the Hippocratic Oath to perform my job in an intelligent, professional manner, and no where in that oath did I get permission to molest the patient. That was certain grounds for immediate revocation of my license, and I didn't need the AMA looking too closely at my fabricated paperwork. The family would be exposed, and then all hell would literally break loose, with the Volturi being judge, jury, and executioner.

Carlisle pondered his response for a moment, and he didn't need my mind-reading abilities to know what I was thinking. I pulled roughly at my hair as I berated myself.

"Settle down, Edward. Nothing happened, and you handled yourself as a doctor should. You didn't expose who you really are, and you left when things became too ... heated for comfort. It's not beyond belief that a woman would find you attractive, Edward. Human or vampire. You aren't responsible for her physical reaction. Just because you chose celibacy doesn't mean others don't want to be with you. Bella's not in any condition now for any of this anyhow. Do you think you can handle yourself as you need to if we bring her here for awhile? I'm sure Carmen and Eleazar and the girls would be glad to have your company for awhile if you feel that you need to go."

My head flew up from its lowered position. Carlisle was serious, and he was right. I _could_ go to Denali and let Bella come here to rest and recover without my horn-dog behavior lurking in the shadows. Tanya, Kate and Irina were fun to be around, and they were like our cousins, but I was always on guard when I was around them. My lone sexual experiences were with Irina and Tanya. It should have been long forgotten, and with Irina it was never mentioned again. Tanya, however, made me uncomfortable. She wanted us to be mates. The feelings never blossomed, but she never gave up trying to find ways to seduce me. No, I wanted to be here. For Bella. She needed me and I had to be there for her. No matter how hard it was on me.

"No, I'll be fine, Carlisle. Bella needs me and I can control myself. If I feel it becomes too much for me, I'll willingly go to Denali. How are you going to convince the others?"

Carlisle nodded at my answer and quickly responded.

"You know Esme is behind this decision fully. Alice saw something in your future this morning and she met me at the back door with 'Jazz and I think its a great idea and we'll help Bella anyway we can', so they aren't an issue either," Carlisle laughed at the response from his youngest daughter.

"Rose is the issue, Carlisle, and we both know it. Her self-centered behavior will do nothing but cause problems for Bella. Emmett is to whipped to cross her. Send her and Emmett to Denali."

I was growing angrier as I thought or spoke of Rose. It wasn't that I didn't love Rose. I did, just like a pesky, irritating sister. She felt her beauty was unsurpassed, and there was no denying that fact, but beauty is more than skin deep, and Rose's insides could be dark and ugly. When she came to from her transformation, Carlisle thought she and I would mate, but I never felt more than brotherly affection for her. Rose had always felt bitter that I wasn't attracted to her.

"Rose and Emmett will have to put up and shut up, or remove themselves from the situation. I won't have Bella intimidated or uncomfortable. Leave Rose and Emmett to me. I think we have made our decision, and we have the majority behind us. Go, do what you need to do, but stay out of sight. I'll rectify the issues here and talk with Bella in the morning."

I rose from my chair. Carlisle was the Cullen patriarch and his word was final. The vote was democratic and fair. He'd handle Rose.

"Okay, I'll be home before you leave in the morning."

I left Carlisle's office and slipped silently out the back door. The run to the hospital was much faster than my route by car. I entered the dark service entrance and listened to the thoughts around me. The midnight staff at the hospital was much smaller in number than the other two shifts, and it didn't take much maneuvering to find myself in the far shadows of Bella's hospital room.

I stayed hidden and watched her throughout the night. The nurses came and went every few hours. Each time, Bella would awaken groggily and eventually fall asleep again. After the last nurse checked in for the shift, I slipped closer to her bed. I could feel the heat radiating from her body and could hear the _whoosh _of her blood coursing strongly through her delicate veins. The even tempo of her breaths let me know that she was asleep. My hand trembled slightly as I gently touched her hair and allowed my fingertips to graze her beautiful face. She was bathed in the glow of the tiny light over her bed, and she looked like a sleeping angel.

"Sleep well, my Bella. Everything's going to be okay now. You won't be alone anymore. I'll take care of you until you heal, be your friend, and God help me, if I won't fall in love with you as well. You'll never know, but I will. In fact, I'm already falling."

Stealthily and silently, I left her room feeling lighter than I had in ages and began the run back home. I met Carlisle in the driveway and he filled me in on the night's events. There was nothing more to do, so I went to my room to mentally rest and prepare myself for the rest of the day. I could do this. My heart may be the only liability, and I'll gladly sacrifice it for Bella's well-being and safety.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**CCPOV**_

I listened as Edward slipped out into the night. A father's intuition and years of knowing Edward's thought process let me know that this situation with Bella was bigger than her coming to stay with us for a few weeks. Edward had found his soul mate.

I ran my fingers through my hair, a trait that I'd picked up from Edward, and tried to make sense of the situation at hand. Rationally, a traditional relationship between a human and a vampire would not work. Though our bodies were compatible, our strength alone made a physical relationship next to impossible. I was truly at a loss as to advice to give him. There was a connection there and Edward feels it, of that there was no doubt, and if Bella feels it too, well, I guess we'll just see what happens.

The Denali Sisters had managed to make it work, but it took years of "trial and error" to perfect. I knew Edward wouldn't willingly put Bella in that position, no matter how strongly his feelings were for the human woman. But I also knew, if there was a male vampire with the ability to have a relationship with a human female, it was Edward. I'd always feared his change had occurred too young in his life. Maybe I was wrong.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I looked to the doorway and saw Esme smiling sadly at me. My wife knew me better than anyone and the love she felt for each member of this family was immense and consuming. She also knew Edward almost as well as I did. She came into the office and took the seat that Edward had vacated earlier.

"I've decided. I'm going to talk to Bella in the morning. Alice looked for her decision, and she thinks Bella will say yes. Alice and Jasper have already given their support to our decision, and I know your heart as well, my dear. Edward has feelings for this woman, and he's conflicted. I know he'll do the right thing by Bella, but I'm not sure he'll come out of this unscathed. He wants her here for recovery, so the majority will rule."

"Where did Edward go when he left?"

"He's gone to watch over her tonight."

Esme sighed and shook her head.

"She's the one for him, isn't she?"

It was a statement, not a question, so I didn't reply. It wasn't necessary. Esme _knew_. A distant crunching of leaves broke the silence, and I could hear Rose and Emmett crossing the river behind the house.

"I have to talk to Emmett and Rose. Will you stay?"

Esme nodded and moved her chair beside me. A united front. When they neared the house I spoke.

"Emmett. Rose. Come see me in my office, please."

After less than a minute, there was a knock on the door frame.

"Wassup, Carlisle," Emmett asked with a grin as he took a seat across the desk from Esme and I.

"You're such a child, Emmett," Rose retorted as she took a seat by Emmett. "Something is messed up around here, and I want to know what the hell it is. Carlisle? Esme?"

I cleared my throat and fixed my gaze on my two children. I loved my family deeply, and knew that this choice could cause a permanent rift. I prayed that wasn't the case.

"I've called you both in my office to discuss something very important. Bella Swan was brought into the ER earlier today. Without giving away too many details, I'll let you know that she is 35 and has temporary amnesia. She will require rehabilitation, medication, and rest to recover. She has no family, and the only friend listed in her medical chart hasn't returned our calls. I can't let this woman go home alone. It's unsafe. All she has is her short-term memory."

"Okaaay, but what does that have to do with us?" Emmett questioned.

Rose looked from me to Esme and then back to study my face. I watched the emotions flitter across her beautiful face, until realization set in and anger darkened her face.

"Oh, hell no. What are you thinking, Carlisle? You'd risk our family for an insignificant human?" Rose bellowed as she stood from her seat.

I'd expected this exact reaction. Rose was nothing but predictable. I laughed to myself. If Bella wanted to see a "hot mess", it was on display in my office.

"I'm a dumb jock, I know, but what the hell are you pissed over, Rosie? What does this Bella lady have to do with us, Carlisle?"

Rose shot a hot glare to Emmett and then to me as she continued her ranting.

"_They _want to bring this human woman _here_ while she recovers, Emmett. That's why Esme was cleaning the guest room earlier, why we were sent hunting, why Alice and Jasper have been holed up in their room all night doing God knows what. Where the fuck is Edward tonight anyhow? I can smell him all over this foolishness, and I'd like to whip his ass right now for even suggesting such a ridiculous thing. May I also interject that vampires have clear and precise laws ... stay incognito. The Volturi will be on us like flies on shit. How the hell will you explain our lack of eating and sleeping? Huh? You can't expect her not to notice, I don't care how fucked in the head she is!"

Rose took a breath and looked wildly around the room. Emmett sat slack-jawed, shaking his head slightly.

"Rose!" Esme warned in a motherly tone. "I suggest that you refrain from using that language in my presence. I won't ask you again."

"Rosie, babe. I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't put is in danger. Right?" Emmett replied as he looked from Rose to me.

I'd let her have her say. Now, it was my turn.

"I've weighed the options. We've upheld the charade as humans long enough to step our act up a notch at home for the well-being of Bella. Of course, I won't put us in danger. How could you even think that? The vote was fair and balanced. I know your feelings, Rose, and I respect them, although I'd urge you to reconsider. Bella is a sweet woman who needs help and a little TLC. If you can't accept this situation, then I'll ask that you and Emmett pack some belongings and go to Denali until Bella feels better. I love both of you, but I won't have Bella put in the crossfire. You have tonight to decide. Alice has seen Bella's decision, and she will be coming to stay until she recovers, effective after Edward's shift ends tomorrow evening. Let me know as soon as you've made your choice. You may go now."

Rose huffed and stomped out of the office after her dismisal. I heard her bedroom door slam. Emmett stayed behind.

"Carlisle, you know that Rosie will come around. Just give her time. For what its worth, I think it's a great thing you're doing for this Bella chick. I'll keep Rosie out of the way as much as I can, and won't let her upset your patient. I don't think we'll be going anywhere, but if we do, I'll let ya know. I'll go see to Rose."

Emmett unfolded his huge frame from the chair and pulled the office door closed as he left. I let out a breath and leaned back in my chair.

"Well, I think that went as well as to be expected, Esme. I'll let Edward know in the morning. Will you make sure there is plenty of healthy, human food in the house? I know you love to cook, so this is a win for you too, plus a new someone to love."

"I'll go to the supermarket in the morning. Stop worrying, Carlisle. Everything is going to work out. Hopefully for each of us, and yes, you know I'll cherish a new person to dote over."

I rose from my desk and took Esme by the hand. I stopped at the digital thermostat and turned the heat up to 70 degrees, turned out the light and shut my office door. Heat in the house wasn't an issue for vampires, but the charade begins now. Tomorrow our lives will change, and I hope Bella Swan will change them for the better.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**BPOV**_

I hate the hospital, especially when I'm the patient. Every few minutes throughout the night, it seemed there was some one waking me up, checking vital signs, drawing blood or dispensing medicine. I will admit, Dr. Masen had prescribed a cocktail of meds that eased the pain and allowed me to rest as much as you can when you're being poked and prodded (and not in a good way) all night long. I wish my mind was at ease like my body. There's a definite sadness in not knowing anything about yourself.

Early the next morning I was greeted by a teenage girl in a candy striper smock with a card showing the day's menu. I had to choose for each meal, and I wanted to scream. Literally, scream.

"Just fill out your favorites for lunch and dinner, and I'll pick it up when I come back through in a few minutes, Ms. Swan," the girl said as she smacked her gum loudly. "The cafeteria will send you some soft food for breakfast in about fifteen minutes."

She sat a pencil down on my bedside tray, then turned and left in a blur. I didn't want to take my frustrations out on the staff ... it wasn't their fault I was in this condition, but I wanted to lash out at someone. Anyone. I looked briefly at the card she'd left.

_Beef stew or chicken fingers. French fries or macaroni and cheese. Rolls or crackers. Apple pie or chocolate cake. How the ever-loving hell am I supposed to know what my favorites are? _

"Anything look appetizing? I'll admit I never eat here," a smooth voice echoed from the doorway. I smiled a bit when I looked up and met his grin and was thankful that for a few minutes, I'd "know" who I was talking to.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen, and no, not really. I'm just not very hungry, I guess," I answered back.

Dr. Cullen sat down in the chair beside the bed. It had been vacant since my transfer to the nursing floor. He was silent for several seconds. I knew he had something to say, and instantly my mood went from hopeful to headed downhill like a runaway boulder. I wondered if the fear that had made its home deep in my belly was a normal reaction to the unknown from me or something new in my psyche. He smiled softly and began to speak.

"Bella, I have something to discuss with you. I'd like for you to hear me out before you respond. Okay?"

Shit. This is bad. I swallowed audibly and steeled my nerves. I felt my blood pressure rise and my face flush. My thoughts were interrupted by a nursing assistant entering my room with a breakfast tray. She sat it down and left with a smile for me and a gooey-eyed glance at Dr. Cullen.

_I feel your pain._

"Okay ... what do you want to talk about, Dr. Cullen?"

"It's nothing bad, Bella. Please relax," Dr. Cullen replied, and I knew he wouldn't lie to me, so I worked to calm myself.

"Good, Bella. Now, first off, I wanted to tell you that all your tests are coming back well within normal limits. The head injury is mild, and the memory loss is common and will be temporary. There's really no feasible reason to keep you here any longer than today. You are a strong and healthy young woman. However, I can't in good conscience, turn you out into the world when you can't remember simple things like what meds you take and when, or what kind of car you drive."

"So, what does that mean? Are you placing me in some type of assisted living or care facility?"

I couldn't imagine what else he could possibly mean by his statement. Where does one with no living relatives go to recuperate?

"No, Bella, unless that's what you wish to do. I'd like for you to come stay with me, my wife and my family. We live just outside the city, and we have more than enough room for you. My wife has been making preparations since last night. I feel that you will need the extra assistance for a few weeks, and hiring a private sitter is costly and unreliable at times. You'd even have doctors at your disposal. Let me do this for you, Bella."

Well, that was totally unexpected. What do I do? The thought of going to my home alone was frightening, to put it mildly. All the points Dr. Cullen made were valid. I didn't know enough about my life to be able to handle things independently. But could I impose on him and his family? How many family members live in his house? Oh God ... did Dr. Masen _live_ with him too? My face heated and my pulse raced at the thought of him.

_Stop this right now, Swan! Dr. Masen is too young for one, and secondly, he's only being nice to you because its his job. He's easy on the eyes and would have no problem getting dates, so why would he want an older, stretched out woman like you? He's probably engaged to a super-model anyhow. Let it go ... if you do this, don't make it awkward for those going out of their way to help you. They feel sorry for the poor memory-impaired woman. _

"Um, that's a nice offer, Dr. Cullen, but I'd hate to impose on you and your wife that way. And you said other family too? That's too much to put on you guys ..."

Dr. Cullen waved his hand at me politely to cut off my ranting.

"Bella, my wife, Esme and I have a large family, yes. We have four adopted teenage children, and Edward lives there as well. We have plenty of room and everyone wants to help you with your recovery. Please, allow us to help you, Bella. Not out of pity or sympathy, but for your well-being and my peace of mind. Edward's as well. You made quite an impact on him yesterday."

I did? How could I say no to that? I couldn't and I really didn't have many options.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it, Dr. Cullen, but only until I can take care of myself, or my memory returns. I'll never be able to repay you for your kindness to a stranger like me."

"Excellent, Bella. There won't be any need to worry about repaying us. You haven't met the family yet, especially Emmett. I may owe you money."

I laughed the first genuine laugh since the accident.

"They haven't met me yet, either, Dr. Cullen. Well, except for Dr. Masen, of course."

"First off, as a guest in my home, I'm going to insist that you call me Carlisle. I'm sure Edward will feel the same way about his name, but I'll let him discuss that with you. As for my family, I've told them all about you, within HIPPA regulations, of course. Don't worry about them. My daughter, Alice will have the Welcome Wagon ready by the time you get there. Try to eat some breakfast, Bella. Edward will check on you later today, and then he will sign your discharge papers tonight. He'll bring you home after his shift is over. Try and rest today. PT will come by and assist you in bathing and walking. It may be a slow process. I'll be around all day. Have them call me if you have any problems or concerns. Okay?"

"Okay, and thank you, Dr. Cull... Carlisle. I really appreciate all you've done for me."

"It's a pleasure, Bella. I've got to get to work. I'll see you at home later."

And with those words he left and I took a few bites of cold oatmeal. I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. I wasn't going home alone. I wasn't alone anymore. I had a make-shift family, and I'd enjoy that feeling as long as I could, because when it was over, I'd be all alone.

Again.

**A/N: Whew! That's two fully written and typed chapters in just three days. Won't happen often, but I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could. The transition home will take awhile to write. Love it? Hate it? Still confused? Leave me your thoughts. See you next weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 5

_**I don't own Twilight. The great Stephenie Meyer does. I do own this Edward Masen, Two Worlds Collide and Almost Dusk. No copyright infringement intended.**_

**A/N: I'm so happy with the response to my story so far. 88 reviews as of today (6/4) through chapter four is amazing! Thanks to all that have reviewed, alerted or have set TWC as a favorite. That makes my day. I think I finally got all my review replies done. Ready for the next round. I cannot express my gratitude enough to darcysmom, kare831 and twimom817, for taking my chicken scratch and making it readable, and as always, all typos and grammatical errors rest on my shoulders. It's not for the lack of editing...trust me. Hope everyone is ready for the "homecoming". It's edging closer. Now, on with the story**_**.**_

_**EPOV**_

I ran home in the misting rain. It was refreshing ... like my soul was being washed clean, however, my mind was still at war with my heart. What the hell was I doing with Bella Swan? It wasn't as if any relationship could actually blossom through this ordeal, but I'd suffer a thousand years of purgatory in exchange for this time with Bella in whatever capacity I could have her.

I knew that Carlisle was waiting for me when I neared the house. His mind made it clear to me that the decision had been made, and that everyone except Rose was on board, but she'd been warned to either keep her opinions about Bella to herself, or go to Denali until Bella was well again. I'm sure that flew over like a fucking lead balloon. I shook off the dampness from my hair and I entered the garage, finding Carlisle leaning against his Mercedes.

"How was Bella's night?" Carlisle asked.

"She rested well. I'm sure she has one hell of a headache but the meds seemed to work."

Carlisle studied me for a moment with his all-knowing, all-seeing eyes.

"How were you during the night?"

_How was I? Confused and terrified. At least I was no longer in denial. _

"I'm fine, Carlisle. Really. I just want Bella to rest and recover."

"Son, I know you've developed feelings for Bella, and I can't say that I don't understand them. I knew Esme was _my_ forever when I first laid eyes on her. She was as human as Bella."

I knew this. Carlisle had first met Esme when she was a child. He treated her for a broken leg, and then lost track of her when he moved to a new city. It was years later when he saw her again, dying in that emergency room.

"Yes, I know. But my circumstances are much different, Carlisle. Bella isn't dying. She's going to get better and regain her memory, and there's no place in her human life for me. End of story. I'll see that she recovers, and I'll be her doctor and friend. That's all."

Dejected, I moved past Carlisle and entered the house. He didn't try to stop me, and I was glad. The sound of the Mercedes pulling out of the garage let me know that, for now, this discussion was over. I can't allow myself any room for error with Bella. It wasn't fair to her or me.

The house was quiet, and I was able to slip to my room without any face to face confrontation. That didn't stop the onslaught of the thoughts from the five family members under this roof, from flooding my brain.

_Imbecile! What the hell are you and Carlisle thinking? I don't like this arrangement one bit but I'm not going to be punished by being banished to Denali. Keep your human pet far from me and we'll have no issues. BUT, If she discovers who or what we are, I won't allow our family to be destroyed. _

Good morning, Rose. I get it. A pleasure to talk to you, as always.

_Edward, sweetheart, I'm here for you if you want to talk. Please keep an open mind. Who knows what might happen?_

Bless your heart, Esme. Nothing's going to happen though. It can't.

_Told ya that your day would be interesting! Can't wait to meet Bella and help her recover. I don't foresee any issues in the near future, but its still shifting. No immediate worries though, Edward._

Thank you, Alice. I knew you'd be an ally.

_I'm here for you, Edward. I don't know if I can be near Bella, but I won't cause problems. Alice is watching the future for anything bad, and I'll leave for awhile on my own accord if it comes down to it._

Good ole' Jasper. I knew this situation would weigh heavily on him because of his battle with blood lust, but I knew Alice would warn him should she see any issues coming and he would do exactly as he said. Willingly.

_Hang in there, Bro, and don't be hating on Rosie too much. K? She loves her family. It's nothing personal. Just for the record, I think what you're doing for this lady is really cool 'cause it'd suck to be alone and not remember anything._

I appreciate your words, Emmett, but it doesn't make dealing with Rose any easier.

I sighed as I closed the door to my room, wishing that for once I could wrap myself in a blanket and go to sleep. Although not physically tired, my mind was worn the hell out. I had eight hours to kill before I could go back to work. Eight hours to plan. Eight hours to think about Bella and try to figure this mess in my head out.

I walked over to my stereo system and turned on my iPod dock, not caring what music queued up. Music was a healing balm for me, and my eclectic taste ranged from classical to heavy metal. Axl Rose and his classic guitar riff from "Welcome to the Jungle" rang from the speakers. How fitting. I adjusted the volume so I would't disturb the rest of the house and took a seat on my leather sofa. The rest of the bedrooms, including Bella's guest room, had actual vampire reinforced bedroom furniture, for obvious reasons. I had no need for a bed for the same obvious reasons.

I closed my eyes to clear my head. Thankfully, my family were being respectful and not flooding me with their thoughts. My brain can be a busy place sometimes, and for now I relished in the quiet found there. It gave me time to think, mostly about the brown-eyed, brunette that seemed to keep coming to the forefront. Beautiful, yet unattainable. Friend and not fuck-buddy.

_Yeah, keep preaching to the choir, Masen. You almost convinced yourself. _

After several hours of internal pep talks and countless songs, I had to move. I needed a hot shower and also to speak to Esme before I went to the hospital, to make sure she had everything Bella would need when I brought her here later. I knew the others left for school long ago, and even though I missed seeing them, I really didn't want to face them this morning. Cowardly? Maybe. I'd like to call it non-confrontational. I think Rose likes her head and Emmett would rip me apart if I looked at her cross-eyed.

I stripped out of my scrubs and tossed the clothes in the hamper by the bathroom door, and turned the shower water on. My bedroom and the guest room were the only two bedrooms on this floor, and each had its own en suite bath. I'd opted for a marbled, tile double shower, and no bathtub, but the guest room and other bedrooms each had a large, bathtub, in addition to a single tile shower unit. Esme and the girls like to soak in those tubs for hours. Maybe Bella will too.

Ah, fuck. Just the thought of Bella, naked and pink-skinned from a hot bubble bath had me hard again.

_Really, Masen? What happened to all that psychoanalytical bullshit you've been pumping yourself with for the past 5 hours? Now you're gonna have to rub one out in the shower. Bravo, nut job. Bravo._

I stepped into the shower and almost moaned out loud at the feel of the spray on my tense muscles. I tilted my chin and put my hands on the tile wall, letting the water pelt off my marble skin like sleet. My cock erect, ready for relief. Not the kind my body craved, but it would suffice.

I lowered my right hand and grasped my engorged dick, letting my thumb slide over the sensitive ridge underneath the hood. This wasn't going to take long. As I stroked myself, I closed my eyes and gave in to one last fantasy.

"_Edward," Bella said huskily as she looked up at me with her hooded, doe-like eyes. Her wet, naked, porcelain skin shimmered under the recessed lighting of my shower. _

"_Yes, my love?" I smiled and answered, pulling her body flush with mine. Hot and cold. Satin and steel. _

"_Make love to me."_

_I lowered my head and brought my lips to hers. She tasted like mint. God knows Bella will never have to ask me twice. _

"_I'll always love you, Bella. Always," I whispered, sincerely and honestly. "Making love to you is my greatest treasure in this life."_

_Our lips met in a sensual kiss. Tongues lazily seeking one another in a slow dance. My hands caressing her back as I pull her closer. Pert nipples grazing the slick, hard contours of my chest. Bella's fingers tangled into my hair. She pulls on the strands as the passion builds. My hands exploring the wonders of her body as they lower to cup her pert bottom. _

_She's light as a feather when I lift her. Without hesitation, Bella wraps her legs around my waist and tightens her grip on my hair. I can feel the heat radiating from her most intimate area, and it only adds fuel to the inferno. Our lips never part. _

_With one hand securely holding her in place, my other seeks out her slick heat. I know what she likes, and there is no need for words. Bella gasps as my fingers stroke her. Never rushing. Always making sure her needs are fully met. She deserves nothing less from me. _

_I swirl over her clit with my thumb and let my fingers trace her entrance. _

"_Please ..." _

_I enter her with first one finger, and then adding a second. I set a smooth pace, twisting my fingers upward so I stoke her G-spot. Bella's breathing hitches and becomes more ragged as she throws her head back. My lips trail from her lips, down her face and neck, my tongue tracing the prominent vein that throbs with her life's essence. I continue my journey, lower still, until I reach a rosy nipple. I bite oh-so-gently and suck the taut bud into my mouth. _

"_Oh, that feels so good!" Bella cries out as I move from one pert breast to the other. Repeating my ministrations as my fingers continue to send her higher and closer to her climax. _

"_Let it go, Bella. I need to feel you."_

_As if on cue, Bella's body contorts and I feel her inner walls tremble with her orgasm. My name rolls from her lips like a prayer. My fingers drenched in Bella's womanly honey as I softly whisper my love and devotion to her. I pull from her body and taste the sweet juices from my hand before I reposition and settle her over my cock. _

_I enter her tight warmth in one fluid motion, until I am fully sheathed inside her. The feeling is so intense, I have to will myself not to come. Bella writhes over me, seeking the friction we both desire. Her wanton moans and sighs making me impossibly harder. I won't have her waiting and wanting. _

"_Look at me, Bella. I want to see your face when you come for me."_

_Bella's head snaps up from its resting place on the tile wall, and our eyes lock. Liquid brown and molten amber. Summer and winter. Inseparable mates. _

_I set an even pace. Drawing almost completely out of her body before sliding in again. My body wanting to speed up and fuck her senseless, but she didn't ask for a quick fuck. This is different. Cerebral. This is give and take. Unbridled and unrestrained love._

_I pant aloud from the sheer intensity of being with her this way. Bella moans in passion. The water cascading over us like our own tropical waterfall. The slapping of wet skin driving me to pick up speed and change the angle so I'm hitting the spot inside of her that sends her barreling over the edge. I'm close to losing control. Bella's closer. I can feel her body responding. Her heart races and her breathing becomes ragged with passion. We're like perfectly oiled pieces of an engine. Our eyes never straying from each others._

"_Edward ... so close ..."_

_I reach for the spot where our bodies are so intimately connected. I press my thumb over her sensitive clit. Just enough pressure to send her body soaring._

"_Let go for me, Angel. I'll be right along with you."_

_In a symphony of cries and moans, we climax together. Heaven on earth. Our bodies slow movement until we are completely still. Bella wrapped around me. My arms wrapped around her, holding her to me. Life is perfect in this moment. Love personified. _

"_I love you, Bella Swan. For eternity."_

"_I love you, Edward Masen. For always."_

I grunt as the thick stream of semen shoots from my cock and onto the tile floor of the shower. I come until my legs feel weak, even though I physically never tire. The water quickly washing the evidence of my depravity down the drain. I feel minutely better with the release of tension, but my mind is gone.

I shouldn't have allowed that last fantasy. I'm a walking time bomb, and Bella Swan is the detonator. I cursed out loud in frustration. I can't allow this type of thing to go on again. It won't end well. I'm immortal. She's human. She will die someday. How would I cope with that? Could I love her for a human life and then let her die?

_Hell no, you couldn't cope, jackass. Let it go. Let her have a long and happy life with minimal interference from you. Be her friend. Help her heal. Nothing more, nothing less. _

I finished my shower, and I'd be a prune at this point if my skin wrinkled. I dried off quickly and threw on a pair of scrubs for the night. I ran my fingers through the unruly shock of hair on my head, and stole a glance at the clock to see that I only had a few hours left before my shift. I may go in early. For work things, of course.

I needed to speak with Esme. She was easy to find once I left the sanctuary of my room. Esme was in the kitchen, putting away groceries.

"Ah, there you are. I wondered if you were going to leave your room today," Esme said as she closed the cabinets and looked over at me. "Are you okay, Edward? I know the past twenty-four hours have been rough on you."

Was I okay? I really wasn't sure, but I had to be.

"Yes, Esme. I'm fine. Did you get everything Bella will need to stay here for a few weeks?"

Esme smiled and motioned for me to take a seat at the breakfast bar. Funny ... we'd get to christen it with human food soon, like it was intended. I sat down and she took the seat across from me.

"I did. Don't you worry. I got plenty of fruits, vegetables, grains, meats, juice, milk and even sweet tea. I've also set up her bathroom with basic body wash, shampoo, hair products, tampons and lotion. There's nothing to worry about, Edward, but I do want to talk to you for minute."

Her mind was open to me, but I chose to let Esme speak her mind instead of me stealing the knowledge from her. I respected her as a parent. This was the right thing to do.

"Okay, Esme. You have my total attention. Shoot."

Esme smiled and patted my hand.

"Edward, I wanted to tell you how proud Carlisle and I are of all you've accomplished. The medical field would be hard for a human man to handle at times, and regardless of your chronological age, you've matured far beyond that of a seventeen year old. I love all of my children, but I will always have a special place in my heart for the son I lost in my human life and my first son to this life. I also know that you feel damned to live this eternal life alone. I don't believe this to be true, Edward. You have so much to give someone and such a beautiful heart, but you must be open to love. It's patient and kind, but also unpredictable. It seems a cruel twist of fate for you to feel as you do for this human woman, but if anyone can overcome the physical obstacles, it's you, my son. Please, be easier on yourself. Relax and let things progress naturally. You may be surprised at what happens."

I sat back and listened, and truly took in all Esme had said. I didn't doubt her infinite wisdom on the topic of love. She and Carlisle had the strongest relationship I'd ever encountered in my 109 years. Maybe she was right? Maybe.

"I hear what you're saying Esme. Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I don't know how this could possibly work in any positive way. She's _human_. How could she ever want a soulless, damned creature as a mate? I know she won't really ever be able to know what I am without running for her life. We'll have to move for the protection and anonymity of the family. The Volturi could step in and kill all of us for exposing ourselves so blatantly. Hell, Esme, I don't even know for sure if Bella is attracted to me at all! It's better to just cut my losses and keep my feelings to myself. She needs to heal and regain her memory. I can't take advantage of her situation for my physical gain. It's wrong."

Esme stood from her seat and looked me in the eye with a smile on her face.

"I guess we'll just have to get her well and see what happens then, won't we? I'm going to put fresh sheets on Bella's bed, and then I have work to attend to. Don't brood too long and be late for work. If I don't see you before you leave, have a good night and I'll see you when you get home with Bella."

Esme leaned in to kiss my cheek before she strolled up the stairs, humming a tune as she went. I decided to go on into the hospital. It was just an hour before my shift and I needed to see Bella. I wasn't delusional to the fact that she would be glad to see me, and the reasoning was simply because I was someone she'd remember.

The rain had stopped by the time I arrived at Northwestern Memorial. I parked as close to the hospital exit as possible. Bella would be weak for awhile and I didn't want her to have to walk a mile to my car later. I headed straight for my office. I needed to get my head out of my ass and do my job tonight. Bella wasn't my only priority, but I would stop in for a minute before I got too busy.

I took the stairs up to her room on the fourth floor. The door was ajar as I neared, and I could hear that she was alone. I knocked softly and wasn't disappointed with Bella's smile as she waved for me to enter her room.

"Well, you seem chipper this afternoon. I'm assuming that your head is feeling better and you're having a good day?" I asked as I took a seat beside her bed.

Bella had obviously showered and had changed into a cute pair of dark blue pajama pants and a long sleeved matching thermal top. The color was perfect on her peaches-and-cream skin. Her mahogany hair twisted on top of her head in a messy bun, and I could see the gash on her head was much less angry looking today. The wounds on her hands were bandaged and wrapped in blue Co-Flex. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever encountered, and her smile was breathtaking.

"Yes, Dr. Masen. I feel much better today. Thank you for asking. The shower was heavenly. I've never felt so nasty in my life. Well, that I can recall anyways."

I chuckled at her humorous response. I couldn't wait to see her personality unfold before my eyes. I had no doubts that she'd be one hell of a woman.

"Showers are a good thing," I said as I recalled mine earlier. " Did PT take you for a walk too?"

Bella snorted and sank back into the pillows.

"A physical therapist named James came and took me for a short walk. I didn't realize I'd be so weak after just one day. He was going to help me shower, but I nixed that. No way was that happening. He got a female nursing assistant and we made it fine. I was really tired afterwards though. I woke up just before you got here. At least the nurses aren't poking and prodding me every fifteen minutes now. They woke me all night long for blood, and vitals, and meds, but whatever cocktail of meds you prescribed worked well. I slept well last night with little pain. Oh, and Dr. Cullen stopped in. Sounds like you guys will have a house guest for awhile."

I cringed slightly, angered at the mention of James. He was a good therapist, but a known womanizer. I'd seen him in action more than once. His blue eyes and blonde hair gave him that All-American Boy look, and most women liked that kind of thing. I was glad Bella didn't fall in that category. I couldn't read any discomfort in her voice when she spoke of coming home with me. Maybe this is a good sign.

_Play it cool, Masen. _

"I'm glad you slept well and had a good day. You're headache may come and go as the meds wane. Let the nurse know as soon as you feel its getting worse. I spoke to Carlisle earlier, and he said you'd agreed to come home with me tonight and recover at our house. I'm very glad to hear that, Bella. I know you don't have much with you, but Esme has gotten you a lot of things to get started with at the house. When you're better, we'll go to your apartment and gather some personal effects for you. One step at a time though. I'll check in on you later if I can. Otherwise, be looking for me around ten tonight."

I rose from my seat and started for the door.

"Thank you again for your kindness, Dr. Masen. I won't ever be able to repay you or your family for this."

I stopped with my hand on the door. I wanted this doctor-patient relationship to end. I wanted more, even if it wasn't possible.

"No thanks or repayment necessary, Bella. We're glad to do this. One more thing. Please call me Edward. Dr. Masen seems too formal for a houseguest. Rest now. I'll be back to spring you later."

I hurried from the room like a thirteen year old with his first crush. This is going to be a challenge. One that I'm not sure that I'm equipped to handle. Give me a mountain lion to tackle, or an elk to wrestle. Bella Swan is an enigma that I will have to learn as I go along.

God help me.


	6. Chapter 6

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 6

**You know who owns Twilight. Not me, but I do own this Edward Masen, Two Worlds Collide and Almost Dusk. No copyright infringement intended. All errors also belong to me. **

**A/N: I'm glad to be back! Thank you to all those who have tweeted or PM'd asking about me. Sadly, RL keeps throwing me curve balls, and I'm a little banged and bruised for it, but moving forward. Thanks for all the reviews and adds! If I could hug each of you, I would. TWC is doing better than I ever expected thanks to your unwavering support! I owe huge, sloppy kisses to kare831, darcysmom and twimom817 for being my cheerleaders, my sounding board, my friends and most importantly, honest with me about anything I ask of them. You guys have no idea (well, maybe you do know, I hope so) what that means to me right now. Thank you. Lastly, so you can get to the real reason you're here, I have my AO3 account set up with TWC. Same name as here. IF for some reason, my stories disappear from Ffn, I'm posting TWC on AO3 and LDTW is being linked on my blog. I'll give you the info at the bottom. Now, lets get to Dr. Masen and Ms. Swan, shall we?**

_**BPOV**_

Edward shut the door behind him and I settled back onto my pillow. I was a little confused by his sudden departure, but I didn't linger too long on it. He was a busy doctor, and I wasn't technically his patient now, but the thought of going to his home to recover made my heart skip a few beats.

Wow.

I couldn't keep the smile from my face. Going home into a world I can't remember would have been torturous by myself, and I was thankful that wasn't the case now. Carlisle had been more than gracious in his request, and I couldn't find the will to say no to him. I knew his family was large, and I hoped they wouldn't mind the intrusion, even though Carlisle insisted that wasn't the case. Especially Edward. I knew it was wrong and such a waste of my time to keep dwelling on the hot, too young stud, but I couldn't keep him from my thoughts for more than a few minutes.

_Earth to Swan. You know two people in the entire world right now, and he just happens to be one of them. What do you need, a billboard that says "You're too damn old and he's too damn gorgeous for you?" I'm sure he or his beautiful girlfriend will be glad to set you straight, if you don't let it go. Listen to yourself for a second. Its redundant and slightly pathetic._

I sighed in frustration, and grabbed the remote to flip through the channels on the television to kill the time. Names of the programs showing rang a distant bell in my mind, so at least some parts of my memory were intact, but nothing caught my attention. I stopped on a random news channel and instantly muted the sound.

_World war, famine, abducted children ... not exactly pleasant topics to dwell on. _

I wish I had a book, or a laptop. Then I could break this monotony. I sighed knowing neither of these things were possible right now. My briefcase was sitting by the bed. I'd looked through it earlier and only found test papers, my wallet and an English textbook. My head still throbbed, and I was tired again. Reading fine print probably wouldn't be a good idea, and I have no idea what I like to read anyhow. Did I even like to read? So many unanswered questions running through my mind exhausted me. I kicked off the covers, closed my eyes and let my body relax allowing sleep to take me away from my sad reality for awhile. Only seven hours to go ...

_It's a beautiful fall afternoon. The sky is an azure blue sprinkled with cirrus clouds. It's not terribly sunny, but there's no sign of rain in sight. Sounds of song birds singing and crickets chirping floating over the breeze like a sonnet. I'm pleased to be enjoying such mild weather in October. I find myself standing in a open field, surrounded by woods. A blanket spread over the ground at my feet. I don't recognize the location, but I'm not frightened by the seclusion. I'm comforted by it. The wind picks up slightly, billowing my hair around my shoulders as I close my eyes and breathe in the fresh air. _

"_My beautiful Bella."_

_My body stills as a current of warmth envelops me. My eyes stay closed as my body responds to the tenor of the voice. __**His**__ voice; smooth, melodic, strong and commanding. I can feel the slight tremble in my limbs as I anticipate his approach._

"_Yes," I reply, somewhat breathlessly. _

"_You take my breath away."_

_I have to remind myself to breathe at his words. As he nears, my pulse quickens, and I feel like a magnet being drawn to steel. It's an undeniable attraction. I know when he's close enough to touch me. My skin prickles. His scent washes over me with the breeze, and I am lost in the sensation. He touches my arm and I turn slowly to face him. _

"_Edward," I say as I look upward into his eyes. They're dark and there is no mistaking the emotion and heat in his return gaze. My breathing becomes shallow as we stare into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity._

_Finally, he lifts his hands and cradles my face gently. His fingers lovingly stroking my cheeks as I feel my skin heat in a sex-charged blush. The coolness of his touch tempers my feverish skin. _

"_So gorgeous," Edward whispers as he lowers his face to mine. "Intoxicating."_

_His lips brush against mine. Softly. I whimper at his superior control. He pulls back slightly and chuckles at my impatience._

"_I'm not going anywhere, Bella. Patience is a virtue."_

"_A trait I don't have. Stop teasing and kiss me," I plead, pulling him close again. Our chests touching. Close is not close enough. Ever._

_Our lips meet. This time there is no restraint. Edward's hands trail down my neck, then slowly down my back, until they settle on my hips. His stance widens, allowing me to inch ever so closer, until our body is completely aligned. My hands slide upward and around his neck. My fingers toying with the thick hair just above his neckline. There's no rush or desperation in our movements now. It's just he and I. Nothing else matters in the world._

_Slowly and deliberately, our bodies lower onto the blanket. His strong hands hold me steady as he gently lays me down. Our lips part. Edward's strong, lithe body hovering over mine. I can feel his arousal pressed hard against my inner thigh, and the rush of heat and dampness between my legs. Its both thrilling and a bit embarrassing for my body to react so easily to just a kiss and touch. Our eyes lock, unwavering as we see into each other's souls. We've never been this far gone together. _

"_Tell me what you want, Bella. I need to hear you say the words," Edward demands huskily. His voice and body speaking volumes for what he desires. _

_Oh, I know what I want. Will I ask for it? Could I? My brain is telling my mouth what to say, but my voice won't cooperate. _

"_Bella?"_

_For the love of Pete, why am I suddenly mute? Its not as if I'm a shy, virginal teenager again. Speak, Bella! Tell him ..._

"_I want you, Edward Masen. All of you. Touch me ... make love to me ..."_

"Bella?"

_Don't question this, Masen_. _Just shuck those jeans and let's get busy ..._

"Bella? It's Edward. Can you wake up for me, please?"

_Um, what? _

My heart is racing as I jolt from my apparent sleep and peek through my lashes to take in my surroundings. The starkness of the hospital room sobers and grounds me to the present. I shut my eyes again and take in a deep breath. I heard his voice. I know I did. I groan and blush as I notice my fingers are buried in my damp panties. With no blanket coverage to save me, I quickly remove them and prepare myself. When I reopen my eyes, Edward is standing at the foot of the bed, holding a stack of papers and a small bag. The grin on his face was genuine. Holy cow! Did he see me touching myself? Oh. My. God.

"I hated to wake you from your nap, but I have your discharge paperwork. I thought I'd help you fill them out, so we can expedite the process. I have time on my supper break. They should be bringing your tray soon. Sound good?"

_Stop acting like a petulant child, Swan. He came here to help you. Its not his fault you're wet and horny over a dream about him. AS IF THAT WOULD EVER REALLY HAPPEN! Snap outta this funk! He obviously didn't see your pornographic display of sexual humiliation. _

"Yeah, sorry. I'm kind of hungry, and certainly ready to get out of here. Sorry if I seem, um, grouchy. Let's get these papers signed. I'm sure you have better things to do than babysit me."

It was a dream, and only a dream. Figures.

Dammit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**EPOV**_

I gathered Bella's discharge paperwork and thebag that carried the new clothes that Alice had so thoughtfully had delivered to the hospital. I'd waved off the discharge planner from her rounds with Bella, explaining her situation. As typical with humans, she didn't fight when her workload was lightened. Whatever. Her loss was my gain. I'd contacted Dr. Hughes, the On-Call doctor, and told him I'd be leaving early, barring no emergencies. He'd agreed to cover the time between nine and the midnight shift. Being a vampire that never tired was an advantage, and I'd worked many shifts for the other ER doctors when they needed coverage. For once, I was able to be on the receiving end.

I stopped at her closed door and knocked softly. It was a quarter till seven in the evening. Almost time for Bella's supper tray to be delivered. Normally, I'd spend my supper break in my office, since I didn't need it for food, but tonight I couldn't stay away any longer. I needed to see her.

When she didn't respond, I opened the door and stepped inside the room. I could see right away she was asleep, with the blankets kicked to the foot of her bed. I walked quietly to the bed and stood watching her, not able to look away. Her pale but pretty face relaxed and a small smile graced her face as she dreamed. I sought out her thoughts, and found she was still unreadable to me.

_What the hell, Masen? Stop trying. It's for the best. _

I shook my head and cursed my inner monologue for being right, as usual. I wanted to wake her before the meal trays were delivered. An ER doctor sitting in a patient's room with the door closed while said patient slept would gather suspicion, and I didn't need that hassle. I'd decided to wake her when I heard the meal cart coming up the hall. I looked away from her and moved to take a seat at her bedside when I heard her breathless voice speak out.

"Edward ..."

I turned toward the sound, assuming she had awoken. When I saw her face, I could tell she was still sleeping. Her face was relaxed, but her breathing became notedly heavier. What the hell? Did I hear her correctly? She mumbled again, squirming in the bed. Her dream was making her restless.

"... stop teasing and kiss me ..."

I stopped breathing and took my place at the foot of the bed again. Could she be dreaming of me? It was **my** name that rolled from her lips. Could there be another Edward in her life? What are the damned odds of that? Slim to none.

My body responded to her voice ... her plea. Silently, I sat the bag and paperwork on the foot of her bed and palmed my hard cock over my clothes, feeling like both a pervert and voyeur. The muskiness of her arousal slammed into me like a ton of bricks. I swallowed down the sudden pool of venom in my throat. I had to wake her, stop this insanity before I shot a load in my boxers, or worse.

"Bella?"

Bella replied with a throaty moan before she spoke.

"I want you, Edward Masen. All of you. Touch me ... make love to me..." Bella whisper-plead.

Her hands ghost over her upper body. Her breathing caught in her throat as her hands ghosted across her breasts. I watched her right hand slide further down and then under band of her pajama bottoms into the warmth of her pussy. A louder moan escaped her lips while her fingers began to move under the fabric.

Oh, hell. She's touching herself while she dreams about me? Holy fucking shit. This was the hottest thing I'd ever encountered. My cock was throbbing and dangerously close to ripping through the fabric of my boxers and scrubs. If I'd quit stroking the damn thing ... fuck! I need to get control of this situation. Fast.

_At least you know her feelings for you now. You make her wet and horny. Not too bad for a 109 year old vampire. Score one for team Masen_.

"Bella?" I asked again. I forced my hand to stop moving over my hardened length. I was seconds from either ripping the offending bottoms away so I could watch her finger herself, and the thought of seeing her wet and spread open for me was entirely too tempting, or from whipping out my cock and fucking her like she asked in the dream. The latter thought made me groan.

Shit! I cleared my throat and called out once more. Louder.

"Bella? It's Edward. Can you wake up for me, please?"

_Please, Bella. Before I lose the final shred of control I have. _

Bella gasped softly as she woke from her nap. Her eyes squeezed shut and her face flushed a pretty shade of pink when she realized the precarious location of her delicate fingers. When she'd remedied her situation, I placed a comforting grin on my face before she met my gaze. I hoped that I could pull off ignorance. The last thing I wanted and she needed was to feel self-conscious with me before she moved into my home.

"I hated to wake you from your nap, but I have your discharge paperwork. I thought I'd help you fill them out, so we can expedite the process. I have time on my supper break. They should be bringing your tray soon. Sound good?"

Bella seemed to relax when she thought I didn't see her touching herself earlier. I hoped my raging hard on would stay hidden behind the loose fitting scrubs and lab coat.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm kind of hungry, and certainly ready to get out of here. Sorry if I seem, um, grouchy. Let's get these papers signed. I'm sure you have better things to do than babysit me."

I picked up the papers and bag from the bed and sat down in the bedside chair before I pulled the rolling table between us, setting the paperwork before us. Bella was ill and, if I wagered to guess, unfulfilled in her previous encounter. What I wouldn't give to have the chance to satisfy her. Or have her satisfy me at the same time.

"Bella, you aren't causing me any trouble. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to help. Your meal tray will be here in a few minutes. I just need to have a few signatures. I can explain everything to you later. "

Bella nodded in accession as I handed her a pen from my pocket. Our right hands touched briefly in the exchange. I knew the scent that transferred from her fingers to mine and my pen would haunt me for the rest of my shift.

_The clothes, Masen. Give her the clothes. Damn if your subconscious isn't getting a workout._

"Bella, I almost forgot. My sister, Alice, sent you some clothes to travel home in. Of course, you're welcome to go in your pajamas, but she thought you might want some clean street clothes instead. I haven't looked in the bag, but fashion is kind of Alice's thing. Hopefully she didn't send an evening gown and heels," I said amused at the real chance that she'd packed something that ridiculous.

"Oh, I hope no heels!"

Bella smiled brightly and took the bag from me. She opened it carefully and dumped the contents on the bed. Alice had packed a white long-sleeved tee shirt, a red pullover fleece and gray yoga pants, along with a white sports bra, white ankle socks and simple white cotton panties. I could see a pair of Nike tennis shoes remained in the bag. Bella checked the sizes and shook her head slightly.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll be sure to thank Alice when I meet her. The sizes are all perfect. I don't know how she guessed them!"

Now it was my turn to stammer out a reply. Good thing I thought quick on my feet.

"Well, she asked me what size, and I took them off your old clothes. She's good, but not that good. I'm glad you like what she sent. Ready to sign these papers so we can go in a little while?"

"I'm beyond ready. Let's do it."

I pointed out the places for her to sign, explaining that she'd be discharged on her own accord, and her stay at our house wasn't contingent upon her leaving the hospital. She nodded appropriately, but I caught her steeling glances at me when she thought I was unaware. Her mind was obviously still caught in the dream from earlier. Mine was as well.

As we finished the last paper, the door opened without anyone knocking, and a young boy brought her supper tray into the room. I gathered her paperwork together and stood so he could set up her supper on the table. He sat the tray on the table and muttered under his breath that he'd be back in an hour to collect the tray and shuffled out, leaving the door open when he left the room. No 'hello' or "Here's your supper' or even a 'Kiss my ass". Un-fucking-acceptable. I'd taken note of his name, and I'd make sure that his attitude was improved before his return.

"Well, that was rude," Bella said as she took the lid off the plate of food.

"Yes, it was. I'll deal with it, I promise. You eat."

Bella perused the cold meat loaf and green beans with an upturned nose, and I almost laughed aloud. I knew from what I'd gathered over my time as a doctor that hospital food wasn't exactly top grade cuisine. Kind of like the difference between a possum and an elk in my world. With one quick call to Esme, I knew Bella would have something much more appetizing when she got home later.

"Not exactly filet mignon, huh?"

Bella looked up at me and giggled. The sound was like music to my ears and relieved the unspoken tension in the room. I could listen to that sound for hours. I wonder if she'd let me record it as my ring tone?

"Um, no. I don't think this qualifies as good food at all. I doubt if I'll try to eat it. It looks like its seen better days."

"Well, don't eat it then. I'll call Esme and have her make you something light to eat when you get to my house later and see if I can scrounge up something for you to snack on in the meantime. What would you like Esme to fix?"

Bella's eyes grew wide at the thought of not having to eat the gruel on the tray. She nodded quickly at my suggestion.

"If it won't be too much trouble at the late hour, a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sounds heavenly to me. Maybe an apple or vanilla yogurt for now to tide me over?"

I tried to hold back the smile that threatened to break across my face at the idea of doing something so simple to please her.

"You're wish is my command, my lady. I'll be back in a sec," I said with a bow.

"I'll be waiting, kind sir," Bella replied with a flourish of hands.

I left the room with a much lighter step. My dead heart felt as if it would explode from my chest. Bella was dreaming about me. Un-dead, immortal, soulless Edward Anthony Masen. It wasn't just any dream either. I was making love to her in her mind. I wonder if she envisioned me pleasuring her with my hands? My tongue? My cock? Maybe all of the above? Shit.

I stopped at the nurses' desk and dropped the paperwork off with Angela.

"Angela, I need for you to process Miss Swan's discharge paperwork, and set the time of departure at 9:00. I want her to have time to get settled at home, so I've arranged for Dr. Hughes to cover my shift until the midnight doctor arrives. Unless there is an emergency that requires my attention, I'll be leaving with Miss Swan at her discharge time. I need a list of her current med schedule and enough meds and dressing supplies to take care of her needs until the pharmacy opens tomorrow."

"Yes, Dr. Masen. Anything else you need before Miss Swan's discharge?"

"Yes there is one last thing. Can you call the cafeteria and have them send up an apple and a vanilla yogurt? That garbage they sent up on her tray isn't fit for human consumption. I want Steve to bring it to the floor. Page me when he arrives, and keep him here until I can speak with him."

Angela looked briefly stunned as I finished my rant, but recovered like the professional she was and repeated my instructions. I rarely caused a rift at work, and the cafeteria staff was the least of my worries on a normal day. I was an ER doctor. My patients were either transferred to a room by the time they needed to eat or, unfortunately, deceased by meal time.

"Thank you, Angela. I'll be in my office finishing my charting."

I turned on my heel and went to my office. I needed a moment of clarity before I went back to Bella's room. Hell fire. There wasn't this much drama on _Grey's Anatomy_. I sat roughly in my desk chair, causing a loud creaking noise a I bent the frame. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head. I ran my hands across my face and caught a whiff of Bella's scent on my fingers. My mood swings were giving me whiplash and blue balls.

What the hell do I do with this new information about Bella? Even if she does feel as strongly for me as I do for her, there was no possible way that anything good could come from this. I wanted inside her ... badly, but I could literally split her in half during sex. The physical restraint could be too much during the heat of the moment. Add the fact that I'd only known of her existence for a little over twenty-four hours and I'm already debating a sexual relationship. How could these feeling develop so quickly? Then there was this nagging feeling that I've met her somewhere before. But how? A vampire has a photogenic memory. I forget nothing. I miss nothing. For once in my life, I just didn't know what to do.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I reached for it blindly and answered the call.

"Dammit! Stop making yourself crazy, Edward. You keep changing your mind set and the future. I've seen what happened tonight in her room. You've not had a moment when I feared for your lack of control, even during Bella's little performance. It's nothing to worry about and have told you this. Repeatedly. Bring her home. We'll handle whatever happens from there together."

Alice. The Voice of Reason.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I wasn't prepared for that ... interaction. I'm okay now. Thanks for talking me off the ledge. You're right, as always. Oh, and by the way, thank you for sending Bella the clothes. She seemed to really appreciate the gesture."

Alice laughed. "Yeah, I caught that exchange, brother dear. Good recovery, but I'll have you know I _am_ that good. Oh! Esme is fixing tomato soup and grilled cheese at 9:15. I passed that tidbit along to her, too. Now, you're about to be paged. Go take care of the kitchen staff and get the hell home. I'm ready to meet the woman that has stolen my brother's heart."

"Friends, Alice. That's all. Please go easy on her. I don't want to overwhelm her on her first night. I'm going now. See you in a little while."

"Keep telling yourself that, Edward. Your _friend _has had quite an impact on you so far. See you in a few!"

My pager buzzed as I clicked off the call with Alice. As I neared the nurses' desk, I could see Steve waiting with his back to me, annoyed by hold up. Angela saw my approach and quickly busied herself with paperwork when she saw the look on my face. I stopped a few feet shy of him and cleared my throat. He turned to face me and blanched at my expression.

"A word. In private."

I found an empty patient room and Steve followed me inside, wordlessly with the bag of Bella's food in hand. I shut the door and fixed my gaze directly in his eyes, not at all attempting to hide the danger behind them.

"I'm only going to say this once, Steve. I didn't appreciate your attitude earlier when you delivered Ms. Swan's meal tray. It was rude and discourteous. Now, here is what you will do to rectify your erroneous error in judgment. You will hand me the bag you've brought from the cafeteria. Then, you will follow me back to her room and make a sincere apology to her face when you pick up the hideous excuse for food you delivered earlier. You will do the same thing for each and every patient on this floor and every other floor you've delivered to tonight. Don't try to slack off, because I promise you, I will know if you do and you don't want me as an enemy. Do you understand?"

"Y... yes, Dr. Ma ...Masen. I've got it."

"Good. Let's get this over with. Ms. Swan has been waiting to eat, and that does not make me a happy man."

I could hear his footsteps behind me as we walked to Bella's room. I knocked once and entered when I heard her acknowledgment. I opened the bag and set the apple and yogurt on the table.

"An apple and yogurt, as promised. I also brought along someone who has something to say to you. Steve?"

Steve stepped around me and wrung his hands nervously.

"Um, Ms. Swan? Sorry I was rude earlier, and sorry the food here sucks. I, huh, just wanted to apologize to you in person."

Bella reached out and patted his arm.

"We all have bad days. Apology accepted. Thank you, Steve."

Steve exhaled loudly and thanked Bella again as he collected the tray. He glanced sideways to me and I nodded my head. He could go, and he damn well better finish the job I'd given him.

"I hope you didn't scare the poor boy to death, Edward."

I shook my head.

"Not too badly, but I cannot stand rude behavior. I've got to go check in on a few patients while you eat. I'll be ready to leave in about an hour. Do you need help getting dressed? I can send Angela in, if you need her."

"I think I can manage. I haven't tried to walk alone yet, so I'll just get dressed in bed. Go ahead and work. I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay. See you then."

After one set of stitches in the hand of a screaming five year old boy, and admitting a pregnant woman to Labor and Delivery, I was set to leave. I stopped by my office and logged in my orders before shutting everything down. I'd taken the rest of the week off, to help acclimate Bella, and I didn't want to leave anything undone.

Bella was dressed, sans shoes, sitting on the edge of the bed when I arrived. The red of her fleece brought out the subtle red highlights in her hair. Her briefcase was by her side, along with the bag holding her pajamas. I smiled as I looked at her, and was graced by her smile in return.

"Ready to go?"

Bella shook her head and a slight pink hue tinged her cheeks. "Almost. Can you walk with me to the bathroom and um, stay close by in case I need help? I want to make sure that I'm not leaving anything important behind, and I need to use the facilities before we go."

"Of course I can help you. Take my arm and use it to balance as you stand. We'll take it slow, okay? There's no rush and I promise I won't leave you."

Bella grasped my arm tightly and I helped her to stand. I felt a surge of heat and a shock as her tiny hand closed around my arm. I knew she was shorter than my six-foot-three frame, but when she straightened to her full stance, her head barely met my shoulder.

"Wow, you must work out a lot. Your tri-cep is hard as concrete!" Bella said with a laugh as she took a wobbly step, slipping on the waxed floor in her sock feet.

I chuckled softly in return as I steadied her in my arms. If you only knew ...

"Yeah, well I do try to eat well and I do a lot of running. I promise I'm strong enough to hold you up, if you're worried. I won't let you fall. Lean on me, Bella."

Bella did as I asked and we took slow, deliberate steps until we reached the bathroom. I flipped on the light and when she was safely inside so she could finish her business alone, I let go of her arm and stepped out of the tiny bathroom.

"We should have put those Nike's on before we tried to walk on this damn tile floor. I'll be just outside the door. Let me know when you need me, okay? I don't want you to slip and fall."

"Okay. Thank you, Edward."

I closed the door and let my head fall forward against the wall beside the door, careful not to hit it too hard and crack the drywall. Did she feel the connection when we touched? Am I friggin' nuts?

"Edward? I'm finished. You can come in now."

I helped Bella back to sit on the bed. Just the short walk made her tired, and I questioned my next move. With her shoes in hand, I knelt at her feet and took her small foot in my large hand.

"Let's get these on. Hospital protocol says you're supposed to leave the hospital floor in a wheelchair, but I'm willing to bend the rules, if you think you can walk to the car. The short distance you just went seems to have taken a lot out of you. I'll let you make the call, Bella," I said as I slipped her foot into the shoe and tied it, before repeating the process on the other foot.

"I'd like to try to walk, with your assistance. I feel like I've been in bed for weeks instead of hours. If I get tired, can you call for a wheelchair?"

"Absolutely. My cell is in my pocket. If you want to walk, that's what we'll do. If you're ready, my chariot awaits."

Bella giggled at my statement, and nodded her head.

"I'm ready."

"Okay. Let's go home," I said as I stood. I took her bags in one hand and held my other hand out to her. "Just a warning, my hands may be cold. It's a genetic trait. Sorry."

"Cold hands, warm heart," Bella said as she placed her hand in mine.

I led Bella down the hallway and to the elevator, hand in hand. Angela smiled and waved her

goodbye as the door closed behind us. Bella made the trip well, but tired as we entered the parking garage. I hoisted her bags over my shoulder and draped my free arm around her shoulders. I heard her sigh as she leaned into my chest. If I had a pulse, it would be racing at her nearness.

"Almost there. Just a few more feet to my car. You okay?"

"Yes, I just didn't realize I was so weak still. Thank you for helping me, and for everything your family is doing for a complete stranger."

I hit the key fob and unlocked the Volvo, making quick work of opening the door so she could sit down. I sat her bags in the back, and took my place in the drivers seat. Within minutes we were headed home.

"It's my pleasure to do this for you, Bella. I think we both have room for new friends in our lives."

I smiled as we settled into comfortable silence. Fifteen minutes until we arrive at Casa Cullen. Fifteen minutes until my life was lain out for her, at least as much as I could divulge. Fifteen minutes until I set her up in the bedroom down the hall from mine.

_Who knows what might come of this, Masen? Can you handle it is the million dollar question._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Please ... read, review and rec this fic. I'm not pimping it out as much, and I'd love to see TWC be a great success. Though difficult, its so much fun to write. Thanks in advance! One last thing, check out my blogspot for update information, teaser pics and other fun stuff. I'm also on Twitter as lakermom37 and the link to my blogspot is on my Twitter profile. Like Edward said, I can always use and appreciate new friends. Hope you have a Happy Fathers Day (for those you are celebrating it on Sunday) and I'll see you soon! T**


	7. Chapter 7

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight, or its characters. The great Stephanie Meyer does. I do own this Edward Mason, Almost Dusk and Two Worlds Collide. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: Hello again! Just wanted to thank the readers for filling my inbox with wonderful reviews last chapter. It warms my heart and makes my day brighter when I hear from you guys. Glad this crazy idea I had for TWC is enjoyable to read. Kudos to my wonderful team behind the scenes, twimom817, kare831 and darcysmom. They take my gibberish and make me look so much better for it. I couldn't and wouldn't try this alone. Also, I find I can write EPOV better than BPOV. I don't know if that comes out in my writing, but there it is. I said it. Lastly, HUGE HUGS to credoroza and underfictionate, for sending the shout out to the Fandom about this story. I fail miserably at self-pimping my work. Now, without further adieu, I take you to Casa Cullen. Enjoy!**

_**EPOV**_

The miles ticked off in relative silence as I maneuvered the busy streets and Chicago suburbs on our way out into the country. Bella was quiet, but not unhappy as she watched the darkness outside her window. I was careful to appear fixated on my driving and maintaining the posted speed limits as not to frighten her, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her for very long. I couldn't shake the protective feeling I had when it came to her.

"Are you making the trip all right, Bella?" I asked, needing to hear her voice.

Bella's head turned toward me and she smiled shyly, although I could tell she had a lot on her mind. A mind that I couldn't read.

"Yes, I'm fine, Edward. Just a little melancholy. I thought I might recognize something in the scenery, but nothing stood out to me. I guess I'm a little nervous about meeting the rest of your family, too, " she said, twisting her fingers in her lap.

I could understand that, although, apart from Rose, she had nothing to worry about.

"Don't be nervous. My family is ... different from most, in a classic sense, but not in a bad way. Would you like me to tell you a bit about them?"

Bella nodded and shifted in her seat to face me. Although the car was dark, and human eyes wouldn't be able to see the anxious expression on her face, I could easily see everything around me, even without the soft light from my dash panel illuminating her skin. Bella needed to have some idea of what she was going into, and I mentally kicked myself for not doing this sooner.

_And, the "Insensitive Vampire of the Year" award goes to ..._

"Yes, please. I would like to know about your family. They've been so gracious to offer a place for me to recover."

"Very well. Of course you've met Carlisle. He has one of the most gentle hearts I've ever encountered. That's why he is so good at what he does. He and my aunt, Esme, have been married for just about as long as I can remember. Esme is a stay-at-home mom, or aunt in my case, but she dabbles in interior decorating in her home office as a past time. You'll see her work when we get to the house. She will love you as one of her own, so don't worry. She's no nonsense, but very compassionate. I think you and Esme will get along well."

Bella smiled. I wondered if she was thinking about her own parents, or the lack thereof. When those memories surfaced, I hoped she had fond memories of their time together, and that she'd share them with me.

"They must be wonderful people, Edward. What little time I've had with Carlisle has been pleasant, and I look forward to meeting your aunt. Have you been with them a long time? What happened to your parents?" Bella asked and then paled and shook her head quickly. "No, no. That was rude of me to ask like that, so ignore my rambling."

This was a question I'd anticipated. The ruse of living almost one hundred years as a vampire in the human world, made these fabrications necessary and common. I hated it made her uncomfortable to ask me about it, and a big part of me hated the fact that I was lying to her in the first place.

"Bella, you can ask me anything, okay? I don't mind talking about my parents. Their names were Edward and Elizabeth Masen, so yes, I'm a junior named after my father. They both died in a car accident when I was seventeen. Esme was my mother's sister, and she and Carlisle took me in immediately so I've lived with them ever since, and I'm twenty-seven now. We were a close family before the accident, so it was an easy transition for me, at that age. I've been blessed to have them in my life, and think of them as my parents, although I will always love my birth parents."

Bella sighed and looked down at her hands.

"You were lucky to have them, Edward. It just makes me wonder. Are my parents gone too, or are we estranged for some reason? You said there was nothing in my medical files except that I had no living relatives. The sensible explanation would be that I've lost them as well. I hope that is something I remember soon."

I couldn't help but reach across the gear shifter and take one of her hands in mine. She gasped and stiffened at the coldness of my touch, and I cursed internally, but soon she relaxed and wrapped her fingers gently with mine. I could hear the slight elevation in her heart rate. I needed to comfort her and also do some basic housekeeping on my family and our unique appearance. It was vampire rule number one, no human should know the truth of our existence. The Volturi had few enforceable rules, but this one was the big kahuna, and the repercussion of failing to comply was death.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wish I had some answers for you. Maybe, we can discover the truths of your past together as your memories resurface. I also apologize for my damn cold hands. I may as well warn you now. My entire family shares the trait, even my adopted cousins, which is why Esme and Carlisle adopted each of them. Our skin is cool and pale, and we can't expose ourselves to the sun. Our eyes are an amber color, but can vary into shades darker and lighter without notice. We are all on a special diet, for our condition, so don't be alarmed if you don't see us eat in front of you. Lastly, if things aren't already weird enough for you, we don't sleep a lot, so it's nothing unusual to have members of the family roaming about at all hours of the night. As long as we follow our diet, we don't have any ill-effects from the disease, so please don't think too much about it. Other than that, we are a normal, if unconventional All-American family."

I noticed immediately that Bella was stroking my hand as I told her about my family and the loss of my parents. The heat from her gentle touch was staggering, and if I didn't have my vampiric skill, we would have crashed several miles back from the impact of emotion flooding my senses. Bella's heart rate slowed after a few minutes, and she seemed to take everything I'd given her in stride. Now I have to explain the living arrangements. This I feared might make her leery. It was, different.

_Hell, Masen, is there __**anything**__ about this entire fucked up situation that is remotely normal?_

"I'm sorry that your family has to deal with such obstacles, but you seem to have been able to manage well. A medical degree at your age is amazing! Can you tell me a bit about your cousins? There are four living with you, right?"

I gently removed my hand from hers so I could signal and turn onto the country lane that I lived on. I missed her warmth immediately, but knew I needed to get this bit of story out before we arrived at home. I didn't want the cousin-coupling to be a shock to an already frazzled Bella. Just a few more miles ...

"Yes. Four. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. They are all very close in age, and seniors in high school. When we moved from Alaska last year, Carlisle and Esme found the curriculum was more stringent there, and due to various reasons, they were all placed in the same grade here to finish high school. Alice is eighteen. She's a tiny thing, even smaller than you, with dark, spiky hair and an infectious personality. Alice is over-exuberant at times, so if she gets too rambunctious, just tell her you need space. I have no doubt she'll be awaiting your arrival. Jasper is nineteen and much more reserved than Alice. He's tall, with blonde hair. He isn't a people person, but not rude or mean. Things from his past make him the way he is. His twin sister, Rosalie is a tall blonde as well. She's not a super-friendly person, same as Jasper, and for similar reasons. She's aloof, and a bit crass at times though, so just ignore her. I do. Esme won't tolerate rudeness, and she'll deal with anyone that doesn't toe the line. Emmett is also nineteen. He's the biggest member of the Cullen tribe. He's jovial and loves his video games, or any form of competition. He's a big teddy bear, but a bit loud."

Bella watched me in rapt fascination as I ticked off the personalities of each member of the Cullen family. As I pulled into the mile long drive to the house, I swallowed and prepped her for the final shocker.

"One last thing. I pray that this last bit of information doesn't have you running for the hills. Try to keep an open mind, okay? That's all I ask."

Bella's eyes bugged and she gulped, preparing for my big news.

_Damn, I wish I could read her mind! No telling what scenarios she has conjured up in that mind of hers._

"Alice and Jasper are a couple, as are Rose and Emmett. Remember, they aren't blood-related, and I guess you can't always help who you fall in love with. Carlisle and Esme allow them to share living arrangements, but no blatant PDA is allowed in the presence of the rest of the family. The others respect that, for the most part anyhow."

Bella let out a gust of air, and looked at me with huge, curious eyes.

"Wow, that's not what I was expecting. I was afraid you were going to spring on me that your family were nudists and I'd be the only one walking around clothed in the house. I think it's wonderful that your adopted cousins have found their true loves at such a young age. I guess I haven't been as lucky in love, or I wouldn't be alone at thirty-five. What about you, Edward? Do you have a significant other? You haven't mentioned anyone special in your life, and I cannot imagine a man of your status and good-looks being single for long."

I laughed lightly at her expectations, and how much Emmett would love it if we lived that way. At the thought of Bella's questions about me though, I gripped the steering wheel a bit too tightly, and had to calm myself before I tore the damn thing off the steering column. She thought I was good-looking? She wanted to know if I was single? It made my skin tingle and my heart threaten to beat again hearing those words from her lips. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, and I feared my hesitance in answering he question was being noted as anger or reluctance on my part.

"Again, I'm sorry, Edward. My mouth doesn't seem to have a filter tonight. That was not a valid question to ask. Please, forget I said anything, okay?"

Bella repositioned herself in the seat, so she was facing the front as we made the final turn and my house came into view. She let out a gust of air as she took in the view. It was a turn of the century, white-washed mansion, with three floors, but Esme made it modern with her stellar decorating skills and, most of all, homey, with flowers, shrubs, and rocking chairs on the wrap-around porch. I parked the car outside the garage, and shut off the engine. I could tell Carlisle, Esme and Alice were waiting in the living room for us, but the others were making themselves scarce.

_Answer her already, Edward! Surely, you want her to know you're available, and her soup and sandwich are ready. I want to meet her in this century. Come on, already!_

Alice had an uncanny knack for trying to set me up with females. I feared this would be a project, or a mission for her. I sent her a warning, and a promise to burn every pair of Jimmy Choo's she owned if she meddled with my relationship with Bella. Friendship was all I could have hoped for and more than I expected when she came into my life, clinging to her own. I took a deep breath, and looked at Bella, needing the connection. She blushed as she felt my eyes settle on her face, and she turned slowly to meet my gaze.

"I'm glad you have an open mind, Bella. It's a bit different from the norm, but it works for my family. Again, please ask me anything. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable in my silence but to answer your question, Bella, I've been focused for a long time on my schooling and starting my career. I don't have a girlfriend, or anything even close, not that I'm opposed to finding my soul mate. Now, I know you must be tired from the drive and the late hour. Esme has made you some tomato soup and a grilled cheese, per your request. Come on. Let's get you settled in."

I climbed from the car, opened the back door, grabbed her bag and briefcase from the back seat, and moved around to the passenger side, at human speed, to open her door for her. She took my hand and I pulled her to stand. She faltered slightly, and fell flush against my chest. Her closeness stirred those emotions within me again. I wanted her in my arms. Safe and loved. Why was this so difficult?

"Whoa, I got a head rush when I stood. Sorry."

I chuckled, but didn't loosen my hold.

"Not a problem, Bella. I expect it will take several days and some good home-cooked food to rebuild your stamina. I've got you. We'll take it slow and easy, just like before."

With my arms securely around Bella's waist, we made our way up the steps and to the front door. I stopped on the porch and attempted to ready myself, under the guise of comforting Bella.

"Are you ready?" I asked as my hand hovered over the knob, knowing my family could hear every word said.

"Ready as I'm going to be, Edward," Bella replied as she looked at me expectantly.

I turned the knob and helped her across the threshold, hoping for the best in our ability to co-habitate with this kind, beautiful soul, and keep her in the dark as to who and what we really are. The truth would be both devastating, and deadly, and I was suddenly pretty damn fond of existing.

"Welcome to my home, Bella. It's yours as long as you need it to be."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**BPOV**_

To say the Cullen home was anything other than an amazing piece of architecture that was immaculate and tastefully, but expensively decorated would be the understatement of the century. The size alone must be at least 5,000 square feet! Although I'm not a real estate appraiser, a mansion like this must have cost a fortune to buy and renovate into the modern structure before me.

I tried to appear unfazed by my surroundings as Edward guided me through the foyer and into the living room. The two people in the room that I hadn't met, stood from their seats and I was met with smiles on each face. Carlisle was tending to a fire in the fireplace. I didn't truly need the introductions that were coming. Edward had nailed the descriptions to a T.

"I'd like to introduce my aunt Esme and my cousin, Alice. Of course, you've already met Carlisle. Esme? Alice? Please meet Bella Swan."

I stepped forward and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Edward has told me a little about each of you, and I want to express my sincere gratitude for taking me in, until I get my faculties back in order."

Carlisle waved at me and Esme stepped forward and took my hands in hers.

"Bella, it's our pleasure. I cannot imagine how you must feel right now. If we can make this time easier for you, then that's what we wish to do. I can tell by just meeting you that you're a bright and vibrant woman, and we are going to get along splendidly. Before you ask, please call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen was my mother-in-law, God rest her soul."

I blushed at the compliment, and laughed at her light and airy humor.

"Thank you, Esme. You have a beautiful home. "

Esme smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Bella. It's a hobby of mine to restore turn-of-the-century homes. I'm honored that you like what I've done with this place."

Wow. What a wonderful and modern woman! If I could have chosen a perfect mother-figure, I think Esme would fit the mold. A perfect cross between maternal and business. Just as I finished my thought, Alice stepped around Esme and wrapped her arms around me in a hug before she spoke. Edward was right. She was a tiny thing.

"I'm so glad you're here, Bella, although the circumstances that led you to us suck. Edward has gone on and on about you since you first met, so I'm stoked to finally meet you. If there's anything you need, just let me know. I've gone through my closet, and Rose's and put a few changes of clothes in your closet, as well as new undergarments and sleep wear in your dresser. Esme has stocked the bathroom with the basics, but we were waiting for you to arrive so we'd know what you like and dislike. Oh, and don't worry about meeting the others tonight. We didn't want to overwhelm you on the first night. You'll meet them in the morning."

I hugged her back and when she released me, I thanked her for her kindness and forethought. I liked Alice already, and bet we'd have been good friends if we'd met at a different time in our lives, and I'd been about 17 years younger. Carlisle stayed in his place by the fireplace. After he added a few logs, he spoke to me kindly.

"As the others have said, welcome to our home, Bella. Please think of it as yours as well, for as long as you need. We'd like to be considered as family for you, and please don't hesitate to ask for anything you may need. As your doctor, I must ask, are you feeling alright from the trip home?"

"I am, thank you." And my stomach chose that time to growl loudly like a wild animal. "Oops, I guess I'm a bit hungry," I said, mortified.

Esme laughed and motioned for me to follow her. I was certain I'd heard Edward chuckle at bit too.

"No need to be embarrassed, Bella. It happens to us all at one time or another. Just wait till you meet Emmett. You're hungry, and I can imagine why after being subjected to hospital food for the past few days. I made you tomato soup and a grilled cheese. Have a seat at the bar, and I'll get it for you. After you eat, I'll show you around the house and to your room. I'm sure that you're tired and in need of undisturbed rest."

I did as she asked, and the smell of fresh soup and melted cheese wafted through the air. My mouth watered as she sat the plate and bowl before me. It looked as good as it smelled.

"What would you like to drink, Bella? I have water, tea, juice and milk."

"Water is fine. Thank you."

Edward strolled into the kitchen, just stopping long enough to kiss Esme's cheek, and placed a couple of pills on the bar, before sitting down across from me.

"Your night meds. Carlisle said to take these tonight and he'd re-evaluate your sleep and pain tomorrow."

With the meal eaten, pills taken and my belly full, I sat back in the chair and yawned into my hand. Edward was watching me intently as Esme picked up my dirty dishes and began cleaning up the kitchen.

_Damn, Swan. Way to sit back and let her do all the work!_

"Esme, why don't you let me clean up the kitchen? I made the mess, after all."

She tutted and shook her head.

"No, ma'am. Doctor's orders for your health, and its Esme's orders when it comes to a guest cleaning my house. It won't take but a few minutes to clean this tiny mess up, and then I'll see you to your room."

"Why don't you let me show her around, Esme? I mean, our rooms are on the same floor, and she may need assistance with all the stairs. Bella, would that be all right with you?" Edward asked us.

"It's fine with me, Edward, and as long as Bella is okay with it, I'll just finish here and go spend some time with Carlisle. Good night, Bella. I hope you are able to relax and rest tonight. You too, Edward," Esme said with a parting smile, as she busied herself with her chores.

"Good night, Esme, and thanks again for the soup and sandwich. They were really good. Edward, I guess I'm all yours."

Edward rose from his seat and extended his hand to mine. I took it unquestioningly and let him pull me to stand. When I was sure I had my bearings, Edward let go of me, but stayed close to my side.

"I don't want you to fall, but I don't want to smother you or take away your independence, so grab my arm or tell me if you need my assistance. Remember, slow and steady; keep your head up," he replied softly. He began to walk, his hand ghosting my back as he led me through the kitchen. "Now, this is a big house, so don't worry if you can't remember each room for awhile. I've lived here since day one and sometimes I feel like I'm lost. You've seen the kitchen and breakfast bar. The garage exit is just through that doorway, as well as the laundry room and a mud room."

I loved the way Edward lightened the moment and my body was loving our close proximity of his body to mine. Even though his skin was cooler than mine, the warmth that spread across my back at his feather light touches, made my blood boil, and my girlie bits tingle.

_Down girl. Don't start dry humping his leg. You dodged a bullet earlier when you decided to perform a finger solo in an unlocked hospital room, with the covers kicked to the foot of the bed. Better keep the hormones in check, Swan._

I was really beginning to hate my inner monologue.

"Well, this is the living room, as you can see. There is a formal dining room through that doorway to the back left, and a sunroom on the right of the dining room that houses my piano, as well as an exit to the courtyard. Carlisle has an office down the hall to your right, and Esme's is the next room down on the right. There is a large library on the left of the hall, under the staircase. That's all on the first floor."

"Wow, I said it before, but you really have a lovely home, Edward. I didn't know you played the piano, but then again, I hardly know you at all, so I shouldn't be surprised."

Edward nodded and replied with a genuine smile that made his eyes shine, "I've been playing as long as I can remember, and it's one of my favorite pastimes. I'll play for you tomorrow, if you'd like. Maybe show you a few simple songs to play? Who knows, you may be a concert-grade-piano-virtuoso and don't know it."

Once again, he makes me smile and laugh. He's almost too perfect, and I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, and reveal a huge character flaw.

"That sounds nice, Edward, but even with no memory, I can all but assure you that I'm no pianist or anything remotely close."

"You never know, Bella. I can always make you one," Edward replied with a crooked grin. "Are you ready to try the stairs?"

I nodded and let him lead me to the stairway. It looked steep and intimidating. I'm sure the fear on my face was etched deep enough to read it from a mile away. It seemed I was right.

"I'll be right beside you and I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I'll scoop you up and carry you myself before I let you fall, Bella. Do you trust me?" Edward said into my ear. The cool rush of air from his breath made me shudder.

"Yes, I trust you, Edward. You haven't led me astray yet, so lead on. I'll use the rail, but please stay close. I don't trust myself."

_In more ways than one, at the moment._

We began the ascent, and I was worn out by the time we reached the landing. Edward had practically lifted me up the final two or three steps. I was out of breath and shaky.

"Maybe we should have installed an elevator," Edward said lightly as he allowed me to rest a little. "I don't think you can climb the final set of stairs without my hands-on assistance, Bella. There's nothing to see on this floor, except bedrooms and bathrooms. We'll save that for another time. I'm afraid our rooms are on the third floor. I'm sorry. We didn't plan this out very well, considering your current fragility."

I knew his words were meant to comfort me, but suddenly I felt like a huge hindrance. Here I was, thirty-five and dependent on others to care for me. Strangers, no less, and I couldn't even make it to my bedroom without help. They will tire of this quickly.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You'll pull something if you try to lift my fat ass up the stairs. Maybe you can make a pallet for me here in the corner so I'm out of the way, and we'll figure out the logistics tomorrow morning," I answered, dropping my eyes to the ground, frustrated and angry with myself for not being stronger.

It was quiet, and I knew the other four members of the household we probably asleep. Edward put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to meet his. His strong jaw was set and his eyes were burning holes into mine.

_Congratulations, Swan! You've pissed off the hunky, young doc. I knew you'd fuck it up sooner or later. People like you, don't associate with people like him. _

"No. That won't be happening. I assure you that I can carry you, quite easily in fact, and forgive me for being blunt, but I believe you have a very fine ass, Bella. You're tired, and the meds are making you more so. Let's get you to your room so you can rest. No arguments."

My breath caught when he made the comment about my ass. Did he really think I had a fine ass, or was he just being nice so I wouldn't have a mental breakdown? Did I really care either way?

I let Edward lead me around to the next flight of stairs, and they looked even more foreboding than the first set. As I steeled my nerves, everything changed. Without any warning, I felt my feet leave the floor, and I was swept up into Edward's obviously strong arms. He never so much as grunted.

"See? I'm strong enough to carry you. Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight, spider monkey."

I giggled at his carefree nature, and slowly wound my arms around his neck. With that motion I was only inches away from his face. I hoped he couldn't hear or feel my heart racing in my chest. He pulled me tight against his chest and began taking the steps one at a time.

When we reached the top, he didn't set me down, and I didn't argue. For just a few more moments, I could fuel my fantasy with his touch. Yeah, that was worth a lot. As we passed the first door, he spoke.

"This is my room, and yours is just next door. We have the only rooms on this floor. The other door leads to the attic. We don't have Jack-and- Jill bathrooms, but our bathroom walls are connected. Believe it or not, due to the size of the house, each room in the house has its own internal phone system. Each room is labeled on your phone, so all you have to do is find who you want to call, and push the button. There's voice mail on each line, so if it's not an emergency, you can leave a message. Due to our odd working hours, and sleep patterns, it's not uncommon to go a few days without seeing a certain member of the family, although Esme is most always here."

I was amazed that such an invention existed! After climbing, and being carried up two flights of stairs in this huge house, I could see how people could come and go without notice. I was also caught up in the fact that I was alone with Edward on this floor. I guess I've done something right in my life to get this pay back, not that anything would ever happen with the arrangement.

_Thank you anyway, Jesus._

Edward stopped at the next door and set me down on my feet. I was wobbly, but managed to get control of myself as he opened the door. If this was the guest bedroom, I couldn't imagine what the other four rooms must look like.

The room was painted a pale yellow, and along the main wall was a queen sized sleigh bed. It looked like dark cherry wood, and the matching dresser was between the closet door and what I presumed, was the bathroom. Matching cherry tables sat on either side of the bed with delicate Tiffany lamps made of stained glass panes on each one, as well as the internal phone on one of the tables. The bed was made with a light purple and yellow comforter, and matching bedding and pillows. There was a cherry rocking chair in the corner, and a lovely window seat, adorned with throw pillows and a homemade quilt.

"Oh, Edward," was all I could manage to say.

"Do you like it? Esme said you could change the colors or the bedding if you wanted something different."

"I love it. It's ... perfect. Thank you."

I felt my eyes begin to tear, and I didn't want to ruin the mood with my silly tears.

"She'll be pleased to hear that. Now, I've set your briefcase in the closet, and Alice laid you out a pair of flannel pajamas. Would you like to freshen up before bed? I can stay and help."

As much as I wanted Edward to stay and dote on me, I knew I needed to work on taking care of myself. This was a temporary set-up, no matter what the Cullen's said to my face. I knew no one really wanted someone free-loading off them forever. Time to begin with small steps to getting my life back, and hopefully my memory.

"I do, but I think I'll try to manage on my own. Thank you again, for everything tonight and since the accident. I'll call you if I need you, but if I don't, good night, and sleep well, Edward."

Edward smiled gently at me, and nodded his head.

"Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams."

I watched him until he disappeared behind the door as he closed it. My mind was awhirl with the excitement of the evening, and the chance to feel Edward's arms around me, albeit platonically. I walked slowly across the room and picked up the pajamas off the foot of the bed. They were soft and most likely warm. I didn't look in the closet, but I gasped in shock as I opened the bathroom door.

The bathroom was something out of a movie, with a shower unit, and a huge, sunken tile tub. My body itched to soak in the hot water of the tub, but my mind decided it was too risky to do alone, or at least without someone knowing what I was doing. I made my way to the vanity and cringed when I saw my reflection in the mirror. It was something I didn't do at the hospital.

I looked like I'd gone twelve rounds with Mike Tyson. My left eye was black, and I could see the huge gash that ran along my forehead and into my hairline. My lips were chapped, my face was pale, and my hair looked like I'd brushed it with a hand mixer. I could detect the faint laugh lines at the corners of my eyes and mouth.

_So attractive, Swan. As if it matters anyway. He's never going to look at you 'that way'. You're destined to be an old maid._

"You're right," I answered my conscience out loud, "I am older, and nothing I can do will change that, or make me pretty and youthful again. Add the huge, new scar in the middle of your forehead, and you can seal the nails on your lonely existence. Time to suck it up and move on, Swan. There's likely nothing for you in the future but heartache and let down, or marrying some old fart that can't see."

I looked away from the mirror, and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and used the toilet. I dressed in my pj's while I sat there, to limit the risk of toppling over. More cuts, bruises and abrasions decorated my skin from the fall, and I couldn't even make myself look at the stretch marks and broken veins that covered my abdomen and thighs. I determined my street clothes were clean enough to wear again tomorrow, and I didn't want to put any undue work on Esme. So I laid them on the edge of the tub. With my night time routine completed, I turned out the bathroom light and crawled into bed, and fell asleep almost immediately.

_Goodnight, Edward. I'll dream of you tonight, but you'll never know._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_**EPOV**_

I stood outside her door for what seemed like hours. My heart broke when I heard her telling herself that she wasn't the beautiful woman I saw, but some old, spinster with nothing to offer anyone. I knew she hadn't seen the scar on her forehead or the bruises while she was in the hospital, and now that she had, she was even more down on herself. I walked to my room and closed the door as soon as I knew she was sleeping soundly. I sat down on my couch and closed my eyes. I could still feel her warm body tucked close to mine. I could smell her scent on my clothing.

_I will do whatever it takes to make you see how pretty and smart you are, Bella Swan. If I'm lucky enough to win your affection, and we can make a relationship work, I'll be the happiest vampire on the entire damn planet. _

With Bella asleep, and knowing the meds would keep her down for a least a few hours, I decided it was time to hunt. I'd been so busy with work, and then Bella's arrival in my life, that I'd let that little piece of importance slide. Carlisle had noticed earlier, and told me that I didn't want to wait too long, just in case her blood was too much for me to handle. I knew Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett had all gone recently. Esme and Carlisle had gone just after dark.

There was an over-population of whitetail deer in the area, and that would suffice for tonight. I changed out of my scrubs, and into a tee shirt and jeans. I leapt out the window and made my way onto the forest. With the first buck in my sights, I slipped into predator mode and took him down, quickly and quietly. After a couple more deer, I was sated and heading back home.

I thought as I ran. My first goal is to get Bella stronger, and then to build her self-esteem. I knew Alice and Esme would help, with clothing and makeup, but it was deeper than that. She was scarred from something, or someone she can't remember. I'd make it my goal to help her figure it out and help her heal.

Tomorrow is a new day, and she's yet to meet Emmett, Rose and Jasper. That should be fun times indeed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: You know what to do, and I hope each of you leave me a review, and rec the story out to a friend. I'd like to hear your thoughts. It helps me keep the story on track. Hope to talk to you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight or its characters. The great Stephenie Meyer does. I do own Two Worlds Collide, this Edward Masen and Almost Dusk. No copyright infringement intended. All errors found in this fic are totally mine alone.

**A/N: Hello again. Thanks for the kind reviews last chapter. I read and appreciate each one, and I think I've replied to everyone. Most of you are ready (begging, lol) for the temperature to kick up a few notches, and all I can say is have patience. I can't say when, but I won't bore you with a long author's note. On we go ...**

_**BPOV**_

I rolled over and sighed aloud as I nestled deep in the Egyptian cotton sheets letting my body and mind slowly come to the present. Anyone who tells you there isn't a difference in thread count for sheets is a liar. The Cullen's obviously spared no expense in their home, these wonderful sheets included, and the result was the best night of sleep I could remember ever having. No pun intended. I could also remember the tail-end of the dream that I was having when I woke up. Piercing amber eyes staring deeply into my own. His lips descending closer to mine. Although I woke up before he'd actually kissed me, I recalled enough of the rest of the dream to make me warm and tingly.

I stretched and opened my eyes letting the crisp, autumn morning wash over me. It's funny how my lack of tangible memories didn't seem to make me doubt that I was a morning person, and the fact that I felt fully rested at six a.m. after going to bed at midnight let me know I was right. However, I needed a hot shower and some coffee before I met the rest of the Cullen clan. I'd relive the dream another time.

Esme had set the bathroom up with the basics, knowing just what I might need. I easily found the body wash and pouf, shampoo and conditioner, shave cream and a razor, deodorant and lotion in the cabinet, along with a stack of large, fluffy towels in the linen closet, a blow dryer under the sink and a thick robe with the tags still attached hanging from the hook on the back of the door. I'd used the toothbrush, toothpaste and face wash that were laying on the vanity the night before. I was thankful for her intuition and thoughtfulness, and I was sure that if her taste in home decor was any indication, the products she'd purchased for me to use would be more than sufficient.

My eyes rested briefly on the blue box of tampons on the shelf in the cabinet. Ugh. I obviously had no clue as to when _that_ joy would grace me with its presence. Maybe the information was in my medical records? I remembered Edward saying I had GYN records in my medical chart. Not only was my monthly cycle a mystery, so was the rest of my women's health. Was I on any form of birth control? I knew in the past twenty-four hours I'd only taken pills associated with the fall. This seemed to be something I needed to know, and I told myself I'd ask Edward about this later.

_Yeah, Swan. Not knowing when Aunt Flo might decide to drop in will suck monkey balls for sure. Plus, what if you and the good doc decide to have a romp in those nice sheets? He DID say you had a nice ass ... and his ass is damn fine for sure. Ride 'em, cowgirl! _

I shook the previous thought before I worked myself into another frenzy. I was hanging by a thread when it came to keeping my hands to myself, or off of myself, where Edward was concerned, and I needed to get those boundaries back under control. Quickly, before I screwed up and acted on one of my crazy urges.

I undressed and set the shower for as hot as I could stand. The hospital shower had been wonderful, but the anticipation of feeling the multiple spray heads of this shower massaging my achy body would be heavenly. I couldn't wait.

I tried to stifle the moan of gratification that escaped my lips as I stepped into the water. My muscles slowly relaxed as I worked the lather across my skin. My thoughts trailed scandalously to the hot doctor rooming just through the wall. My hands lingered just a bit too long on my hardened nipples, making me whimper softly as I closed my eyes and recalled what I could from my glorious dream.

_My back is pulled flush with his chest. His right hand in a slow trek down my body as his left winds through my hair, holding me close, moving my head from side to side like a marionette. Cool breath washed across my naked shoulders as he nipped and sucked the sensitive flesh. Fingers circled my belly button and then ghosted across the hair on my mound and then finally parting my female lips to tease and stroke my throbbing clit. _

"Edward ..." trailed from my lips in a whisper as my fingers danced over my clit, making me jump.

_Enough, Swan! Snap outta it, girl! You look like Sasquatch with all that hair growing out on your legs and pits. Who knows what your coochie looks like! 70's porn chick bush is not the most attractive look. Get back on task. He can probably hear you hoor-moaning. The bathroom walls are adjacent, you know._

Somberly back to the present I tried to clear my thoughts and finish washing my body. When I was thoroughly clean, I shaved the prickly three-day growth of unattractive hair from my legs and under arms. That crap was just ... gross. I was pleasantly surprised to find that my bikini line wasn't too out of control and after a few careful passes with the razor I had that area back in check. The various bruises and scrapes on my hands and legs were healing, but I had to keep reminding myself that the accident was just a few days ago. It would take time to recover, both physically and mentally, from the whole encounter. The scars and stretched skin from my past were still a mystery to me, and I couldn't help but wonder how long my mind would stay closed off before the memories would begin to trickle in.

Not wanting to dwell on what I couldn't control, I gingerly washed and conditioned my hair, careful to avoid the huge gash caused from my fall. It was tender, but at least my head had quit throbbing constantly. Once I was done, I rinsed and turned off the water. After drying off with a towel and blowing dry my hair, I finished my morning essentials.

Feeling much more human than I had since the fall, I grabbed my clothes from the night before and went to the bedroom. After finding a modest panty and bra set amongst some rather racy satin and lace in the dresser, shaking my head in wonder at how Alice would have correctly known such intimate size details, I quickly dressed in the yoga pants and long-sleeved tee. I didn't want to appear to be a slob in such a grand home, so I made my bed and straightened the room before I decided it was time. It was almost seven in the morning, and most likely, everyone would be awake for school and work.

My eyes fell on the phone by my bed. Did I call Edward to accompany me? It was early, and I knew he was up late getting me settled in. I also knew he'd taken the rest of the week off to help me re-acclimate myself, but I didn't want to wake him. A man with a job like his needed his rest, so I decided to put on my big girl panties and face his family alone. As I was about to step outside, I heard a light knock on the bedroom door followed by a voice that made my heart skip a beat.

"Bella? It's Edward. May I come in?"

I took a calming breath, opened the door, and was greeted with a warm, crooked smile on a face that would make any woman melt her panties and most men question their sexuality. He was leaning against the door jamb, looking well-rested and absolutely gorgeous in his jeans and untucked button down shirt, showing just a hint of bare chest and hair at the top. I resisted the urge to walk up to him and lick his exposed flesh, and silently cursed the sudden dampness this thought caused in my clean panties.

"Good morning, Edward. Please, come in," I said as I returned his smile, hopefully without looking like a sex-crazed idiot, and stepped to the side to let him pass.

Edward walked to the center of the room and then turned to face me. Our eyes met and I was momentarily stunned by his gaze. I felt like a fumbling school girl with her first crush. I didn't know whether to shut the door, or leave it open, so I closed it halfway and took a few steps in his direction, feeling a pull inside of me to be closer to him.

"I hope I'm not being presumptuous, but I thought you might not want to meet the firing squad alone. I heard the water running and hoped I'd given you enough time to get ready. It looks like you slept well, and that's a good thing. Did you find everything you needed for your shower and the like, Bella?" Edward asked graciously as I stopped a few safe feet from his body.

"I did on both accounts, Edward. Thank you for asking. I'll be sure to thank Esme and Alice too. I put my outfit from last night back on, so I haven't checked out the closet yet. I didn't see the need to dirty another set of clothes when all I did was wear these home from the hospital, but I did find the clean undergarments Alice left for me. I hope I look okay."

"You look lovely and well-rested. Don't worry about the others. Alice thinks every day is a fashion show, and the rest of us are much more practical when it comes to comfort and clothing choices. If you're ready, Esme has breakfast and coffee made for you. The others and I have already eaten, but we usually just grab-and-go, so you didn't miss anything important. You just missed Carlisle though. He had to be at the hospital early for an executive meeting, but he said he'd meet with you this afternoon to go over your meds and rehab instructions. We won't be doing too much today, but hanging around the house, and letting you rest. Are you ready to go downstairs?"

I took a look around the room, knowing that I didn't want to have to climb the stairs for anything I might need later. Seeing nothing, and not wanting to put this off any longer, I nodded my head. Edward held out his hand and I took it, beginning to love the feel of his cool skin against mine. Too much.

"Okay. I guess I'm ready, Edward. Lead the way."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**EPOV**_

Purgatory.

There wasn't another word that better fit my current situation. Of course, the fact that I kept my total attention trained in Bella's direction all night long didn't help matters. I'd listened intently, as she slept. The draw I felt toward her as strong as it had been the day before, maybe stronger.

As morning approached, her quiet sleeping had turned into dreams and breathy sighs. It took all the control I could muster to keep from sneaking into her room and watching her, hoping for a repeat performance from the night before. Thankfully, she'd managed a full six hours of sleep before her body decided it was time to wake. All I managed was a raging hard on and a quick release onto my bare stomach.

As I waited patiently for Bella to complete her normal human morning routine, Esme roused me from my vigil.

"_Edward. I have bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee ready for Bella. I wasn't sure what she preferred or could eat with the lap banding, but I'm doing some research before I cook dinner. I'll put the food in the warmer. Give her time to get ready. I'm sure she has several needs to attend to after being injured and in the hospital for several days. Please make sure to escort her down this morning so you're with her when she meets the others. I have an early meeting with a client in Naperville, so I won't be around to referee. I'll be home mid-afternoon."_

"Thank you, Esme. We'll bedown shortly, and let Rose know that any ill-will toward Bella will have severe consequences."

"_She_ _knows this, and Carlisle reminded her of that fact before he left for the hospital. Rose promises she will be on her best behavior."_

When I knew Bella was awake and I heard her shower turn on, I took advantage of that time to take my own, never mind the fact that I wanted to be closer to her in any way possible. I could hear her moan as she stepped under the hot shower water. I closed my eyes and stroked my cock as my mind conjured up visions of her supple, naked body turning pink from the heat. Steam rising from the shower stall filling the room with her aroma, all womanly and erotic. I could picture her hands rubbing across her body, leaving a soapy trail across her skin. Nipples taut and begging for my hands and tongue to bring her pleasure. Her pussy wet and warm, her love bud swollen, needing me to stroke and tease until the point of insanity. Our bodies joining in the most intimate way. Her warmth and my coolness meshing in perfect tandem, climbing higher and higher until our bodies reached release in a symphony of tangled limbs and declarations of love.

As my hand furiously worked my throbbing erection, I heard her soft whimper as if she was standing right next to me, my name slipping from her lips in the breathy whisper as she thought of me. I was undone. My climax hit me suddenly and I was barely able to salvage the interior of my shower from the intense pressure from my free hand against the tile wall when the strong wave crashed over me, and my dead seed shot from my body in long streams.

I was really getting tired of my sudden and frequent relationship with my hand and the shower was beginning to feel like my own personal brothel. I had never felt it necessary to have release without the actual act of sex, and even the sex had been something that seemed to be mostly hype. Even with my limited sexual experience, masturbation wasn't something I hadn't been able to live without, but I'd jerked my meat more times in the past few days that I had in my entire existence. I had a feeling that sex with Bella would be mind-blowing and addictive. Something I'd never get enough of, and with my stamina and her blessing, it would be as frequent as possible.

Sated for the time being and needing to move my focus back to reality, I stepped quickly from the shower and got ready for the day. I looked forward to a casual day with Bella, so I dressed in jeans and a button down. I just hoped my family would be reasonable. I thanked the Lord that it was a cloudy day and my siblings would be leaving for school soon.

When I heard Bella moving about her bedroom, I made my way to her door. I'd waited as long as I could to see her. I knocked once and announced my arrival.

"Bella? It's Edward. May I come in?" I asked, and my brain automatically focused on the words _come, in, _and _Bella_.

When the door opened, I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face. She looked radiant. Freshly showered and dressed in the yoga pants and long-sleeved tee from the night before, Bella responded with a beautiful smile and a slight blush.

"Good morning, Edward. Please come in."

Bella stepped to the side and I walked to the center of the room. Her bed was made and I took a silent, deep breath so I could smell her potent female aroma that lingered inside the walls of the bedroom. She was aroused, and I was pleased to know it was me that had made her that way. The tightening in my groin alerted me to the fact that she held the same power over me.

"I hope I'm not being presumptuous, but I thought you might not want to meet the firing squad alone. I heard the water running and hoped I'd given you enough time to get ready. It looks like you slept well, and that's a good thing. Did you find everything you needed for your shower and the like, Bella?" I asked as she closed the distance between us.

"I did on both accounts, Edward. Thank you for asking. I'll be sure to thank Esme and Alice too. I put my outfit from last night back on, so I haven't checked out the closet yet. I didn't see the need to dirty another set of clothes when all I did was wear these home from the hospital, but I did find the clean undergarments Alice left for me. I hope I look okay."

_Sweet woman, you look more than 'okay'. Might I add sinful, decadent, and extremely fuckable to the list of your attributes?_

"You look lovely and well-rested. Don't worry about the others. Alice thinks every day is a fashion show, and the rest of us are much more practical when it comes to comfort and clothing choices. If you're ready, Esme has breakfast and coffee made for you. The others and I have already eaten, but we usually just grab-and-go, so you didn't miss anything important. You just missed Carlisle though. He had to be at the hospital early for an executive meeting, but he said he'd meet with you this afternoon to go over your meds and rehab instructions. We won't be doing too much today, but hanging around the house, and letting you rest. Are you ready to go downstairs?" I asked as I held my hand out for her, and was elated when she nodded and her tiny hand slipped into mine.

"Okay. I guess I'm ready, Edward. Lead the way."

Bella and I took the steps slowly, but I was pleased to see that she didn't seem to have as much of a problem going down them as she did going up last night. When we made it to the ground floor, I heard the first of my family make their presence known.

"Damn it, Jasper! You cheated!" Emmett bellowed as he threw his XBox controller on the love seat beside him.

"Naw, Em. You are just a sore loser. I won. Fair and square," Jasper drawled as he sat his controller down on the coffee table. "Next time, I chose the game."

I cleared my throat and both guys turned their attention toward me and Bella. Jasper stood but stayed across the room as he gathered himself. Alice was nowhere to be seen and I knew Jasper would need her reassurance before he felt like he could approach Bella, and I hoped his aloof behavior wouldn't have a negative impact on Bella's thoughts about him.

"_I'm sorry, Edward. I'll need some time to adjust to her scent," _Jasper thought, and I nodded slightly so he knew I understood. He was being cautious, but his upbringing wasn't as cut-and-dried as the rest of the family. The blood-lust, for him, never completely went away.

"_Hot damn, bro! That is one fine looking woman. I bet you've spanked your monkey more than once to lewd thoughts about her, haven't ya, Eddie?"_

Emmett grinned when he saw my face tighten and the look of warning from my eyes; however, being the huge man-child he is lithely leapt over the love seat and landed beside me anyhow.

"Guys, I'd like for you to meet Bella Swan," I said as I squeezed her hand before letting go. "This big oaf is Emmett, and the calm and quiet one is Jasper."

"Hello, Bella. If you'll excuse me, please," Jasper said and waved his hand, before stepping from the room. I knew running from Bella, and the urge to suck her dry, was something that upset Jasper greatly. He wanted to be normal, or as normal as a vampire posing as a human could be. He'd been through so much in his human life, and the beginning of this life, it was truly a wonder that he could even attempt to live off animal blood. Bella watched in slight confusion as Jasper bound up the stairs.

Needing to lighten the moment and make Bella more at ease, Emmett smiled and his dimples made him look youthful and angelic as he stuck his hand out to shake her hand. Bella shook his hand and didn't seem too intimidated by his size.

"I'm Emmett. You're not what I was expecting, but that's cool. You're much hotter than he described. Hope Eddie has been taking good care of ya. Let me know if he steps outta line, k? And don't pay any mind to Jasper. He's a bit moody, but a really cool cat when you get to know him."

Bella laughed as she looked up at Emmett.

"It's nice to meet you, too, and might I add that you're not what I was expecting either. I thought you might be loud and intimidating."

Emmett's laughter boomed through the house, and I could hear Rose's silent groan from the bottom of the stairs. Alice was approaching hand-in-hand with a contrite Jasper. Rose trailed behind until she stopped beside Emmett and they stepped across the room to talk. This would be a make-or-break moment. The clock on the wall showed only a few more minutes until the quartet would need to leave for school.

"Morning, Bella. I hope you slept well," Alice chirped as she stopped a few feet away. Jasper taking long, slow breaths as he worked around the scent of her blood.

"I did sleep well, Alice. And thank you for the clothes. You picked perfect sizes and everything. Amazing."

"Eh, its just a knack I have. Oh, and you've met they guys, I hear. Jazz, come here a sec."

Jasper stepped around Alice and held out his hand, dipping his head slightly like a good Southern gentleman.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella. Sorry about earlier, but I forgot something upstairs I needed for school. I hope your stay here is pleasant and healing."

Bella smiled graciously, and shook Jasper's hand.

"Not a problem, Jasper. I'm the one intruding on your life, so no apologies necessary. It's nice to meet you as well."

I looked to Alice and she nodded with a small smile. I dreaded this ... and couldn't help the protective, but casual stance that I took near Bella's side.

"Okay, one more introduction and I think Bella needs to eat some breakfast, guys. Rose? Why don't you come meet Bella so you aren't late for school," I said, shooting a warning glare in Rose's direction and got a similar look back in return.

Emmett walked toward us with a soothing hand stroking Rose's back as she followed beside him. Bella seemed to be oblivious to the tension in the room, and I was glad. Rose looked up to Emmett and he smiled at her with all the love in his heart. Rose was a lot of things; fiercely loyal, opinionated, and a tick self-centered being three traits that came first to mind, but mean and cruel were not in her normal demeanor.

"Come on, babe. You are a good person. Give Bella a chance. I like her, and you might too," Emmett whispered in Rose's ear, but only Bella was out of the loop to what was said. "She's tough like you."

Rose breezed past Emmett, and stopped when she was standing in front of Bella. She extended her manicured hand like a lawyer preparing to shake hands over a merger, but it was what she was prepared to offer. Her eyes set on Bella in a neutral, but not cold, stare.

"I'm Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you," Rose said and seemed shocked when Bella shook her hand formally.

"The pleasure is mine as well, Rose. Everyone has been so welcoming. I'm sorry if my arrival has caused any problems. It wasn't my intention, I assure you."

"No problem at all. Let us know if there's anything we can do to make things easier for you, Bella."

I was shocked and proud at the turn-about in Rose's attitude. Emmett wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Rose relaxed into his embrace. Bella smiled graciously.

"Thanks, Rose."

The group fell silent for a moment before Bella cleared her throat and, in what I imagined as her true teacher form, addressed my family.

"While I have you all together, I'd like to thank you for the hospitality. I know my arrival has probably caused quite an upheaval in the normal routine around here. I want you all to relax. I promise, my stay will be as brief as I can manage, and I'll try to keep my disruption to a minimum."

Alice snorted and Emmett laughed. The girl was quick witted, and it was quite a turn on. Bella did notice the static in the air apparently. She's pretty damn sharp, and we'll have to make sure we all play our part in the human charade or she might be one to figure things out. The more I got to know her, the more amazing she was to me. Strong and determined. Most people would have wilted under Rose's steely glare. Not Bella, though. A perfect fit into a family of vampires. Thank the Lord the introductions are behind us.

"If anything, we'll drive you crazy. We hate to meet and run, Bella, but we have to go now. See you this afternoon. Come on, guys. It's my day to drive and I'm leaving now," Alice called out as she skipped across the kitchen toward the garage. "Oh, and have a great day, Edward!" Then mentally she added, _"I have a feeling its gonna be one to remember!"_

"You too, Alice. Now get out of here."

I turned my attention to Bella, who was watching the foursome banter as they grabbed their backpacks and coats. With everyone in my family gone, I relaxed with the silence that my mind rarely had. Since I couldn't read Bella's thoughts, I only had to deal with my own.

"With this many people living under one roof, and the range of personalities, I wouldn't worry about disrupting our lives, Bella. We'll adapt well to the change. Now, let's get you fed. Esme cooked for you earlier, before she left for work, and the coffee is ready," I said as I ushered her into the kitchen after the last Cullen "teen" went out the garage door.

I grabbed a plate and showed Bella where the food was being kept warm. While she filled her plate, I poured two cups of coffee and sat down at the breakfast bar. I could stomach one cup of the nasty stuff for the sake of human appearances.

"Esme wasn't sure what you could eat with the lap banding, but I know the quantity is limited, as well as the types of foods you can tolerate. I know you can't remember what you like, but we'll make a list as we go along," I said as I took a sip of coffee and tried not to vomit as it passed down my throat and into my stomach.

Bella sat down beside me with a slice of bacon and some scrambled eggs. She closed her eyes and sighed in appreciation as she took a long drink from her coffee mug.

"Man, that's good coffee. It's funny what I don't remember and what I just seem to know. Like coffee and toast. I woke up craving coffee, but I took one look at the toast and knew it was a no-no for me. Same with my name and my age. I knew those details without question, but I can't remember my home, my job or anyone associated with my life. It's weird."

I wanted to talk to Carlisle more in depth before I offered any opinions on her amnesia. There seemed to be more at play than just the run-of-the-mill memory loss, and I couldn't grasp what exactly it was. The mind has a way of shutting down when it needs to recover. Some things just took time.

"I'm sure it's an odd feeling, Bella. Don't dwell too much on it. There are some memory exercises we'll start on in a few days, but for now, rest and physical recovery are priority. You took a nasty fall and cracked your head open. That isn't something that will fix itself overnight."

Bella sipped her coffee and nibbled on her eggs.

"True, and I'm trying to be patient. I hear its a virtue."

I laughed and nodded my head.

"I've been told similar advice. I have a lot of trouble holding back when I'm after something I want badly enough," I said, regretting the verbal vomit as soon as they left my lips. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

_Aw hell, Masen! Why don't you whip it out and piss on her leg? I'm sure the size would impress her!_

Bella stopped eating and raised her face to meet my gaze. Her eyes were dark, and her breathing shallow. She licked her lips before she spoke.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes you just feel drawn toward ... something ... and no matter what you tell yourself, or how one-sided the feelings may be, it doesn't change the fact that the feelings are there and feel all too real."

I swallowed noisily, and found myself leaning closer to her. Our bodies mere inches apart. I could hear her heartbeat pick up, and the heat radiating from her skin made me feel alive. Bold.

"How would one know if the feelings are one-sided? Does one risk everything they are to find out? I think the reward could be indescribable," I said huskily, wanting nothing more than to feel her lips against mine. "Life altering, perhaps."

Bella had mirrored my movement until our faces were almost touching. Her breathing erratic, and I noticed mine was as well. Fuck, I wanted her to feel the same way I did.

"I guess one wouldn't know unless they took a leap of faith, and hope that it they are right. God help them if they are wrong."

"Bella," I said softly as I reached for her face. My fingers carefully stroked the soft skin from her temple to her chin as I pulled her closer. "I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. This feels too good to be wrong. Do you feel it too? Please say yes. Tell me you want this, but don't lie to me to save my feelings if you don't ..."

"I want it, Edward. God, I've felt something pulling me toward you since we first met. I ... I can't believe you feel the draw to me too. How? Why would you? I'm older than you. Look at me. You could have anyone," Bella blurted out as she looked to me with pleading eyes.

I smiled at her rant. She didn't see herself plainly at all. If she only knew how old I really was, she'd probably throw up.

"Age is just a number. Don't put yourself down like that, Bella. It kills me when you do. I've felt something for you since I first saw you lying unconscious in my ER, beautiful. You have no idea the effect you've had on me. You are gorgeous to me, inside and out. I want this. You. I can't get you off my mind, and right now I want to kiss you. May I please kiss you now before I explode?"

Bella smiled sweetly and tilted her head. Her eyes shining as she nodded her head.

"Yes, you may kiss me, Edward Masen."

I held her chin in my hand and lowered my lips to hers. Our eyes closed as our lips met in a slow, sweet kiss. I wasn't shocked to feel the jolt of electricity as my tongue swept over her top lip. She tasted warm and exotic from the coffee, and suddenly coffee was my favorite flavor. I wanted more, but knew we needed to take things slowly. I didn't want anything to fuck this up. She wanted this too, and I was King of the World because she chose this. Me. As our lips parted I opened my eyes and felt like the earth had tipped from its axis. When Bella opened her eyes, a smile crept across her lips as she reached up to touch them.

"Wow, that was better than I'd dreamed, Miss Swan. Your kisses should have a warning label. Recipient may combust from the hotness," I said, not willing to let go of her face in my hands.

Bella giggled, and it was music to my ears.

"As should yours, Doc Masen. I feel like the luckiest woman on the planet right now. I can't believe that really happened. Pinch me, I must be dreaming."

Do I make a joke about her dreaming? No, that was information I wanted to keep to myself. I sure as hell wasn't going to pinch her. Hell no.

"You aren't dreaming, love. It's real. We're real, and I'm pretty damn happy about that news myself."

I knew she needed to finish eating, and take her meds. I would let her decide what the rest of the day would entail. I had all I needed now.

"Why don't you finish eating while I make a call to Carlisle? I want to make sure of your meds for the morning, and see if he has any specific instructions for you today. If not, we can do whatever your heart desires, within reasonable recovery guidelines, of course. Esme is out for the day, so we have the place to ourselves."

Bella blushed and smiled shyly.

"That sounds great, Edward. Take your time. I'll finish my breakfast and wait for you here. Oh, and Edward? Thank you. You have no idea how happy I am right now."

I stepped from the room and all but ran to Carlisle's office. I didn't want to get into the specifics with him over the phone, but I needed a minute to get myself back together. Bella had a way of un-hinging me, and making my cock as hard as marble. I hoped I had the self-control to let this relationship progress at a normal, human pace.

There was one thing bothering me, nagging at my soul, if I had one. I hated building this relationship with Bella on a lie. I'd asked her to be honest with me, and she had, but didn't that make me a hypocrite when I was keeping truths from her? No, I couldn't put Bella in harms way, but there had to be a middle ground somewhere. It was too soon for the whole truth, but I needed some answers, and she deserved the truth, or the best available alternative. I had to talk to Carlisle in person. Tonight.

One thing I had no doubts about. Bella was my mate, and I'd die keeping her safe. Nothing or nobody would keep us apart. Not even the Volturi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Awwww. The feelings are out there, and they finally kissed! I know there are many of you waiting patiently for lemons. They are coming soon, no pun intended. Lol. Let's let the kids get relaxed in this new relationship first. Edward is ready now, but then again, he has some demons to fight first. Honesty is important in any relationship, and he's old school. Doesn't like building these feelings upon a lie. I just love him. Swooooon. Hope you all liked the update and the meeting of the rest of the clan. Rose behaved, and Jasper didn't drain her dry, so that worked out nicely. Yeah, shower self-lovin' is becoming my MO, just like Docwards. It works for the story right now though. Many thanks to twimom817, kare831 and darcysmom for all they do for me. Flove you guys hard. Fellow writers, be sure to love on your betas. They take time from their families, their own writing and RL to read your stuff, give you honest reactions and edit. Not easy work, and all I do is a little pre-reading! Please, if you'd be so kind to leave me a review. I love reading them, and I'd like to see the review count jump this week. I know you lurkers are out there. Pimp the story if you really love it. I rely on you guys to spread the word. I feel funny doing it myself. Please? Okay, enough begging. Thanks for reading and see you next week! **


	9. Chapter 9

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 9

I still don't own Twilight. The great Stephenie Meyer does, but I'm thankful she lets me play in her sandbox. I do own this Edward Masen, Two Worlds Collide and Almost Dusk. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: No long A/N. Just big thanks to the readers for all the kind reviews, and to darcysmom and kare831 for taking the time to look at my words last chapter. Love you guys hard, and appreciate the time you take to clean up my gibberish. I've been told to issue a lemonade warning. Hope you enjoy the ride! See you at the bottom. **

_**BPOV**_

I watched Edward's retreating form as he left the kitchen, ogling his denim clad ass and feeling a rush of heat to my cheeks as I diverted my gaze. I tried to play cool, like gorgeous men kissed me every day, but I'm sure I was a total failure. Somehow I knew I was a horrible liar and that I was as easy as a book to read. I hoped that I wasn't reading like a smutty porn novel. But I longed for more than his lips on mine, and that was the honest truth.

My stomach gurgled, either from hunger or nerves, so I finished what breakfast I could and rinsed my plate and fork. Even though Esme insisted I not clean her kitchen, I couldn't leave it for her to do later. I wet a paper towel and wiped down the bar to clean it. When I finished, I topped off my coffee and sat back down at the bar. I heard Edward approach and I couldn't help the butterflies I felt in my tummy knowing that, for this moment in time, he was mine.

"Are you finished with breakfast already?" Edward questioned as he filled a glass of water and sat it along with two pills by my coffee mug. "We are going to cut your med dosage in half and see how it works for the headaches. You can always take another dose if it's not enough."

"Okay, you're the doc, so I'll trust you," I said as I swallowed the bitter pills. "I do have a question though, about my medicines."

Edward sat down beside me and I saw him go into doctor-mode.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

_Oh, man. This is much more embarrassing for me now than it would have been fifteen minutes ago. BEFORE the kiss. Deep breath. We're both adults here._

"Okay, I'm just gonna blurt this out or I'll lose my nerve, and I'm not asking this because I expect to need it. Oh, no. Shit, that didn't come out right. I mean if I needed it, I just want to know I'm covered, not that I might need it soon or anything. I ... well... oh hell, just forget it," I said as I dropped my head into my hands in frustration.

Edward reached across the bar and removed my hands from my face. He held my hands loosely in his own. His voice was fluid and gentle as he spoke.

"Bella, take a deep breath, close your eyes, and try again. You can ask me anything, love. I'll answer any questions you have, and if I don't know the answer, we'll ask Carlisle. Okay?"

I did as he asked, and steeled my nerves. I opened my eyes, looked up into his kind ones, and somehow found the courage I needed. His hands never released their hold on mine.

"Okay, here goes. The pills I've taken since the accident are related to my fall. I can't remember other details about my life, like what I use for birth control," I said, letting out a breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding. I felt my cheeks warm as he kept his eyes trained on mine. "Was that information in my records? Maybe if I can go over my files, something might spur a memory."

Edward didn't flinch, or change his expression, except but to smile comfortingly. He stood from his seat and I felt the sudden loss of contact as his fingers slipped from mine.

"Grab your coffee and we'll move to the living room, if that's all right with you. I made a copy of your medical records, and we can go over them together. I'm sure we can find the answer to your question, and maybe more you might have."

I stood quickly and moved around the bar, placing one hand in his outstretched palm and holding my coffee cup in the other.

"Let's do this. See if we can't unlock some of this mystery."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**EPOV**_

When I returned from Carlisle's office, I could sense the change in Bella's mind set. It was frustrating, to say the least, since I'd become quite accustomed to reading people's thoughts. I knew what was wrong immediately though, as she verbally stumbled asking about the lack of birth control pills in her med regimen and her adorable embarrassment that I'd think badly of her for asking. With my photographic memory, I knew her medical file inside and out, but decided that popping off the answer to her question out of the clear blue might appear stalkerish. So, I invited her to the living room so we could go over her records together.

"I'll go grab your file. Just make yourself comfortable."

Bella settled onto the couch and I went to Carlisle's office and retrieved the copied file from his desk. I returned quickly, and couldn't help stopping short of the living room, watching Bella relax with her coffee. She was quickly becoming my life, and in my every thought. I knew she was attracted to me, but she had no idea the impact of my attraction. It was permanent and unbreakable, no matter what happened between us. That's just the way vampires mate. For eternity. I shook that heaviness from my brain and spoke as I entered the room.

"Here's the file. Let's see what we can find out."

I sat down beside her, and opened the file. I wouldn't hold anything back from her. It was her right to know about her life, and her past. We began with her handwritten paperwork from the doctor's office. Bella's basic health history and current medicines were written in her own script.

"If you'll look here, Bella, you state that you take the Depo-Provera injections once every three months. This form was filled out a few years ago, so let's turn to the GYN section of the file and see if you still take the shot," I said relishing in her warmth as she leaned into my side.

I flipped through the file, knowing where the information was located without even looking down. The latest charting from her GYN stated her most recent injection was taken September 9, 2010, so she was good for another couple of months. Her latest PAP smear and pelvic exam had been uneventful, so she was healthy and I hoped this eased her mind.

"So, I'm protected," Bella said absently, her cheeks tinged pink as she realized she'd spoken out loud. She ducked her head slightly, causing her hair to shield my view of her face.

_Yes, my Bella. You're protected, but not from the vampire sitting to your left. I can't tell you this, but birth control is unnecessary with my cold, dead seed._

"It appears so. I hope this eases your mind," I replied, as I tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing her lovely profile to me.

Bella sighed and leaned into my hand, before she brought her attention back to her file.

"So, is there anything else in there that I need to know? Can we flip through and see?"

"Sure, here. Take the file and look though at your leisure. It's your copy, and everything that was in your medical records is included. If you have any questions, just ask."

Bella took the file and turned to the front of the file. Her features darkened as she noted the sketchy details regarding her next of kin, and the addition of her friend, Amanda, as her emergency contact. Her forehead crinkled as she appeared deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

Bella looked up to me, and I could hardly bear her pained expression.

"You said you'd called this Amanda Young listed in my file. She's not returned the call, is that right?" Bella asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I nodded and took her free hand in mine. This was a painful issue, and I wanted her to know that she had my full support. I wished I could say honestly that I'd never lie to her, but that wasn't the case. I lied to her by omission constantly, and it was nearly unbearable. I hoped Carlisle had some divine wisdom for me tonight. These things, however, I would be totally honest with her in all aspects.

"Yes, I called her the day of the accident. I got her voice mail, and left a detailed message, and no, she hasn't returned the call. I'm sorry, Bella. I wish there was something I could do to make this easier for you, sweetheart."

I pulled her trembling chin up to look into her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. They were swimming with unshed tears. Sadness and insecurity etched plainly on her face.

"It just seems like I was alone in the world, before I met you and your family, Edward. My closest friend doesn't even seem to care about me enough to return the call. I can't imagine how I would have been able to handle this without the help of you and your family," she said, her voice breaking as the tears began to fall freely.

I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. I wiped the tears from her cheeks and placed feather light kisses on them as well.

"Bella, please don't cry. I don't know the circumstances that are keeping your friend from calling. Maybe she's out of the country or lost her phone. Regardless of the reason, I can't imagine you being unloved in your life. You're witty, bright, and lovable. You have totally enraptured me. I hate the situation that brought you into my life, but the selfish man in me can't help but think it was divine intervention. You needed us, and I believe we needed you too. Now that I've found you, I don't want to let you go."

"Then don't. Just hold me, Edward. Please. I need you.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her close. Her warm body molded to mine and I heard her release a shuddering breath.

"Gladly, Angel. I won't let you go until you tell me to."

We spent the better part of the morning in each other's arms, and my mind was content with the closeness, but my body craved more. Bella kept mostly solemn and quiet as we paged through her chart, and that itself kept my primal urges to a minimum. There was a wealth of information in the paperwork, regarding her medical history and surgeries, but not much regarding her personal life. Bella asked a few questions, which I answered. I was at a loss as to what else to do to help her, except to do as she asked. Nothing in the chart jogged her memory, but she seemed to relax as the morning rolled on.

When it was lunchtime, we broke from our bubble. I put the chart back in Carlisle's office and showed Bella where to find it if and when she needed it again. Afterwards, I led her to the kitchen. It had been almost 100 years since I'd willingly eaten human food, and even then I'd lived with my parents so my Mother had cooked all the meals as my Father earned a living for the family. I smiled as I ran across Alice's note on the freezer door.

_Vegetable lasagna in the fridge. Second shelf from the bottom. Glass dish wrapped in tin foil. Preheat the oven to 400 degrees, and bake for thirty minutes. I'm sure you two lovebirds will find something to do while it bakes. _

I opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the glass dish. I peeked under the foil and saw the feta cheese, spinach, wide noodles and some type of sauce ready to be cooked.

"How does vegetable lasagna sound, Bella?" I asked hoping that it sounded good to Bella, and hoping I could stand a few bites of the vile human food.

"That sounds delicious. Is there anything I can do to help?" Bella asked as she peeked around me to look into the dish. I was glad to see the sadness that she carried earlier seemed to have lifted.

"Nope, I've just got to preheat the oven, and then it has to cook for thirty minutes. Alice left the detailed instructions or you'd be eating cereal," I said, laughing as Bella giggled. "I'm not much of a cook, but I am a master at pouring milk."

"I'm sure you are. Now, for some reason I'm sure cooking is something I enjoy. Back away from the kitchen appliances before you hurt yourself, and let me take care of this."

I was more than a little turned on by her sudden assertiveness. A dominant woman is a sexy one in my book. Bella set the oven to preheat, and when the buzzer sounded, she placed the dish inside and set the timer for thirty minutes. She seemed at ease in the kitchen, and I knew she was right about this being her domain.

"Looks like you are the master of the kitchen, Bella. I concede. So, we have thirty minutes to kill. Would you like to take a walk in the courtyard? The fresh air will be good for you, and Esme has some really beautiful flowers planted out there."

Bella's face lit up at my suggestion. It looked like the courtyard was the winner, and with the overcast sky, it was a safe choice for the next little while.

"I'd love to see the courtyard. I'll need to stay close by so I can hear the timer to the oven, but a quick walk outside sounds so nice. It seems like I've been cooped up indoors for a century. If it's very cool out, I may need my fleece from upstairs."

Of course I could hear the timer from a mile away, but I couldn't tell Bella that. Her fleece, however, I'd glad get for her. Or maybe ...

"We'll keep the door ajar so we can hear the buzzer. I don't know how cold it is, but I have a clean, hooded sweatshirt in the laundry room. I'll grab that for you to wear, if you'd like. You had such trouble with the stairs last night. I don't want you to be too tired to enjoy our walk."

"Are you sure? I mean, won't you be cold?" Bella asked motioning to my button down.

"Yes, I'm sure, and I'll be fine. I promise."

I grabbed the gray hoodie from the folded clothes and handed it to her. Yeah, I had an ulterior motive. I wanted to see Bella in my clothes, maybe even have it to comfort me with her scent later. She pulled the sweatshirt over her head. It was way too big, but she looked adorable in it.

"Well, how do I look?" Bella asked as she struck a model-like pose.

"Bella, you could wear a burlap sack and make it sexy," I laughed. "Come on, beautiful. Let's get some fresh air."

I led her through the house, and opened the French doors that led to Esme's pride and joy- her garden in the courtyard. Decorating was her job and her passion, but gardening was her love. Flowers of every color imaginable and assorted greenery dotted the landscape. Bella's eyes scanned the area, and I could tell she loved it by the expression on her face. I wondered if maybe she also shared a passion for gardening.

"Wow! Edward, this is beautiful. Esme did all this?" Bella asked as she knelt down to smell the snapdragons.

"Yeah. She loves her garden, and keeps flowers blooming year round. I'm glad you like it."

"I do. Very much so. I think ... maybe I like to garden. I don't remember anything, but it just seems like I'm at home out here."

I followed a few steps behind Bella as she walked over the aggregate walks that wound through the courtyard, stopping every once in a while to smell the flowers. We stayed near the house and were just finishing the route as the timer beeped.

"Sounds like lunch is ready. We'd better go pull it from the oven," I said as we approached the patio.

Bella nodded and I held open the door as we stepped back inside. The sun was threatening to shine, so indoors we'd be the rest of the day. I'd have to check with Alice from now on to stay ahead of the weather.

When we got to the kitchen, Bella turned off the oven and pulled the lasagna out, while I found the plates and silverware. I also grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. Maybe if I washed the food down with enough water ...

"Bring me your plate, Edward, and I'll dish some lasagna for you."

I did as she asked and cringed as she cut a large, corner piece for me and a smaller piece for herself. We sat down at the breakfast bar and Bella dug into her food with fervor while I looked at mine like it was the spawn of Satan.

"Mmm ... Edward, your aunt makes some kick ass lasagna. Aren't you going to eat?"

_Enjoy your veggie masterpiece, Masen. _

I speared a small bite on my fork and put it in my mouth. The venom made swallowing difficult, but I managed to get it down my throat. It hit my stomach like lead. I groaned quietly and closed my eyes willing the mass to stay in my body until I could discretely vomit it back up. Bella mistook my misery as a moan of pleasure.

"See? I knew you'd like it. I'll have to remember to have Esme write the recipe down when I'm able to go home. I'd love to have this again."

I nodded and quickly cut the remaining hunk of noodles into small bites that I hoped I could easily hide while Bella was engrossed in her own food. With some quick swipes of my fork and the napkin in my lap, I quickly hid my food, and tossed my napkin in the trash. When Bella was done, I cleaned up our mess, and wrapped the foil back over the leftovers. I hope Bella decided to share with the others when they got home. Especially Emmett.

"How about we go relax and watch a movie? It'll be ladies choice. We should have a few more hours of peace and quiet before everyone comes home," I asked as I placed the lasagna in the fridge.

"Okay, a movie sounds great and you said my choice, right?"

"Yes I did. Your choice as to what we watch and where we watch it. We can order a pay-per-view movie or you can pick from our collection of movies. There's a rec room in the basement with a wall-mount flat screen, or we can watch in the living room."

"I haven't seen the rec room, and it sounds best equipped so let's go there. I just don't want to watch anything gruesome. Other than that, I don't have a clue what I like or what I've seen already," Bella said, taking my hand in hers.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something, Bella. The rec room is this way, and I'll show you where the bathroom is."

"I was just about to ask you to show me to the nearest one. I guess two cups of coffee and a bottle of water is my bladder's capacity."

After a quick bathroom break, so I could thankfully relieve myself of the human food in my stomach, I led Bella down the stairs to the basement. It had been renovated at the same time as the rest of the house, and boasted the latest electronics, and comfortable, overstuffed couches for lounging. Alice made sure we always had the most recent movies, sometimes ordering them from other countries before they were available in the U.S.

"Wow, Edward. This is amazing! I bet there are movie theaters that don't have electronics like this!" Bella exclaimed as she looked around the room in awe.

I laughed as I turned on the television and made sure the surround was set. Bella looked through the DVD's and her eyes lit up when she found one she liked. I would have watched Hannah Montana if it'd make her smile.

"How about this one, Edward? It's a romantic comedy. Maybe we can snuggle together on the couch?" Bella asked shyly, but with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Snuggling, huh. Careful, Swan. You might just miss the movie," I joked as I pulled her close to me and kissed her soundly. Bella relaxed immediately in my arms.

I put the movie in and sat down on one of the couches, pulling Bella onto my lap. The feel of her warm, feminine curves settled deep into my loins. Bella shifted several times, under the pretense of getting comfortable. Each shimmy of her ass across my groin made it more difficult to focus on anything but the feel of her heat against my cock. It was erotic and my control was hanging by a thread.

"Bella, sweetheart. You're killing me," I groaned as I tried to discretely adjust myself without grabbing her ass.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm just watching the movie," Bella said innocently as she raised her eyes to mine. Our faces inches apart.

"Uh huh. Don't bat those gorgeous brown eyes at me, Swan. You know exactly what effect your repositioning is having on some very sensitive areas on my physique. I thought you wanted to watch the movie?"

Bella licked her lips. Her hands moving slowly as she ran her hands down my chest. She turned her body so she was straddling my lap.

"I'd rather have you kiss me, Edward."

My hands moved on their own accord. I wanted to touch her. Kiss her. Make her mine. My fingers danced lightly up her body until I cradled her face in my hands, pulling her closer to mine. My lips found hers wet and eager, and Bella moaned at the contact. Her hands found my hair and fisted the locks tightly.

"Baby, that feels so fucking good," I praised as my hands slid down her back and settled on her tight ass, squeezing gently. Our lips never stopped their desperate movement. I was afraid to deepen the kiss until I could talk to Carlisle about my teeth and venom.

Bella pulled away slightly and released my hair. In one quick motion, my sweatshirt was discarded and she crashed her lips back into mine and resumed the assault on my hair. Her firm breasts crushed against my chest, and her hips began to grind over my rock hard cock. Her arousal apparent in the dampness I could feel through the thin layer of cotton and lycra covering her most feminine area as she pressed more firmly over my groin.

This was a taste of hell in my own personal heaven. Bella's lips trailed down neck, nipping gently and I barely restrained the growl that was threatening to escape from my chest. Her fingers trailed down my back and around to the front of my shirt and she began to unbutton it. Her warm hands exposed my chest, as my cool hands slid up from her ass and under the back of her top. Her skin felt like silk under my fingers.

"God, yes. Touch me, Edward."

_Oh hell yes. _

"That's it, baby. Tell me what you want. Your body is so responsive, like it was made just for me."

I found the hem of her shirt and somehow managed not to rip the flimsy material into shreds as I pulled it from her body and laid it beside us on the couch. Bella's womanly curves were a beacon for my hands and mouth to bring her pleasure. Her chest heaved causing her breasts to all but spill from their restraint. I unhooked the offending material and slid the plain white bra off her shoulders, revealing her firm, round globes to me.

"Edward, I need your hands on me," Bella panted as she continued to run her hands over my granite chest.

"Absolutely stunning perfection," I said as I gently massaged her exposed skin. She didn't seem to mind the temperature of my skin, and when my fingers brushed over her nipples her entire body trembled.

"Please ... I want you ..."

Her request quickly changed into nonsensical words as I lowered my lips and took one taut bud into my mouth, while tweaking the other gently between my fingers. I'd never tasted anything as sweet as my Bella. I'd have to be very careful to channel my strength away from her fragile body. Just the thought of my injuring her made me nauseated. This relationship would test every ounce of restraint I was capable of.

"God knows I want you too, Bella. Have patience, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere. You're still recovering, and your body isn't ready. Relax, and let me help you feel good."

I continued my ministrations on her luscious mounds, causing Bella to throw her head back and speed her undulation over my crotch. I was going to blow a load in my shorts, but what-the -fuck-ever. I'd never felt this aroused before, and even though I wouldn't let things go too far, a little heavy petting would hopefully bring us both some much needed relief.

I carefully grabbed her hips, slowing her movement and changing the angle, effectively making the sensation against my cock much more defined and the pressure against her clit more pronounced. I nibbled gently on her neck and breasts. Bella's breathing came in short pants and her heart thundered in her chest. My breathing matched hers from the sheer will it was taking not to rip her clothes off and bury my cock in her sweet pussy.

"Edward ... I'm ... "

"Me too. Let go for me, baby. I'm right there with you."

Bella arched her back and let out the most sensual moan as her body stiffened and contorted against mine. It was easily the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. I growled in response as I found my own release. Her body was spent as she collapsed against my chest.

I stroked her hair as she slowly settled back into a normal heart rate and breathing pattern. She lifted her head from my chest, and smiled a lazy smile.

"That was ... incredible."

I kissed her swollen lips softly and picked up her top, sliding it over her head. The others would be home soon, and my Bella was exhausted. She needed to rest, without the fear of exposing herself.

"The feeling is quite mutual, Bella. You're exquisite, erotic and highly addictive."

Bella giggled and yawned as she snuggled into my chest.

"I'm afraid we missed the movie."

I chuckled at her, and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch. I draped it across us.

"We can watch it again sometime. I know you must be worn out. Rest now, sweetheart. I'll be right here with you, and I'll wake you when the rest of the family gets home so you can finish getting dressed."

"Yeah, I'm beat. I think I'll take a quick nap. Thank you for being so caring, Edward."

It only took a few minutes until Bella was sleeping soundly in my arms. Her dark hair framed her face, and she looked like my own, personal angel from heaven. Serene and peaceful. Breathtaking and all mine. I pulled her close to me. Suddenly, fear of the future loomed like a black cloud over me. I couldn't bear the thoughts racing through my brain.

"I love you, Isabella Swan. Tomorrow we will start piecing your past together," I whispered too quietly for her to hear. "I pray that I won't lose you when you remember what you've left behind."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: This chapter was the toughest yet to write. Things didn't flow naturally for me and it took several extra days of writing to get the feel like I wanted. A HUGE thank you to darcysmom and kare831 for talking me off the ledge several times this week. I hope you enjoyed the update, and a wee sip of sweet lemonade. Leave me some love, please. I'd truly appreciate it! Till next time ...**


	10. Chapter 10

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 10

_**I don't own Twilight or its characters. The great Stephenie Meyer wears that crown. If I did, I wouldn't be picking tomatoes and canning tomato juice when its 110 degrees outside. I do own this Edward Masen, Two Worlds Collide and Almost Dusk. No copyright infringement intended.**_

**A/N: SORRY! I've had RL issues, again, and I haven't had time to do much other than work, school and sleep. That's tough on my 41 year old body and mind. I hope this update makes up for the lack of posting the past week or so. Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews last chapter. You guys truly make me smile. Wouldn't post a word without darcysmom and kare831 waving their sparkly red pens over my words. Oh, I've also learned that vodka with Diet Cherry Dr. Pepper and tiaras are good to use while editing. LOL. Most are ready for E and B to "get it on". All I'm asking for is patience. THAT is coming soon. I can't rush it, but I'm as ready as you are. (I haven't forgotten our convo, karencullen2007) I think Edward and Bella are, too. **

*****AUTHOR NOTE***Edward's biological age has been changed from 17 to 18 in this story. Yeah, yeah, yeah ... it's just a year but 18 makes HIM truly legal and consenting in ALL places I'm aware of. I just couldn't write lemony goodness with his age looming in my brain. I hope this doesn't cause you any issues ... I like Edward at Forever-17, just not in my story, K? See you at the bottom.**

_**BPOV**_

I felt startled as I roused from my sleep-induced state. I'd been having a strange dream about being on the grounds of a house and it seemed as if I was looking for something or someone. The details were fuzzy and slowly seeping back in to my subconscious mind the more awake I became. However futile, I tried to grasp onto the edges of my mind and hold the visions intact. Slow, soft strokes of long fingers through my hair caused me to sigh in approval, and brought me to the present. Edward was sitting on the couch with my head in his lap. He smiled at me as my eyes settled on his gorgeous face.

"There's my beautiful girl. Did you have a nice nap?" Edward asked as he removed his fingers from my hair and cradled my face in his hands.

"Yes, I feel rested. I guess our activities wore me out," I replied, relishing in his cool hands touching me. "You've probably been bored to tears watching me sleep. How long was I out?"

Edward looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, only about an hour. Once you were good and asleep, I went to my room to clean up and change clothes. My, um, situation was quite sticky," he said with a chuckle and that crooked grin that made me want to swoon like a teenager. "I was only gone a few minutes. Watching you sleep is fascinating to me, but hearing you talk in your sleep is quite entertaining."

_Holy crow! _

I felt the heat of my blush color my cheeks. The shroud of humiliation pricked at my skin.

"Oh! What did I say?" I stammered as I shut my eyes tightly. My heart was beating furiously at the thought of what words might have rolled off my tongue in my sleep and somehow knowing that sleep-talking wasn't new to me.

"Calm down, Bella," Edward said soothingly as he linked my hand in his. "You didn't say anything incriminating or embarrassing. Just a few words and you called out for your mother. Experts believe that dreams are an extension of our conscious mind; that the mind is trying to recall events in your past or things you want in the future. Do you want to talk about the dream? You don't have to, of course. It's just a suggestion."

I repositioned myself the couch so I was sitting upright beside Edward. He was looking at me with hope and love, and I knew my expression mirrored his. I wanted to remember, but not lose what I'd found with Edward. A dream could just be a dream, right?

"Okay, Edward. I'll try to remember. It's sketchy, but I'll tell you what I can," I said, clutching his cool hand as I closed my eyes and dug into the recesses of my mind.

_The weather was warm and clear. I'm at a modest, one story, red-brick ranch house in the country. I can tell it's the country because the birds are singing and there are many trees around. The house is welcoming and inviting, with its white painted shutters, red front door and a multitude of brightly colored flowers dotted the landscape. Someone took great pains to maintain such a beautiful yard. _

"_Bella, are you almost ready?"_

"_Coming, Mom. I just finished packing a few more things. Let me use the bathroom and I'll be right there."_

"_Okay, sweetie. Dad is already in the van and I'm headed out to join him in a sec. You know how he is when it comes to driving in the mid day traffic around Lexington. Just lock the door as you come out."_

_I bound down the hall with an overnight bag slung across my shoulder. I looked much younger, maybe eighteen or nineteen, and much heavier. _

"_Yes, I know how Dad hates the Man O' War loop, but it's better than the two-lane he insists on taking every time. There's a reason for the extra lanes, and I could just drive myself home for spring break next time, if it's easier. My car works just fine, ya know. I drive it in Lexington all the time."_

"_I know, Bella, but Dad and I worry about you making the trip home alone. Even though we live in the same state, it's still a five-hour drive, baby girl."_

_The door to the garage shut as I entered the kitchen so I didn't reply. Dad was a worry wart and Mom wasn't much better with their only child. I stopped to grab a Coke from the fridge. Mom was already in the garage, and I took a glance around the kitchen to make sure I'd packed everything. I picked up a blue ball cap from the counter and placed it on my head. The letters UK prominently displayed in white across the front. I walked down the short hallway and grabbed the doorknob ..._

"That's all I remember clearly, Edward. The rest has faded into black," I said weakly as a lone tear slipped slowly down my cheek. Recapping my dream had sapped the strength from me. I longed to see the face of the woman I called Mom in the dream.

Edward rubbed my hand and leaned in to kiss away the tear from my cheek.

"You did good, baby. That was too detailed to be a random dream, so I'm going to say that was a brief memory of a time when you were home from college. You knew enough details to visualize your teenage home in Kentucky and that you attended the University of Kentucky at that time. By your age now, the events would have occurred about 17 years ago. I know this has to be frustrating, but if you let things come back to you slowly, not push yourself, then you won't be as overwhelmed by it all."

I knew the memories would eventually come trickling in, but what I didn't account for was the drain on my emotions.

"You're probably right, Edward. I feel like there was so much more to the dream, but I can't remember it right now. I don't know, but I wish I could have seen her face! Surely that would have triggered more."

Edward pulled me onto his lap. It wasn't sexual, but a loving gesture that warmed my slightly broken heart.

"I'll be right here with you, for as long as you need while the memories come back. You won't have to go through this alone, Bella. I promise you. Are you going to be okay now?"

"I think so. Maybe we should go upstairs and do something to get my mind off the dream. Is your family home yet?"

"The others will be home shortly. You might want to get dressed," Edward said as he picked up and dangled my bra from his fingers. "I don't like to share, and trust me, your tits look too tempting through that thin top. I'd hate to have to mortally wound Jasper and Emmett for leering at you."

I got up from his lap and stole the bra from his grasp.

"Whatever, Edward. You're biased. I'm going to go freshen up."

"Maybe, but only about you, baby," Edward replied as he waggled his eyebrows. "There's a half bath just behind the door by the foot of the stairs. Take as long as you need."

I went to the bathroom to dress and freshen up before his family arrived home. Edward had been wonderful and supportive. I felt safe when he was nearby, and I wanted to believe him when he said the sweet things he did. As I looked at my reflection after I splashed some cool water on my heated cheeks. I could see the subtle change from just a day before. The bruising across my face was less pronounced, and my color appeared less pasty. There was a pink tinge to my cheeks, and my eyes were brighter.

"Well, Bella Swan. Love looks good on you," I said to myself. "You're one lucky gal to have caught Edward's eye."

I paused then as an errant thought crossed my mind. What if this was just some passing fling? When things got tough, would Edward stick by my side like he promised? What if there are things in my past that would tarnish his image, or change his perception about me? Then there's the damn age factor. I'm almost ten years his senior. Gravity and gray hair would soon rear their ugly heads. A man as beautiful as Edward would probably age gracefully, while I would look like the Crypt Keeper in a few years.

_Shut it, Swan. Enjoy the ride while it lasts, that is if you ever get a chance to ride his disco stick._

I shook my head at my crazy inner voice. Edward and I had one hot as hell dry hump session earlier during the movie. My girlie bits swooned appropriately at the contact with his impressive package. The man had mad skills in the orgasmic department, and I wondered just how far he'd let us go. At this time, he was the only link I had with my past and any semblance to normality. I smiled at my reflection. After dinner I'd try like hell to find out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**EPOV**_

If anyone other than Alice had told me a week ago that I'd be cradling a beautiful human woman in my arms as she slept after a hot-as-fuck-hump-and-grind session on the couch in my basement, I'd have laughed heartily in that person's face and suggested a good therapist. Humans were a part of my life by vocation, but not on an emotional or physical level. But, that was exactly what was happening in my frozen life. I couldn't be happier. I wanted this. I needed Bella in my life. The past forty minutes I'd been perfectly content watching her sleep.

Bella had drifted off in my arms after our intense make out session, and looked even more angelic in her slumber. Her chestnut hair spilled across my lap and I couldn't help running my fingers through the silky locks. Her face relaxed as her body succumbed to its weariness. I could tell by the steady pattern of her breathing that she'd fallen into a deep sleep.

However pleased I was with my current position, I was miserable sitting in my wet boxers. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy how they got that way though. If I moved now I could clean up, change clothes and return before Bella got up from her nap. I gently slid from under her soft body, and hated the loss of warmth immediately. I positioned her body as comfortably as I could on the couch and tucked the blanket around her body.

I moved at human speed as I ascended the stairs from the basement. I left the door ajar, and then moved at my normal vampiric speed to my bedroom. In a matter of seconds, I was redressed in dry boxers, a clean tee shirt and a pair of sweats. A little voice in my head halted my immediate return to Bella.

_Edward, you have a little over an hour before everyone will be home, so you have a little time to make sure Bella has time to freshen up after her nap when she wakes in 5 minutes and 36 seconds. Be prepared for some emotional fallout when she wakes up. The visions aren't clear, but I think she may be formulating memories in her subconscious. She's going to need you to get through this, Brother. I know you're up to the task. _

I mentally thanked Alice for the warning. I knew the memories would begin to return when her mind was ready to allow them to, so I wasn't surprised. Bella was a strong woman, but I would not let her go through this alone. I hurried back down the stairs, relieved to find her in the same position she was when I left with no hint of anxiety on her face.

I sat down beside her sleeping form, drinking in her beauty as I placed her head on my lap. My fingers finding purchase in her hair again. I rhythmically stroked her tresses while heard her heart rate begin to race and her face became pained.

"No ... please ... Mom ..." Bella whispered as she startled awake. She sighed before her brown eyes fluttered open.

I knew she was coming out from under the fog of sleep and the dream that had her begging for her Mother. I kept my calm and smiled at her lovingly.

"There's my beautiful girl. Did you have a nice nap?" I asked as I removed my fingers from her hair and cradled her face in my hands.

"Yes, I feel rested. I guess our activities wore me out," Bella replied, as she pressed her face into my hands. "You've probably been bored to tears watching me sleep. How long was I out?"

Although I could say _"Oh, you've been asleep for 47 minutes and 36 seconds, give or take a second" _I made sure to look at the clock before I answered her question.

"Oh, only about an hour. Once you were good and asleep, I went to my room to clean up and change clothes. My, um, situation was quite sticky," he said with a chuckle. "I was only gone a few minutes. Watching you sleep is fascinating to me, but hearing you talk in your sleep is quite entertaining."

Bella blanched and I almost laughed as she blushed in her embarrassment. I could all but hear the wheels turning in her mind as she tried to decide what she could have blurted out as she slept.

_Oh, Bella. If you only knew what I'd seen you do and heard you utter as you slept. _

"Oh! What did I say?" Bella asked as she closed her eyes.

I had to let her off the hook.

"Calm down, Bella," I said soothingly. My hand sought hers out. "You didn't say anything incriminating or embarrassing. Just a few words, and you called out for your mother. Experts believe that dreams are an extension of our conscious mind; that the mind is trying to recall events in your past or things you want in the future. Do you want to talk about the dream? You don't have to, of course. It's just a suggestion."

Bella sat up on the couch and looked into my eyes. There was love and trust shimmering from her chocolate orbs, and I hoped my gaze was conveying the same sentiment. She needed to try to remember, as painful as it may be.

"Okay, Edward. I'll try to remember. It's sketchy, but I'll tell you what I can," Bella said, squeezing my hand and settling in on the couch.

Bella recounted the dream with such clarity that it was shocking. Details like the color of the house and the repeated references to Kentucky painted a clearer picture of where she came from and where she'd been. The sadness that was evident in her voice as she spoke of her parents, and the lack of a visual in her dream pained me to the core. She was mentally exhausted. I stroked her hand in mine in a gesture of comfort.

"You did good, baby. That was too detailed to be a random dream, so I'm going to say that was a brief memory of a time when you were home from college. You knew enough details to visualize your teenage home in Kentucky and that you attended the University of Kentucky at that time. By your age now, the events would have occurred about 17 years ago. I know this has to be frustrating, but if you let things come back to you slowly, not push yourself, then you won't be as overwhelmed by it all."

I knew the memory had taken its toll on her when she spoke.

"You're probably right, Edward. I feel like there was so much more to the dream, but I can't remember it right now. I don't know, but I wish I could have seen her face! Surely that would have triggered more."

I couldn't wait any longer to hold her in my arms. I picked her up and sat her in my lap. She relaxed in my arms.

"I'll be right here with you, for as long as you need while the memories come back. You won't have to go through this alone, Bella. I promise you. Are you going to be okay now?"

Bella nodded.

"I think so. Maybe we should go upstairs and do something to get my mind off the dream. Is your family home yet?"

"The others will be home shortly. You might want to get dressed," I said as I picked up and dangled her bra from my fingers. "I don't like to share, and trust me, your tits look too tempting through that thin top. I'd hate to have to mortally wound Jasper and Emmett for leering at you."

Bella hopped up from my lap and yanked the satin from my fingers.

"Whatever, Edward. You're biased. I'm going to go freshen up."

"Maybe, but only about you, baby. There's a half bath just behind the door by the foot of the stairs. Take as long as you need," I replied honestly and was rewarded with the shimmy of her hips and the slight bounce from her ass as she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

My cock appreciated the view. My hormones, forever frozen at eighteen, raged rampant. The gentleman in me knew it was too soon to want so much from Bella. The man in me wanted to strip her naked, suckle every inch of her alabaster flesh and finally impale my cock into her warm, tight pussy, in every position the Kama Sutra described until she screamed my name over and over. Bella was certainly responsive, and a bit aggressive during our earlier adventure, and we were both consenting adults. What the hell was the problem?

_You wanna tap that shit, Masen. Don't fucking deny it. See how the night goes. Maybe later tonight our mouth and dick will get some action. I bet her pussy tastes like heaven on earth. Damn!_

I broke from my lewd thoughts as Bella exited the bathroom, bra on and bright eyed. I met her halfway across the room.

"Better, Swan. At least the temptation is hidden from plain view now. I promise to try to be good."

Bella looked up at me with a lusty expression. She linked her arms around my neck and pulled my face closer to hers.

"Being good is over-rated, Dr. Masen," Bella crooned as her warm breath enveloped me.

My lips sought hers out, and soon we battled for dominance. My tongue plunged into her mouth, albeit carefully to avoid contact with my razor sharp teeth, and I drank in her sweetness. Bella took as well as she gave, and soon we were a cacaphony of grunts and whimpers as we tried to get closer still. I growled, low and deep as I pulled her into my arms. Bella's legs wrapped around my waist and I walked us until her back was flush against the wall. My cock strained against its cotton confines as I pushed against her similarly covered heat. I broke our kiss to take an unnecessary, but welcome breath. All pretense flew out the window when I looked down onto her flushed cheeks and hooded eyes.

"Fuck, Bella. You make being good ... very _hard_," I said punctuating my words as I pressed my body against hers, eliciting a low moan from Bella. "I want nothing more right now than to rip off your clothes, touch you till you're crazy and take you hard against this wall until you come over and over with me."

Bella whimpered and ground her damp crotch against my erection. Her fingers pulled roughly at my hair while her lips attacked my face and neck.

"God, Edward. Take me. I want you so bad right now," Bella said breathlessly between kisses.

_What the hell do you need, Masen? A written invitation? FUCK her. POSSESS her!_

My dick was hard as stone and venom flowed freely down my throat as I warred with the beast in my head. I had to regain some control,quickly, and I needed to speak to Carlisle before I took the next step. This woman deserved more than a quick fuck against the basement wall, and I needed to know what to expect and how to keep Bella safe. She was soft and human. I could kill her with just a flick of my wrist, and certainly could split her open with my cock. If all that wasn't enough to soften my wood, there was the fact that I could hear Esme's car approaching up the drive. I kissed Bella's swollen lips and my forehead rested against hers as my brain finally over-ruled my sex drive.

"Believe me, I want to, beautiful, but I don't want our first time to be like this. Not a fuck against a wall. I want to drink in every part of you. Bring you pleasure with my fingers and tongue before we make love. Esme will be home any minute, as will Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Carlisle. As much as I'd love to continue this now, there isn't enough time. I promise this isn't over by a long shot."

Bella sighed and slid back down my body until she was back on her feet. She was highly aroused, but terribly disappointed, I could tell. I hated that I'd caused that reaction. Her eyes widened as she heard the garage door open and Esme's voice echoing through the house.

"Edward? Bella?"

Bella giggled in shock and a look of relief crossed her face.

"Wow. It's a good thing that you have restraint, Edward. The alternative would have been ... um ... I'm just going to go back to the bathroom and freshen up, again. Be right back."

I laughed as she scurried away and shut the door behind her. I knew Esme was aware of where we were, but to maintain the human facade, I walked to the foot of the stairs and answered.

"We're in the basement watching a movie, Esme. We'll be up in a minute."

Esme stopped at the open door and smiled knowingly at me. She spoke quietly.

"I hope you guys had a good day, Edward. I'm going to change clothes and start dinner. Ask Bella to join me in the kitchen, if she'd like. She may need some girl time, and I'd enjoy the company."

I nodded and smiled back. I knew the happiness I felt was palpable.

"We've had an amazing day. I'm sure Bella would enjoy helping you cook, Esme. I'll tell her."

_I'm so happy for you and Bella. You deserve true love, Edward. So does that sweet woman. I fear that she's not had the happiest life of late. This will work out, Son. A Mother knows these things. Oh, and Alice said that she had a surprise for you. I'll keep Bella busy while she shows you._

Esme walked away and I pondered her words. I hadn't taken the time to think about the fact that she'd likely had relationships in the past. The thought of anyone mistreating her infuriated me. Who would have willingly let this angel go? It was certainly their loss, and my gain.

I heard the toilet flush and the sound of Bella washing her hands. The door opened and a slightly disheveled but beautiful Bella emerged from the bathroom. She approached me and I was stunned by her clean and simple beauty. She had no idea the impact she had on me.

"Well, this is the best I could do, Edward. I think maybe I'd like to go to my room and change clothes. I'm all wrinkly," Bella said as she gestured to her clothes. "I'd like to help Esme cook dinner, if she's willing to let me."

"I think she'd like that. She just asked me if I'd let you go long enough to help her with supper. I think she likes you as much as I do. Come on. I'll walk you to your room so you can change clothes. There's no telling what Alice has put in your closet."

Bella laughed nervously and shook her head.

"I'm afraid, Edward."

I heard and felt her double meaning. I took her in my arms and pulled her face to mine.

"Don't ever hold your feelings in, Bella. I want you to always be able to be honest and talk to me. About anything. Besides the closet, what are you afraid of?" I asked, imploring Bella with my eyes and voice to be truthful with me.

Bella tensed in my arms. She let out a long breath before she finally spoke.

"I'm afraid of losing you to elements I can't control."

Silence settled around us. The sound of her heartbeat thumping and her slow breathing were the only sound in the room. I was stunned at her words. Hadn't I just shown her how much I wanted her? Wanted us? Damn if I didn't wish for the ability to read her mind. I took a calming breath before responding.

"Bella. Sweetheart, what brought this on? I thought I'd shown you how I felt. Talk to me."

Bella sagged and motioned toward the couch.

"Can we sit? I can't think clearly when I'm in your arms."

I released her and watched her sit on the couch. I was at a loss. I followed behind and sat beside her. Our bodies not touching so she could voice what was burdening her mind without being clouded by our desire to take the next step. She looked up at me shyly.

"Bear with me, because this is difficult for me to verbalize. Damn, I'm attracted to you, and I want you. I have been since I first saw you in the hospital. You're gorgeous, charming, successful, and you have fueled many of my fantasies. Then I find myself asking, why me? Is it just misplaced pity? Why would you want someone almost ten years older when you could have anyone, Edward? When I look in the mirror, all I see is old, flabby and scarred. I don't remember much about my life. What if I'm a bad person? One that made bad choices, and that's why no one gives a damn about me? I can't drag you into that part of my life without feeling guilty. If we were to become a serious couple, how will it look in five years, or maybe ten years, when I'm wrinkled and gray? Guys age gracefully. I don't think my heart could handle losing you."

I was stunned by her admission. She was truly honest and of that I was proud. It takes a lot to lay your true feelings out on the table. However, I had to nip this insecurity in the bud.

"Thank you for being truthful about your feelings. I know those things were hard for you to say. Now, let me answer your questions. I promise to be totally honest with you as well. I've had feelings for you ever since I saw you lying lifeless on that gurney in my ER. My heart and mind have been attached since that moment. Do you believe in fate, Bella? I do, and I have no doubts whatsoever that meeting you was written in the stars. I don't date for a reason. I've never wanted a casual and vapid relationship. Sex has never been a deciding factor for me. I'm no virgin, but I promise you I haven't had a sexual relationship in a long time, baby, so sex with you isn't a fling or a one nighter. I've been waiting for someone like you for an eternity. I don't give a damn about your age. We are both over the age of consent which is all I want or need. You're body calls to me, and if you didn't notice, mine responds pretty fucking convincingly to yours. You are beautiful, inside and out, and nothing you could have possible done in the past will change my feelings toward you. Please, if you don't take anything else away from this moment, know that I want to be with you. If we never have sex, so be it. Nothing else matters to me but your well-being and happiness. We will tackle the rest together, if you'll have me. Now, the question is, will you give this a chance? I love you, Isabella Swan."

I felt like I'd preached a sermon, but I'd laid it out for her. I loved her. Simple as that. The ball was in her court. I saw her eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"I love you too, Edward. I want this. I want us. I feel safe with you. Complete. It's crazy after such a short time, but I feel like we were meant to find each other. I'm sorry if I hurt you with my words. I want us to always be honest with the other. I had to let you know how I felt."

"Come here, sweet girl," I said as I closed the distance between our bodies. "Never apologize for being honest with me. I'm glad we both spoke our feelings. And I'm glad you love me too."

Bella nestled in my arms.

"I do and it scares the shit out of me. But we'll do this together."

"Always. You'll never be alone again," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

The unmistakable sound of Emmett's laughter rang through the house. Alone time was over for now. Later, however, I planned to make her cry out in ecstasy. Over and over again.

"Sounds like the others are home. I'll see you to your room, and then you can join Esme in the kitchen. Just remember ... you are all mine later."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: I'm running to hide now. SORRY about the lack of lemon. I had to get the feelings out there, before hand. Chapter 11 is already started, so get ready. It's HOT! I'd love to her from you! Reviews are wonderful! **


	11. Chapter 11

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 11

_**I don't own Twilight or its characters. The great Stephenie Meyer does. I do own this Edward Masen, Two Worlds Collide and Almost Dusk. **_

**A/N: I am excited to finally break the 200 review mark! Thank you to the readers for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I owe you all a huge apology. RL was a killer to me the past few weeks, and I haven't had a chance to reply to most of my recent reviews. Please know I have read and loved each one, and I promise to do better this chapter. **

*****NOTE*** I am aware of what Porphyria is, and I hope I don't offend anyone that deals with the disease. I HAVE researched it extensively. However, I have to give the Cullen's/Edward a condition to explain their cold, hard skin and lack of eating food. I am calling it "a rare form of a condition similar to Porphyria" so my embellishments on the actual disease are mine and mine alone and NOT meant to be anything other than fiction. We ARE reading about vampires and a human woman, so anything is possible, right? There's much to cover and I need to let you know about the LEMON ALERT! YAY! Okay …carry on. I'll see you at the bottom.**

_**BPOV**_

I was anxious as we topped the basement stairs not knowing what the others in the house would think about our new relationship, although Edward said we had nothing to worry about. They couldn't know how things had progressed between Edward and me in such a short amount of time. How right it feels. I'd straightened up as best as possible and hoped that Edward and I could make it to my room without being noticed. I was wrong.

"Bella. Edward. What's shakin'?" Emmett said when he rounded the corner from the kitchen, stopping to lean against the counter. He looked down at my wrinkled shirt and shook his head with a devious smirk. "You two must have been watching one helluva movie. What did ya'll do? Act out the scenes?"

Edward stopped walking to glare at Emmett. I tucked in behind Edward before I died from mortification. Emmett was big and imposing, but Edward didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Very mature, Emmett. Not that we owe you any explanation, Bella fell asleep during the movie and I'm taking her up to her room to change. You are making her uncomfortable, and it stops now. If you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way."

Emmett and Edward stared silently at each other for a moment, and I was afraid they might come to blows. Emmett relented first by nodding his head and apologizing.

"Fair enough. Sorry if I upset ya, Bella. I'll catch you cats later."

Edward placed his hand in the small of my back and Emmett gave us wide berth as we left the room. Edward stayed close, but let me maneuver the stairs on my own, and it wasn't nearly as hard as the night before. We walked in silence until we got to the doorway of my room. Edward faced me and brushed an errant lock of hair from my cheek. My face pressed into his hand as I looked into his sincere, amber eyes.

"I'm sorry about all that. Emmett's a crass pain in the ass sometimes, but underneath all that brawn is a real softy at heart. Don't worry about anything he says. It's mainly done to get a blush from you and a rise out of me. I've been alone for quite some time so at least I'm not getting razzed with comments about my sexual preference or my lack of in that case."

I laughed softly at the last comment.

"Well, I don't doubt your sexual prowess in the least. You sure know how to turn me into a frantic mess with your skills."

Edward smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Ditto, baby, and I love seeing you come undone under my hand. Like I said before, I'm not done with you, and the things I plan to do to you make me want to scoop you up into my arms and lock us behind closed doors the rest of the day, but for now we have to put all that on hold. Why don't you take a quick shower before you go back down? It'll probably make you feel better. Esme will be waiting for you for some girl time, but I'll let her know you'll be down soon. There isn't any rush. If you need help getting down the stairs, I can wait."

I shook my head, trying to clear the haze of desire from my brain but I did have one more thing that was clawing away at my mind.

"No, I think I'll make it down okay, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything. What is it?"

"Well, this … I mean, what happened today, is your family going to be okay with it? They don't know me. Hell, I don't know me. Should we keep it quiet? I don't want to cause any problems for you," I said as I lowered my eyes from his penetrating stare.

Edward sighed.

"Bella, look at me please."

I did as he asked and was stunned by the intensity of his expression.

"Too hell with keeping our relationship quiet, Bella, unless that's what you want us to do. No one in this family will have a problem with whomever I chose to spend time with or how I chose to spend that time. They don't judge people that harshly and they already love you, Bella, and you know I do as well. All they want is for us to be happy. Please, trust me on this."

I had to believe Edward wouldn't lie to me.

"Okay, I trust you. No, I don't want to keep this to ourselves, but I'll let you decide how to approach your family with it. Thank you for reassuring me before I went to spend alone time with your aunt, and if she asks any questions, I'll just be honest and roll with the punches. Go on and do whatever you need to this afternoon. I'll be in the kitchen."

Edward leaned in and took my breath with a slow kiss. My pulse raced like hummingbird wings in my chest. When his lips left mine, he leaned in to rest his forehead against mine. I was shrouded by his unique and enticing scent.

"I'll be with Carlisle working on some issues, mostly in our home office, but we may step out for a little while. I can't stand the thought of being away from you for very long, but you won't be left here alone. If Esme or the others ask you anything you aren't comfortable with answering, tell them so or defer them to me."

"Okay. I better scoot before I tick off the matriarch. I'll see you soon," I said, waving to Edward as I entered the room and shut the door behind me.

I felt giddy like a school girl. Edward. That hot hunk of man wanted me. ME! I flopped down on the bed and flailed like a fish out of water.

"Wow," I said aloud to myself. "I can hardly believe this is real."

The clock on the nightstand showed 4pm and I didn't want to keep Esme waiting. I stripped out of my clothes and placed them in the hamper. I decided to take a quick shower, as Edward suggested, and then go down to face the potential firing squad.

The water felt heavenly when I stepped into the spray. I hurried through my shower routine, making sure every inch of skin was clean, shaving my legs and intimate area again, and washing my matted hair. Edward had said he wasn't through with me yet, and I wanted to be fresh and ready for the next round. But I couldn't think about that right now, or I'd need another shower. I quickly toweled dry and brushed through my hair before blowing it nearly dry and securing it in a ponytail holder.

After I'd applied lotion and deodorant, I wrapped a towel around my body and went to the closet to see what I could find to wear. I was almost afraid to open the double doors, but soon my fears were out the window.

Alice was good. On the racks before me were several pair of soft denim jeans, yoga pants, long and short-sleeved tops in every color imaginable, and a couple of simple dresses. On the floor I found a couple of pairs of ballet flats, a pair of suede boots and a black pair of Chuck Taylors. Nothing ostentatious and everything appeared to be in my size.

I felt like I'd been slumming it for the past several days and I wanted to look more alluring for Edward, so I chose a pair of dark wash jeans, a long-sleeved sapphire blue pull over and a pair of black ballet flats. I laid the clothes on the bed, and opened the drawer that housed several modest bra and panty sets along with a few pieces of more risqué lingerie. I blushed a bit as I slipped on the satiny undergarments but they felt oh so good against my skin. When I was fully dressed I left the room and went to find Esme.

I heard her humming a tune in the living room and I cleared my throat as I entered the room to announce my arrival. Esme turned to face me and a huge smile adorned her beautiful face.

"Bella, you look rested and refreshed. Are you feeling better today?"

"Yes, and thank you, Esme. I did get tired midday but I napped and that helped. Edward said you'd like my help with dinner, and I'd be glad to assist. It's the least I can do to repay you for your hospitality."

Esme nodded and motioned for me to follow her into the pantry.

"I'm afraid the younger Cullen's have made plans for the night, so they won't be joining us, and Edward and Carlisle have work to attend to so they will eat later. I know Edward has explained some about our dietary issues, so I don't want you to feel odd if you are the only one that eats at normal mealtime. Our eating habits vary from family member to family member, and the things we eat wouldn't be palatable for you, Bella, so there aren't many sit-down meals prepared in this household. However, you, my dear, need to have regular, healthy meals. Your body and mind need the nutrients for recovery, so that is what I'd like to do tonight, prepare several quick, easy meals that you can heat up when you're hungry. Is that all right?"

I was floored. So, no one sat down and actually ate in the Cullen home? Edward had explained some of the issues with his family and himself, but not in medical terms. I had noticed the cold, hardness of Edward's body when he held me close. It was almost as if he was using all his restraint to be gentle for fear of hurting me. It was obvious to see the external differences in his family, but instead of making them look sickly, it gave them a unique beauty with their pale, blemish free skin and the various shades of amber eye color. I had to know more.

"Um, yes, if that isn't an imposition. However, I'd like to ask more about your … affliction," I asked, hoping and praying that I hadn't offended this sweet woman.

"Of course, Bella, I'll tell you anything you want to know while we cook. I was thinking about making a hearty beef stew, and a pot of turkey chili. If that sounds good to you, I'll start on those dishes, and you have free reign to cook as you wish.

"Those sound delicious. If you have chicken, rice, cream of mushroom soup and broccoli, I think I'll make a chicken casserole."

"I didn't know what you liked, so I bought a variety of vegetables, chicken, ground meats and pork, all at your disposal, Bella. Are you ready to cook?"

"That actually sounds great."

Esme gathered the ingredients needed for the chili and stew, and I found everything I needed for my casserole in the vast pantry and refrigerator. The Cullen kitchen was to die for. Seriously. Top-grade commercial appliances and plenty of counter space. A real food-lover's dream.

We settled into a comfortable conversation about the food we were preparing, but the question about Edward's medical condition was on the tip of my tongue. Esme finished the chili prep and when she had the pot simmering on the stove, she took a seat with me at the bar with her stew meat and asked me to join her to finish putting my casserole ingredients together.

"First off, I want you to please relax. I'm happy for you and Edward, and everyone else will be as well."

She startled me with her declaration, so much so I almost dumped the glass bowl of casserole mix into my lap. I looked up franticly and Esme chuckled.

"Call it a mother's intuition. I've always been able to read Edward like a book. There is a happiness in his eyes that has been absent for many, many years. The only recent change in his life has been you. You worry because of things you cannot control, so my advice to you is to take things day by day and see what happens. I don't know anything about your life before now, but I can tell you feel the same way about Edward as he feels for you. If you make each other happy, then I can't see how this relationship can be anything but a positive."

Wow.

"You have no idea what a relief that is. I was worried that you would think horribly of me for coming into your life and seducing your nephew. It certainly wasn't my intention or anything I was expecting to happen. I mean, he's younger and good-looking, and I'm …"

Esme shook her head and waved her hand in the air.

"Stop. Age isn't a factor in this, Bella. You are both consenting adults, so you need to get that craziness out of your head. Yes, Edward is a good-looking man, and many women have tried to catch his eye in the past, but no one has captured his interest like you have. You are bright, witty and naturally beautiful. He wants to be with you. That's endorsement enough for me, because Edward has the knack of being able to read the inner workings of people. He likes what he sees in you, and I have to agree with his judgment. You are a sweet and honest woman. You're good for him. Now, I know you have other things you'd like to ask me about."

Esme had really eased my mind with her speech. I had to stop questioning fate, and begin enjoying my time with Edward. Who knew when things would change? I stopped my work and sighed deeply. I don't know why this next question was such an issue for me, so I took a deep breath and cleared my mind.

"Okay, you're right, and I will stop questioning my relationship with Edward. I'll see where it goes and enjoy my time with him. I do like Edward, a lot. He's been so kind and gentle with me. But, I'd like to hear more about your family's medical condition, so I understand more about what I'm dealing with."

"Let's get our dishes cooking and I promise to answer your questions."

Esme smiled gently and got up to stir her chili and start her stew. I took the break to finish my casserole and pop it in the oven to bake. When we had everything complete and the kitchen cleaned, I sat back down. Esme brought me bottled water and sat down across from me. She patted my hand before she began her story.

"Carlisle and I knew from the beginning of our relationship that having children of our own was not a possibility. After Edward came to live with us, we knew we wanted to adopt other children with our condition and lifestyle, because it would be difficult for them to live in a normal household, so that's how we found Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. We all suffer from a unique and rare disorder with symptoms similar to those of Porphyria. Many years ago Porphyria was commonly known as Vampire Syndrome, because of the mistaken belief that vampires would burn in the sunlight. It is true that my family avoids the sunlight because of their body's hypersensitivity to it. Our topaz eye color is unique to our kind because of the diet we chose. I won't go into the details of our diet, but it's mostly liquid nutrition, and like I said before, nothing you'd want to try yourself. We can eat normally on occasion, but the solid food on our stomachs doesn't settle well, so we mostly avoid the hassle. The condition effects our circulation, causing our skin to feel harder than normal skin and cold to the touch. It isn't painful, and to be honest, I don't even notice it, but I'm sure you have noticed this difference in Edward. We also have erratic rest patterns, so we rest when we need to, and keep busy with our lives when we cannot sleep. As long as we maintain our diet, we are healthy, functional, normal members of society. I hope this answers your questions and alleviates your concerns."

I was speechless for a few minutes, while I digested the information Esme had given me. I had no idea such a condition existed, and to take in a nephew and four adopted children with the same affliction was amazing and spoke volumes to the type of people the Cullen's were. I was relieved to know that Edward and the others were not negatively impacted from the disease, just inconvenienced. When I had my bearings, I spoke my gratitude.

"Thank you for sharing your story and explaining your condition to me. Edward had given me the basics, but now I understand much more than I did before."

"I'm glad to help, and thankful you asked me. Now, I think we need to feed you before Edward and Carlisle return. I'm sure he will be ready to whisk you away and have some alone time and I have a long-overdue date night with my husband. Does chili sound good? I'll make you another grilled cheese."

I blushed at her words, but smiled and nodded. I was famished, and I hoped I'd need the strength from the food for later tonight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**EPOV**_

I made myself walk away from Bella's closed door and down the stairs. I needed to talk in depth with Carlisle and feed before I moved things forward with Bella. I wouldn't risk her well-being with my hunger or with my primal instinct to drain her. I hoped Carlisle had the answers I needed, even if they weren't the ones I wanted to hear.

I slipped out the courtyard door and slipped into the dense foliage that flanked the rear of our property. Deer and bobcat frequented the area, and it didn't take long to find the recent scent of a large female cat nearby. My mouth pooled with venom as I carefully stalked my prey.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," I sang as I climbed up a large elm tree and began my hunt. Her earthy aroma stronger from this vantage point, and it didn't take long until I was eye to eye with the glorious creature lounging on a huge limb of the adjacent tree.

Her eyes locked on me, and I knew she saw me as a threat when she let out a low growl and stood from her resting place. The hair on her back stood as she arched and hissed her warning to me. I could tell by the gray hair around her mouth and eyes that she was old, and knew she didn't have any cubs that depended on her.

I growled back, and leapt flawlessly onto the branch she stood on. My stance relaxed as she bared her teeth and growled back at me in both fear and warning.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm needed elsewhere and you're wasting my time and what's left of yours," I said as I crouched into predator mode and edged ever closer. "I wish there was another way, old girl, but I promise I'll make this quick and painless."

I leapt at once and landed on her back before she could respond. The act toppled us to the ground with a loud thud, and with my speed, I sank my teeth into the sinewy flesh of her jugular before she could react further. Her cries were quickly silenced as I drank in her blood, thanking her and God for the life-maintaining nourishment that flowed into my veins. When I was sated, and her body drained of blood, I buried the corpse and sped back to my home.

I heard the shower running upstairs, and knew I'd returned undetected by Bella. I needed to speak to Carlisle ASAP. I could hear his thoughts as I entered the hallway and made my way to his office. Even though he knew I was outside the door, I knocked out of courtesy.

"Come in, Edward."

I entered the office and closed the door before taking a seat across the desk from him. I didn't want Bella to stumble onto this conversation. My siblings were tucked away in their respective rooms giving us as much privacy as was possible for a family of vampires with super-sonic hearing, a mind reader and a clairvoyant. Carlisle was reading over Bella's medical chart. His mind was focused on her past life.

"Carlisle, I'd like a word with you, if you have the time. I have some concerns I'd like your insight on."

Carlisle closed Bella's chart and leaned back in his chair.

"What's on your mind, Edward?"

I gathered my thoughts and decided the best way to ask the questions I had on my mind. Of course, my subconscious had to get a jab in.

_Oh, Carlisle, I am planning on having frequent and illicit sex with our house guest. Can I fuck a human woman to death? _

"Things between Bella and me became … heated today. I know now, without a doubt, that she is my intended mate, Carlisle. She makes me feel things I've never felt before, and somehow she feels the same way about me. I love her, unconditionally. This brings me to my question. Can I realistically pursue a physical relationship with Bella?"

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers under his chin while he watched me. I knew Carlisle wasn't one to pass judgment, only to offer his wisdom. He thought for a few minutes as I felt like I could break into a full sweat under his penetrating gaze.

"I'm happy for you and Bella. To find the love of a lifetime is a wonderful thing, and only leads to great things. I don't doubt that she's your mate, Edward. The change in you is obvious. I do have some comments on the subject of intimacy, and I will do my best to work out any concerns you may have as well."

I nodded and made myself comfortable in the chair.

"First, I can see you've fed, and I think that is something you need to make sure you always do before getting physically intimate with Bella. You have more control than any vampire I've ever met, but it's best not to tempt fate. I've spoken to Esme, and she will be offering herself to Bella for any advice she may need, or to answer any questions she may have. If things became "heated" today, then she most likely noticed your cool, hard skin. I know you gave Bella a generic explanation about our appearance and lifestyle, but in order to have a true link with your mate, you must always be honest with her. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but soon, and I don't know how we can accomplish that and not break our sacred law. Even if she is your mate and cannot be punished by the Volturi for our telling the secret of who we really are, it will still bring unwanted attention to the family. Caius has strong feelings about human interaction with vampires, and detests our lifestyle choices as it is. This issue is a huge one, and something we can't take lightly, Edward."

"Fucking Caius and his fucking rules," I mumbled, although I knew Carlisle heard me loud and clear.

"He is a jackass, but he is also part of our governing body, so he must be considered. We can cross that particular bridge later, as I think you need more immediate information."

I ran my hands across my face. The Volturi were an ancient group of three vampires, Caius, Aro and Marcus. They sat on royal thrones in a castle in Italy, and their job was to maintain vampire law, and hand out punishment when laws were broken. They had a full guard of foot soldiers and their own special group of personal servants with a range of super-natural abilities. The Volturi rarely got their hands dirty. They would be an issue, but Carlisle was right. I would worry about Italy later.

"Yes, I want to move our relationship forward. I worry about my venom and whether I can hold back my strength in the heat of the moment. What I need to know is can I be with Bella safely?" I asked bluntly as I heard Bella come down the stairs and Esme greeting her. As they walked to the kitchen I heard Esme's silent words to me.

_Edward, relax. You and Bella are quite a pair, you know. She's as nervous as a whore in church, and I can tell I'm going to have to do some counseling. She needs some answers of her own, and I have spoken to Carlisle on how to approach the subject of our "medical condition". It will be a stretch of the truth, but a necessary one. Now, let Carlisle help you, and let me handle the girl stuff._

"I think if you use great restraint, and always remember how much stronger you are, you can have a sexual relationship with Bella. As for your venom, I don't think there will be an issue as long as you're careful not to get any near an open wound, but her mouth and, um, other areas shouldn't be an issue. Small amounts of venom will not do permanent harm. Do you believe she is emotionally ready to take this next step?"

I was relieved to know that I could kiss Bella _anywhere_ without concern. As I expected his worries would be first physical, and then mental.

"She's still healing, but she's much stronger than she was even twenty-four hours ago. We've spoken at length today, and I feel like she is fully functional in her decision making process. After we tested the physical boundaries earlier, she fell asleep, and had a dream. I think it was part of her subconscious mind trying to remember elements of her past. She's starting to remember, Carlisle."

Carlisle grabbed a pen and made a few notes on her chart.

"Tell me about the dream, Edward."

I recalled the dream for Carlisle. It pained me to think about how much she wanted to be able to see her mother's face, and how tired she was after she recounted the dream to me.

"So, am I right? She is remembering, isn't she?" I asked anxiously.

"It appears so, Edward. Why does this distress you?"

"Because I don't want to hold her back from her human life, and in contrast, I'm selfish and want her to stay here, and never go back to her house, or her job. The way I feel makes no sense. Where does this leave us? My enjoying a few human years of her presence in my life, then being forced to either leave her or watch her physically and mentally deteriorate before my eyes? I don't know if I could give her up like that, Carlisle."

Carlisle sat his pen down and leaned forward slightly in his chair. He leveled his eyes at me.

"Edward, do you honestly think you could never change her? If she wanted a life with you, would you deny her that choice? If she is truly your mate, how could you not offer her eternal life with you? These are things that go far beyond a physical coupling."

It was difficult to shake me with words. I had been careful not to read Carlisle's mind as we spoke, so I could handle each subject individually, but this turn in conversation was unexpected. Could I take Bella's life and humanity? Would she want that if it was offered?

"I honestly don't know. That's a huge and permanent decision, and since she doesn't know what we are, I can't say how she'd react to the news or if she'd want this life. I'd like to say yes, but I just don't know."

"Fair enough, for now. You need to seriously evaluate this relationship, and when the time is right, Bella needs to know the truth. The ultimate decision is hers and hers alone. I'd never condone changing her otherwise. Sexually, you know the mechanics, but remember she's human and breakable. I think you will be fine."

I could hear Bella and Esme finishing up in the kitchen. I had the immediate answers I needed, and new questions I'd have to tackle later, but now I wanted Bella back in my arms. And in her bed, since I didn't have one. I'd have to fix that soon.

"I think I'm going to go check on Bella. Thanks for everything, Carlisle. You've given me much needed reassurance and much to think about."

"Anytime, Son. Now, go get your woman."

I smiled and hopped from the chair like I was on fire, only to be doused as I left the room by Alice.

"I was beginning to think I needed to come have the birds and bees talk with you myself," Alice said as she grinned sweetly at me. "I could've told you things would be fine and saved you the embarrassment."

"Alice, it's good to see you too. Is there something you needed besides irritating me?"

"As a matter of fact, I did want to tell you something. I purchased something you'll be needing and had it installed in your room while you and Bella were still in the basement macking on each other."

"What exactly did I need, Alice?" I asked, my irritation at being kept from Bella growing by the nanosecond. I tried to probe her mind but she was blocking me by reciting the preamble to the constitution in Arabic.

"You'll see. Oh, and before you ask, I don't see anything negative tonight. Have fun! We'll see you in the morning."

Alice slugged my arm as she skipped away. I heard her and Jasper yell their goodbyes as they went out the front door. Emmett and Rose did the same right behind them. They must have planned another hunting trip; however, I didn't care enough at the moment to seek out the information. I wanted to get to Bella.

Esme was stepping from the kitchen as I crossed the living room. She stopped me before I made it another step.

"Bella and I had a long talk. She has a better understanding of our life now, and I think I've eased her mind on a lot of things that were bothering her. Now, be careful and enjoy your evening and a rare night alone in this house. Carlisle and I have a date tonight, so I plan on enjoying mine without little ears close by. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Esme. I'll see you later."

I heard Carlisle leave his office and then the sound of the back door shutting softly before they disappeared into the dense woods behind the house. Bella and I were finally alone. I entered the kitchen to find Bella standing with her back to me with her ass looking ten kinds of edible in those hip-hugging blue jeans.

"Everyone left," Bella said as she turned to face me. Her eyes were bright and her skin radiant against the deep blue of her shirt.

"It appears we've got the house to ourselves tonight. A rarity in a household of seven, well, now eight," I said, locking my eyes with her deep brown ones and closing the distance between our bodies quickly.

"Whatever shall we do?" Bella said as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Hmmm. I can think of a few things. Care to join me in seeing what I have in mind?"

"I like how you think, Edward. I'd love to see what you have in mind, but I'd rather you show me."

I tempered the growl that threatened to rumble from my chest. In a swift motion, I threw Bella over my shoulder and ran at near human speed to the steps. Bella squealed and scrambled to hold on as I took the steps, two at a time until I stopped just outside my bedroom door.

"You better let me down and let me get my bearings or I'm gonna puke all over both of us!"

I cringed and set Bella back on solid ground. I'd forgotten the fact that she'd just eaten.

"Oh hell. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

Bella shook her head feebly and bent over at the waist as she took several deep breaths. I stood as still as I could chastising myself internally and praying to whatever god or goddess that would listen to a soulless creature that I hadn't made her ill. After a few minutes, she straightened and let out a long steady breath.

"I'm okay, just a little vertigo but it's passed now. Damn, you move fast."

I let out the breath I'd been holding.

"Thank God you're all right. I really wasn't thinking."

"Thinking is good, but terribly overrated. For the rest of tonight, just do what feels right," Bella said and I saw the want and need return to her eyes.

I grasped her chin gently in my hand and pulled her face closer to mine.

"You really shouldn't have said that because making love to you until daylight feels damn right to me right now," I whispered as my lips touched hers. It felt like home.

The static in the air crackled and popped around us as our lips and tongues danced. Bella moaned as she repositioned and her warm body molded sensually against my hardness. My hands first released her hair from its pony tail and then slid down her body and settled on her sweet ass that I squeezed appropriately.

"Edward, I want you," Bella rasped. "Please."

"You will never have to beg for me to want you, baby. Hold on tight."

I lifted her from the ground and her legs wrapped around my waist tightly. As soon as her heat made contact with my cock, I groaned aloud. Our lips met again in a more frantic battle as I kicked open the bedroom door. I don't know why I didn't choose her room instead. At least she had a bed. That damn couch wasn't going to be big enough.

"Bella, baby. My room …"

"Edward, your room is just fine. What are you worried about? That bed certainly looks strong enough."

I turned my head sharply in the direction Bella was looking. Where my black leather couch normally sat was an ornate, iron king sized bed adorned with black and gold silk sheets, matching pillows and comforter. A small table lamp was aglow on the bedside table, casting a soft light across the near dark room. My couch was sitting along the opposite wall. What the hell? A bed? I didn't have a bed this morning … wait.

Alice.

THIS was the surprise she wouldn't tell me about. The one Esme alluded to when she came home earlier. This was absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. The bed meant Alice had seen the outcome of my night. I wasn't going to lose control.

_Thank you, Alice. I owe you bi_g _time._

I walked slowly over to the bed and lowered Bella onto the soft comforter until she lay below me. Even fully clothed, she was a vision sprawled across my new bed with her hair cascading around her shoulders. I leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips and slowly kissed my way across her cheek and down her jawline.

"More," Bella gasped as she thread her fingers into my hair.

"My lovely, impatient girl, I'm going to give you much, much more. You've been driving me crazy with the way your ass looks in these tight jeans, but I want to touch your bare skin, so the jeans and top have got to go."

"Get rid of them then."

_Not a problem. _

I quickly rid Bella of her top and let in a sharp breath when I saw what she had on underneath. Her pale skin was nearly luminescent in the soft light, which was a stark contrast to the black satin bra that encased her voluptuous breasts. I took a moment to drink in the vision before me.

"Exquisite," I said reverently as my thumbs slid across the material causing her to whimper and her nipples to come to attention. I let my hands slide lazily down her abdomen, stopping at the top of her denim clad lower body. "Now I'm curious as to what you have on under these jeans."

Bella's breathing sped slightly as I popped the button open and slowly slid the zipper down. Each "click" bringing me closer to what was hidden beneath. I reached down and pulled the black slippers off her feet, before tugging the denim down her legs revealing the hottest sight my eyes had ever witnessed.

I had no words. Bella's panties barely qualified as such, and I knew I'd need to think of something huge to repay Alice for everything she'd done for us tonight. The small scrap of black satin tied with red ribbon over each hip bone, and when my fingers played along the skin below her belly button her entire body shivered. I made my way back up her body touching the exposed skin with a feather-light touch, until my lips hovered above her trembling ones.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Bella? Your body responds perfectly to my touch," I said before kissing her deeply. "I'm going to enjoy bringing you pleasure tonight."

I kissed her again, reaching behind her body and unclasping her bra, releasing her pink-tipped breasts to me. My hands found her firm and warm beneath my fingers as I kneaded her flesh, and gently rolled her nipples between my fingers. Bella's back arched under my touch, and the sweetest of sounds slipped from her lips.

"Do you like that, sweetheart?"

"Oh yes, Edward. Yes! Please, I need more."

I chuckled softly before my lips closed around one rosy peak as my fingers teased the other. I was careful not break the skin as I nipped and suckled the sweet, puckered flesh. I repeated the action on the other breast, making sure to give each one ample attention. All the while, my free hand descended lower, across her belly until I was touching the flesh just above the top of those sinful panties. I could feel the heat radiating from between her thighs, and smell the musty, female scent of her arousal. My hand continued lower until I was cupping and caressing her damp pussy through the black satin.

"Mmm, you're so warm and enticing, my love," I said as I released her nipple and stilled my hand.

"Don't stop! Touch me," Bella cried as her hips began to grind against my hand.

I did as she asked. I untied each of the delicate ties of her panties, and pulled the satin from her body. I was entranced by the curves of her hips, the complete femininity of her full breasts and the dark strip of hair on her mound making a trail down to the wet, pink flesh below. I raised my eyes and was met by her hooded, lusty gaze. Our eyes locked and I knew she was ready.

My fingers twitched as I ran them down the tuft of hair, until I found her slit. I dragged a finger through her sweet arousal and teased her entrance a few times before sliding into her channel. Her legs opened wide to me, and her walls were tight and hot around my finger as I began to pump in and out slowly before adding a second finger. My thumb was rubbing circles on her swollen clit, and her moans and pleas increased as did the pace of my fingers. My cock was harder than it had ever been before and it strained against my jeans as I stroked her body higher and closer to her release. Venom pooled in my mouth at the thought of bringing her to climax with my mouth and not my fingers. While maintaining eye contact I kept my fingers slowly stroking as I began kissing a cool trail down her body. I paused to swirl my tongue around her belly button and to place soft kisses over her hip bones before I buried my nose between her legs and taking a deep breath letting her scent in.

"You're scent is intoxicating, beautiful girl. I can't wait to taste you."

"Oh god, I want your mouth on me. Now!"

I removed my fingers from her channel and used them to spread her delicate petals open to me. Her pink skin glistened with her juices. My tongue made a lazy pass from below her clit all the way to her entrance. Her taste was like nothing I'd experienced before and something that I wished I could live on. Salty, tangy and totally Bella.

"Holy shit! That feels so good."

My tongue delved into her body, drinking in her essence, before making a beeline for her erect clit, begging for my attention. My lips encased the taut nub as I sucked and licked until Bella was whimpering, thrashing and quivering beneath me.

"I know you're close, baby. Don't hold back. I want you to come for me."

I continued my assault on her body with my fingers, lips and tongue until all at once the most beautiful thing happened.

"Oh … Edward … I'm coming!"

Bella's body tensed and she let out a cry as her body released and convulsed under me. My greedy mouth gladly drank in every drop that she gave to me. I was in my own personal heaven as I licked and suckled her pussy until she came down from her climax. Bella was a sweaty, beautiful mess, and I felt honored that she'd allowed me to bring her such pleasure. I kissed back up her body and placed soft kisses on her lips as she caught her breath.

"Wow. That was intense and just, wow. My body feels like jelly," Bella said with a giggle as her body calmed.

I traced her face from temple to chin with my fingers, feeling the heat from her pink cheeks.

"You are completely perfect for me, Bella. I cannot express how beautiful you are to me, especially when your skin is flushed and covered with a sheen of sweat after you come. I want to see that look on your face over and over, baby."

In a surprise move, Bella sat up and pushed me down onto the bed. Her slick body straddled mine as she looked down to me with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"I think I owe you some pay back, Doc, but first you're way overdressed. Relax, and let's see if we can fix that problem."

I relaxed under Bella's instruction. Her sweet breath washed over me as her lips kissed my face and down my neck. Her hands found the buttons of my shirt and I couldn't help but smile as she struggled in her impatience to unbutton them.

"Let me help, Bella. You're too keyed up right now, baby."

Bella huffed and gave me a smirk as I quickly divested myself of my button down and tee shirt. I'd kicked off my shoes and socks when we first crawled into the bed, leaving me in my button-fly jeans and boxers. Bella leaned over my naked chest and she shivered as her warm body laid over mine.

"God, you're amazing. Sculpted and muscular, but not obnoxiously so, and your cool skin feels so good against mine."

I had worried she'd be repelled by my in-human body. Esme had given Bella enough information that she didn't question what was beneath my clothes now. I knew we had to talk soon about so many important matters, but I couldn't think of that right now when her warm, supple, naked body was draped erotically over mine, and her lips were kissing down my marble hard chest.

"Jesus, Bella. That feels amazing," I stammered, trying to remain in control of my animal instinct that begged me to flip her over and plow into her pussy.

I felt Bella smile against my skin, as she made her way down my chest, repeating my earlier homage to her belly button and hip bones. Her fingers grazed down over my hardened length causing me to take in a sharp breath. She deftly unbuttoned my fly and I raised my ass from the bed so she could shimmy the denim down my legs, leaving my boxers as the only remaining barrier between us. Her hand closed around my cock and began to slowly stroke me over my boxers. I closed my eyes and focused on the sensation of her small, but strong hand around my hardness.

"These boxers are pissing me off. They've gotta go," Bella said as she tugged them down my legs and tossed them into the near darkness of my room.

My cock stood fully erect and weeping and her eyes widened as she finally took in the view.

"Holy cow, Edward. You're huge!" Bella exclaimed and then slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from saying anything else. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at her actions.

Bella shook her head and I saw her eyes glaze over when she took my cock in her hand and began to stroke up to the tip and down to the base. After several minutes of stroking, she lowered over me and kissed the tip before swirling her tongue over the moisture on the head and then taking me into her mouth. She couldn't take me in fully, but her hands and mouth were all I needed. It was an indescribable feeling having her warm mouth sucking and tasting my cock. I felt the urge to come build in my belly, and as much as I wanted to, I didn't want to do it in her mouth. I wanted inside her sweet heat.

"Damn, baby … I won't last long like this. I need to be inside of you."

Bella released me from her mouth, and I sat up letting her straddle my waist. I had to make sure she was as wet as possible, or this wouldn't work with her tightness and my size. My hand sought out her heat and I didn't hesitate as I slid two fingers into her opening, applying steady pressure to her clit. Her moans echoed in the darkness as I twisted my fingers and drew her closer to me.

"I need for you to be wet for me before we try anything else, baby. I don't want to hurt you. Come for me again, Bella."

Almost on command, Bella cried out and I felt the moisture leak onto my hand as she toppled over the edge. I removed my fingers and flipped us over before I positioned myself at her opening. I wanted entrance to her tight pussy before she came down from her climax. Her eyes met mine and I tried to convey my feelings in my stare.

"Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I'll be as gentle as possible, I promise, beautiful."

Bella did as I asked and grasped her hips carefully as I slowly entered her warmth. God, she was perfect and so very tight. Her walls clenched around my cock as I slid in a little further and then stopped. I grit my teeth to keep from slamming into her fully.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I gazed into her eyes, needing to make sure I wasn't hurting her.

The look in her eyes fueled my desire. I didn't see pain, only want and raw desire.

"Yes … you aren't hurting me, Edward. Don't stop. Make me yours."

I growled as I slid fully into her slick, hot passage. Our bodies seemed to be made like a matched set. Her gasps and cries rivaled mine as I set a steady pace. What I lacked in experience I had in stamina, and Bella didn't disappoint as she wrapped her legs around me, changing the angle and allowing me to slide deeper into her body. I watched my cock slide in and out of her wet pussy, and soon her hips met my thrusts as I drew nearer to my much needed release. Our pace became desperate and I could feel her walls tremble around me. She was close as well. My fingers found her throbbing clit and I began to rub circles around the bundle of nerves.

"Damn, you feel good around my cock. Your pussy is so fucking tight and wet for me. Your body is mine, and no one else's. Tell me, Bella. Tell me that you belong to me," I chanted as I pounded into her.

"Edward! Oh god, I'm yours and yours alone. I don't want anyone else's cock inside of me. It belongs to me now and me alone. I need to hear you say the words. Oh shit, I'm close," Bella cried as I pressed down firmly on her clit.

"I belong to you. All of me, and never doubt that," I said as I felt her body began to shake. "That's it, baby. Let go. You want to come, and I'm close. Take me over the edge with you."

Our bodies erupted in a volcano of breathless cries and trembling limbs. I came hard inside her and her body responded with her own strong orgasm. I rolled onto my side so I wouldn't crush her under the weight of my body. My arms wrapped tightly around my angel, as she tucked herself into my side, and laid her head on my chest. I stroked her back as she slowly came back around. I couldn't physically tire, but I was emotionally and mentally spent, although you'd never hear me complain since this came after the best night of my entire existence.

"I love you, Bella Swan. That was the most amazing sex and the strongest orgasm I've ever had. You are quite the vixen in bed, and I look forward to many, many more chances to show you how much I love you, baby."

Bella giggled as she looked up from her resting place on my chest.

"I love you too, Edward Masen. I really can't imagine that I've ever had anything even close to what we shared tonight. Thank you," Bella said with a contented yawn. "I think after, what, five orgasms today my body is waving a white flag. I don't even want to get out of bed to go clean up."

I chuckled as I leaned in for a kiss.

"My body is pretty damn content too, and you don't have to get up on my account. Rest now. Your body needs it."

"I think I will. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, my beautiful girl. Sleep well, and I'll be right here if you need me."

I pulled the comforter around our bodies, and soon Bella was sleeping soundly on my chest. She was a vision of pure peace and tranquility. Since I couldn't sleep, my mind recalled the events of the day. The kiss. The making out like teenagers in the basement. Bella's dream. Esme's talk with Bella and Carlisle's talk with me. Alice having the forethought to purchase this bed, and then the acceptance and love from this beautiful creature beside me.

Life was good, and I hoped that nothing came along to change that. But, I knew the only constant was change, and that was what scared the hell out of me. Change was coming soon; Bella would regain her memory, and I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to handle it if someone or something took her away from me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: WHEW! I'm fanning myself as I get ready to send this off to the lovely darcysmom, kare831 and twimom817. 8k+ words in a chapter is an all-time record for me by almost 2k words. I love a spunky Esme, and a sexually satisfied Edward and Bella. I hope you liked the chapter, but I won't know unless you leave me some love. Hope to hear from you and I'll see you soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight or its characters; the great Stephenie Meyer does. All kudos for creating my obsession belongs to her. No copyright infringement intended. I do own this Edward Masen, Two Worlds Collide and Almost Dusk. All errors are mine and mine alone.

**A/N**: **Sorry that it has been awhile between updates. Summer is a busy time around here and we've began taking short, weekend camping trips to get away from RL, so no work or writing goes with me. I don't know how often I can update right now, but I'm shooting for every two weeks, and as the weather cools, our time outdoors will slow down, and I will have more time to write. Hope you guys stick with me to see this story to completion…insert my saddest, pouty face here … I also wanted to say a HUGE THANK YOU to whomever nominated LDTW for Fic of the Week at The Lemonade Stand and for July TwiFanfiction Fic of the Month! I was really excited to find out about those two nominations. As I've said before, it's a WIN to me just for my stories to be nominated. I've also collaborated with kare831 and submitted an entry in the Taste of the Forbidden contest. It's an anonymous format, so I can't tell you which story is ours, but if you like one-shots that are taboo and full of lemons, check the contest out. Just type the name of the contest in your search engine, and it will pull up. Kare and I stepped way out of our comfort zone on the story we wrote and loved the final product! I also can't say enough about the three wonderful ladies that edit my writing. The sweet and awesome darcysmom, kare831 and twimom817 have been with me now for almost a year and never cease to be available to work on my crazy writing ideas, help me through RL issues and support me in whatever is going on in my world. ILY guys. Okay, I know you guys want me to shut up now, so I'll see you at the bottom. **

_**BPOV**_

I awoke with a jolt and a racing heart as the dream flitted away like the tiny spores from a dandelion in a spring breeze. All I could remember was a fading, jumbled mess of unfamiliar faces and places. These things didn't make me upset, but they did make me jittery. My calming salvation was the cool, strong hands that were safely holding my naked body close to his, and the comforting words that cut the silence.

"It's okay, love. I've got you."

Edward was here. At least that wasn't a part of the dream. I allowed myself to relax and soon the feelings of anxiety began to slip away as I cuddled with him. He wove his fingers into my hair and lifted it gently away from my neck, kissing the exposed flesh and causing my body to shiver and a breathy moan to escape my lips as I pushed back into him. I moaned again as my backside met the solid evidence of his arousal and I couldn't help but push harder back into him and smile as I was rewarded with a moan in return.

"Damn baby, you're driving me crazy," Edward rasped.

It did feel good, and my lady bits were tingling in anticipation. I wiggled from his arms and turned to face him. I pushed firmly on his shoulders and he smiled crookedly at me as he followed my unspoken request. When he was lying flat on the mattress, I straddled his waist. Edward hissed, and grasped my hips as I leaned forward not the least bit embarrassed by the dampness between my thighs, my stretch-marked skin or my morning breath as I gazed down into his hooded, amber eyes.

"Good morning," I whispered before placing open mouthed kisses across his chest, and up his neck until my lips were just inches from his. "What a way to wake up, but I can think of something even better," I crooned as I let my lips lightly touch his.

Our gentle kiss soon deepened as our lips and tongues danced effortlessly as if we'd known each other's bodies for years instead of days. Edward's fingers slid between our bodies and my breath caught as he circled my clit and then plunged into my opening. My hands found stability against his chest and I inched my hips back, closer to his erect cock. I wanted, no, needed to feel him inside of me. I let my lips leave his as I raised my body until I felt the tip of his erection at my entrance. Edward was right with me as his hands guided me into place and I slowly sunk down over him. The feeling of fullness was almost overwhelming and I let out a long, shuddering breath.

"God, that feels good, baby. Are you okay?" Edward said huskily as he held my hips still.

I wanted to move, but I took a moment to look at his gorgeous face, and I felt like the luckiest woman in the world when his hooded eyes stared lovingly into mine. Life was perfect, and I planned to enjoy every second of it.

"I'm more than okay," I replied with a smile as I began to grind my pelvis against his, relishing in the feeling of his cool, hard skin.

Edward smiled at me and bucked his hips into mine. "I'd say you're looking pretty damn fine from my view. You're both breathtaking and beautiful, love."

My body settled into a pace that had both of us panting for air. The feel of his cock stretching me as my body rose and fell over him had me quickly teetering on the edge of my climax. I shifted my hips and the change of position had me whimpering with the dual stimulation of his pelvic bone on my clit and his cock stroking my G-spot. Edward's hands roamed my sweat-slickened body, gently tweaking and caressing my breasts and kneading the soft flesh of my buttocks before they settled on my hips to help me maintain my rhythm. It was too much and yet not enough. All too soon I felt the fluttering in my lower belly signaling my impending orgasm was nearing ever closer.

"I'm close, Edward. Oh, I… I can't hold on much longer!" I cried, squeezing my eyes wanting to hold on to the wonderful feeling of him inside of me as long as possible.

"I'm right with you. Look at me and take us over the edge together, love," Edward chanted as his hips rose to meet mine.

Our eyes met … molten amber and dark brown. It was as if I could see deep into his soul, and he into mine.

"Edward!" I called as my body began to shake.

My rhythm faltered as I let the warmth of his gaze pull me over the edge of reality; my back arched as my body trembled and his name rolled respectively from my tongue like a promise and a prayer.

"Bella …" Edward whispered as I felt his cool seed release and fill me.

I fell forward and collapsed across Edward's body. His hands rubbed a comforting circuit from my neck to just above my ass until my breathing was less erratic and my heart rate slowed to a more normal staccato beat.

"Wow that was quite a way to start the day. I'd be satisfied to wake like that every morning, beautiful. You'd never hear me complain," Edward said with a chuckle. His fingers pushed my wild hair off my face.

I giggled like a school girl.

"Oh, you say that now, but you'd soon get tired of my morning breath and bed head in your face every day. You, however, look as smooth and composed as a GQ model. I should get up and go brush my teeth and take a shower. I'm sure I look and smell anything but attractive right now."

Edward laughed heartily and smacked my ass gently.

"You look like the poster girl for completely sexed up and satisfied. Don't be making rude comments about my woman. I will agree that a shower does sound good. I think I'll join you."

I rolled off of Edward's body and sat on the edge of his bed. Edward rose from the bed and walked to the dresser in all his nude perfection as I ogled him shamelessly. I realized that I had nothing to put on but my clothes from the night before, and when I looked down at my toned, yet stretch marked body I was reminded of my age and my many imperfections. Something dark and foreboding in my subconscious was trying to rear its ugly head, and I had no idea who or what was the cause. I tried to play things as cool as I could manage.

"Um, I don't have any clothes in here. I guess I should just go back to my room to get ready for the day," I stammered as I pulled the bed sheet around my body. "Your family will be up soon, and I don't want things to be awkward."

Edward returned from the dresser with clean boxers and a tee shirt. His eyebrows were furrowed as he sat down on the edge of the bed and noticed me clutching the sheet high across my body.

"What brought this on, Bella? What happened to the confident, sexy woman that I left in this bed just a few seconds ago?" he asked as he tugged lightly at the sheet.

I couldn't answer right away. The sudden lump in my throat prevented me from it. A voice with no face began to chant on repeat in my head as my mind retreated into a dark tunnel.

"_You just aren't enough for me, Bella. I can't give you what you want. I'm sorry, but I'm moving on."_

My mind continued to zone out as I took in short gasps of air. More disjointed memories tried to resurface.

"_It's cancer, baby girl. Stage four. They're giving me less than six months. I'm so sorry, Bella."_

"_His heart just wasn't strong enough, Bella. He's gone."_

"Bella. Baby, come back to me. Please."

This voice I knew. The hands that had wrapped around me were familiar and comforting as I struggled to come to the present.

"Edward?" I whispered, as tears rolled down my cheeks and my body shook with silent sobs.

"Shhh. Yes, it's me, beautiful. I'm right here and not going anywhere. Can you tell me what just happened?"

I relaxed, exhausted in his arms. The memories floated in and out of my subconscious as nameless, faceless parts of my past. As painful as it was, and as content as I was to stay in my self-imposed bubble with Edward and the Cullen's, I knew I had to let them surface.

"I think I'm starting to remember."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**EPOV**_

I'd never felt so helpless in all my years of existence. To watch my love struggle with things unknown broke my unbeating heart. My irrational fears of losing her were trumped by the shaking, sobbing woman I held in my arms. The woman I loved with all my being was beginning to remember her past, and from the state she was in, the things she had just experienced weren't pleasant.

"That's a good thing, baby. I'll not let you go through this alone. Do you want to talk about it?"

Bella sniffled and straightened up in my arms so she could look at me. Her red-rimmed eyes full of fear and pain and confusion.

"There isn't much to tell, Edward. No faces, just voices. People telling me they're dying or that someone has just died. I don't know who for sure, but maybe my parents? There was another voice. A man's voice. He said he was leaving me too."

Of course we knew she was alone because of her medical records, but not the particulars. I couldn't imagine any parents estranging themselves from someone as kind and full of life as my Bella. Dying would be the only reasonable explanation. As for the other voice, I ground my teeth together to keep in the string of curse words on the tip of my tongue at the mere idea of some man mistreating her and breaking her heart. His loss was certainly my gain, but I'd have a hard time not hurting the fucker if I found out he hurt her in any way.

"I'm so sorry that you're going through this pain, baby. I wish I could make it all go away, but you need to remember. You have a life and a career and friends that would miss you in their lives," I said comfortingly before kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to lose you, Edward," Bella said quietly as she lowered her eyes from mine. Her chin trembled as she spoke. "The past few days have been wonderful, and I'm so afraid you won't want me because of something in my past, or when you figure out that you can do so much better than me. If the voices in my head are right, and people that love me can leave me so easily, why wouldn't you be the same?"

I hated the sudden change in her demeanor. Gone was the outgoing, sexy woman that had become my whole world, and in her place was a lost girl struggling with the unknown. We'd moved so quickly in our relationship, I hadn't taken into account the fact that she might have issues in her past that would cause her distress. How do you tell your mate, the love of your existence, that she was "it" for you? There wouldn't be another to take her place. I had to try to make her understand.

"Bella, look at me please," I said calmly as I nudged her chin gently with my finger. Bella took in a ragged breath and her watery eyes met mine. "I'm not ever leaving you, sweetheart. I love you, and nothing in your past will change that. I can't pretend to know how you feel right now, not knowing what your past holds, but I will be at your side every step of the way while you regain your memories, including dealing with any issues from your past. I will still be with you after it is all said and done, beautiful. When the time is right, we do need to have a long talk and that scares the hell out of me. See, I have a past as well, and you may be the one who leaves when you know everything about me."

Bella's brown eyes widened slightly at my words.

"I can't imagine anything you could tell me that would change my heart, Edward."

_Oh, Bella. If you only knew what you were involved in… but now isn't the time. Soon, however, you need to know the truth._

"The same goes for me, baby. I can't think of anything that would make me love you any less. Let's tackle your issues first, and then we need to discuss our pasts together. Now, do you feel better? I can't stand to see you cry."

Bella nodded her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I do. I'm sorry about my meltdown. Things just hit me so fast, and I need answers even if they hurt to know. I was wondering if maybe today we could go to my house. See if being in a setting that should be familiar to me will help?"

I needed to talk to Alice and Carlisle. They were downstairs, and I knew Alice had seen what had just occurred, and relayed that information to Carlisle. I'd planned to take Bella to her house in a few more days, but I wouldn't deny her anything at this point. She was strong enough physically, but I wanted to know what Alice saw happening, so I could prepare.

"All right, love. We can do that today, but first I believe I have a shower date with a hot college professor," I said as I scooped her up into my arms and began to walk toward my en suite bathroom. "She's a very dirty girl, and needs some special TLC that only a doctor can provide."

Bella shrieked and then giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're a bad boy, Dr. Masen. I may have to hold you after class in detention."

I laughed as I set her down on the counter and walked to the shower. I started the water and came back to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'll admit I'm a bad boy, and if detention with you is my punishment, then I don't see myself improving upon my behavior anytime soon. Makes me want to sing classic Van Halen because I'm hot for teacher."

Bella leaned in and kissed my lips softly. The light was back in her eyes and it made my heart soar.

"I love you, Edward. Thank you for talking me down from the ledge. I can't imagine my life without you now."

"Bella, I've waited a lifetime for you and I'll never love another. Let's go shower and see about getting you fed."

Our shower was full of loving touches and tender kisses. Nothing overtly sexual, just two people in love taking care of each other. When we were finished, and had dried I handed Bella my boxers and tee shirt. I wrapped my towel around my waist.

"I know all your girlie-stuff is next door. You can wear my clothes till you get to your room. Go get ready for the day, and I'll meet you downstairs."

Bella slipped my tee shirt over her head and pulled my boxers up her long legs. She smiled at me as she walked backwards toward the door.

"All right. Oh, I may be keeping these, if that's okay with you," she said as she gestured toward her attire. "I like the idea of sleeping in your clothes."

I couldn't imagine anything sexier to me than the sight of Bella in my clothes, unless it was her naked beneath me. My cock sprang to life as I noticed the way my tee fit across her chest, accentuating her full breasts and dusky nipples. Damn what a view.

"You are a sexy and dangerous woman, Miss Swan. You'd better run before uncover this tepee I've built and take you back to bed with me."

"Promises, promises," Bella sing-songed before she turned to leave. "See you downstairs."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Bella seems to be making progress much faster than I'd originally thought. I think taking her to her home is a good idea. She needs to realize that she does have a life outside these walls, and maybe it will trigger her memories. Alice has looked and doesn't see anything concrete at this point, but since Bella is an adult, she needs to be privy to what we speak about. I know you want to protect her Edward, but she has a right to know and address any decisions being made that pertains to her," Carlisle said firmly.

Alice nodded slowly and spoke with sadness in her voice. She'd lost most of her human memories after her change. Her family had committed her to an asylum because of her "crazy visions" and she'd been through hell and back. If anyone could relate to what Bella was going through, it was Alice.

"Edward, she's right about her parents. Since she isn't making conscious decisions I can't see them clearly, but from what Bella said and what I can piece together, I believe they both passed away from illness some years ago. Bella was close to them, and that is for sure. Jasper is doing research and when he has information we'll make sure Bella gets it. With her age and the facts we have about her past and that she lived in Kentucky, it shouldn't be hard to narrow down her parent's names."

They were both right about needing to involve Bella. It was my nature to protect her. Remembering was going to be painful and sad, and as much as I wanted to shield her from the negatives, I couldn't. There would be positives along the way, and I'd promised her I'd be by her side through it all.

"Thanks for all you're doing, and you're both right. Bella needs to know everything we do."

"You plan on telling her the truth about what we are soon," Alice said as her eyes took on that faraway look.

"Yes. Carlisle and I have to discuss the finer details but she deserves to know and have a choice on whether she wants a life with me," I said as I looked into Alice's mind. My breath caught when the last vision presented itself. "Alice …"

"All I see is the possibilities, Edward. You know how my visions work. You love her human, but in reality you know that changing her is the only viable option for an eternity with her. I wish I could tell you more, but I won't be able to until you make the final decisions. For now, Bella's coming down in a minute. I'm going to slip away and help Jasper with his research."

"I appreciate what you're doing for Bella, Alice. Jasper too. We'll talk soon, okay?"

Alice gave me a hug as she walked to the door. "No problem, big brother. It's what family does for each other. She's going to be my sister someday. I just know it."

Alice left, and I heard Bella shut her bedroom door and begin the trip down the stairs. The image of her running through the woods with her pale skin shimmering in the rays of filtered sunlight and her bright, amber eyes was pushed into the recesses of my mind as I focused on the present and the brown-eyed brunette that stood in the doorway.

"Good morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?" Carlisle asked as she stepped into his office.

"I did. Thank you," Bella answered with a glint in her eye and a faint blush across her cheeks. "Did you enjoy your evening out?"

"Esme and I had a wonderful and infrequent evening out alone. Thank you for asking," Carlisle responded with a wink and a smile. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better and well rested. I'd like to talk to you for a minute, if that's okay."

"Okay, but can Edward please stay?" Bella asked anxiously. I took her hand in mine and squeezed softly.

"Of course he can. I want you to be comfortable. Now, are you having any headaches or trouble with your vision?"

Bella snickered and cut her eyes to me as she likely recalled my not-so-suave display of cavemanism last night when I whisked her up the stairs. Not seeing into her mind was still an issue, and Carlisle knew when I shook my head slightly that I still wasn't able to read her thoughts.

"Only once, but that was an extenuating circumstance. I'm eating well, and sleeping better. I feel stronger every day. My memories are the only hang up. I'm having a few random ones, but nothing I can pin point. It's very frustrating."

Carlisle shifted in his seat to maintain his human façade.

"I can imagine how bothersome that would be. It's only been a few days, Bella. Edward says he's taking you to your house today. I believe seeing your life before in a tangible sense can only help, but know that it may also make things more painful as you recall more of your past. It may all come flooding back at once, or it may trickle in over time. There's no real way of knowing."

Bella nodded in agreement.

"Regardless of how painful it may be, I have to try, Carlisle. The memories that came to me this morning were disjointed, but I believe now that my parents have passed on long ago. It saddens me, but it's almost like I'd expected this information. I'm hoping to find pictures at my home; to put faces with the voices in my mind."

"I hope you are able to accomplish that, Bella. Well, unless you two have something else to discuss, I need to be going. I have meetings at the hospital all day. We'll talk more soon, Bella. Please don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything or if you have any medical issues that need my attention."

"I will, Carlisle. Thank you again for everything."

Bella and I walked hand-in-hand to the kitchen. Esme had made a pot of coffee and oatmeal for breakfast. I took two steaming cups of nasty coffee to the breakfast bar while Bella fixed her oatmeal.

"Eat and have your coffee. We'll leave when you're done."

As relaxed as I appeared, I was a jumble of nerves on the inside. Not knowing what the future held was gnawing at my gut. I only hoped that we'd find good things to focus on at her house. When Bella was finished and the kitchen cleaned, I led her to the garage and helped her into my car. Although I didn't need it, I pulled out the piece of paper where I'd jotted down her address and punched it into my GPS.

"Ready?" I asked as I started the engine.

"Ready as I'm going to be, Edward. As long as you're by my side I can handle whatever we find."

I backed out of the garage and set course for Bella's house. Fifteen minutes until arrival at our destination.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: I know it was shorter than normal, but I wanted to get something out to you this week. Hope you liked it! See you soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. The great Stephenie Meyer does. I do own this Edward Masen, Two Worlds Collide, and Almost Dusk. No copyright infringement intended. All errors are mine and mine alone. **

**A/N: You guys blew me away as usual with the new followers, favorites, and great reviews last chapter. Thanks so much for taking the time to leave me some love. It means a lot to me as a writer to hear your feedback. Thanks again to whomever nominated LDTW for The Lemonade Stand and TwiFanFiction Rec of the Month. Such an honor for a little known writer, such as myself. Huge, squishy hugs and sparkly rhinestone tiaras to darcysmom, twimom817 and kare831 for everything they do for me. Words cannot express how much those three ladies mean to me, but I hope they all three know. Again, summer is making my updates not as frequent, and I'm sorry, but I promise I'm not ditching TWC. This story requires a little extra brain power and a lot of 80's rock to motivate me, so I ask for patience and understanding. As warm weather fades into fall, my updates will be quicker because I'll be home more. Enough of my rambling … I'll see you at the bottom. **

_**BPOV**_

Fifteen minutes. It seemed like an eternity away from the present and I could feel my heart ache in my chest. Maybe I was making this trip was too soon. What if nothing jogs my memory, or even worse, what if I find something entirely too painful to want to remember? When Edward had navigated from the drive to the main road he turned to me and held his hand out, palm up. I smiled softly and placed my hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze and the feeling of his body connected with mine instantly calmed me.

"I can't imagine how you feel right now, Bella, I promise you aren't alone in any of this. If things become too much, or if you want to turn around on the way at any time, you let me know and we'll head back to my house. You call the shots, love."

I nodded to let him know I'd heard him.

"I will, Edward. Honestly I'm having mixed emotions about this trip. Part of me wants to abort the mission, and the other part needs to do this. Does that make sense?" I asked as I looked to him. "I can't put this off forever, I guess. I don't know what I'm afraid of exactly. It's my home."

We drove in the misting rain in silence for a several miles before we rolled to a stop at a traffic light, and Edward's amber gaze met mine.

"According to the GPS, the road to your house is just a few more miles down on the left."

I nodded numbly and fought the urge to vomit.

"Are you okay, Bella? We can turn around now if you'd like," Edward said calmly, his voiced laced with concern.

I stared off in the distance in the direction that Edward had just mentioned, hoping for something to spur my memory. There were several subdivisions and quaint ranch style homes dotting the landscape. The area looked safe and homey … a wonderful place to raise a family.

"I'm okay. I'm acting like a crazy-woman, and I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know why you put up with me. "

Edward's facial expression softened as he spoke.

"You're not crazy, Bella, and there's nothing to apologize for. I love you, my beautiful girl. There isn't anything that could scare me away now. I'm all in, baby."

"Thank you, Edward, for everything. I love you, too."

The light changed and Edward accelerated up to speed and soon he merged into the turn lane. The "click-click" of his blinker and the "swish-swish" of his wiper blades drummed out a tempo inside of the car. Edward maneuvered the car across the traffic and I saw a green road sign read _Phillips Drive. _

"This is your street and 1885 is your house number."

We drove slowly up the street, counting the house numbers and I let out a long breath when I could read _1885_ on the next mailbox. Edward signaled and turned into the paved drive of a modest brick and vinyl-sided patio home with a large flower bed lining the front walk and running across the front length of the covered porch of my home.

My home.

The home I'd left for work from only a few days ago, before my entire life changed. The home that I prayed held happy memories. My body shivered unconsciously and my eyes scanned the house before it settled on the gray front door adorned with a festive fall wreath. Edward shut the car down and took my hand in his again but this time he placed two metal keys on a ring in my palm. I looked at the keys and then up to Edward. I felt like a complete idiot that I'd been in such a hurry to leave the Cullen home that I'd forgotten something as elemental as my keys.

"I knew you had a lot on your mind, so I brought the keys from your bag. Your car keys were easy to figure out, and these two were on their own ring. I have the whole set with me if these don't work. Take your time, baby. There's no rush."

My eyes watered at his sweet words and thoughtfulness. My heart swelled as I thought of how much I loved this man who had just come into my life. I didn't know how firm a believer I'd been before the accident in God or fate, but now I was an absolute believer in some higher power. Something or someone bigger than me had put Edward in my path, and I couldn't be happier. I shut my eyes and took a deep, calming breath as I squeezed the keys tight in my hand.

"I'm ready. Let's do this."

Edward nodded before exiting the car and I waited as he walked around the front to my side and opened the door for me. Ever the chivalrous gentleman, he extended his hand to me and I placed my hand in his. The coolness of his touch grounded me as I exited the car.

The drizzling rain had thankfully stopped, and we walked at a slow pace up the sidewalk hand-in-hand in silence as I admired the flowers and greenery that I'd either planted or obviously and lovingly cared for before the accident. Edward was letting me lead, and I ascended the steps, stopping just short of the Welcome mat in front of the entry door. Edward let go of my hands so I could unlock the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the mailbox mounted on the wall was full of mail. Keeping my focus on the task at hand, I spoke softly to Edward.

"Can you grab my mail, Edward? I don't want to see it now, but I'll look at in when we're inside."

I heard the rustle of paper and the metallic sound of my mailbox closing. Edward wrapped a comforting arm loosely around my waist as I positioned the key in the lock and turned the tumbler. The lock made the tell-tale sound of disengaging and my hand hovered over the brass knob. Slowly, I grasped the knob, let out a long breath, and opened the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**EPOV**_

The drive had been excruciating. I could feel, see, and hear the emotional indecision radiating from Bella and more than once I fought to keep myself from whipping the car around and taking her back to my home. It tore at every fiber in my being to see her in any kind of pain or distress, but rationally, I knew I had to let her handle her life as she saw fit. Carlisle was right, as always. Bella wasn't a child, and most definitely not mentally impaired. Her memory was only temporarily locked in the recesses of her mind. It was her life, and her choices. With that being said, it didn't mean I was happy about it.

I meant every word I'd said on the drive over, and even before. I _would_ stand by her no matter what. She was my mate, my destiny. I said a silent prayer to God that He'd ease her emotional distress and help me guide her physically through whatever was ahead.

When we pulled into the drive of Bella's home, I mentally scanned the surrounding area for anything out of the ordinary. Hearing only the mundane thoughts of a normal day in normal human lives, I felt more at ease. I didn't want Bella accosted by well-meaning, but nosey neighbors asking questions that she couldn't answer. In a metropolis the size of Chicago, and even in the smaller surrounding towns, a college professor falling down a set of stairs wouldn't make the news, and her absence from home had been brief. Maybe no one had noticed.

I held her hand as we walked wordlessly up the sidewalk, admiring her landscaping and her obvious love for bright, colorful flowers. Without breaking stride, Bella and I climbed the steps to her porch. I released her hand so she could unlock the door. Her mailbox was full of mail, and that was a certain sign that no one was home. Not wanting to overstep my boundaries, but concerned that her house would be targeted if it appeared vacant, I was about to ask her if she wanted to take it in with us, but she beat me to the punch.

"Can you grab my mail, Edward? I don't want to see it now, but we'll look at in when we're inside."

I did as she asked, grasping her mail in one hand and wrapping my free arm around her waist as she raised the key to the lock. Bella paused only slightly before her hand clasped the doorknob, turned it and opened the door.

The house was dark, and with the overcast weather and all the blinds drawn it would be hard for a human to see more than shapes or outlines of objects, but not for a vampire. I spotted a lamp on the entry table a few yards away.

"Bella, I don't want you to trip or fall, so let me see if I can find a light," I said as I rubbed her arm.

"Okay," she replied in a whisper.

I stepped a few paces and waited a few human seconds before switching on the lamp. The foyer was illuminated by the soft light and I set her mail down on the table before I looked back at Bella. Her wide eyes darted around the space, but she made no move further into the house. I walked back to her side and gently took her hand.

"Take your time, baby."

Bella sighed and gripped my hand a little tighter.

"I thought … maybe … but nothing. I guess we need to walk around a bit and check things out."

Her voice was less timid as she spoke, and after a couple more deep breaths, she began to walk through the foyer and into the living room. I was surrounded by the faint but unmistakable and distinct scent of my mate, and I relished in the fragrance as it wafted through the air. It calmed me, and I needed all the help I could get because my overprotective nature wanted to physically mark her as mine. My primal instinct wanted to bury myself deep within her warmth and never let her from my side.

_You're a fucking moron, Masen. You're here to help her remember not screw her brains out bent over the arm of the couch. However appealing that thought may be … focus, dude. _

The interior of the house was decorated in a palate of browns and reds, and I began to see the Bella that was embedded deeply in her psyche. A suede couch sat along one wall, flanked by two dark cherry end tables. A coordinating coffee table sat in front covered with a laptop, remotes and various magazines. Throw rugs and hardwood covered the floors, a bookcase by the gas fireplace was loaded with books, a flat screen television was mounted on the wall, a rocking chair with an older blanket draped over the back sat in the adjacent corner, and leather recliner with another matching end table adorned with a simple lamp and a Kindle Fire completed the room. I found it odd that there were no personal or family pictures, but I didn't say anything. Bella didn't need anything else to worry over.

"You have a lovely home, Bella. It's warm and cozy. I like it."

Bella released my hand and ran her fingers gingerly across the back of the recliner. Her brow furrowed and her eyes shut briefly. When they opened, they were swimming with unshed tears but a small smile graced her lovely face.

"I think … I like to drink coffee and read in this chair early in the mornings."

She gripped the back of the recliner before she walked around and slowly took a seat. A few rogue tears escaped her eyes as she watched me closely while I crossed the room and sat down in the nearby rocking chair. I met her gaze and smiled reassuringly at her but I wanted to pull her into my lap and kiss away her tears.

"That's good, baby. What else do you remember?"

Bella wiped her tear-streaked face and shook it once.

"I really don't remember anything specific, just flashes of myself in this chair with a cup of coffee and a book or the Kindle. It's like my mind is scrolling thru pictures on a camera. It's odd and very disturbing, to be honest. I can see myself, but it's like I'm watching from a distance. Does that make sense?" Bella asked and before I could answer she gasped and jumped to her feet, knocking the lamp off the end table in the process. The glass shade made an eerie noise when it shattered against the hardwood floor, and she laughed manically. "Good god, Edward! I told you I was crazy. Old, alone and certifiably nuts. You could do so much better. If I were you, I'd run now, cut your fucking losses and live in a world where I don't exist, because you and I both know that this thing between us will never last. Better yet, why don't you get the hell out of my house now? Save us both the pain of doing it later! Been there, done that, and I have the motherfucking tee shirt!"

_What the hell just happened?_

I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket, but I ignored it. She turned on her heel and stomped away down a hallway toward what I assumed was a bedroom and slammed the door behind her. I had to hold on to the arms of the rocking chair and hope I didn't pulverize them into sawdust to keep from losing my temper. She didn't see herself clearly, at all. God only knows how difficult this journey was for Bella, and I didn't want to make things worse by lashing out but I'd heard all I wanted to hear of the self-directed slurs and off-color comments she was making about herself and my feelings for her.

I could hear her strangled sobs echo in the quiet house. It was pure hell to listen to and I rose from the chair and began to close the distance between us. She needed to vent and probably a reassuring shoulder to cry on, but I stopped when I reached the doorway. I couldn't go to her right now. I was too god-damned pissed off. The phone in my pocket vibrated again and I pinched the bridge of my nose when I saw the name on the screen. I walked back to the foyer before I answered.

"What do you want, Alice?"

I heard her snort across the line.

"It's nice to talk to you too, Edward."

I knew Bella wouldn't hear my conversation if I spoke at vampire pitch, but I stepped out onto the porch for some privacy anyhow.

"Alice now is not the fucking time …"

"Oh, shut the hell up, Edward. I called to _help_ you, but if you don't want my assistance, I'll say my goodbye's now," Alice retorted sternly.

I blew out a long breath and pulled at my hair. I hadn't smoked since my rogue years, and it was strictly to fit into the low-life scene I frequented at the time, but a cigarette sounded really good at the moment, that or a shot or ten of rot-gut Tennessee whiskey. I knew Alice would know what to do, and right now I needed all the help I could get.

_Kiss some ass, you fool. _

"I'm sorry, Alice. I need your help. Things are a mess here. Bella just had some sort of breakdown, or fit, and I don't know what to do."

Alice sighed. "I saw and heard her go off on you. Geez, that woman has some balls! Of course she had no idea that she just provoked the deadliest creature in existence. You kept calm, and I'm proud you did. The alternative did not have positive results for either of you, but it's not in your nature to hurt her, physically or emotionally. I also saw her stomp of to her bedroom. She subconsciously knew where to go to get away. What she needs is time, patience and the love of her new family to get her through this. You are the strongest person I know, and you won't give up on her, Edward. I've seen it. I know you've given her no reason to believe otherwise, but you have to go to her and make a believer out of her. Be honest and tell her exactly how you feel. Do it now, before she reads her mail or listens to the messages on her answering machine. I don't know for sure what she'll read or hear since she hasn't decided to do either yet, but it's crossed her mind more than once. Before you ask, I don't know how Bella will respond to "the talk". I won't know anything for sure until she decides how she feels and it'll be too late to forewarn you at that point since you'll be dealing with it live and in color."

_Shit!_

"By the way, Jasper and I have made some headway into learning more information about Bella's past. I need to get back to work but we should have something concrete later tonight. Oh, I almost forgot. Make sure Bella eats something later. Jasper's calling for me so I've got to go. Good luck, Edward."

The line disconnected and I placed the phone back in my jeans pocket. I had to go do damage control and the thought of what I needed to say nauseated me, but it had to be done. Now. I went back inside and walked straight to the closed door of her bedroom. I debated going on in but decided knocking would be better at this point. I rapped twice on the door.

"Bella? Can I come in?"

I heard the sound of her feet on the hardwood and her sniffling as she neared the door. When the footfalls stopped I leaned my forehead against the barrier between us.

"Baby, please, let me in. I know you're upset, and I want to help you, but I need to see you to make sure you're okay. I'm begging you, beautiful. Please."

Time seemed to stop as I waited. I could hear her breathing mere inches away. I was so attuned to the sound of her heartbeat; I could have picked it out if she was in the midst of thousands of people. After what felt like a thousand years, the knob turned and the door opened. The light from the bedside table was the only illumination, casting an ethereal glow around her body as I looked down at her.

Dear Lord, she was the most alluring woman I'd ever seen, even with her red-rimmed eyes and snotty nose. Bella stepped back and sat down on the edge of her bed giving me space to enter her room. Her head was down and her shoulders sagged in defeat. I stepped through the doorway and took a few steps toward the bed before I knelt down in front of her. Tentatively I placed a hand on her knee and used the other to brush her hair back out of her face.

"Edward ...I'm so sorry for lashing out at you." Bella whispered. I let my fingers run along the edge of her jaw, and she leaned into my hand. "I don't know what came over me."

My hands cradled her face and I wiped away the tears that were silently trailing down her cheeks with my thumbs. My earlier anger had dissipated and I couldn't bear to see her cry anymore. I loved her too much.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay. I'm worried about you. I can't stand to see you like this. Can you tell me what happened to cause your outburst?" I asked as I took a seat beside her on the bed.

Bella took a shuddering breath and nodded. Her watery eyes locked with mine.

"I was sitting in the recliner, telling you about what I'd remembered, and… I heard _his_ voice in my head again, the one that told me he was leaving me. Except this time, I saw his face in my mind as he spoke those words to me. It was all too much, and I'm afraid … so afraid that I'll scare you away like I did _him _and the thought hurt so badly. When I thought of the likelihood of you getting tired of me soon and leaving me like _he _did made me so mad at myself for being insignificant, I just … snapped and ran to my bedroom. Somehow, I knew which room was mine."

She looked small and incredibly fragile as she replayed her memory. I knew she was speaking about an ex-boyfriend, and the thought of that alone infuriated me.

_I __**will **__hurt the fucker if I ever figure out who he is. First, I'll detach his balls, slowly and painfully, and then I'll shove them down his throat until he chokes._

I dismissed my graphic thoughts and wrapped my arms around her slight frame and lifted her onto my lap. She didn't resist and of that I was glad. I wanted her in my arms when I spoke my piece, as painful as it was going to be for both of us.

"Look at me, Bella," I said and when her eyes met mine, I gazed deeply into her chocolate orbs. I needed her to know how I felt. "I understand what caused your anger now, beautiful, and I'm so sorry that you've suffered pain. Believe me, I want to find this man and cause him insurmountable pain, but he isn't what bothers me the most, and I hope you will let me explain my feelings to you. I want to always be as honest with you as I can, and I need to know that you'll do the same thing with me. This situation with your memory is temporary, and as you remember there may be some painful issues that are going to have to be dealt with. I want to be the one that you turn to for comfort, but you can't lash out with misplaced anger at me. It rips my heart out when you talk badly about yourself, and make assumptions about my feelings about you. I'm not _him_ and I'll never leave you, but I will walk away until you calm down if it ever happens again, because I do have a temper and I never want you to see that side of me. I don't know how many times I can explain this to you, but I will keep doing it until you understand. I don't date casually, and I've never been in love with anyone before you, and I love you, Isabella Swan. You have no idea how much you mean to me, and that's what breaks my heart the most. What happens now is totally up to you."

Her eyes never left mine and she didn't make a sound as I spoke, although she did flinch when I called her out on her behavior. I hated being stern with Bella, but I didn't want to ever have to deal with something like this again. She shifted on my lap and I was afraid she was about to bolt, and if that was her final choice, I loved her enough to let her go. Instead she turned around and straddled my lap. Her skin was pink with a blush and her eyes intense as she leaned in close to my face. Add the heat from her crotch spread open across my legs the sensation of her vulnerability was going straight to my cock.

"Edward, I don't know what to say. I didn't realize how deep your feelings were, and I never intended to compare you to him. I feel horrible. I'm so lost right now, and you've been so caring and wonderful, it's surreal to me. I thought you knew how I felt. I love you, so much that it scares me that I might lose you. It was irrational and it hurt you and I'm so incredibly sorry. I want you, this, more than anything if you'll still have me. Please forgive me?"

Being a mind reader for over 100 years, I'd become an expert on people's character. There were signs to watch for; tells that gave people away when they lied. I couldn't read Bella's mind, and for that I was becoming more thankful for every day, but I could read her like a book. She'd never lied to me when she spoke, and I had no reason to hold on to any grudge against her. Relationships weren't ever easy, and even Carlisle and Esme had disagreements from time to time. Forgiveness was divine, after all, and making up afterwards was something I'd never encountered.

"The slate is clean between us, my beautiful girl. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you," I said as I wound my fingers through her hair and pulled her face closer to mine. She let out a content sigh and wrapped her legs around my waist, effectively grinding her denim clad pussy across my growing erection. "I'd really like to kiss you now."

"Then, kiss me, Edward."

I growled as my lips staked their claim on hers. I wanted to be gentle but the events of the day and the range of emotions we'd encountered made gentle impossible. My teeth gently nipped at her bottom lip and her tongue slipped into my mouth as we kissed. My cock was straining tightly against my jeans, and I needed to be inside of her soon or I might explode. I slid Bella's shoes and socks off, and they landed somewhere out of my peripheral vision.

"Bella, I need you," I rasped between kisses as my hands slipped under her shirt and sought out her lace-clad breasts.

Her nipples were tight against the fabric, and I loved the sound of her moan as I kneaded her breasts in my hands. I wanted to rip the damn thing off, and I felt around the back of her bra for the eye hooks.

_What the hell?_

"Clasp …in … front," Bella stammered as she frantically removed her shirt.

I carefully flipped the plastic snap but it broke as I tried to open it.

"Fuck, I'm sorry I broke it."

"Doesn't matter," Bella said as she ripped the red bra from her chest, exposing her ample breasts to my greedy eyes.

"Damn, you're gorgeous," I said reverently as my hands covered her breasts.

"Stop talking and take your clothes off, Edward Masen," Bella said desperately as she ran her hands down my chest. "Make up sex, baby. Please, move faster."

I didn't try to hide my speed as I flipped her onto her back, eliciting a shriek from my captive. The thought of fucking her on her bed was like pouring kerosene on an open fire. It consumed me, and I couldn't get my clothes off fast enough. When my shirt was off and flung somewhere out of sight, I toed my shoes off and began unbuttoning the fly of my jeans. Bella was licking her lips as she watched my striptease.

"I want those hot-as-fuck jeans and panties off by the time I'm done, Isabella," I warned as I shimmied my jeans slowly down my legs, until I was left only in my boxers.

Bella giggled as she scrambled to pull the tight denim down her legs. Her breasts jiggled as she bounced and finally worked her jeans past her ankles and then into the growing pile of clothing on her floor. The red lace that covered her most private area was like a beacon and I wanted the pleasure of removing the offending lace myself. Her fingers hooked on the sides of the lace and I had to stop her.

"Stop. Leave them."

Her face bore a look of hurt and confusion, but she pulled her fingers from the lace and laid them on her bare thighs. I yanked the cotton boxers down my legs and I crawled onto the bed until I was knee-to-knee with Bella. She looked at me with her questioning eyes and I hated that after all we'd been through today, I'd put that look on her face. I kissed her lips softly before I explained my idiocy.

"I'm sorry, baby. I got too caught up in the moment. I wanted you to leave the panties on so I could take them off myself."

Bella's face relaxed and she smiled shyly and lowered herself onto her back in front of me. Her chest heaved with every breath she took.

"Well, what's stopping you?"

_Not a damn thing now._

My body covered hers and my lips sought out the fragile skin on the side of her neck.

"You're too sexy for your own good, and you taste like heaven."

I was too worked up for a lot of foreplay, and the way Bella's body arched and bucked against my body, she was right with me. I kissed a trail down her chest, suckling both breasts as my lips trailed lower and lower down her abdomen. My chin brushed against the elastic of her panties, and I kissed each hip bone before I let my tongue slide across her pubic bone as my fingers grasped and easily removed the lace down her legs. She lay bare and her pussy glistened with her arousal, and I couldn't help myself from running my fingers down her slit and tasting her essence.

"Always wet for me," I said as I sucked her honey from my fingertips and positioned my cock at her ready entrance.

"I love you," Bella said breathlessly as I slid into her heat. Her walls were tight against the sensitive skin of my cock, and I buried my head into her neck to regain my composure.

"I love you, too, baby. I'm sorry, this may not last long. You feel too fucking good."

"The feel of your cock stretching me ... oh my god."

I began to move in and out of her sweet pussy. Bella moaned and raised her hips to meet my thrusts. Our hands roamed and touched each other's bodies. I put my arms around Bella's shoulders and pulled her up until she was wrapped around my waist. My thrusts were deeper at this angle, and her sweat-slickened breasts slid erotically against my chest as I sped up the pace. Her hands held tightly to my shoulders as she rode my cock. It didn't take long before I could feel the tightness begin in my testicles and the fluttering of her vaginal walls and I knew we were teetering on the edge of release.

"I'm close, baby. Please tell me you're close too," I panted.

"Yes, oh, hell yes!"

"Touch yourself, baby. Rub that swollen clit for me."

Bella snaked a hand down to where our bodies were joined. I could feel the pressure from her hand against the base of my cock as she rubbed circles on her clit. I leaned back a bit so I could watch.

"God, that's hot, baby. Shit, I'm … not …gonna …last. Fuck," I stuttered as my strokes became erratic. It was sheer luck that I hadn't come already.

"Ah …fuck …I'm …I'm … coming! Holy …hell!" Bella chanted as her body reached its limit and began to contract around me. The warmth from the flood of her release surrounded me and my body froze as my climax hit. Ropes and ropes of come filled her womb and I held her trembling body in my arms, kissing her exposed flesh until we had come down from our high. I wanted to collapse and cover her warm body with mine, but I was afraid I'd crush her fragile bones, so I rolled our bodies onto our sides when my brain was able to send the message to the rest of me. Happy and sated, we cuddled for quite some time before Bella began to squirm.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Nothing's wrong, but I do need to pee and go clean up. The bathroom is just through that door so I won't be far. If you don't mind, I'd like to see if I have an answering machine with any messages and look through my mail before we go. I'm not rushing you, if you want to rest. I think I saw another bathroom up the hall next to the other bedroom if you need to clean up."

I shook my head and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. Go ahead and do what you need to do. I'll find our clothes, get dressed and I'll put your clothes on the bed. When you're dressed why don't you see if you have an overnight bag and pack some of your things to take back with you? Clothes, your Kindle, whatever. I'll meet you in the living room. We aren't on any schedule."

Bella leaned forward and kissed me gently.

"I'll be quick. Make yourself at home."

I watched Bella's cute ass as she disappeared behind the closed door. I rubbed my hands over my face and sat up in the bed. Clothing was strewn across the room, but I found her clothes and the useless bra and placed them on the bed. When I found mine, I draped them over my arm and exited the bedroom. I made a quick stop in the bathroom Bella had spoken of and washed the stickiness from our lovemaking from my body and quickly dressed.

When I stepped into the hallway, I heard the water running and knew Bella was taking a shower so I took a minute to look around her house. The kitchen was light and airy with granite countertops and stainless appliances. Judging by the amount of cooking appliances on the counter, it was obvious that she'd been correct in her guess about loving to cook. I was picturing her carefree and relaxed as she flitted around her kitchen making dinner when my eyes zeroed in on the red flashing light that was coming from the telephone on the kitchen wall. I walked closer and saw that there were five messages. My chest tightened as I thought of how upset Bella might be when she heard voices of people that she knew but didn't recognize. I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard Bella close her bedroom door. I slipped into the living room and took a seat before she made two steps up the hallway.

"Hey," Bella said as she entered the living room. She had a duffle bag slung over her shoulder that she sat down on the floor by the kitchen entrance. Her hair was damp from the shower, and she was dressed in a new set of clothes. She smelled clean and fruity, like fresh strawberries. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

I rose from my seat and walked to her.

"Not at all. I just sat down. Did you pack a few things?"

"Yeah. Some clothes, toiletries and I thought I'd take my Kindle, like you suggested."

I nodded and leaned in closer to smell her hair.

"You smell incredible. Is that strawberries?"

Bella blushed. God, I love that blush. If it were up to me she'd wear that blush and nothing else when we were alone.

"Yep, strawberries and cream. It must be my favorite scent because I had the shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion and body spray. I packed what I had in my bag."

Bella giggled as I leaned down and kissed her shoulder. My tongue licked a trail from her collar bone to the soft spot behind her ear.

"Mmmm, good idea. I like it, but you already were edible enough without tempting me more. I may have to lock you away and keep you all to myself."

"You're a tease, Dr. Masen."

"You love it, Professor Swan."

Bella laughed a genuine belly laugh, and it was music to my ears. I stepped back and took a long, loving look at my mate. She was happy and so breathtaking, but I was afraid her jovial mood would end with the mail or the phone messages.

"Okay, I do love it. I won't lie. I'm really anxious to look through my mail. Did you find an answering machine somewhere? The police report I found in my bag stated my cell phone didn't survive the fall. I guess I'll need to go to the AT&T store and get another one soon, but I thought I'd wait until more of my memory returned."

I wasn't going to lie. We'd handle whatever obstacles we encountered together, as a unit of one.

"Yes, there's a telephone and answering machine on the kitchen wall. There are messages, but I didn't listen to them. This is your house, however I will be right beside you when you listen, if you'd like."

Bella looked over her shoulder into the kitchen and then back to me.

"I want you with me, please. I want to take notes of names, dates, numbers and the messages, so maybe later, when I remember, they'll make sense. My handwriting is terrible, so would you mind writing them for me? I saw how elegant your writing was in my medical record. Very unusual for a doctor."

It was my turn to laugh. Bella laughed again and took my hand as we walked into the kitchen. I pointed out where the phone was and Bella opened a nearby drawer and took out a pen and paper. Her head shook as she handed them to me.

"I have no idea how I knew where those were. Okay, I'm pushing the button. Ready?"

"Ready," I said.

_Please, God. Sh_e _doesn't need anything else thrown on her today. _

Bella pressed the PLAY button.

"_You have five unheard messages. Message one from phone number 976-555-7862 received October 7 at 8:49 am: BEEP"_

"_Congratulations! You've won a $1000.00 Wal-Mart card …"_

Bella groaned and hit the NEXT button.

"_Message two from phone number 312-634-0020 received October 7 at 9:57 am: BEEP"_

"_Professor Swan, this is Nancy Armstrong from the Northwestern University Faculty department. I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten in touch with you before now, but the paperwork arrived today, and I waited until now to call. Dr. Carlisle Cullen has entered paperwork on your behalf for an undefined amount of FMLA leave due to injuries sustained in your accident on campus on October 6__th__. Everything is in order for eight-weeks of paid medical leave, beginning today, and you are eligible for more time, if necessary. Your check will be direct deposited on the normal pay schedule of the 15__th__ and 30__th__ of the month. A sub from our database has been assigned to your classes, and has a copy of your class syllabus. I hope you recover quickly. Feel free to call me at 312-634-0020 if you have any questions. Good day."_

"_Message three from an unknown number received October 7 at 8:12 pm: BEEP"_

Nothing but a dial tone. It was the same for the last two calls.

"Must be a telemarketer," Bella said simply as she erased the messages and reset the machine. "At least Carlisle took care of my work and paycheck. That hadn't even crossed my mind."

"We discussed it briefly at the hospital before your discharge. Carlisle is very thorough, and that's one less thing to worry about."

"He sure is. I don't know how I would have handled any of this alone. I guess I need to look at the mail now, and see if I can find my current bills. I have no clue if I've paid anything this month. I'd hate for my house to be repossessed or my power to be shut off. Wow, I just thought of something. Do you know where my car is?"

"No, but I'd assume the police moved it to impound after the accident. It could still be on campus. We can look tomorrow, and call the police if it's not at the University. Don't worry about your bills, baby. Most everything is automated now, so we can inquire and pay everything that way, and order a new phone as well."

"You're right. I guess I'm just anxious to see a little into my life, you know? Let's go look at the mail anyway, and then I'll be ready to go. I'm starving, and you need to get home to your specialty food."

I almost snorted, but I covered it quickly with a cough. I followed behind her and we stopped at the table in the foyer. I leaned against the table and Bella picked up the mail and began to sort it.

"Junk, junk, cooking magazine, electric bill, junk, magazine subscription, junk, cell bill, cable bill, junk, wait …it's a letter."

Bella looked up at me, and then back down at the envelope.

"Who's it from? Do you recognize the name?" I asked as I stepped closer and she stared at the front of the unopened envelope.

Bella nodded and held the envelope out for me to read, her hands were shaking slightly but thankfully she didn't begin to cry. The name on the return address was no mystery to me, and the address wasn't local like I'd expected. What was inside could answer a mountain of questions, or it could open the door for many more.

_Amanda Young. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Okay, sorry I left you with a tiny cliffy. I've been writing and deleting this chapter all week, and it's currently12:14a.m. September 3rd. I've been writing almost nonstop since 8am Saturday. I hope it passes judgment! Leave me your reviews please! Please? **


	14. Chapter 14

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight or its characters; the great Stephenie Meyer does. I do own this Edward Masen, Two Worlds Collide and Almost Dusk. No copyright infringement intended. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

**A/N: You guys never cease to amaze me with your sweet reviews. I'm sorry that I haven't** **replied to many of the reviews, but know I've read and cherished each one. Promise I'll try to do better. Thank you to darcysmom, twimom817, and kare831 for prereading and editing TWC for me. You guys are the BESTEST and ILY! I also want to thank whoever nominated TWC for not one but two Emerging Swan Awards; Best Edward/Bella WIP, and Best Supernatural/Fantasy Romance WIP. That, my friends, is AMAZING! I'm totally stoked to be in the running, and these are the first accolades TWC has received, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! This really makes this girl feel all kinds of special. If you are of the voting persuasion, I'd love to have your votes! I'm no salesman, but the link to the voting is .com. Okay? Lastly, I'm finally getting to see Cosmopolis on Sunday! My Twitter buddy, LSU07 and I are meeting for the first time and having dinner before the movie. I'm so excited and I can hardly wait! Okay … on with the story. **

_**BPOV**_

The letter felt like it weighed a ton in my hand. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, and both emotions were warring with each other inside my heart and mind. I could only imagine my facial expression was one of shock or fear. Edward was more careful to mask his emotions, but I could see the faint tenseness around his darkened amber eyes. My eyes flitted from his face and back to the letter. My hands shook slightly as I spoke.

"Well, at least she isn't imaginary. I was beginning to wonder."

Edward took my free hand in his cool one, his fingers softly stroking the flesh between my thumb and forefinger.

"Do you want to go sit down before you open the letter, baby?"

I nodded and allowed Edward to lead us to the kitchen, thankful that he bypassed the fateful recliner in the living room. He pulled out a chair for me and settled into the one beside me before taking my hand in his again. I held the letter tightly in my grasp, afraid that it might vaporize at any moment.

"Take your time, Bella. The letter isn't going anywhere and neither am I."

I let out a long breath at his words and turned the letter over in my hand, running my finger over the sealed flap of the envelope. This was ridiculous. What the hell was I waiting on?

"I need a letter opener. Did you see one earlier? I don't want a paper cut, and somehow I feel like I'm prone to them," I said as I laid the letter down on the table and looked around the room.

"No, I didn't see one, but will you allow me to open the envelope, baby? My fingers are tough and I won't cut easily," Edward replied but made no move toward the letter. "Like I said, we're in no hurry, if you want me to look for a letter opener."

I brought my eyes to his once again. He had to be the most calm, patient man on the planet. Not an hour ago I'd lambasted him verbally and told him to leave me, yet he was still here, willing to wait all night for me to open a damned envelope. I have to be the world's biggest idiot.

"Okay, Edward," I said in a whisper. "Open the letter."

Edward picked up the letter and ran his finger along the sealed flap. When he was finished he placed the envelope back on the table in front of me. Cheery, pink stationary peeked from the opening.

"It's all yours, baby. If you will allow me a moment, I'll be right back," Edward said and I nodded in approval before he disappeared into the living room.

What I was afraid of, I couldn't say. It wasn't like the letter held the secrets of the Holy Grail, or a cure for the common cold, but there was something eerie about a handwritten letter from a friend that I had absolutely no memory of. After a couple of minutes Edward returned and I couldn't wait any longer. I slid the pink paper from its resting place and unfolded it on the table before me.

"I'm going to read it out loud," I said as calmly as I could manage. My heart was thumping in my throat, and my hands were clammy. "I want you to know everything about me that I can't share with you. Hopefully there isn't anything in here about some crime I've committed or what a bad friend I am, or something equally as embarrassing."

"Stop it, Bella. I'll be the Clyde to your Bonnie if you're a criminal, and I know you couldn't be a bad friend if you tried. I'm here for emotional support, if you need it, but I do have something else you may need," Edward said with a crooked grin as he slid his hand across the table.

I looked down and saw a pair of reading glasses folded neatly in front of me.

"I saw these earlier, and figured you might need them."

My heart swelled with emotion as I picked up the glasses and placed them on my face.

"Thank you, Edward. Gosh, I didn't know my eyes were that bad. Okay, I'm going to read this now."

_Dear Bella, _

_I hope this letter finds you well and happy in Chicago. I'm sorry that it's been awhile since we've talked and I feel like a terrible friend, but you know how RL is. BUSY! I've put on twenty damn pounds in the past six months since the move, but it's all the takeout food we'd been eating while we lived in the hotel and then the shoebox apartment was too damn small to cook in without running us out from the heat. Chad and I are doing great, and we've finally gotten settled into our new house. We don't have a home phone or even internet yet, and I haven't gotten my new cellphone yet after the infamous "not-quite-naked-yet-skinny-dipping incident" in the hotel pool last month, but I'll call you as soon as I get my new phone, okay? I'm hoping for a new iPhone so we can text, Tweet and Facebook all of the time. I'll pull out sexual favors on Chad if I have to. LOL! Anyhow, my new address is 1500 Colonial Road Lexington, Ky. Our house is just off the Man-O-War Loop, but far enough away that I don't hear the traffic. I miss you, Bells. I wish Chad had wanted to stay in Chicago, but his roots are back in the Bluegrass, just like yours and mine, and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to move back home when his company made the offer to relocate in Lexington. Promise me that you'll come visit me sometime soon! It's been a few years since you've been back home, but I understand your reasoning, sweetie. I'd love to nut-punch John for what he did to you and what he kept you from. Just, let me be there for ya, okay? There is someone out there for you, and I know you'll find your soul-mate someday. You're too sweet and beautiful for it not to happen! Okay, okay. Stop the eye rolling, I'm shutting up now. I love you, and will talk to you soon._

_Amanda_

With shaky hands and tearsin my eyes, I set the letter down on the table. Edward took my hand in his, and I felt an instant calmness wash over me.

"Amanda seems to really care about you, sweetheart. I'm glad you know this now. Are you okay? Can I get you something to drink or anything? You don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to, baby." Edward spoke gently as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the top of my hand soothingly.

I shook my head as I picked the letter up and placed it back in the envelope.

"I'm okay, Edward. It's just, overwhelming, you know? She and I must be so close, yet I can't remember anything about her. I'm glad to hear from her, and I need to write her back so she knows what's going on with me, but I think I've had enough excitement today. Take me home, please? Well, I mean to your home."

Edward chuckled and stood from his chair, releasing my hands.

"My home is your home. I'm ready when you are, and I'll grab your bags on the way out."

The drive to Edward's house was met with companionable silence. So much had happened today, and true to his word, Edward didn't push to talk about anything about our fight or the letter, or even about Amanda. He allowed me the time I needed to digest the events of the day. I was blessed to have Edward in my life, and I knew it. It was later than I'd realized when I noticed the clock radio said 7:00pm, and I felt the uncomfortable burning in my stomach from going so long without eating.

"What would you like to eat?" Edward asked as we neared an area dotted with small café's and restaurants. "I know you have to be hungry, and I'm going to feed you, so don't try to talk me out of it."

I groaned aloud. "Edward, you really don't have to take me out. I can eat at your house."

I knew I looked like holy hell after my crying jags, and he looked like he'd stepped from the pages of GQ.

"Nope, I'm taking my girl out for dinner. Now, how does Olive Garden sound?"

My stomach decided to make an unladylike growl as I was about to argue that the Golden Arches drive thru sounded good to me. Olive Garden was a healthier choice, and to be honest, I was starving.

"I look horrible, but I guess my gut spoke for me. I'm hungry, but I'll feel bad since you can't eat. Can you?"

Edward laughed and shook his head.

"No, love. There isn't anything I can eat there, but I'm not hungry right now, and you are recovering from a traumatic injury and a trying day. Don't worry a second over me and my needs. I promise I'll eat when we get home. Now, let's get you fed."

We were seated immediately by an overly-flirtatious hostess and I rolled my eyes at her attempts of being sexy. Edward didn't seem to notice, as his eyes and hands were on me during the entire meal. Supper was delicious and I even indulged in a few glasses of red wine to help relax, at Edward's insistence. When my belly was full of chicken primavera, salad and breadsticks I pushed my chair back and set my napkin on the table.

"I'm going to need to tighten my Lap Band if I continue eating like this," I said lightly as the waiter cleared the table and Edward settled our bill. "I seriously just ate enough food to feed a small country for a week."

"I don't know how many times I need to tell you this, but you are beautiful to me, Bella, just as you are. I'd love you the same if you weighed 500 pounds, no teeth, and had webbed toes."

I snorted and looked across the table at him. The lighting of the dining area cast a soft glow over his features. He was perfect to me, inside and out. I don't know if I'd truly ever appreciated how stunningly handsome Edward was, from his auburn sex-hair to his kissable lips, down to his sculpted physique. The lewd thoughts that ran through my mind as I recalled how his cool, hard body felt as it moved against mine made me squirm in my chair and whimper out loud. He looked back at me with a quirked eyebrow as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

"What's on your mind, beautiful? You seem … distracted."

"Is it hot in here?" I blurted absently as I fanned my face with my hands and wished for another glass of wine. My face felt hot from my blush and from his intense stare.

"Are you ready to go, Bella?" Edward asked smoothly, but I could detect a darkening of his features. If panties could combust from a mere look and a double innuendo of his words, mine were gone. I couldn't form a coherent word, so I nodded slowly, not letting my eyes wander from his.

Edward rose and helped me from my chair. My legs wobbled from sitting so long, and from the weakness I suddenly felt at his nearness. Strong arms surrounded me, keeping me upright and against his chest. He kissed my cheek before his sultry voice whispered in my ear.

"You are a dangerous, sexy woman, Isabella Swan. This isn't over, no by a long shot, love, but I don't think running my tongue down your throat and fucking you on the table in front of the other patrons would be the most prudent choice right now," Edward said and I felt his erection twitch against my belly. I bit back the moan that threatened to escape my lips. "Let's get out of here before I lose my last thread of composure."

My stomach fluttered with the thought that I made him feel the same way he made me feel. I let Edward lead us out of the restaurant, and I waited patiently for him to open my door. Once I was seated and my seatbelt secured across my lap and chest, Edward walked around the car and took his seat behind the wheel. There were no words spoken and I didn't flinch as he gunned the motor and peeled out of the parking lot like the devil was on our tail. My breathing was erratic as I tried to calm myself, but his words turned me on to the point that I was desperate for his touch, his cock, anything he was willing to give me. I undid my seatbelt and turned my body toward his. I needed to do something. Now.

Edward turned to face me, and I could see the want in his darkened eyes. Slowly, I got up on my knees and leaned toward him. My lips nipped at his jaw and his animalistic growl fueled my desire. My hands trailed down his chest until I cupped his steely erection through the denim with one and my other hand worked the button fly on his jeans. Calmly I undid the button and tugged the zipper down until his cock sprang free in all it majestic glory.

"Bella," Edward grunted as my hand circled his engorged cock; his eyes trained on the road ahead of us, and his breathing quick and shallow.

"Shhh, let me do this for you," I replied as I kissed the shell of his ear and my hand pumped his manhood. "I want to, Edward."

"God … baby," Edward stammered, his hand gripping the steering wheel tightly as I lowered my head and took him fully in my mouth. "You don't have to … Fuck, that's … damn good …"

The feeling of being able to pleasure him this way was deliciously overwhelming. I began a steady rhythm with my hand and mouth, and the wanton sounds that spilled from his lips and the roar of the engine as he sped along the highway were all I needed to keep going. I hummed around his length as I sucked and licked him closer to release. I felt the car turn onto a rougher road, but I couldn't find it within myself to stop my current vocation to see where we were. The car stopped abruptly, and I felt like I'd fly into the dash, but Edward had his arm around my waist to keep me from being thrown about the cab of the car. He reclined his seat giving me more room to maneuver and ran his hands through my hair, pulling it away from its shroud around my face.

"Fuck! Feeling your wet, hot mouth on my cock is amazing but watching you suck my cock is quite another thing. Damn, Bella. So fucking hot."

His words caused a rush of dampness to flood my panties and I rubbed my thighs together to create much needed friction. As one of his hands knotted my hair between its fingers, his other hand began to roam down my back and then snake around to the front of my pants, tugging them down until I was bare, with my ass up in the air. My knees opened on their own accord, giving him better access to touch me as he desired. His fingers slid between my folds and grazed my center; stopping only to put the slightest amount of pressure on my sensitive clit. I bucked against his hand as I continued my ministrations on his cock.

"Jesus, do you know wet you are, baby?" Edward rasped as he slid two fingers into my depths. "Wet and so goddamn tight. So ready for me to take you over the edge."

I whimpered, and my movement faltered as he thrust his fingers deeper into my channel, his thumb setting a dizzying rhythm against my clit. I was so close already, and I let my hips rock against his hand as I resumed my assault on his erect cock.

"I'm close, baby. Fuck, I want your pussy wrapped around my cock when we come together. Come here."

I don't know if I'd ever had sex in a car before, but the thought of it thrilled me, and I didn't care at the moment if we were in a subdivision with one hundred sets of eyes watching us. I wanted him deep inside me, fucking me hard until I screamed his name. I needed it like I needed air to breathe.

I raised my head, and Edward removed my pants from around my ankles and lifted me effortlessly until I straddled his waist, his hard cock seeking out my wet center. I placed my hands on his broad shoulders and raised my hips until I hovered over his cock. Slowly and deliberately I slid down over his hardness until he was sheathed fully inside my body.

"Fuck …" I whispered as I acclimated to the fullness I felt when he was inside of me. My fingernails dug into his unyielding shoulders. "I need to move. Please …"

Edward began to move slowly, not feeling the urgency to rush. His hands on my hips guided me as I rose and fell over his cock as he met me with his thrusts, stroking that place deep inside me that caused me to see stars. My eyes squeezed shut as my mind tried to pinpoint each feeling and emotion that coursed through my body. After a time, Edward's pace quickened and my pace did the same. My breathing was coming in pants and huffs, and my stomach tingled and tightened as I edged ever so close to my climax.

"Look at me, beautiful."

My eyes felt like they were weighted down when I struggled to pry them open. As I did, I met his fierce black eyes, feral and hooded.

"I want to see those gorgeous brown eyes when you come undone around me. I can't hold on much longer, baby. Come with me, Bella. I love you, so much."

I was already there.

"God … I love you, Edward. I'm … I'm … coming!"

With one long thrust, Edward grunted and called my name as his name rolled from my lips in reverence. I felt his seed fill me over and over as my pussy spasmed around him. I collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily and spent from our lovemaking. His arms wrapped around me as he led me tight against his chest for what seemed like hours, not separating our connection.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked, not wanting to look up and see what hadn't bothered me just a little while ago.

Edward chuckled as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"We're on a little dirt road away from prying eyes. It was the quickest place I could think of that would give us some privacy."

I exhaled softly and raised my body back up so I could look onto his face. The darkness in his eyes earlier had been replaced with his liquid amber shade, although it was darker than it had been this morning. My hand lifted and settled on his cheek.

"Your eyes. Esme told me about the way they can change, and I've noticed it a few times today. That's amazing, and extremely sexy. Will you tell me more about that sometime?"

Edward leaned forward and kissed me. His tongue dancing lazily with mine.

"You're the sexy one, Bella, and I promise I'll tell you anything you want to know, when you're ready to know. Tonight? Earlier? Your mouth on me while I was driving is the hottest, most unselfish thing I've ever experienced. You're full of surprises, baby. I love it and you. As much as I love you being sprawled across me, I guess we'd better dress and get back on the road before we're discovered by some horny teenagers. Creepy old people using their parking spot might scar them for life."

I laughed, and scrambled back onto my side of the car with a blush heating my cheeks. We dressed quickly and soon were back on the road. The day's events had taken an emotional toll on me and I soon drifted off into a peaceful and contented sleep with Edward's hand encased over mine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**EPOV**_

I watched Bella finally relax and fall asleep against the leather seat, her face turned toward me with a smile on her face as her deep, even breaths signaled the depth of her exhaustion. She was spent, emotionally and physically, and if I were capable of those things I would have been as well. It had been one hell of a day. I gently released my hold on her hand, pulled my phone from the console and hit the speed dial number on the top of my list. I needed some infinite wisdom.

"Edward. Is everything okay? Alice told me about Bella's outburst earlier and what she'd remembered. That must've been difficult, Son."

I sighed and looked back at my angel as she slept.

"It was hell on earth watching her snap like that, and I fought hard to keep my temper in check. There is more to tell you, but not over the phone. Bella fell asleep just a little while ago, and I've been driving around thinking, but I'll be home soon so I can put her to bed, and then we can talk. She's beginning to notice our differences, Carlisle. Just before she fell asleep she commented on the change of my eye color. I can't keep her in the dark much longer. It isn't fair to her, or me, to build a relationship when I can't be honest with her."

For many people in today's culture, total honesty in a relationship wasn't paramount, but for me it was something I couldn't overlook. In the time in which I was human, I'd been taught the honor of a man's word and how to respect a woman. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper had the same type of upbringing, even though we were from different times in history. Lying to Bella, even if it was in her best interest, didn't settle well with me. At all.

"Son, you have to do whatever you think is necessary. I can understand how much lying to Bella pains you. We'll talk when you get home. I can consult with Eleazar as well, and decide the best route in which to handle the Volturi. Drive safely."

I hung up the phone, anxious to touch Bella again. I slid my hand back into hers and she sighed in her sleep.

"Soon all will be revealed, my love. I only hope that you can forgive me, and accept me when you know the truth."

Bella was sleeping soundly when I parked my car in the garage. Quickly and quietly, I lifted her small frame into my arms. Esme met me at the door and opened it for me. Giving her a wordless 'thank you', I ascended the stairs and lowered Bella onto my bed. I pulled her shoes off and tucked the sheet and comforter over her body. With a kiss to her forehead, I turned off the light and sought out Carlisle.

Alice was leaving his office when I arrived, and she placed her hand on my arm when I passed by.

"Everything is going to be okay, Edward. Bella won't wake till morning, 8:43am precisely, and you'll be in bed way before that happens. Have faith, Brother. Love is a beautiful thing."

"Thank you, Allie."

I knocked once and entered Carlisle's office. I took a seat, and only then did I allow the weariness from the day to engulf me. I ran my hands roughly through my hair as I spoke.

"What am I going to do, Carlisle? I can't keep up this charade much longer. Bella's too smart."

Carlisle stood and walked around the desk to take the seat next to mine.

"What worries you the most, Edward? Her acceptance of what you are, the fear that she won't be able to, or the Volturi's reaction?"

"I don't know. All of it. How can I put her life at risk by telling her? God, Carlisle! It'll destroy me if something happens to her because of who I am. Then, what if I tell her and she freaks out? Who the hell WOULDN'T freak out being told their 'twenty-six year old doctor-boyfriend was really an eighteen year old vampire born one hundred years ago.' Totally normal in any relationship. I'll let her go before I see her harmed because of me in any way."

I was being sarcastic and difficult, but I didn't care. Some parts of me would always be a perpetual teenager.

"Settle down, Edward. Bella is a rational woman. She fell in love with you, not because of your financial status, or of who you are in society. She fell in love with the person that you are. Don't underestimate her. Now, how you handle telling her will have an impact on her understanding. I can be with you, if it will make things easier. In my heart, I believe honesty is the key, but only tell her what she wants to know, and more as she's ready. You are correct in the fact that the relationship cannot continue to grow until she knows the truth. The sooner you tell her the better. As for the Volturi, they cannot harm another vampire's mate, human or not, without just cause. Bella doesn't pose a threat to the Volturi, and Aro will understand that, as long as she knows she cannot, under any circumstances, tell anyone the truth about whom or what we are. I'll talk to Aro personally when the time is right."

I nodded in understanding, wanting nothing more than to run up the stairs and be close to Bella again so I knew she was safe.

"Is this overwhelming urge to protect and never leave your mate normal? I can barely think when she's not with me."

Carlisle chuckled and nodded his head.

"Esme finally told me, after years of my behavior, that she loved me but that she needed her space as well. That's when she began interior decorating, and hasn't stopped since. It's deeply instilled in our nature to protect and cherish our mates. There is a fine line between devotion and stalking. A word to the wise, find the line and don't cross it."

I laughed lightly at his humor. Esme was sweet and loving, but not one to cross, which brought me to my next thought.

Rosalie.

"What about the others, mainly Rose? She's expressed her discomfort about Bella being in our lives already. She's been nothing but cordial as of yet, and I don't want to cause any discord in the family, but Bella is my main concern."

Carlisle sighed as he leaned back in the chair.

"Rose had a bitter entrance into this world, as you know, so yes, it's more difficult for her to accept change, especially when it deals with humans. Jasper struggles as well, with his bloodlust. I'll talk with them both tonight, and let them know what to expect, and what is expected from them in return. Emmett, Esme and Alice will roll with the punches, and I doubt they will be anything other than thrilled for Bella to join our family."

My head jerked to the side and my fists balled to quell my temper.

"I will not change her, just because she knows, Carlisle. That'll be her choice and hers alone."

Carlisle raised his hands in surrender, although the compassionate look never left his face.

"I wouldn't have expected you to change her unwillingly, Son. When I say family, I mean in whatever capacity. Human, vampire, mate, girlfriend, spouse, or friend."

I cursed my temper, and ran my hands through my hair again. Carlisle's unspoken questions giving me pause.

"I still can't read her mind, Carlisle. Earlier, when she flipped out and wanted me to leave her, I tried every tactic I knew, and nothing. I believe she's an enigma that is closed to me, and now that I've gotten to know her better, I'm glad I can't hear her thoughts. It takes that advantage away from me, and makes the playing field more level. I only wish I was able to help her sort through her disjointed memories. She remembered a few things about her home life, and was able to find things in her home without looking for them, like her room and a notepad in a drawer, but there is someone in her past named John that has caused her immense pain, and it was his memory that caused the negative chain of events earlier. The letter she had in her mailbox was from her friend, Amanda Young, and it answered a few questions I had. This is the same friend listed as her ICE contact. Anyhow, Amanda didn't get my message because her cell phone isn't operational. She lives in Lexington, Kentucky, with her husband, Chad, and hasn't talked to Bella in weeks, per the letter. I'm sure Amanda is unaware of Bella's situation or the accident that caused it. The letter was postmarked the day Bella was admitted to the ER, and Bella said she was going to write her back so she knows Bella's situation. On a separate note, I'm going to give Bella one of my empty journals to write in. Maybe if she writes down her thoughts and memories, she can make better sense of them. I don't know if it will help, but it helps me when I'm overwhelmed with the struggles of this life. I can't imagine a human life being much different."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, and didn't offer any more advice. My legs were bouncing, ready for the flight up to my room.

"I think we've established all we can until you decide to talk to Bella. Go on before you tear up my chair. We'll talk soon."

I mumbled my thanks and goodbye as I bolted from Carlisle's office. I flew by Emmett and Rosalie in a blur and barely caught "Where's the fire?" as I blew past them and up the stairs. I entered my room silently and saw that the clock read 3:00am. Quietly, I pulled off my clothes and put on my new pajama pants and a tee shirt, courtesy of my pixie sister, and crawled into the bed. Bella was curled on her side away from me, and I carefully slid in behind her body, spooning her close to me. I breathed in her fragrance, and wished I could sleep just so I could close my mind from the talk I needed to have with Bella.

Today. We'd talk later today.

"Sleep well, my angel. I love you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Yikes! It's almost 3:00am…and I'm awake typing. Crazy! Well, I hoped you liked the update. Leave me some love, and let me know what your thoughts are. I believe this chapter marks halfway through the story. So much to cover yet. Don't forget to vote for TWC in the Emerging Swan Awards. I'd love to see it have a good showing from my loyal readers. I'm planning on getting at least one more chapter written this weekend while the hubs is out of town and I have the house to myself. See you soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 15

Still don't and never will own Twilight or its characters. Many thanks to Stephenie Meyer for allowing me to play with her creation. I do own this Edward Masen, Two Worlds Collide, and Almost Dusk. No copyright infringement intended. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

**A/N: Surprise! I'm finally back, hopefully for good. Thanks for all the adds, favorites, and reviews. You guys make me smile, and with my recent flare of psoriasis and my arthritis, smiles have been hard to come by. I truly love and appreciate each of you. At the time of this A/N, the results to the Emerging Swan Awards haven't been published, but I wanted to thank you again for the pimping and the votes. Huge hugs to my wonderful beta's; darcysmom, kare831, and twimom817. Cannot do this without their support. This is a transitional chapter, and I've taken creative liberties with my version of the actual age each Cullen was changed, and of each member of the Volturi. Their vampire-ages won't change. With that said, you've waited for it long enough for this so … see you at the bottom.**

_**CPOV**_

If it weren't for the importance of the moment, Edward's anxiety over his relationship with Bella would be entertaining to watch, but with the gravity of the situation at hand, I couldn't find it within myself to do anything but pity the star-crossed lovers. As patriarch of the Cullen Coven, I had a responsibility to maintain peace, and see that our sacred laws are followed by each member of my family. No one was immune, or above the law, or exempt from the punishment attached to their crime.

Each member of my family had differing entrances and views to this world. Mine had been during a "demon hunt" my hard, but religious father had instigated in the late 1600's. I was in my mid-twenties, full of life and didn't share my father's views on God or the world. I was unknowingly taken by an old, male vampire and bitten in revenge for my father's deeds in killing his mate. I was left to manage the change alone, which I did in complete and utter silence for three long days. It was upon my awakening that I'd battled my true nature and sought out animals to soothe the ever-present burn in my throat.

Edward was my first companion, and was changed at the request of his dying mother, Elizabeth, who somehow knew I was "more" than just her doctor. He was barely eighteen and near death from Spanish Influenza when I snuck his body out through the morgue. His transition was long and painful for us both. I feared his change had occurred at such a young age that he'd never be able to understand this life or find love within it. When he discovered his ability to read minds, I'd worked tirelessly with him to learn how to manage his gift, and use it for good. He'd only strayed from us once, and like the bible story, my prodical son returned to me a better man once he'd seen the dark side of our world. His choice to follow in my footsteps as a doctor had made me proud, and he'd proven himself to not only be able to manage the vocation, but excel at it.

Esme was in her late-twenties and barely alive from attempted suicide after the loss of her baby son and the pain of the abuse-filled sham of a marriage she was in. There was no question she was my mate from the first moment I'd laid eyes on her, and she never felt one ounce of resentment over her change. She'd been my constant companion for nearly a century, and was the love of my existence. She was a nurturer, and loved each member of our family with all her heart, just as a mother should.

Rosalie was almost twenty, and had been brutally gang- raped, beaten, and left for dead by her fiancé and his drunken friends. I followed her scent, and found her lying in a pool of her own blood in a nearby alleyway. I thought that with her striking beauty, she'd make a good mate for Edward, but his feelings for her never veered past friendship. Rose was non-committal as to her feelings at that time. She was bitter at being damned to this life, and at times she felt like death would have been a better alternative. She was fiercely protective of our family, and telling Bella our secrets wouldn't be an easy sell to Rosalie.

Emmett was twenty, and had been found during a hunt by Rosalie as he lay dying in the mountains of Tennessee after being mauled by a grizzly bear. Rosalie loved him at first sight, and begged me to change him. I did as she asked, and he'd never questioned his place in this life or been angry about his change. He was the largest and strongest of my children, but he loved his family, and his Rosie.

Alice and Jasper were already mated when they came to live with us, but their stories were no less tragic.

Alice had little memory of her human life, but knew she was changed sometime after her eighteenth birthday by a vampire that had worked at the asylum she'd been committed to in the 1920's. She'd been deemed a witch because she had visions of the future, which always seemed to come true. She'd suffered insurmountable pain while committed, but had adopted the most cheerful and infectious personality of all my children in this life.

Jasper was the oldest vampire in the family next to me. He'd been a twenty-one year old officer in the Army during the Civil War when the Southern Vampire Wars erupted. His sire, Maria changed him to train and manage her newborn army with his ability to manipulate emotions. Jasper's struggle with bloodlust had improved greatly over the decades, but his transition to our vegetarian lifestyle still proved difficult for him. His view of "kill or be killed" came to the surface from time to time, and if he deemed Bella a threat to our family, I feared he might snap, not to mention what might happen if Bella were to get something as simple as a paper cut in his presence.

I'd been truthful with Edward, and intended to follow through with my promises to speak with Aro, and then the family. Bella was a smart woman, and it wouldn't be long before she began to notice the differences in Edward and in our family as a whole, not to mention Edward's strong feelings about being dishonest with her. He had waited patiently for almost one hundred years to find his mate, and I owed this to him. I picked up the phone and placed a call to my old friend in Italy.

"Carlisle! How wonderful to hear from you," Aro crooned in perfect English. "It's been too long, my friend. How is your lovely family? "

"Yes, it has, Aro. My family is doing well, and thriving. I hope this call finds you and the others well," I answered truthfully. Aro and his "brothers", Caius and Marcus, were the governing body which made sure all vampire law was maintained and executed punishment when said laws were broken. I'd lived with them for a few decades long ago, and while I respected their opinion on most things, traditional vampirism was how they survived, so staying with them long-term wasn't an option for me. Aro was intrigued by my family's vegetarian lifestyle, but never felt the need to give it a chance. To say the Volturi were "old-school" was putting it mildly.

"Oh, we're fine, Carlisle. Caius is aggravated and Marcus is bored. Same old same old, as you Americans say," Aro replied dismissively. "Now, I know you didn't call just to check on our well-being, although it thrills me to no end to hear from you. How can I be of service?"

"You are correct, and I guess it's best to just cut to the chase. Edward has mated, but not with another vampire. She's human, Aro."

There was a brief moment of silence on the other end of the line as Aro digested the information, then a deep chuckle from him to let me know he'd understood the predicament.

"Ah, young Edward has finally found his mate. How marvelous! And with a human female. Hmm, I can't say this surprises me with your constant human interaction, Carlisle. Tell me everything … I'm correct in my assumption that her lack of knowledge of things involving the supernatural and undead is the main reason for your concerned call, is it not?"

I sighed softly and sat back in my chair as I recounted our lives since Bella Swan had entered the emergency room at Northwestern. Aro listened quietly as I described Bella's amnesia and her relationship with Edward, how good she was for him, and vice-versa. I also told him of the medical condition she'd been told we suffer from to keep her in the dark about what we really were. There was no need to embellish or lie as Aro had been around too long and deserved nothing but the truth. I covered every base, and I finished by telling Aro of my conversation with Edward earlier and my plans to call a family meeting.

"So, you see, I have quite the problem, Aro. Edward is correct in the respect of building a relationship upon his bold-faced lies, and our fabricated human façades, however, I can't knowingly break our laws either. Jasper and Rosalie have … issues with human interaction, and fear the repercussions. Any guidance from you on how to proceed with the situation at hand would be greatly appreciated."

"I'm surprised that this conflict doesn't appear more often, especially with so many of our kind choosing your alternative lifestyle these days, Carlisle. The incredible restraint it must take for your Edward to involve himself with someone with rich blood flowing freely through their veins is overwhelming for me to understand, let alone the mental and physical restraint he must possess to enable a sexual relationship with a fragile human woman is truly remarkable. I feel pity for the young man, however there are strict rules in place for multiple reasons, and they must be considered. I will need to consult with my brothers, dear friend. May I call you back at this number in say, an hour or so?"

"Of course. I need to meet with my family and discuss the issue with them, but I'll wait until I hear from you later tonight. Give Marcus and Caius my regards."

"Splendid. Until then, good evening, Carlisle."

As I disconnected the call, the door to my office opened and my sweet Esme made her way to my desk. I patted my lap and she sat down across my legs and leaned her forehead to mine. Her arms draped around my neck, and her very presence calmed me.

"Love shouldn't be this complicated, Carlisle," she stated simply.

"No, it shouldn't be, sweetheart. I can only hope and pray that the Volturi can see that as well. If not, I fear we may lose Edward to himself. The loss of a mate is irrevocable, no matter the cause."

"I know, and that's what scares me the most. I can't lose my son, Carlisle. I won't."

"I'm doing everything I can to prevent that from occurring, Esme. I promise."

We held each other in comforting silence for what seemed like hours before my desk phone rang. Esme rose from my lap and kissed me softly before she shut the door behind her as I answered my phone.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking."

"Carlisle, it's Aro. Sorry to have kept you waiting. There's much to discuss, and I'm sure you need to meet with your family as well, so I'll get right to the point."

"Please do, Aro. Bella is staying with us, until her medical condition improves, so she's sleeping now. I need to meet with the family tonight, before she wakes. Edward knows not to do or say anything damning until I speak to the others and to him as well."

"Then, let's get down to it. I've discussed young Edward's plight to my brothers, Carlisle. Caius has never been mated or in love with anyone but himself and his own power so, of course, he sees no gray areas to our rules. His vote is for Edward to be forbidden contact with Bella, and that your family be forced to leave Chicago immediately, before Bella figures things out on her own, which of course means an immediate death for her. Marcus, however, was mated and has suffered the loss of his mate, so he feels for your Edward and Bella. He thinks the rules should be bent in their situation, but, in the end, her immortal change is the only way for their relationship to survive."

I growled silently, not caring if Aro heard me or not, and stood from my chair. Pacing the length of my office, I cursed Caius and his closed-minded views on the world. Marcus meant well, but he still left Edward no choice but to take Bella's humanity. I rarely lost my composure but I was dangerously close at the moment.

"So, Aro, in essence you're telling me that Edward has the choice of leaving her, her being killed for finding out or changing her? What if she doesn't want to be changed? Is Edward damned to live eternity alone because she's human?" I seethed as I struggled with the information I'd been given. When it came to my family, I would stop at nothing to ensure their happiness.

"Easy, my friend. No one is telling or forcing anything upon your family. I'm merely passing along the thoughts from my brothers, and the options suggested to me. With the opposing opinions of Caius and Marcus, I have the final say, and I haven't disclosed my decision yet."

I took several unneeded breaths to calm myself, and sat back down at my desk.

"I apologize, Aro. I'm highly protective of my family, as you know, and I lost my bearings for a moment. Trust that I'd never jeopardize our hallowed rules without just cause. Please, continue."

"No need to apologize, Carlisle. It's rare to see such commitment and familial loyalty among our kind, and might I say it's quite refreshing after living centuries with my stoic brothers and my guard. As I was saying, the final decision belongs to me alone. I've weighed the options, and I know you well, Carlisle. I'm not ashamed to say I was distraught when you chose to leave Volterra all those years ago, and wouldn't even consider joining my brothers and I in counsel. You're an honorable and honest man, and I know you'd never knowingly disregard our laws. Those laws were made many millennia ago, preceding our reign, when the life of a vampire was driven by blood and lust. There were no options in this life, but to live in darkness as creatures of the night and gain our sustenance from human blood. Your family has proved that these basic beliefs are no longer the case. You're a doctor, as is young Edward, which is unprecedented in the vampiric world. You live in harmony with humans, and have unassumingly for many, many years, and go as far as to care for these humans when they are sick or injured. How you and Edward manage your baser need for human blood, when exposed to it so freely, astounds me, and this, along with your love for your family allows you special consideration in my final ruling. I'm giving my full support to you, as leader of your coven, to decide the best way for Edward to handle his relationship with his Bella. Whether it be telling her the truth of your existence, choosing to keep her unaware, or to change her, the choice is yours. With this being said, the need to keep our existence secret from the human world is imperative, so you must be sure she's trustworthy and able to keep our secret, if that is the route you take. The penalty for her disloyalty is death, and I cannot change that rule. I'm assuming you need to discuss this with your family, so I won't keep you any longer. I'd like to know what decision is made, so let me know within the next few days. Please give my love to your entire family, and I do hope you find your way back to Italy someday soon so I can meet them all in person."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. The Volturi never altered the rules, but they had, for my family.

"Thank you, Aro. I'm humbled by your ruling, and honored that you trust me enough to alter the rules for my son and his mate. Bella has been a joy to get to know, and I have my full faith in her ability to maintain our anonymity. After I meet with the family tonight, we will decide and handle what happens next with Bella and Edward. I'll be in touch to inform you of what is decided."

"Very well. I look forward to speaking again with you soon, Carlisle. I bid you goodnight."

"Good-bye, and thank you again you your understanding, Aro."

I hung up the phone and let out a long breath. The weight of the conversation lifted from me like a cloud, although there was still much to discuss before morning. With our enhanced hearing, as well as several gifted members of the family, there was truly no way to have complete privacy of any kind or in any situation. I knew most, if not all, of my conversation had been heard by my family, and it was just a few moments after I called for Rose and Jasper to come to my office before they were knocking at my door.

"Jasper, Rose. Come in."

My children opened the door and filed in side by side. They were representing a united front, but their faces held no malice as they took their seats facing me. Jasper wasn't manipulating my emotions, and Rose appeared cool, calm and collected.

"You wanted to meet with us about Edward and Bella. We heard your conversation with Aro, and Edward wants to tell Bella the truth, so why does our opinion even matter?" Rose asked flatly. She was always no frills when she spoke her mind.

"I agree with Rose. What do you gain by hearing our opinion?" Jasper added in a no-nonsense tone.

"Because, you are both members of this family, just like myself or Edward. Your life is affected by whatever decisions are made. Why wouldn't I take your feelings into consideration?" I answered honestly.

Rose crossed her long legs and chuckled humorlessly before she spoke.

"So, if I tell you that I don't trust her, and that it's either her or me in this family, you'd truly listen."

I sat back and steepled my fingers under my chin.

"Is that how you feel, Rose? You'd leave this family if Bella were added to it? Of course I'll listen to your concerns, but I also want to know why you feel the way you do. Jasper? What are your opinions? What are you able to gauge from her emotions? Does Alice see anything negative in Bella's future?" I asked knowing Rose would speak out of protectiveness of her family, where Jasper would be more tactical in his decisions. Alice's visions were subjective, and I'd ask her more when I met with her later.

Rose gestured for Jasper to speak first, and I hoped she was going to listen to his thoughts before she gave me hers. While I loved them both, Rose had always been temperamental, and she didn't see any benefit to being changed to this life if there was any other option. She missed her human life, with options and the changes humans encountered. Jasper felt whatever emotion others emitted, and he rarely met anyone who he couldn't read or project any known emotion to. The latter came in handy when diffusing human arguments or even settling my own family down.

"Bella is highly enamored with Edward, and he with her. The love and lust that they both emit is overwhelming, at times. I also detect fear, and sometimes sadness, when she's talking about her past or lack of memories. She seems honest, with what she knows, so I have no reason to believe she's anything but what I'm reading from her. Alice doesn't see much in her future, but Bella doesn't make concrete decisions right now. She's living moment to moment, and day to day."

"So, in essence, Bella is the same mentally as she is personally, and you have no reason to distrust her or harbor any ill will toward her," I asked and Jasper nodded in agreement, and Rose grunted. "Rose, talk to me. I know you have something to say."

"Damn straight I do. I don't understand why he's fascinated with her. She's human, average looking at that, but most of all she's seventeen years older than he is, for god sakes! What if she's a money-hungry cougar who takes him for all he has? She can't remember her past, so who knows what baggage she'll drag up, or who will come to the surface when she regains her memories. Are we willing to risk everything we are and everything we've worked for, just to have her or someone from her real-life put us at risk of being discovered? This life is hard enough as it is now, without our having to look over our shoulders even more than we already do. Is this all worth it, just so Edward quits moping about being alone? Hell, even Tanya Denali has offered herself to him on a fucking silver platter, and he refuses to even acknowledge her as anything but a friend. He's never felt the need for a woman before now. The only reason he wasn't a hundred year old virgin was Emmett's teasing over fifty years ago! As far as changing her, I vote no way. The rest of us had no choice in the matter, and I wouldn't damn anyone else to our eternity if there was any other option. I say we continue our human façade, at least until we know about her past."

So, there it was, not that I expected any less from Rose. Her beauty was evident and breathtaking, and I knew she'd always felt a bit jaded when Edward didn't fawn over her when they were both single. She loved Emmett, and they were mated, however, that wasn't the issue here. It was merely superficial. She needed to know she was loved by her family. However, her feelings toward changing someone when other options were at play or her feeling about Bella's past were genuine.

"Rose, I understand why you feel the way you do, and I appreciate how you want to protect your family. There is much about Bella that we don't know, and she is only beginning to remember small parts of her past. However, she's given me no reason to distrust her. Edward loves her, and she him, and there is no doubt that she's his mate. Her age, appearance or past changes nothing on that front, nor does Tanya Denali's fascination with Edward. He's an adult, and fully capable of making his own decisions regarding his love-life. I would never dream of withholding any of you from your mate. It would be no less painful for Bella to be removed from Edward's life as it would for Esme to be taken from mine, or you and Jasper from Emmett and Alice. I don't want to change her just to maintain our identity, but I do feel she needs to know the truth, in whatever capacity she's capable of understanding. Edward should be the one to tell her, but I will if he so chooses. I intend on letting her decide her future with this family, whether it be human or vampire. That is my final decision, and I pray I can count on each member of this family to support Edward and Bella during this time."

Jasper stood from his seat and stuck his hand out to me.

"You have my support. Edward deserves what we all take for granted. He's my brother, and I'll try my best to help them in any way I can, and maybe in turn, by being around Bella more, I can work on my human interaction."

"Thank you, Jasper. If you would, send the others down here, please."

"Will do," Jasper answered as he left my office.

Rose huffed and faced me as she unfolded from the chair.

"I know, I know. My damn vanity clouds my thoughts. I guess I have nothing against her, in reality. Bella seems like a nice woman, and I promise I will help her in anyway I can. I really hope you guys are reading her correctly, and just so you know, I will be watching her closely. Just because I can't read minds, see the future or feel her emotions doesn't mean I can't judge Bella's character, and keep my family safe. All I'm asking of you or Edward is for neither of you to change her until she fully understands this life."

"Duly noted, Rose. Thank you for understanding. Edward deserves happiness after all the years he's had to listen to our amorous thoughts to our mates and given us our privacy when needed, only to suffer with it all alone. I'm proud of you, sweetheart, and I know how difficult these changes are for you. I promise not to keep Emmett long. I only want to go over my decision with the rest of the family, and then I'd like everyone to spend some alone time with their mates discussing the issues from tonight."

Rose nodded; I stepped around my desk and held out my arms to her.

"Come here," I said and smiled when her face lit up before she walked into my embrace, hugging me tightly. "Sweet daughter of mine. You are loved here, by each one of us."

"Thank you, Dad."

I kissed the top of her head and she chuckled before she turned and left the office. Emmett, Alice and Esme entered a few moments later.

"What's up, Pops?" Emmett asked as he collapsed in a chair. Esme and Alice rolled their eyes at the largest and most childlike member of the Cullen family before they took their seats.

"As you all know, I spoke with Aro tonight. I made my decision to let Edward tell her the truth about us, and we will handle things as they come up from there."

"Cool! She's going to make one helluva vampire," Emmett shouted, and Esme smacked the back of his head. "Ow! Shit, what did I say?"

"Language, Emmett! Bella is sleeping, and no one is changing her right now. Pay attention," Esme scolded.

"As I was saying, Jasper and Rose understand and have promised their full support. Edward is with Bella now, watching over her as she sleeps, but I know he's aware of what has transpired in his absence. At this time, as Esme just stated, there are no plans to change Bella. She will be fully in control of her destiny. Alice, do you see anything, now the decision has been made?"

"Nothing really. Just flashes that change too quickly to see clearly. After Edward talks to her, things should clear up significantly."

"Very well. I'd like you to talk with your partner's tonight, and as needed until this is resolved. Make sure you hunt frequently, and make Bella feel as comfortable as possible. We have no way of knowing how she'll react to Edward when he tells her our truths. Emmett, be ready to take Edward away to hunt if things go badly when they talk. Remove him physically if need be. Esme, dear, Bella may need a mother-figure to help digest this information, but I don't want anyone to smother her. Alice, keep a watch out for her future, okay? I'd like to be as proactive as possible."

"You got it, Pops. I'm gonna take Rosie hunting. We'll head south, just in case anyone else goes hunting too. See ya'll in the morning."

"Yeah, I think Jazz and I will head out for a hunt too. We'll go north. I'll keep an eye on Bella, and let you know if anything in the future changes."

"Thanks, guys," I said as Alice and Emmett left my office to find their mates. Esme blew me a kiss as she backed toward the door. Her eyes were dark, but not from thirst.

"Meet me in fifteen minutes by the West bank of the river, Carlisle. I need some alone time with you."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away, love. I want to make sure Edward is all right, and then I'll be there. I need you, too. I need to feel your body against mine, my sweet. Now go before I ravish you on my desk."

Esme giggled and winked at me as she walked away. God had blessed me with my soul mate, and each member of this family felt the same about their husband or wife. Now, I prayed that Edward would be able to share the same joy and utter happiness with Bella. I relayed those thoughts to Edward.

"_Edward, I know you've heard everything tonight. Know you have the entire family_'_s support, as well as Aro's, and Bella does as well. We are all leaving you tonight to hunt, and will be home sometime before sunrise. It wouldn't hurt if you left and hunted as well. I'll be here all day tomorrow, if you need my help or support when you talk to Bella. There isn't any rush, Edward. Okay? Alice can't see anything concrete until you make the decision to talk to Bella. She is watching, however, for any changes. Everything is up to you, Son."_

It only took a second for Edward to reply at vampire pitch from his place beside Bella.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything tonight. I still plan on talking to Bella today, but I'll let you know if things change. Go on before Esme comes back and takes you up on your desk offer, and I need brain bleach to remove that visual now, thank you very much. I'll run out in a little while and hunt something close by and to the EAST. I won't be heading north, south or west. Trust me. Now go!"

I chuckled at my oldest child's snarky comments, and ran as fast as I could toward my beautiful wife. The plans were all set, and now it was just left to Edward and fate as to how it all played out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Okay, so we've got things all set up for the big reveal. How will Bella handle the news? Will there be any new memories to resurface in the mean time? Thank you again for waiting patiently for me to get my heart and head back in the writing game. I've really missed it. I'd love to her what you think about TWC so far. Theories? I know you've got them so please , please leave me a review. **

**I also have a few fic recs … One of my betas, kare831, has an awesome new story, and I'd love for you guys to check it out. I'm pre-reading for her, and fell in love with Actorward from the get-go. The story is "When You Least Expect It" and it's live on Fan Fiction. Also, twotwimoms have some new stories in the works, so if you love hockey or NASCAR, you'll love them so keep your eyes peeled for them. I've seen snippets, and WOW! Lastly, drotuno has blessed us with a fourth fic in the Angel series. If you haven't read the series, start at the beginning with Broken Angel, and work your way to her newest, Haunted Angel. You won't be sorry. Okay, be safe, and may God bless you until we meet next time! **


	16. Chapter 16

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Thank you, SM, for letting me play with your creations. I do own this Edward Mason, Two Worlds Collide and Almost Dusk.**

**A/N: Okay, here goes. THANK YOU for all the votes and support that was shown to TWC in the Emerging Swan Awards. ** **TWC ****won**** Best Supernatural/Fantasy WIP! If you follow me on Twitter or Facebook, you witnessed my epic giddiness when the results were posted. THIS is my FIRST award, and I couldn't be happier about it. Again, thank you so very much for believing in me and this story, and also for the well-wishes as I've battled yet another horrible flare of my psoriatic arthritis and psoriasis. My heart and burden was lifted as I read each review, or got a message on FB or Twitter. I love each of you, readers and lurkers alike. Of course, nobody would read my stuff if it weren't for the wonderful ladies that hold my hand and keep me straight. BIG hugs are due to kare831, twimom817 and darcysmom for taking time from their own lives to have my back, not only in the Fan Fiction world, but in my crazy RL as well. ILY guys more than words can say. One last note, one reader questioned how fast Bella and Edward fell in love. Yes, I realize it was quick, but in my belief, Edward and Bella felt that connection from their first meeting in the biology lab in Twilight. They didn't realize it was love, because Bella was just a naive teenager and Edward had never been in love before in his long life, but they both knew there was an unexplainable pull toward each other. In TWC, I wanted to show that their mating was REAL, and they were both adult enough to realize this from almost the beginning. So, that's my reasoning. Hope that clears the confusion. Enough from me, and you've waited long enough so, on with the story.**

_**EPOV**_

Time carries a different meaning when all of eternity awaits you. Before Bella, I thought I was content, and if you'd asked me I'd have said there wasn't anything more I wanted out of my life. I'd seen the world, graduated from college several times and held my coveted medical degree. I had my career, my family, and my music to keep me busy during the daylight hours, but at night, when everyone paired off with their mates behind closed doors, I never realized how lonely I was. Night was my time to hunt, read, or write in my journals, almost always alone. As I lay beside my sleeping angel, I now knew what I'd been missing.

My fingers deftly ghosted the contours of Bella's face as I watched her lying on her side facing me as she slept, but I was careful not to wake her. She appeared otherworldly in the pale moonlight that shone through the windowpane, and was beautiful to me in every way. Her peaches and cream complexion was in stark contrast to her mahogany hair splayed across my pillow. Her long, dark lashes lay still above her rosy cheeks. I could see the faint pulsating vein in her neck and reveled in the fact that her blood had no negative hold over me. I studied her graceful shoulders and my unneeded breath caught as she repositioned giving me an unimpeded view of her erect nipples as they met the chill of the night air, and the crest of her round breasts barely contained by her silky camisole sleep top. I smiled back a growl of possession as my name slipped as silent as a breeze from her soft, bow-like pink lips from what I hoped were good dreams.

"I love you, my Bella," I whispered softly as her breathing evened out with a small smile as she drifted into deeper sleep.

I was fully aware of the conversations taking place in Carlisle's study. Even with the distance of two floors beneath me, not to mention my ability to read minds, I was able to hear every word that was said and every thought that filled each person's mind.

Aro had been more than gracious to Carlisle's inquiry, which frankly shocked the shit out of me, and he had explained the rules in a way that held no room for error. Aro failed to mention the rule about the protection given to another's mate, and I would need to talk to Carlisle about that issue before any decisions were made. Aro was leaving the ultimate decision up to Carlisle, which in turn meant he was leaving it up to me to decide when and how to approach Bella with the truth. I was thankful that he offered to be with me if I needed him. I had no fucking idea how to proceed, but it had to happen sooner rather than later.

Rose had been her normal self-centered being, and I'd expected nothing less of her. She was vain, and painfully so, but that was overshadowed by her fierce loyalty to this family and her need to protect her family's human façade. Bella posed a threat to her safety and her life in Chicago and out of all the Cullen's, Rose was affected most by the changes that were inevitable in this life. Since we never aged, moving to a new location every three or so years was necessary if we wanted to blend into society. Moving sooner didn't settle well with her, but she loved Emmett as well as the rest of us, and Rose trusted Carlisle implicitly, and she would do whatever made us happy.

Jasper was an honorable man, but had a violent beginning to this life, being changed by an evil sire named Maria during the fight for territories during the Southern Vampire Wars, and he still struggled with his blood lust. When he met Alice, she calmed him and showed him another way to survive as they came to live with us, which he did without question. School and day-to-day interaction with humans was hard for him and since Bella was human, his fear of slipping was amplified in her presence. Being an empath was Jasper's saving grace since he could feel her emotions, and that helped to keep the monster he loathed at bay. He chose to support Carlisle and his decision spoke volumes.

I didn't worry about Alice. She loved our human-like life. Even though her past must have been horrific, Alice wasn't bitter about her lot in life, and she looked forward to getting to know Bella better. Alice was having trouble seeing Bella's future clearly, but that was likely due to the fact that Bella wasn't making hard decisions since she couldn't remember much of her past. I was hoping that as Bella regained her memory, Alice's visions would solidify and she would be able to help Bella as much as she could. That is _**if**_ Bella accepted the truth of our existence and didn't run away afraid for her life, and that was yet to be determined.

Emmett didn't see the evil in our world. He took his change as just another chapter of his life, and he lived each day with his trademark dimpled smile and enthusiasm. Emmett was looking forward to getting to know Bella better, as a sister of sorts, and he was happy that she made me happy, thus relieving him of his uptight older brother.

Hell, I never even knew I was such a pain in everyone's ass with my moodiness, but I saw it in their thoughts.

Esme was thrilled to have a potential new member of the family, and her heart swelled with emotion when she thought of her oldest son finding his mate and finally experiencing true love after many years of solitude. She knew Carlisle and his heart, so she'd never question whatever he deemed best for his family. Although the visual she'd had of she and Carlisle making love on his desk was something no son should have to endure.

I couldn't help but make light of the entire situation when Carlisle spoke his silent words to me. I added the jab about my compromised mental state and my true need for a case of brain bleach to erase Esme's graphic visual, just to lighten the mood. He always knew what I needed to hear, and I let him know as much before he left for the night. I also knew I needed to hunt. I'd taken a quick glance at myself in the mirror when I brought Bella home, and noted the darkening of my irises and the purplish shading under both eyes. Tell-tale signs that I needed to feed soon. All the recent mental stress, and having a physical relationship with a fragile, human woman made feeding more frequently a necessity, but I didn't want to leave Bella's side.

After another hour of peaceful dreams, I decided it was time to take a quick "run and feed" before Bella woke. It was just a few minutes past 4:00 a.m., and I knew humans didn't wake that early on purpose. If I stayed close, I could be back within an hour or so. I said a quick prayer that Bella would stay asleep, without nightmares, to whatever deity that would listen before I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, my Angel. I'll be back soon."

Running fast was something that I normally did for the thrill of the wind whipping around me, but tonight I ran at warp speed so I could get back to Bella. I was careful to dodge any recent scent trail left by my family, and found a herd of whitetail deer grazing near the river bank. I was choosy, not wanting to take a doe that had a late-season dependent fawn, but soon I zeroed in on my target. Stealthily, I stalked my prey, and pounced with quick, silent skill, taking down a large buck without alerting the rest of the herd. My teeth sank effortlessly into the sinew, and when I was done, I thanked God for providing for me, and buried the carcass so the local scavengers wouldn't defile the body. Then, I took out an old, feeble doe, knowing her life was short to this world, and ceremoniously handled her the same way when I was finished feeding. Feelling fully recharged and sated, I flew as fast as I ever had back to my Bella.

I entered the house just past 5:30 and ran up the stairs in a blur. I let out a sigh of relief when I found Bella just as I left her, sleeping soundly with her shapely legs tangled in the sheets. I kicked off my shoes and quickly stripped out of my jeans and button down shirt, leaving on my boxers before my resumed my sentinel position beside her on the bed, and hummed a nameless lullaby as she slept. My fingers flew across an invisible keyboard, though they itched to touch her silky skin as I committed the melody to memory. It felt like it was Bella's Lullaby, and someday soon I'd play the tune for her on my piano.

Just before daylight, my family filed back into the house, and Carlisle reminded them that Bella was still sleeping. Thankfully my siblings dispersed to their rooms, looking to give me some limited form of privacy. Carlisle went to shower before he left for the hospital for a few hours, and Esme set about making Bella's coffee and breakfast.

I was having a mental war with myself, not wanting to put off the inevitable vampire talk, but not wanting to bombard her with the heavy conversation as soon as she opened her eyes. I needed to give her time for her human body to become fully awake, and fed before we talked. Her eyelids were beginning to flutter and her body shifted and stretched as she slowly roused from her deep sleep.

_Edward, please stop beating yourself up over this. You love her, and she you. That is as plain as day, even without my foresight. Bella is a smart, reasonable woman, and you both deserve happiness. I agree fully that a relationship shouldn't be built on lies. If you stick with your latest choice, see what the outcome is? Oh, and I also see her waking in just less than two minutes. We are going to make ourselves scarce, but we will be close by if you need us. Good luck._

Alice showed me a fleeting vision, and I breathed out a sigh of relief, or maybe nervousness. Alice's visions were only as strong as the decision made to prompt them, and since I'd yet to fully make up my mind, the visual in her mind was akin to reception on a television by using rabbit ears instead of a satellite. But, I could see now what route to take. I just prayed for a positive outcome.

"Thank you, Allie," I said silently, stroking Bella's luminescent cheek as she sighed and leaned into my hand. "She's waking now."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**BPOV**_

I stretched like a cat as I roused from my much needed sleep. I could feel the comforting touch of cool fingers against my heated flesh and couldn't help but sigh and lean into the gentle caress. My groggy eyes slowly opened and were meet by the warm, liquid topaz eyes of the man that I'd grown to love so quickly.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?" Edward asked with a brilliant smile as he leaned in to within millimeters of my face, his sweet breath washing over me.

"Um, morning breath," I muttered as I tried in vain to break from his trance.

"Don't fucking care," Edward retorted with a heated stare and his lips met mine before I could protest further.

My fingers found purchase in his unruly hair as I moaned into the kiss, eliciting a deep growl from Edward as his body quickly covered mine. Our lips never lost contact with each other while our hands grappled at the sheets and clothing that was separating our bodies. I was suddenly desperate for his hands on my body, and his cock buried deep inside me. It wasn't a want but a deep, aching need to feel him everywhere and have that feeling seep deep into my soul.

"Please … I need you now, Edward," I whined, and like magic the sheets were removed from the equation and his skilled hands were snaking up my belly, dragging my silk camisole up with them.

"Oh, you sexy, dangerous woman. The day you have to beg me to make love to you will trigger the Apocalypse, and life will cease to exist. I will always want you like this. Always, baby," Edward replied as he removed my top and his cool lips latched onto one nipple as his fingers rolled my nipple on the other breast.

"Oh god, that feels so good, Edward, so good," I moaned wantonly while my fingers wove into his auburn locks again, holding him close to me. He chuckled softly as he changed to the other breast, and my body arched involuntarily when his teeth grazed the taut peak.

"Hmm, I think my girl likes that, huh?"

"Mmm … more," I stuttered, reeling at the loss of his lips on my body.

"I'm going to give you more, Bella. I'm promise I'm nowhere near finished with you. Raise up your hips, baby. I want you slick and bare before me," Edward said as his hands lowered to the elastic waist of my sleep pants.

I did as he asked and he rid me of my sleep pants and panties, as well as his boxers, before he knelt between my legs, spreading me open to his hungry eyes. His cock stood majestic, thick and long from his muscular body, and I licked my lips as I remembered how damn good he would feel when his body joined with mine. I felt his fingers ghost down both my thighs and the sudden rush of dampness at my apex as his touch and my thoughts became a visual manifestation.

"Beautiful," he crooned while his fingers slowly ascended the trail they'd just made ending just short of where I wanted them. He chuckled at my frustration. My hips bucked, seeking friction, and I was rewarded when his fingers dipped between my folds, and his thumb teased my clit with a slow, steady pressure.

"Always so wet for me. I'm selfish with what's mine, and this sweet, warm pussy is mine. The breasts I took into my mouth earlier are mine. Those pink, pouty lips that whisper my name as you sleep are mine. Everything about you, from the roots of your flowing hair to the soles of your feet, belongs to me, but know this, baby, you own me. My heart, my undying love, everything I am and everything I have is yours. No matter what happens, I can't lose you, Bella. I just … can't."

I felt like I was missing something in his words. Like a joke ruined by missing the punch line, or a page missing from a crucial part of a novel. But this emotional declaration was real, and painful to watch as Edward's face was etched with pain and longing for something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Yours," I whispered soothingly as I reached for his body, pulling him close. "Always and only yours, Edward. Take me. Take what's yours."

His lips crushed against mine while he lowered his body until his cock was aligned with my aching center. Edward's gaze settled on mine as he entered me in one quick motion, and my breath caught as my body was filled with everything about him. He began to move with long, deep strokes, and his eyes burned into mine.

"I love you, so fucking much, Isabella Marie Swan. So fucking much. Tell me that there will never be anyone else to love you like this. Please, tell me that you love me half as much as I love you. I need to hear the words."

Again I saw the fear in his eyes and need in his voice. I would never lie to him. Never.

"I'm totally and irrevocably in love with you, Edward Anthony Masen. There will never be nor has there ever been anyone else that was made for me as perfectly as you. I may not remember my past, but I know my heart, and it's all yours. It always has been. Let me show you, baby. Let me love you."

Our body melded into one in an entanglement of lips, arms and legs, and our union never separated as I settled over him and groaned in pleasure as his cock filled me so much more from this angle. I rolled my hips and grasped at his shoulders while I set a steady rhythm. Edward's hands roamed greedily over my sweat-slickened body, enticing and elevating my impending climax ever closer. I briefly wondered why his body never seemed to sweat, and my mind registered this as something I'd ask him later, since I was a little preoccupied at the moment.

"Shit, baby. You have no idea how erotic and wanton you are when you take control. Fuck yes … just like that. I love it when your tight little body is wrapped around me, and your breasts are way too tempting when they bounce with every rise and fall you make on my cock. You're a vision of pure, unadulterated sex and lust and love."

Damn, the dirty talk that rolled so effortlessly from his lips was going to be my undoing. I could already feel my insides begin to flutter and tighten. I was close, and my motions faltered as I was lost in his voice and his words. In a flash I was flipped onto my back, pinned below his hard body.

"Oh!" I said as my brain and body struggled to catch up.

"Hold on a little longer for me, beautiful. I'm not quite finished with you yet."

Edward resumed his deep, earth shattering strokes within my channel and he played my body like a skilled pianist. He brought me higher and higher, like a crescendo to a haunting melody. When his thumb pressed against my swollen bundle of nerves I nearly came apart, but I wanted him to go over the edge with me.

"Don't you dare hold out on me, Bella. I can feel how close you are to unraveling. Let go."

"Not without you," I plead. "Please, come with me. Please."

"I'm with you, baby. I promise. I'm with you."

My body shook with the impact of my orgasm. My body spiraled out of control, and as he promised, Edward went with me over the edge. His strong but gentle arms wrapped around me as he rolled us to our sides and spooned my body while we rode out our climax together.

We were silent for several minutes as we came back to the present. My body was like Jell-O, and my heart filled with love for this man that held me like I was a fragile piece of glass. My mind drifted back to his words from earlier. How desperate he seemed to be over losing me, and I couldn't make sense of it. Had I not told him enough? Had I not shown him with my body how much I loved him? Was this all moving so fast, I'd somehow neglected something important somewhere?

"Edward? Can I ask you something? Um, never mind. Maybe now isn't the time," I said chickening out.

His nose was nuzzling my bare neck when he replied, but his arms still held me as if he feared I'd disappear.

"You can ask me anything at any time, Bella. What do you want to know?"

His voice was sincere but it seemed … off. I thought for a moment, formulating my words carefully before I spoke.

"Earlier, when you spoke about losing me, why would you think such a thing? Have I done something or acted in a way that would make you question my feelings for you?"

I felt Edward still behind me. I knew I wasn't imagining it either. Something _was_ wrong. I feared our little bubble of happiness was about to shatter.

"Edward. What is it? You can tell me anything, and if I've done something …"

Edward released his hold on me, and sat up in the bed. His face was cradled in his hands when I followed suit and sat up beside him. I suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable.

"You're scaring me. Please, talk to me," I begged as tears spilled over and slid slowly down my face.

Edward raised his head and looked at me. His eyes were pained around the edges, but he shook his head as he took in my tear-streaked face. His thumbs wiped away my tears as he looked deep into my eyes and spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. You haven't done anything wrong. Quite the contrary. You are everything that is right at the moment, and that only deepens my fathomless love for you. Please don't cry. I hate that I've caused you sadness. This is all on me, but please; please don't worry that pretty little head about a thing. I do love you, and nothing will ever change my feelings for you. It's true, we do need to talk, baby, but not right now. Let's get showered and dressed first. You need to eat, and then we will find a quiet place to talk, okay? I promise tell you everything soon."

Edward's words cut me to the core, and I knew something big was about to shift between us, but I trusted him with my life. He'd worked to save me when I could've very well died on that bed in his ER. He'd made sure I had the best medical care, and his home had been opened to me when it wasn't safe for me to stay alone. He'd been tirelessly patient with me as I struggled to regain my memories, and my past, not to mention my epic meltdown yesterday when he'd had every reason to walk away and never look back. After all this, he was still here with me. I owed him his privacy on whatever was plaguing his mind. He promised to talk to me soon, and I had no doubts Edward would hold true to his word, but I needed a few minutes for myself to gather my thoughts and questions of my own before we met.

"All right, Edward. I trust you, and I do need a shower and coffee sounds heavenly. I'll see you downstairs in a bit?"

Edward looked relieved at my words, and as if he knew my need to some alone time, smiled slightly as he leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I know Esme has the coffee on and something tasty fixed for your breakfast. I'll leave you to your morning routine, and then meet you down in the kitchen whenever you're ready. I'll step out and make sure everyone gives you the privacy you need."

Edward rose from the bed, and strode in all his naked glory across the room to slip on his jeans. He stopped briefly at the closed door.

"I love you. I can't say that enough, Bella."

And with those parting words, he was gone.

I sat for a moment before I slipped my sleep clothes back on and stepped down the hall to my room. A hot shower, fresh clothes, and a huge mug of black coffee were a must before I could handle whatever heavy conversation Edward and I were about to have. I only hoped I was strong enough to handle it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**EPOV**_

The hot water of the shower did little to dissipate my sinking mood and the dread I felt at the upcoming talk I was about to have with the love of my long, dead life. I'd waited a century to find my soul mate, and God threw me a huge curveball by making her a fragile human woman. I couldn't love her any more if she was a strong, indestructible vampire.

As I dressed for the day I thought about the fact that I was only minutes away from having the most crucial and highly unorthodox conversation with the woman who'd stolen my heart. I was scared as hell, and had told Bella the truth when I said I couldn't lose her. There was only one true mate in a vampire's existence. There were no do-overs and no moving on if for some reason she couldn't accept me for what I truly was.

God surely wasn't that cruel, even to a soulless creature such as myself. There wasn't just me to consider either. Bella loved me too. The impact of this could wreck her already wounded mind. I hoped and prayed I was doing the right thing. I met the sweet tenor of Esme's thoughts as I made my way down the stairs.

_Son, I have Bella's breakfast in the warmer, and coffee is ready. Carlisle will be home soon, and the rest are going to keep to themselves for as long as you need. I'll be in my office, but Carlisle's is open and available. He said you could use it when you chose to talk to Bella. No one will bother you. She loves you, and you her. I cannot see how God would not provide a clear path for you both during this trying time. The poor child has lost so much already. This will all work out, sweetheart. I don't need Alice to see that._

I smiled to myself at Esme's unselfish heart. She loved fully, and fought for her "children" furiously. Over the years, she'd met with many a school official when our grades were "too high to not be cheating somehow" or when our beauty caused fights with male and female students, and a few teachers as well. She'd been the first to praise each of her brood when they graduated, yet again from high school or college, and always had a willing, motherly ear when it was needed. She already loved Bella as her own, and even though Esme didn't have a special talent like Alice, Jasper or me, her unending love and protectiveness of her family was her gift.

I sat patiently at the kitchen table, waiting for my angel to arrive. When I heard the water from Bella's shower shut off, and she began milling about in her room, my knee began to bounce from my nervousness. To distract myself, I started to recall milestone events in my long life, and even with my life experiences of World War I through the present war in the Middle East, numerous college degrees and decades of seeing the world change from telegraph to cell phones with computers, nothing could prepare me for what was about to occur.

I'd been reared during a time when young men went through the father and mother of their beloved before they were granted supervised courtship. They took chaperoned strolls during the daytime, and drank sweet tea in the evenings, all the while sitting at least six inches apart on the front porch swing while the girl's or your own parents watched nearby. Betrothal took many months of permissions and planning, and you might even sneak a lip-to-lip kiss or two but only after you'd asked for your love's hand in marriage. There was rarely any other physical contact before the wedding night, at least not with the reputable girls. Virginity was sacred, but more so for the young woman than for the young man. There was visible proof as to her infidelity or in most cases to her innocence.

Signing on for service in the war was glorified as the honorable way for a young man to show he'd reached adulthood. I'd been so preoccupied with the war, and finishing school, I'd never taken the time to court. Sure, there were cute girls who'd work to catch my eye, but I was focused on pleasing my parents with my high school diploma before I planned on taking my place on the battlefront. Not for my mother's lack of trying, of course, but I was stubborn and focused. I'd been a small of stature, not to mention the only child of the upstanding Edward and Elizabeth Masen, and my mother had chosen to wait until I was seven before starting me in primary school so I wouldn't be bullied or too small to keep up. Finishing high school was the only reason I hadn't already drafted into service.

My father had fallen ill first. He was a prominent attorney, and had been in counsel with several widows whose husbands had passed from the flu epidemic. No one realized the gravity of the virus, as there was no internet or television to keep the world abreast of the magnitude of people affected. The wire had kept the local papers with news, but said news was days, even weeks behind. By the time it became apparent that the Spanish Influenza was going to take many lives that spring, it was too late. My mother nursed my father at home until he'd became too much to handle, and then he was moved into an infirmary ward of the local hospital. He died not long afterwards, and we buried him in a private ceremony during a cold rain shower. It was then my mother fell into the virus's evil clutches, followed shortly by myself.

Mother tried to care for me, in spite of her weakened condition, refusing her meals and medication, and opting to doctor and feed me instead. When she was unable to get out of bed one morning, I stumbled outdoors and yelled for help until someone finally came and took us both to the same hospital my father had died in only weeks before. That is when I met Carlisle Cullen.

My mother somehow managed to hold on for several weeks, refusing to have her bed wheeled away from mine so she could see to my care. I'd been a strong, healthy nineteen year old man prior to the influenza, but it seemed like the treatments weren't helping me and I was slowly losing my fight. My mother was beyond help by this point, and could barely keep her near-lifeless green eyes open more than a few minutes at a time. Little did I know that she'd noticed something different about Dr. Cullen. Somehow she knew Carlisle was more than a regular doctor. My mother had always been a sharp-minded woman ahead of her time although I'm not sure how much was real observation and how much was fever-induced delirium. She told, not asked, Carlisle to do whatever he had the power to do to save me. Carlisle had told me countless times, that mother looked him in the eye and said, "Edward's not going to make it, Doctor. I know you have the ability to save my son and prevent his useless death. He has so much to offer this dreary old world, and much to accomplish in his life. I know you will honor my dying request. He's a strong one, my Edward, and he can handle whatever it takes to leave this place and carry on". The next time Carlisle made his rounds, she'd passed away.

Carlisle took in my fevered and weakened state, and my mother's words echoed in his mind as he knelt by my bed. I have little memory of our one-sided conversation, but I know he told me of my mother's passing, and her request. He asked me if I wanted what she'd asked him for, and I nodded. Carlisle had never changed anyone before, but in the dire state of the hospital, a missing body would not be questioned as there was a growing backlog of bodies with no living relatives that were awaiting cremation.

Carlisle wheeled my mother to the morgue, and then returned to me, only to wheel my gurney into the same dark, pungent room. Seeing we were alone, he scooped me effortlessly into his arms before he leapt out the open window, crossing rooftops, and staying in the shadows until he reached his apartment. He made me comfortable in his lone bedroom, and he explained what was about to happen. He apologized profusely for the pain I was about to endure, but I didn't have the strength to give a damn about what happened to me. I'd lost everyone I loved in a matter of a few weeks, and I was dying one way or the other, but the pain of the change had been excruciating.

I was brought out of my past when I heard Carlisle enter through the front door, and slip down the hallway to Esme's office.

_I'm here if you need me, Edward. Just say the word._

"Carlisle, I need to know. Is Bella protected as my mate? Aro never touched on that particular item, and I need to know that I'm not leading a lamb to slaughter by telling Bella the truth," I asked as I fought the urge to pace across the kitchen.

_She is your mate, Son. Per the law, one's mate is untouchable, and said law doesn't differentiate between human or vampire mates. Although unconventional, you and Bella are one entity, and that bond cannot be broken. _

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'll let you know if I require your assistance, but I need to do the first part alone."

After a few more minutes that seemed like hours, I heard Bella's bedroom door shut. I got up from my seat, poured her a cup of coffee, and set out a plate and silverware. Bella stepped into the kitchen freshly showered, with a cute pair of jeans and a peasant top on with her hair twisted in a messy bun atop her head. She appeared calm, but wary. I couldn't blame her. I'd all but broken down on her earlier. I smiled as I handed her the steaming mug.

"I poured your coffee, and left it black. Esme said the food was in the warmer of the oven. Help yourself."

Bella took the cup of coffee, closing her eyes as she took a tentative sip.

"Mmm, that's wonderful. Thank you. I need to write down whatever brand she uses so I can buy some when I go home." Her eyes opened and she blushed slightly when she spoke again. "I assume you've already eaten whatever it is that you eat? If not, I can wait. I hate eating in front of you."

I laughed a little at her bluntness, but felt a sharp pain in my chest when she spoke of going home.

"Yes, I've already had a meal this morning, but thank you for asking. Go on and eat. We're in no rush."

Bella nodded and took her plate to the oven. Esme had scrambled eggs and cooked sausage links, and Bella put a little of both on her plate before she took a seat across from me at the table.

"I think I'm breaking my Lap Band rules by drinking and eating at the same time, but this coffee is too wonderful, and I'm starving."

Again, her lightness after all that had happened earlier made me smile again. She was right about the Lap Band, but I think once you've had one as long as Bella, you adapt the diet to your own personal preference. She wasn't gaining weight, and she certainly didn't need to lose any.

"Don't worry over those things, baby. If this way works for you, stick with it. You know I think you're the most enchanting woman in the world no matter what."

Bella smiled at me as she drank her coffee and ate her breakfast. My family remained true to their word, and even their mental conversations were quiet and non-distracting. Bella and I didn't talk much as she ate. When she was done, and she'd put her dishes in the dishwasher, she walked to my side and held out her hand.

"Whatever this issue is, well, it isn't going to get any easier by waiting, nor is it going to resolve itself. I want to talk, and clear the air now. You need to unload and I have a few questions of my own. Are you ready?" Bella asked with clear eyes and a steady voice.

Was I ready? Hell no, but my bluff was being called by my beautiful angel. It was time to lay my cards out on the table, and let the chips fall where they may.

"We can use Carlisle's office," I said as her soft, warm hand slid into my hard, cold one.

Soon the charade would be over, for better or for worse.

I shut the door behind us, purely for Bella's sake, knowing fully that everything that we said would also be heard by each and every member of the family. Bella and I took a seat on the couch in the corner of Carlisle's office. I didn't know how to begin, so I maybe I should let her ask her questions first.

"Okay, I do have something I want to tell you, but I'd like to hear your questions first. Maybe something you want to know will help me say what I need to say. Does that sound fair?"

Bella looked at me for a few seconds, and then I saw the resolve in her eyes. Here goes …

"That sounds fair enough to me. I'm not sure how to do this so I'm just going to blurt it all out. I hope nothing I say is offensive, and if it is I want to apologize now. I feel like I've gotten to know you, the real you, the past few days, and I'm so in love with you, the idea of losing you hurts like something I can't explain. I'm afraid of not being good enough to hold on to you, and that terrifies me. I know I'm too old for you, and my brain keeps telling my heart that this kind of relationship won't last. What happens when I'm forty and you're barely in your thirties? I'm beginning to show age, Edward, and you aren't even close. What happened at my place, with the memory, it seemed so real. I can't explain it. I don't want to compare you to someone I can't and frankly don't want to remember, but the feeling of being insignificant and easy to leave is still there. I hope that makes sense."

I sat, stupefied at her comments. How could I explain this to her without making it worse? She wasn't nine years older than me- she was over seventy years younger than me, or even worse, seventeen years older than my frozen body! I wanted to hear everything before I answered.

"I can answer those questions fairly easily, but I sense you have more questions. I'll let you finish before I answer, baby."

Bella nodded and chewed on her lower lip as she sorted out her words in her mind.

"Okay, wow this is hard for me. You guys have been so gracious to me, I don't mean to offend, but I'm not quite buying Esme's story about your whole family suffering from the same, rare medical condition. Something about that doesn't seem right to me, but I'm not saying it's a lie, just not a whole truth. It's obvious that you and your family don't eat regular food. I've never seen any of you go out during the sunny part of the day. No one seems to ever nap or sleep, and yes, I've noticed how unrumpled you are first thing in the morning, Edward. You all have varying shades of amber eyes, cold, hard, pale skin and are all breathtakingly gorgeous. Earlier, when we made love, I noticed I was a sweaty mess, yet you never even broke a sweat. Something just doesn't add up, and I think it's only fair to me to know what I'm dealing with. I would never judge, and as I've said before, I love you. Nothing you could possible say will change that. Please, trust me enough, love me enough to come clean with me now. No more secrets. No more half-truths. Can you promise me this, Edward? I can't live with this relationship knowing everything I think I know is a lie."

Bella's eyes filled with unshed tears as she spoke, her voice varied from strong to weak and timid. She was so much more observant than I had realized. No wonder she felt correctly about the secretive lives we were leading. The house was completely silent, and I knew the ball was in my court. Reveal time was here.

"First off, Bella, thank you for your honesty. I know some things you said hurt you to talk about, and were hard to put into words. Let me start with one thing. I do love you to the ends of the world and beyond. You have no idea how long I've waited for you. You are anything but insignificant in my life. Everything from your tiniest breaths as you sleep to your rage at your house yesterday is important to me. Anyone who could treat you as a disposable part of his life wasn't worth your time to begin with. I will never hurt you on purpose, and I always want you to call me out on any asinine behavior on my part. I don't see an age difference between us, baby. I see a man who desperately loves a beautiful, sexy, smart woman. Nothing as minor as age makes me love you less. As for when you DO show your age, I won't love you any less than I do at this very moment. I love you, inside and out, no matter if you're wrinkled and gray or weigh 500 pounds. Do you understand the depth of my feelings for you?"

Bella was watching me with rapt attention, and she nodded.

"Yes, I do, and I believe you. Thank you. Can you answer the rest of my questions? I feel strongly about this, and I hope I'm not hurting you by asking. I know whatever you need to say has been weighing heavily on your mind for some time now. Just tell me, and we'll deal with whatever it is."

Now, the hard part. God help me say this the right way.

"Remember what I said about loving you as I tell you this, Bella. Please let me say everything I need to before you react or respond. This is very difficult for me, but it is necessary. You're right. I haven't been entirely honest with you about several things, but know that it wasn't because I didn't love or trust you. It was just how things had to be until now. My family is different, and no, there is no medical condition that makes us everything you've noticed, and more. We are of no blood relation, but we live as a family unit because we choose to. Most people like us don't live like we do. God, Bella, you have no idea how hard this is for me to say, and I hope you give me a chance to explain everything before you make any rash decisions. Know you are in no danger whatsoever here. You're safe with people who love you. There is no reason for you to ever be alone in this life again. We are your family now, and I hope you feel the same for us after I tell you what I need to. What I'm about to say is the same for everyone in this house, except for you, of course. I don't and can't sleep. My skin is cold and as hard as marble. Nothing you could hit me with would damage me in the least. In fact, in human terms, I'm indestructible, and the only way I can die is by fire. My eye color varies from amber or topaz when I'm fully fed, to black when I'm hungry to feed or hungry for your body. My appearance is a blessing and a curse, as I don't use it as it was intended for my kind, as a lure to …"

Bella took in a sharp breath and let out a nervous laugh.

"I know I promised to let you finish, but you keep talking about my safety, and saying the word "human" as if you are something else. What the hell does that mean? Stop dancing around the truth and just tell me, Edward! **What are you if you aren't human!"**

I let out a long breath and looked square in my love's chocolate brown eyes, so full of love and impatience. If someone like me could have a panic attack, it would have just happened. I only prayed Bella loved me enough for the bombshell I was about to drop into her life.

_God, I know You are real and watching over us. I only hope the fervent prayer of a vampire is heard and considered. I love this woman, and I need her. Please, let her understand. Let our love be enough …_

"I'm a vampire, Bella … a one-hundred-ten-year old soulless vampire that is madly in love with a thirty-five year old human angel."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to the bunker to hide now. I know it's kind of a cliffy, but the reveal has happened. Poor kids…what a mess. I'd LOVE to hear from you so if you can, hit that pretty review button and leave me your thoughts so far. There is much left to cover. Its 2:15am on Monday morning, and I hope my betas are sleeping soundly in their various parts of the US, and I hope everyone stays safe during Hurricane Sandy. She's bearing down on the Eastern US coast right now. See ya soon! T**


	17. Chapter 17

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 17**

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. SM gets all the cookies, and I'm only a puppet. I do own this Edward Masen, Two Worlds Collide and Almost Dusk. No copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N: There are never enough words to describe how much darcysmom, kare831 and twimom817 mean to me. They have unending patience with my verbiage, run-on sentences, and illegal usage of the ellipse. Thank you doesn't ever seem like enough. Readers, thanks a bunch for the reviews, adds, favorites and PM's. I read them all, and I appreciate each of you for taking the time to leave a few words for me. Sorry I've been a fail at replying lately, but I figured you would want an update instead, so here we are. I took a Twitter poll of some of my readers, about how they wanted the direction of the "Big Reveal" to go, and I did take every response seriously. I picked no favorites, and I already knew where I wanted to take this and with the majority thinking along the same lines. This chapter is sponsored by the letter V, in honor of Cilie80 and the Count. I love Sesame Street. So kiddies, here we go. Buckle in. I'm making no promises at this juncture except those of you who know me, know I live for a HEA. I'll see you at the bottom.**

_**BPOV**_

Have you ever had one of those dreams where you find yourself falling only to be jolted awake in the safe haven of your bed? The way your breath seems to be caught in your throat, only to be exhaled as you realize it was only a dream? Yeah, I've had those dreams, and the analogy was the closest example to how I felt at the moment. Most people would probably assume this situation was a joke- that Ashton Kutcher was going to appear from behind Carlisle's ornate desk at any moment and yell "You've been Punk'd!". However, this was no reality television comedy nor was it a fucked up dream. This was real, and my mind was a vortex of maddening information and desperate confusion, with many unanswered questions.

Vampire.

Edward, with his molten amber eyes, gentle hands, kind heart, raw oozing sex appeal and the body of Adonis was a vampire. Like Count Dracula, Count Chocula and the Count on Sesame Street, except totally tangible, touchable and sitting as still as a statue only a few feet away with a look of fear and desolation on his face. I don't like that look marring his perfection.

Vampire.

Who the hell wouldn't be a basket case after hearing such words? How could I not have figured out something was seriously amiss when I touched his cold, hard flesh? Not only was he a vampire, he was a one-hundred-ten year old vampire, and he along with his whole family was living a game of human Charades. I should be afraid, very afraid. I should be running for my life, except where would I go? My life wasn't my own anymore. Edward owned me. The man I'd only met a few days ago, the doctor who'd healed my mind and broken body, the man I'd professed my love to, given my heart and soul to, wasn't who or what I thought he was at all. He claims I own him, but what did I own? An undead shell of a man? Could I even call him a man? I should feel betrayed, but he _was_ "that man" … I felt certain that my heart wouldn't lie to me.

Vampire.

The word itself drums up images of beautiful, busty, virginal maidens giving their bodies for blood and carnal sex to a pale, villainous incubus only for ultimate death and disposal afterwards. There was no love involved. No human survives in the books or movies.

I'd had sex with a one-hundred-ten year old blood-drinking immortal more than once, yet I was very much alive, and so many more things as well. Confused? Yes. Hurt? Yes. In love? Yes. Aroused? Oh, hell yes. I needed answers to the questions swarming like bees in my brain before it exploded. I wanted his hands on me. I wanted to jump him, and the electricity between us crackled and popped like a raw electrical wire as Edward waited for me to make the next move. Where do you begin the "so, you're a vampire" conversation with your newly-found-vampire-boyfriend? I didn't think riding him reverse cowgirl was the answer, but damn at the visual.

"Are you afraid? Are you going to run and never return to me because of my lies and for what I am?" Edward asked in a quiet but emotion-roughened voice.

Those simple words cut the silence like the sharpened edge of a sword, throwing a proverbial bucket of ice water on my erotic thoughts and placing me back in the present. His voice was melodic and soothing to my ears, but the edge of despair I could feel in his tone ripped through me. Was I afraid? Would I run? Where the hell would I go? Although my mind was trying to compute and process too much information that wasn't meant to be rationalized, I knew the answer to his questions. My eyes focused on Edward's face as I spoke the truth.

"No."

Edward visibly relaxed, but his sharp eyes never blinked as he stared into mine. It was all consuming.

"Bella, I … I mean, you can't possibly be this calm. I've just dropped a fucking bomb on you, baby. A deal breaking admission to a web of lies and deceit. Are you in shock? Do I need to call for Carlisle?"

I shook my head slowly, keeping a level gaze with my eyes zeroed in on his. I wouldn't show weakness. I didn't know enough yet to let my guard completely down, but I knew I was safe.

"You love me, so you won't hurt me."

I felt dazed, but confident in my words. I wasn't posing a question, but making a statement. He'd said as much before and I believed him. Maybe I was dumb, but why shouldn't I believe his words? He had no reason to lie to me now. He was a vampire, and though I was totally unschooled on the finer points of vampirism, I knew his speed and strength alone could overpower me and drain my blood before I could make a move to prevent him. Edward's gaze softened as he shook his head, much like I just had, although he made no move to close the short distance between our bodies.

"No, I would never hurt you, Bella. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you, and that you were safe here with me and my family."

He loved me. I nodded and tried to calm my hands from shaking as I formulated the ten-million questions in my scattered mind. No, I wasn't afraid of him, and I loved him with all I had. He was still my Edward, but his answers were another entity all together. One, open question. That is how I'll proceed, and let the talk stem from there.

"How is this conversation even possible, Edward? Mythical creatures don't exist! Vampires, faeries, unicorns and werewolves are fictitious beings created for entertainment. I'm trying to make sense of what you've told me, but you've just told me something that alters everything I know, or thought I knew. I need to know everything from the start. No editing. Please don't rush through or gloss over important details to protect me. I have all day, and I need to know exactly what this is that I'm dealing with. Promise me, Edward. Promise the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

Starting at the beginning seems most logical in this illogical nightmare.

Edward reclined back onto the couch, and closed his amber eyes briefly as if to ground himself, and then he looked to me with entrancing eyes filled with love and a plea for understanding. I knew this was hard for him and would possibly bring forth unhappy memories for Edward, and he knew what he had to say would make or break us. As much as the thought pained me, I had to know everything, so help me God. I had no other expectations at this point.

"Bella, I promise to answer any questions you have, honestly and completely, just bear with me and stop me if anything I say becomes too overwhelming. I was born on the upper-East side of Chicago in June of 1900, as the only child to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. My father was a prominent attorney and my mother a housewife. My family succumbed to the Spanish Influenza pandemic in mid- 1918, not long after my eighteenth birthday. I was a man coming-of-age, and chomping at the bit to enlist in the Army and serve my country in the war, but that never came to fruition. Father died first, but Mother and I had already been exposed to the virus. There was really no way to avoid the disease. Carlisle was one of the doctors working at Cook County Hospital when Mother and I were admitted. When Mother knew she wasn't going to survive, she begged Carlisle to do whatever he had to do to save me. Bella, she knew there was something otherworldly about Carlisle and called him out on it, but never acted afraid or revoked her dying request. I was too sick to care what happened to me, and Carlisle has said I was mere hours from meeting my Maker. After Mother passed on, and her body had been taken to the morgue, Carlisle cradled me in his arms like a baby and ran with me in the shadows to his apartment. He explained what was about to happen, and I vaguely recall Carlisle's humble apologies and sympathy for what I was about to go through, but I had no idea of the magnitude of the pain and sheer agony I would be subjected to for the next three days."

Edward stopped talking, and I knew he was giving me a chance to ask any questions I might have. I cannot fathom the pain he was describing, and it tore at my heart to think of Edward suffering in such a traumatic way. That wasn't the only thing. Holy shit … the quick math in my head had confirmed he was indeed one-hundred-ten, but that wasn't the number that was rolling around in my head like a runaway train.

_Eighteen._ Edward was changed at eighteen, and I had willingly given my body to him thinking he was twenty-six. Eighteen screamed at me like the worst of curse words, just as the names "cradle robber" and "cougar" were. I know in all practical sense he was a legal adult, but I was nearly twice his age! One-hundred-ten doesn't even register with me at the moment. Another factoid to put in the back of my mind to be dissected at a later time. What was done was done. I shook my head to clear my muddled thoughts.

"No one noticed Carlisle take you away? With so many people around, how could he manage such a feat?"

He shook his head before he answered.

"The epidemic was too profound for anyone to notice one person disappear. The doctors and nurses were ill and working on little sleep. Patients were dying at an alarmingly high rate. The morgue was backed up with bodies that had no one to claim them. It was horrific and the conditions were deteriorating. Since Carlisle was immortal, he had no fear of contracting the illness and didn't need to sleep, he opted to work many extra shifts in order for the other doctors to have a chance to rest. His devotion to his patients and fellow-medical staff was one of the strongest reasons that I decided to follow in his footsteps and pursue medicine as my career."

I sighed as I thought of Edward dying and what a waste that would have been. I also pondered Carlisle being the one who'd changed him. Did that make him Edward's sire? Did Carlisle "create" a family this way? So many questions that could be answered at another time, so I motioned for Edward to continue.

"Carlisle had never tasted human blood or changed anyone before, so he was going on gut instinct. Our venom is deadly, and when we … bite it's not normally done with saving someone as the result. It is used to neutralize our prey. Too much venom would've taken my feeble life in a matter of minutes, but with restraint that only Carlisle possesses, he only injected small amounts in my pulse points. One the change had begun, he sat back and kept watch over me, keeping me as comfortable as possible and talking soothingly to me for the three days needed for the body to make the transition from human flesh and blood to vampire. The venom replaces the blood in the body, and hardens the tissue like pliable marble. Carlisle did the impossible by changing me without his primal instinct for human blood taking over. He's still never tasted human blood after over 300 years."

Never tasted human blood? Three hundred years? How is that possible?

"I'm confused. How does he survive if he doesn't … drink blood?" I asked, and I couldn't help but cringe at the words as they left my lips in a breathy whisper. How was I still alive without Edward draining me? Was my blood tainted?

Edward chuckled humorlessly. I knew he must've expected this question.

"Bella, my family is different from others of our kind. We only drink the blood of animals. We consider ourselves vegetarians. Not to say human blood doesn't smell or taste more appealing, but we choose to not to take human life for the purpose of survival."

"So there's nothing wrong with me?" I blurted before I had a chance to think about what I was saying.

Edward smiled coyly and reached for my hand. His cool, hard flesh felt like home against my soft, warm skin.

"No, there isn't anything wrong with you, baby. I'd wager that your blood would be the most exotic, delicious and habit-forming ever known, however, I have no desire to know that fluid when there are other ways to taste your essence."

Oh! I feel the blush blooming across my face after it's too late to respond. We had toppled dangerously off topic, and as much as his words turned me into a hot mess, we needed to stay on task.

"So that's why I'm safe here. Because of your, um, eating habits. Okay, I get that, but are there others like you, and if so, I assume there are others not like you? Real vampires exist?"

Edward stroked the top of my hand with the smooth pads of his thumbs.

"Yes to both questions. There are a few others like us. The Denali's are a coven of five vegetarian vampires in Alaska, and we think of them as extended family. Most, however, are what you consider traditional vampires and are located all over the globe. Vampires don't have a vast amount of rules, Bella, but living inconspicuously among the human race is one rule that is heavily enforced by our governing body, the Volturi. They are the reason I wasn't able to tell you the truth before now. I had to know that you were protected. Humans cannot know about our kind, and when they do find out, the Volturi make the final decision on how the situation is handled. The human's death is normally the penalty, but since you are my mate, you are exempt and I was allowed to tell you these truths. However, you must never tell a living soul about us, or I cannot protect you from the Volturi wrath."

Mate? The sound of the word made my skin prickle, but it wasn't forefront in my mind. Wrath. I took in a sharp breath at the gravity of what Edward was telling me. He'd obviously taken every precaution before speaking to me, and I did love him for protecting me, his mate.

"I would never jeopardize you or your family, Edward, and to trust me with this is humbling and confusing. I should be afraid of you, but I'm not. I should be repulsed by what you've told me, and I'm not. I love you for WHO you are, not WHAT you are. You are my … mate and you will have to explain exactly what that means sometime soon because I still have other important questions that I need answers to now. I don't understand how the other vampires can live undetected among humans. How does that work if they kill people for food? As for you, what do you feed on? How often? I'm trying to picture it, but I'm having difficulty."

Edward never let go of my hand as he spoke. He needed the connection. I needed the connection because I knew we were about to delve into more deep and disturbing information.

"I will answer your first question, before I tell you more about my lifestyle. Most choose to feed in areas with a high human population, and the disappearances are seen as random killings. Sadly, one or two human deaths don't draw much attention in a location such as New York City or Chicago, and involving human law enforcement is a joke in this case. Many of the cold cases and serial killings in history were explained as such when no other option could possible fit. Who'd think of a vampire? As for your question about my diet, up until recently I fed once a week. When I fell in love with a beautiful human woman, I now require more frequent feedings, but not daily like a human. And Bella, I prefer cats. Big cats."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**EPOV**_

Talking to Bella was both terrifying and cathartic. A symbolic purging and cleansing of my soul. She was unafraid and patient as I explained things that no human should ever know or remotely understand, and yet live to see the next sunrise. I never should have underestimated Bella and her reaction to my confessions. I already had the symbolic hammer out to drive the nails into my proverbial coffin. Bella's face was reflective and I knew the very moment she made a mental realization when she read between the lines with something I'd said.

I'd been honest, and answered her questions as simply and fully as I could. I knew Carlisle and the others were listening with rapt attention, and ready to rescue me if needed. So far things seemed to be going better than I'd ever expected, and Bella was still here, which was the most important thing.

I was using all my available restraint to keep the distance between my body and Bella's. She was like a drug to me, and my body craved her gentle touch and warmth. I watched her silken lips as she spoke and the change in her posture or facial expressions as I replied to her questions. She was a beautiful, breathtaking enigma.

She didn't run, or cry when I told her the truth so far. Telling Bella I was a vampire and admitting to my biological age had been the hardest admissions so far, but I knew there was much still to cover, like my ability to read minds, and the rest of my family's gifts. I wished I could read her thoughts right now so I could help her make sense of the nonsensical and unbelievable drama unfolding between us, but I'd decided that God had sent me a unique earth-angel blessed with the tolerance and unreal understanding needed to sort through this mess.

"Big cats like panthers and mountain lions? Is that all you eat, because they would be rare around here, wouldn't they? They don't hurt you?" Bella asked after several minutes of silence. She was chewing on her bottom lip as she awaited my response.

"Yes, I prefer big cats like you mentioned, and yes they are rare to this area. My family is judicious about not depleting the population of any particular species of animal, opting for the more available white-tail deer. As for the second half of your question, I'm the most deadly and dangerous predator known, Bella. My teeth sink effortlessly through the toughest sinew and flesh like a knife through butter. My strength rivals that of the strongest bear, and my speed is ten times faster than a cheetah or gazelle. Trust me when I say there is nothing short of another vampire that can cause me physical harm."

I could imagine how much this was to take for a human mind, and I could imagine the scenarios playing out in Bella's mind as she resolved herself to this newest information. Feeling like I had to get one last major confession off my heavy heart, I decided to lay down my final card, and hope she didn't fold.

"There is one more thing. Several of my family is gifted with abilities that go even beyond that of a normal vampire. Alice can see the future, but those visions are subjective to final decisions made by the person. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. Although the others do not have supernatural power, they all possess an ability that shines above all others. Emmett never lost his newborn vampire strength, and he's happy most all of the time. Esme is full of love and she is the epitome of who a mother should always be. Rose has a deep desire to protect the ones she loves, even if she pisses you off in the process. Carlisle has the most restraint and compassion of anyone I've ever met, human or vampire."

I paused as I gave Bella time process everything I'd just said. She hadn't had much interaction with my family except Carlisle and Esme, and I knew if this worked out, if she accepted me and my family, that she'd soon get a healthy dose of each of them. I'd purposely left my gift for last. I wanted her to love my family, but the selfish man in me wanted her to love me even if she didn't care for the others.

"What about you, Edward? Do you have x-ray vision or telepathy?" Bella asked lightly and with a hint of trepidation at the chance of actually being right about me. I didn't want her to become any more uncomfortable than she already was.

"I can read minds, Bella."

Bella gasped and brought her mocha eyes up to meet my gaze. They were huge and searching for something in mine. So many women had thought crude and graphic thoughts about me, unbeknownst to them of my ability to "hear" them and thinking they actually had a snowballs chance in hell of having their fantasies met.

"You … read minds? Oh boy. I … I don't know what to say," Bella replied shakily and with a delicious blush spreading across her face and down her neck. Her unique scent was amplified exponentially with her blood so close to the surface of her alabaster skin.

I chuckled at her response. My cock twitched at the mere thought of Bella having erotic thoughts about me before we were together, or even now. And god, the thoughts I had about her and the response my body had to hers the first time I laid eyes on her. There had been a connection and a sense of familiarity between us from the very beginning. She was my mate, my love for eternity. I wanted everything and more with this woman, and after everything we'd been through and the trials and tribulations that were in our future, I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. I slowly brought my hands up to gently cradle her face.

"As much as I wish I could say otherwise, I have to be honest. In ninety-two years of being bombarded with the minds of everyone around me, I cannot and have not ever been able to read the one mind that I wanted to. Yours."

Her heart beat with the pace of a hummingbird's wings. Her pink tongue slipped between her lips and ran across her plump lips both inviting and entrancing me. My lips were aching for contact with hers and my cock had gone from twitching to throbbing. I leaned in closer to her face and spoke fervently from the depths of my heart.

"I may be a vampire, but I'm still a man. I know you have much to think about and that we have much more to discuss, and I may have to earn your trust again, but know this … my feelings for you are real. I have no reason to lie to you now, and I will never keep any truth from you again. It killed me, Bella, every time I had to play along with the carefully constructed lies we live under. It literally ripped my dead heart into shreds. I will fight for us, baby, unless you say the word for me to leave you alone. Everything I am is filled with my intense feelings for you. I love you, Bella. Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing will ever change that."

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she listened to my profession. I wiped her tears as they trickled slowly down her face.

"There is so much I still don't understand, and maybe I should walk out the door and never look back. But the heart wants what the heart wants, and mine wants you, Edward. My feelings for you run deeper than anything I could imagine, and I don't care if you're human or vampire. I love you. Please, kiss me. Show me that we belong together."

She didn't have to ask me twice. My lips crashed into hers, flooding her with all the passion and emotion pent up inside of me. Her lips and tongue moved in tandem with mine, and when she moaned into our kiss, I couldn't keep my hands to myself. I wanted to bury myself deep inside of her, but not on this narrow couch. I wanted her in our bed. I needed to show her that even though my hands had the ability to obliterate and destroy anything they touched, that those same hands were able to handle her with the fragility and reverence her body deserved. I needed to deserve her love. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered the systemic emptying of the house, giving Bella and I the privacy we needed.

"We're alone, and I need you. Let me show you how much I love you, my Bella. "

Bella answered with a nod before I scooped her ever-so-gently into my arms. Our foreheads touched and our breathing was shallow and almost desperate as I cradled her to my body. I could have moved at vampire speed, but I chose to move at a human pace as we ascended the stairs and entered my room. I laid her down on my bed and kissed her softly. Our hands removed each other's clothes as our lips shared unspoken words of devotion. My body covered hers and we aligned perfectly as I slipped into her warm channel.

Our breaths meshed as our bodies joined. I made love to her slowly and deeply, fueled by her soft whimpers and sweat-slickened flesh. As we climbed higher and higher I paid homage to her pink tipped breasts with my tongue and the sensitive bundle of flesh nestled within the soft curls of her womanhood with my fingers. Her tight channel fluttered and clenched around me, and when she came beautifully beneath me, I was led over the edge along with her; our declarations of love rolling uninhibited from our lips as we rode out our climaxes together and collapsed into each other's arms.

"Thank you for being honest with me today. I have much more to ask, but I'm so tired I can't hold my eyes open. We'll talk more later, okay? I love you, Edward," Bella whispered as the events of the day took over her weary body and she snuggled into my chest and drifted off to sleep.

"I would trade every second of forever just for this moment with you, Bella. I love you that much. Sleep well, my angel," I whispered as her breathing evened out as sleep overtook her spent body and mind.

As I spooned her hot, supple body against my cold, unyielding flesh, I recounted the events of the day and how painfully different things could have turned out for the both of us. Bella was one hell of a woman and I was one lucky man. We were perfectly matched and I couldn't be happier than I was when she told me she loved me after everything we'd talked about and been through. I knew things between us wouldn't always be this easy, and on top of what had happened today Bella still had memories and a past that needed to resurface. No, I wasn't a fool to believe our lives would be perfect now, but call me an old romantic, but love conquers all. Right?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Well, that went better than it could have. Yes? Shorter chapter than normal, but I hope you still enjoy. Let me know, okay? See you in two weeks, or less if I get lucky with spare time. Laters!**


	18. Chapter 18

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. The great Stephenie Meyer does. I only play in her sandbox and share her toys. **

**A/N: So, I hope everyone had a GREAT Thanksgiving (if you celebrate that holiday) and also have had the opportunity to see BD2. It's epic, and action-packed, and just perfect. Bill Condon did an amazing job projecting the book to the Big Screen, but just in case you've not had a chance to view it, I won't give anything away. I will admit I'm saddened to see the Saga end. Never thought this day would arrive and I HOPE that as Twi Fans we keep the dream alive for a long, long time. I was in shock when I went to my PO Box to get my mail Friday (11/16). I knew kare831 was sending me a package of some "swag" she'd gotten for me at the LA BD2 premiere, but I had no idea she'd gotten me this cool BD2 calendar and had it hand-autographed by Rob and most of the Twilight cast along with the Queen Bee herself, Stephenie Meyer. I cried in the Post Office parking lot. Check out my blog for the pictures, the link is on my Twitter profile. Lakermom37. I tried to post the pics myself, but Google Mail wouldn't post on Blogger, so the SUPER COOL AND SWEET credoroza fixed the log post for me, like she always does so unselfishly. Thanks so much, bb! Special thanks to kare831 and darcysmom for all the hard work they put into TWC so far. I owe you guys drinks in Chicago this coming June. Last note, as this has come up yet again in a PM. IN MY STORY, EDWARD WAS BORN IN 1900, CHANGED NOT LONG AFTER HIS 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY IN THE SUMMER OF 1918 WHICH MAKES HIM FOREVER 18 OR 110 IN OCTOBER 2010. HE IS NOT FROZEN AT 17. HE IS AN ADULT. NO PAEDOPHELIA, OK? Sorry for the shouty caps, but I needed to make myself clear. Enough from me, on with chapter 18. **

_**BPOV**_

_The room is sterile and drab, but a bouquet of beautiful white calla lilies are arranged in a vase on the bedside table. I have no idea of the date or the time, as it ceases to exist when I'm here, but the darkness peeking through the blinds lets me know it's late night or the wee hours of the morning. There are machines on the far side of the bed but the constant beeping and flurry of activity around me has all stopped. Why am I here? I'm not alone. I can clearly see myself sitting beside a hospital bed, as if I'm looking down on the scene from vantage point high above. I am holding a pale, frail hand in mine. My eyes travel over the mound of hospital green blankets securely tucked around the slight frame of the body connected to the hand I am holding, and meet the warm, tired, brown eyes of a woman aged far beyond her years._

"_Bella, sweetheart. No more tears," the woman says weakly. "It's my time to go, and you have to let me, although I wish things were different. You have been dealt an unfair hand at a young age by losing both parents, but know this; your father loved you, as much as I do. We are so proud of you, baby girl, so proud, my Isabella Marie. You will be graduating college in the spring. The first Swan to receive a college degree. I wish I could be there, but I will be watching from Heaven with your daddy."_

_MOM! I can see the pained expression on my much younger face, and the tear tracks on each cheek. _

"_No! I'm not ready to let you go. Why can't they fix this? You're only 42! You've never smoked or drank alcohol. You walk daily for exercise. You eat right. Why do you have Stage Four lung cancer when so many don't take care of themselves and live to be 100? And Dad? Why death by a heart attack at 40? Why is God punishing this family? I don't want to be alone. I need you, Mama!" I exclaim in a hoarse voice gained from hours of tear shed and agony. _

_I couldn't help but pour out my feelings as I knew that I'd be all alone in this huge world within the next few hours. Mama was resigned to her fate. She sighed and patted my hand, comforting me one last time, her voice growing weaker with each spoken syllable._

"_I have no answers for you about why I got sick, or why daddy died so young, baby girl. God isn't punishing us, and He promised He'd never give us more than we could handle. Trust me, Bella. This is all in His magnificent plan, and someday you'll find your Prince Charming, just like I did, fall in love, start a family … just don't settle for anyone though. You'll know when he's The One. I'm tired; my body has no more fight. I'm going to rest now, baby girl. I love you. Always."_

"_Love you too, Mama. So much …"_

_I watched as she drifted off to sleep, as the light of dawn shown faintly through the cracks in the window treatments. Her hand grew cooler in mine, and I knew … now, I was truly alone._

"_**No!"**_

I knew my body was shaking and I could feel my heart racing as I headed toward the light of consciousness. The sweetest and most soothing dulcet voice broke through fogginess of my brain. It was like a beacon or a homing device, and I wanted to go towards the light, but not lose the precious vision in my subconscious mind.

"Bella, wake up, sweetheart. You're only dreaming. Come back to me, baby."

The Voice beckoned me to return to him. Strong, cool hands caressed my clammy skin as I was jolted upright and awake from my nightmare. The sweet face and soft voice meandered in my head and calm, topaz eyes watched me in sympathy as I struggled to catch my breath and slow my racing heart. I looked wildly around the room, gathering my bearings. It was still daylight, but the clock on the bedside table read 5 o'clock, so it was nearing dusk. The gist of the dream became hazier as the seconds ticked by, but the face and voice lingered long enough for me to know what I'd conjured up in my subconscious. I'd dreamed of my mother.

"Ed … Edward? Oh dear God," I cried and dropped my face in my hands as the tears began to fall in earnest.

Ever the gentleman, Edward pulled me into his embrace, and kissed my temple.

"Baby, it was just a dream, not anything you can control. With everything you've been through today, I'm not surprised you had nightmares. Want to talk about it? Maybe getting things off your chest will help."

Did I want to talk about my dream? Maybe share some small but significant piece of my past with the man I claimed to love? Part of me knew it would be best, and that he would help me cope with the dreams, the memories, but the fragile part of my psyche had been through so much today. I wasn't sure if I had the strength to endure anything else for a while. At least not tonight. I burrowed closer into his shirt as I spoke.

"It was so real … my mom … I was there when she died. I was there, Edward," I replied softly as the tears of grief and fond remembrance of my mother fell uninhibited down my cheeks. "She was so frail when she passed but so beautiful. I finally saw her face in my mind and I know it's not a dream but a memory. A very real and painful memory, Edward. I just need some time to wrap my head around it. I'm not meaning to shut you out."

Edward tipped my chin up and our eyes met. I could read the worry and love in his eyes as he gazed at me, studying my face intently and thoroughly. I couldn't break the spell he put me under, and I didn't want to. This was my safe haven.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry and I wish there were something I could say to make the pain go away. I've been through the loss of my parents too, and even though it has been almost 100 years, it still hurts to some degree. It is good that your memories are starting to return though, and they won't all be sad ones, baby. You're not alone with this; you have my word and my entire family to help. When you are ready, we'll talk more, okay? I know it has been a trying day, but here's a thought. I put a new journal on your bedside table earlier. Maybe if you jotted down your thoughts, you could look back on them later and make better sense of things. God knows I've filled several journals over the decades."

I nodded my understanding as I couldn't speak. I'd think about the journal later. My heart was breaking all over again over the loss of my parents. The visual of Renee would likely trigger more memories to resurface. My head was full at the moment, still wrapping itself around the idea that this gorgeous man was mine, and that he was truly a vampire, that his whole family were blood-drinkers. Not the easiest thing to do, and when my stomach rumbled I knew I would have to leave the safety of Edward's bed and face the firing squad downstairs. Although I was anxious to get to know his family better, the idea scared the hell out of me. What would I do if they were only pretending to like me as part of the façade?

"You need to eat, Bella. How about you take a shower and change clothes before coming downstairs? I'll make a sandwich for you. I promise that no one will harass you, baby, but they are anxious to come out of hiding and get to know the woman that has captured my heart. They've been making themselves scarce ever since you arrived."

A shower actually sounded wonderful, as I felt sweaty and clammy from the nap and nightmare.

"All right. I'll not be long. Thank you, Edward. I don't know what I would have done if I were facing this alone."

Edward and I stood from the bed and he pulled me into his chest. One hand lovingly stroked through my hair as he spoke.

"You'll never be alone again, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied softly, and after a kiss to my forehead Edward left the room, and I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the warm spray of the shower.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**EPOV**_

Human death by a lynch mob would have been less painful than watching Bella as she relived the nightmare playing in full color inside her mind. Her body tensed and her head tossed from side to side as she dreamt, but when the visions became too much she began to cry and tremble. As much as I wanted to wake her, I knew she needed to know whatever her mind was trying to convey. I only wished I could read her mind to know when enough was enough.

"Alice?" I asked softly knowing that if there were anyone else in the house besides me that could get a grasp on what Bella was going through, it was Alice. "Can you see anything? I don't think I can stand watching her suffer like this if it isn't necessary."

The door opened without a sound, and Alice came and sat by my side. Her face was momentarily clouded by the pain and suffering in which she was living along with my beloved Bella.

"Only bits and pieces, Edward, but the visions are more vivid than anything I've seen regarding Bella before. More than enough to see what's going on in her mind, since her sub-conscious is deciding to let this information out of the darkness. It looks like she's dreaming about her mother, more specifically, the death of her mother. I see you asking her if she wants to talk about the dream, and she tells you the basics, but doesn't want to discuss anything at length. It's going to take time for her to come to terms with everything. I mean, she's had a hell of a lot of information laid on her in the past twelve hours. Humans can only process so much at once. Have patience with her and yourself. Oh, and I see you waking her in forty-seven seconds." Alice answered knowingly, as only she could.

Alice was wise beyond her birth years, so I had no doubts she was correct in regards to Bella. I was blinded by not being able to see into Bella's mind, and I'd all but forgotten how the rest of the world copes with the unknown and unforeseen. Alice was right. I'd need to incorporate some measure of patience for myself and for Bella's mental recovery or I'd end up driving us all insane with worry.

"Thanks, Short Stuff. I'll be down in a bit. You guys don't have to hide, but try not to overwhelm Bella too much, okay? She's managed to not run away screaming yet, but she hasn't been around everyone. I don't want to send her over the edge. She means everything to me, and I know everyone can hear me, but pass that along, if you would."

Alice rose from the bed and answered as she closed the door behind her.

"No worries. We'll ease her into the Cullen family gently, and yes, I see everything going smoothly. Now, take care of your lady. By the way, she likes turkey sandwiches on wheat bread with one slice slathered in Miracle Whip."

I shook my head and couldn't help but chuckle as I heard my family begin to filter in from their respective hiding spots and resume activity around the house. Emmett was singing the cheesy theme song from An Officer and a Gentleman while he swept out the garage, and Rose was showing her grave displeasure about his idiocy as she slid under his Jeep on the creeper to change the oil. Carlisle had taken his place in the den, watching the world news on CNN. Esme went outside into the courtyard and was doing some gardening as she had flowers that bloomed year round. Jasper and Alice went down to the basement to play Call of Duty on the X Box. All was normal in the Cullen household, and it was time to wake Bella from her nightmare.

"Bella, wake up, sweetheart. You're only dreaming. Come back to me, baby," I plead calmly as she slowly roused awake.

"Ed … Edward? Oh dear God," Bella cried as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Baby, it was just a dream, not anything you can control. With everything you've been through today, I'm not surprised you had nightmares. Want to talk about it? Maybe getting things off your chest will help," I asked as I wiped away the tears, only for new ones to replace them.

Bella snuggled into my chest, and I could've held her close to me like this for an eternity and never tire of it.

"It was so real … my mom … I was there when she died. I was there, Edward. She was so frail when she passed but so beautiful. I finally saw her face in my mind and I know it's not a dream but a memory. A very real and painful memory, Edward. I just need some time to wrap my head around it. I'm not meaning to shut you out," Bella replied with tears in her eyes and such sadness in her voice,

I gently pulled her chin upward so I could look into her eyes. Such beautiful, but sad and soulful chocolate brown eyes gazed back at me.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry and I wish there were something I could say to make the pain go away. I've been through the loss of my parents too, and even though it has been almost 100 years, it still hurts to some degree. It is good that your memories are starting to return though, and they won't all be sad ones, baby. You're not alone with this; you have my word and my entire family to help. When you are ready, we'll talk more, okay? I know it has been a trying day, but here's a thought. I put a new journal on your bedside table earlier. Maybe if you jotted down your thoughts, you could look back on them later and make better sense of things. God knows I've filled several journals over the decades."

Bella nodded letting me know she'd heard me. She didn't commit to the journal but that was okay. Maybe it would be something she'd try later, when things weren't as overwhelming and stressful for her. We talked a little more, before Bella's stomach growled in protest of its emptiness. I had to remember that she needed to eat several times a day. How soon we forget our human needs when not practiced anymore.

"You need to eat, Bella. How about you take a shower and change clothes before coming downstairs? I'll go down stairs and make a sandwich for you. I promise that no one will harass you, baby, but they are anxious to come out of hiding and get to know the woman that has captured my heart. They've been making themselves scarce ever since you arrived."

Bella agreed, and thanked me for being there for her.

"You'll never be alone again, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied softly, and after a kiss to her forehead I left the room and went to the kitchen to fix Bella a turkey sandwich, on wheat bread with one slice slathered in Miracle Whip.

After Bella showered and ate her sandwich, things seemed to calm down a bit. We went into the den to watch television with Carlisle and I wondered how long it would be before my family began to make their appearances. I heard Emmett's thoughts before he arrived and, being the ham that he is, decided he wanted to engage in a little sports talk.

"So Bella, so you like the Cubs or the White Sox?" Emmett asked as he plopped his six foot frame down on the couch to my left.

"Um, I don't know. Who wins the most?" Bella replied lightly and Emmett laughed and shook his head.

"Now, Bella Boo, that's not a good enough answer. Edward here seems to favor the White Sox, but I think the Cubbies are superior in talent and over-all athletic ability. Maybe you like basketball or maybe football? Chicago has pro teams in both those sports and hockey too. You might be a Blackhawks fan!"

I rolled my eyes and spoke sharply to Emmett for his asinine behavior.

"Emmett, really? Bella doesn't have her memory back so she probably doesn't remember her favorite sports teams, and maybe she doesn't even like sports. Did you ever think of that? No more dumb ass questions!"

Emmett growled and raised his voice a few octaves when he answered back.

"Lighten up, Doc. Chicks dig guys in uniform, and besides that I've been hiding out for two days while you hogged Bella. I like her and I wanna have a conversation with her. Who knows what topic might trigger something good? Bella isn't a child so let her speak for herself!"

Bella cleared her throat before Carlisle could reprimand us for arguing, which in turn made him chuckle and turn his eyes to us to see what Bella had to say. Her eyes narrowed as she looked to both Emmett and I.

"All right, guys. Go to your neutral corners. I don't mind the questions, even if I have no clue what the answers are. I want everyone to talk and act just like they always do. Talk about things that you normally would. I mean, I do know what you guys really are, so no need to put on a show for me, and please don't fight about me. I'm tired of feeling useless and like I'm in need of a babysitter. When I've had enough, I'll be the first to let you both know. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Bella got up from the couch and walked out of the room without as much as a backwards glance to me or Emmett. I was too stunned to follow her, but Emmett grinned as he watched her disappear out of sight.

"Hells Bells! Looks like you fucked up already, dude. If she's anything like Rosie, I'll say a prayer for you now."

Emmett hopped from his seat and headed back to the garage. I was mentally kicking my own ass for speaking out on her behalf. I felt so protective of her, and she'd been so emotionally fragile earlier, I thought I was doing the right thing by defending her. Looks like I was wrong. I went to stand but caught Carlisle's eyes and he shook his head.

"Edward, I know you want to keep Bella from being hurt, mentally and physically, but you have much to learn about the female species. While they like to be coddled and made to feel safe, most also have strong opinions on being spoken for. It's not always black and white, so there are no clear cut rules, but it looks like Bella is a strong-willed woman. You will need to find a balance between your protective nature and her needs. Let her be for now. She's gone out back, and Esme will know what to do and say to smooth things over. Let's see if we can find a movie to watch."

I wanted to go to her, but maybe Carlisle was right. I hadn't given her much time to think or be on her own, so since I was not asked to go along with her, I settled onto the couch and tried to forget everything that had just transpired. I'd watch the movie, but my mind would be in the courtyard.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**BPOV**_

I couldn't put my finger on what exactly had set me off. One minute things were light and comical, and then it became a pissing contest between Edward and Emmett. The tension was more than I could take and after everything else I'd been through in the past twelve hours, I snapped. Part of me hated walking away from Edward like I had, but the other, more liberated part of me couldn't sit there any longer. I loved him with all I had, but I needed some space away from him for a while. I didn't have a destination in mind, but my feet carried me out the French doors into Esme's beautiful courtyard.

I don't know if it was a vampire-thing, but Esme had the most colorful and unique plants growing in the cool Chicago weather. I recalled the flower beds in front of my own abandoned home, and sighed. I obviously had a green thumb, and the longer I was away from my home the less likely it was that those flowers and shrubs would survive. I stopped along the pathway and kneeled to look closer at some purple chrysanthemums.

"Amazing, isn't it? Just a little love, patience and nurturing is all it takes to grow something beautiful."

I gasped, thinking I was alone. Esme came into view with her arms laden with a variety of cut flowers and greenery. She stopped several feet away near a work table.

"You have a lovely garden, Esme. I hope I didn't bother you."

She sat the flowers on the table and took a seat on a nearby wooden bench.

"You're absolutely no bother, Bella. I love my garden, so thank you for your sweet words. In fact, I'm glad you came out here. I've been wanting to talk to you. Come, have a seat."

Esme motioned for me to sit beside her, so I did as she asked.

"First off, I want to apologize to you for not telling you the truth when you asked me about my family and our condition. I don't condone lying in any form, but it is necessary to maintain ultimate secrecy about what we are. Carlisle spoke to the Volturi in Italy to get permission to tell you the truth, and thankfully he was granted his request. I hope you understand why it was out of our hands."

I nodded.

"I do understand, I think. Edward said the penalty for a human discovering the truth about vampire existence is the death of both parties. I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything he told me about each of you, and your lifestyle. It's so much to digest at once."

Esme smiled in agreement.

"I cannot imagine what you are thinking right now, and I know Edward is frustrated that he can't see into your pretty head. Don't let his tough exterior fool you, Bella. He is a grown man in most respects. He's lived on this earth one-hundred-ten years, graduated high school and college more times than I can count, completed his medical degree and works hard to make a positive difference with his patients, but in many ways he is still an insecure eighteen year old boy. You are already mature and also his first relationship, so forgive him if he's overprotective or smothering at times. Just like the flowers, he needs patience, love and nurturing to grow into the mate he wants to be and that you deserve. I know you have questions and issues, as most new couples do, and I want you to know that I'm always here for you to talk to, about anything at all. No one can ever replace your birth mother, sweetheart, but I'd certainly like to be a surrogate mother to you."

I paused at her words. How she seemed to know what was troubling me the most was unnerving, but I was glad she at least understood why I had some of the questions I did. The age difference had certainly made an impression on me. I'd been concerned about being nine years Edward's senior before I knew the truth. Now my mind was blown with the news that I was seventeen years older than Edward, or wait, was I seventy-five years younger? I shook my head with confusion.

"Esme, I'm not even sure of what I need to talk about at this point. I have so many questions. On top of my amnesia, I'm overwhelmed with information that I don't think I'm supposed to understand completely. I do love him. With all my heart, but then my subconscious starts mocking me. First and foremost, there's the age issue. God, I'm seventeen years older than Edward, Esme! He's only eighteen and pretending to be twenty-six. But then my mind screams out that he's not really eighteen, but one-hundred-ten years old. Immortal. How am I supposed to feel when he's frozen in his Adonis-like state, and I'm going to be a middle-aged woman in a few years.? Gray hair, wrinkles, age spots. He won't want me when I look like his grandmother! "

I was on a roll. Maybe I was throwing a little pity party for myself, but who the hell wouldn't if they took one look at Edward. Esme reached over and patted my hand gently.

"I have faith in both you and Edward. The age difference is there, yes, but do you really see an eighteen year old young man or someone three quarters of a century older when you look at Edward? I don't think you do. You love him. You're his mate. His intended. He loves you and sees nothing but a beautiful woman when he looks at you. Love is blind, but it's not stupid or easy. There will be ups and downs, so you both need to have a long talk about what each of you expect from the other. You're human. Edward is a vampire. You sleep, and eat meals regularly. He does neither. He's virtually indestructible, and you have the fragility of a human woman. There has to be balance in order for any relationship to work, and I know that yours and Edward's will be more tenuous since there is little documentation of a relationship between a human woman and a vampire, but I know love can conquer all, so it can and will work if both parties are willing to give and take. Does that make sense?"

I sat back and replayed her words to me. She made it sound almost too simple, but I couldn't argue with her logic. We were both consenting adults, no matter which age difference was applied. No relationship was easy, and why should ours be any different?

"I needed to hear everything you said. I guess Edward and I need to have a long talk, set some parameters. I know I can't stay here forever, no matter how much I'd love to. I have a home, and a career that I need to return to someday soon. Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate your honesty and your kindness."

Esme opened her arms and I welcomed her hug.

"Anytime, Bella. I already consider you a part of this family. Now, I happen to know there is a young man inside who is wearing a hole in my couch from all his rooting around. I know he's heard everything we've said, but that doesn't change the facts. Go to him. Talk honestly."

I left her cool embrace feeling much lighter than I had when I arrived in her garden. I knew what I had to do. Edward had his talk with me. Now it was my turn.

**A/N: Well, those two have a lot to hash out. Not all rainbows and sunshine just yet, but I'm like Esme, I have faith. I'd love to hear from you! Please review, and let me know what you think so far. Thanks! **


	19. Chapter 19

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 19

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. SM gets those props. I only play in her sandbox with all the other kitties.**

**A/N: I know. It's been awhile, and I'm very sorry for that. I have had several personal things going on in my RL that broke my resolve, tested my inner strength and kept my focus on the ones I hold near and dear to my heart. Plus, I've been housebreaking Buck, my three month old golden retriever. Thanks so much for the PM's, emails, tweets and FB messages asking about things. Special thanks go to darcysmom, kare831, cilie80 and twimom817 for being there for me, letting me vent and keeping me sane. I cannot express what your friendships mean to me. C even knitted me some cool "Bella Mittens" and shipped them to Kentucky from her home in Norway! I love them, too. Hopefully the writer's block is behind me now. Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Year. Huge hugs to Kare for speed editing this chapter. The other ladies are sick or otherwise occupied and I REALLY wanted to get this posted ASAP. Any mistakes found are all mine. I won't make this A/N any longer since I've kept you captive for well over two months without an update so off we go. **

**Chapter 19**

_**EPOV**_

The movie droned in the background as I tried not to concentrate on the conversation taking place just beyond the walls of the house. EsmeCullen was a godsend in the midst of all the craziness. Bella needed a female perspective, and there was no one better made for the job than my mother. Carlisle watched my subconscious battle with my rational thought for several minutes before he turned to address me.

"Son, I know you care for Bella, and want to do the right thing in regards to her. I've watched the two of you over the past few days and it is amazing to see such a change in the way you respond to the other. It's like two magnets. You move, she moves. It's your nature to want to shield and protect her from life's unknown, and there isn't anything wrong with that emotion, Edward. But, there is nothing cognitively wrong with Bella, and even though her amnesia is still manifesting itself, her memories are slowly returning. I've been thinking and the idea that she cannot care for herself alone may be causing more harm than good. With such profound loss in her life, she's undoubtedly become quite strong and successful in her daily life. Maybe if she went home for a while, those traits would manifest themselves …"

I jumped to my feet as if I'd been hit with a high voltage wire.

"What are you saying, Carlisle? I can't even think about letting her go!" I said wildly as I absently rubbed the burning sensation pulsing in my chest. "My place is at her side. I love her more than anything. How can I willingly let her just leave?"

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand roughly through his hair before palming his face. It was a sign of frustration or contemplation. A subtle trait I'd picked up from him over the many years we'd been together. Like father like son.

"Edward, you must understand that this relationship between yourself and Bella is new, and highly unusual. Within a short time, you both have undoubtedly fallen in love, but you have also revealed a very large truth about who you truly are. Her mind is only human, but yet it is not weak. So much has taken place in the past day. I'm not discounting your feelings or hers, but only saying that for the benefit of her sanity, maybe she needs to take some time to digest all the information she has gained. Would you not want her to be sure and sound in her decisions? Do you not wish to see her regain all she has lost and find the happiness she had in her life prior to the accident? I'm going to be painfully blunt. You are being selfish. Most people don't move in together and begin talking about the future within a few weeks of meeting. You have a full-time job that will take you away from her side for over forty hours a week. All seven of us have lives outside the walls of this house. What do you wish for Bella to do in our absence each day? Pine away secluded in your room? That's unfair and you know this. It is a hard reality of life, Edward, vampire or human. I leave Esme every day, but it does not lessen our feelings for each other. In fact it grounds us and preserves our humanity. Bella has a home of her own, bills to pay, a job that I'm sure she will eventually want to go back to, but most of all she has healing to do inside and out. She needs to regain her independence and be able to stand on her own two feet before she can truly move forward in life with you. Listen to her and become what she needs, Son. Not only a protector, but an equal partner. "

I lowered my eyes from the patio door and focused as I listened to his words. I'd never considered myself as selfish. In fact, it seemed as though the opposite was more the truth. I'd been living with three, perfect matched pairs for many decades. I'd lived as the odd man out since the beginning. I'd spend many a night out under the stars to rid myself of the mental pictures of my family's amorous coupling, and I'd played the role of a high school student more than anyone else in the family so each of my siblings could have some semblance of a normal, married life.

"I know you're right, but how do I do this, Carlisle? How do I let her leave the safety of our home and go on with her human life? My chest aches just from this temporary separation. There is a physical draw to Bella that I cannot explain. I've never felt this way, and I don't know how to deal with these strong emotions. I need your guidance."

"Edward, I am familiar with this pull you speak of. I assume what you are experiencing is akin to what I feel for Esme. Mating is a permanent and powerful thing, and it does take great willpower and self-discipline to not make your mate the sole person or aspect in your life, but it can be done. It takes time to learn the balance, but I have no doubt that you and Bella can learn this together. Just look at our family, Edward. As much as it could be done, we don't stay holed up in our rooms for days at a time. You've seen this with your own eyes for many years, yet it is only know becoming significant in your life. You may be my oldest, but you are definitely my late bloomer."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his statement, and felt a calmness take ahold of my psyche. Carlisle and Esme had worried for a long time that I would never find my mate, or that I'd been changed before my body and mind had reached full maturity. I may be the late bloomer, but I hoped to make up for lost time. Post haste.

"Thanks, Dad. I think I understand what you've told me, and you're right. Bella and I need to sit down and have a long talk about our future together. I'll try to get my head out of my ass long enough to let her speak her mind, and allow her to make decisions on her own."

"Good. Now, I think I hear your sweetheart at the door. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll join my bride in the courtyard. The flowers are lovely this time of year, and I don't take the time to share those things with Esme enough," Carlisle said lightly as he disappeared from sight.

"_The blue dress, black strappy heels and a black shawl in Bella's closet would look beautiful on her at a candlelight dinner later tonight and Tru would be an excellent choice! Just saying… Oh, and I'll be around close by for a bit so let me know if she needs or wants my help getting ready. Reservations are at seven. Don't fuck this up, Edward. Got it?"_

_WTF, Alice? Didn't she see I was in crisis mode right now?_

The house was silent until I heard the sound of the French doors leading outside open and close softly followed by the pitter-pat of my love's feet across the Spanish tile. Every step bringing her closer to me and every step made the tightness in my chest ease until it was bearable to breathe again.

I looked up and saw my Bella standing shyly against the door facing. Her face seemed to relax as our eyes met in silent appraisal. I noticed then that she held her hand against her chest. Did she feel the pull too? I waited for an eternity before I heard her melodic voice drift across the expanse of the room.

"Edward, I think we need to talk."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**BPOV**_

I began to feel tightness in my chest as I played back Esme's words in my head. She'd given me much to think about and I knew the discussion I needed to have with Edward might not fall on willing ears. I loved him, and nothing he could say or do would change the irrevocable feelings I had for him. Could I do what I knew had to be done?

The house was silent as I entered. It seemed as if no one was home, although I knew differently. The pull I felt when Edward was nearby told me he was where I'd left him a while ago, so I made my way back into the family room and found Edward standing near the couch alone. When he looked up and our eyes met, I felt complete and the pain in my chest seemingly disappeared. I took a moment to gather my thoughts before I finally got the courage to speak aloud.

"Edward, I think we need to talk."

Edward nodded once and gestured with his hand for me to join him. My eyes never left his as I slowly made my way across the room and sat on the couch with Edward taking a seat beside me. Our bodies were close, but not touching. I longed for him to take me in his arms and make the world go away, yet that wouldn't accomplish anything but momentary pleasure. He looked a little sad when I leaned back against the couch arm away from him but waited patiently as I decided how to begin.

"First off, I'm not mad at you, Edward. I feel like I'm not in control of myself anymore and it's frustrating the hell out of me. I'm sorry if I took my feelings out on you. I hope you'll forgive me for flipping out like that."

Edward shook his head and shot me a crooked smile.

"There is nothing to forgive, but truthfully this is all on me and I should apologize for acting like a caveman earlier. I took it upon myself to react to Emmett as if you weren't even there to speak for yourself, and that was wrong of me. It's me that should be asking you for forgiveness."

I grinned back at him.

"Yes, you did go all macho-man on me, but I understand that it is your nature to protect me as your mate. It wasn't you that angered me. I have lost so much independence lately, when you spoke for me, I lost it. It was uncalled for, and I know Emmett was only trying to make conversation. The feminist inside of me needs to take a chill pill."

Edward inched closer to me and held his hand out, palm up.

"Truce?"

Without needing to think, I placed my hand in his. The connection was instantaneous and I knew we'd be all right, no matter the odds.

"Truce."

He pulled our joined hands up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on each of my knuckles.

"I love you, baby. I'm not willing to let anything stand in between us. You deserve a willing partner and I promise I can be that man for you. I want it all, Bella, and I want you forever by my side as my wife. You will determine when the time is right. Now, I know there is much we need to discuss, so the floor is all yours Miss Swan."

I felt like I was melting into a puddle as he spoke and, yeah, the girlie bits want to ditch talk and move on to Show and Tell. I shook my head to clear myself from his unintentional dazzling effect on me and focused on our adjoined hands.

"I love you too. I know we have obstacles to face together, but I have no doubts that we can do anything we set our minds to. Esme compared love to a fledgling plant. It needs the proper attention and nutrients to grown into something beautiful. I want it all, too, Edward. Someday I want to be your wife, and partner, but not until I get my life back on track." I took a deep breath before I continued. "I think we have to address the pink elephant in the room, and that is me going back to my normal life. I have a home, Edward. I don't want to leave you, but for me to regain myself in all this craziness, I need to get back on some sort of routine. I need to be self-sufficient, but I don't want to lose what we have found together. I think this weekend, I need to start staying at my place, and then you can go back to your job without worrying about who is here with me, or what I'm doing to keep busy while you're gone. Of course, I want you to visit me, and I want to come here as well. We can be like normal people dating. As long as I depend on you and your family to cook, clean, and entertain me, I'm not helping myself. Does that make sense?"

I hadn't dared to look up at his face as I spoke, because I knew I'd lose all resolve in those amber eyes. It was only now that I raised my gaze to his. There was a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, but it was soon taken over by understanding and love.

"I won't pretend that I love the idea of you being miles away from me, but I'm not going to be selfish and say I don't understand where you are coming from. Carlisle spoke to me earlier and read me the riot act about smothering you. I know you are a strong and independent woman, and it's sexy as hell. I expected this conversation, and I won't give you any grief over what you choose to do, Bella. You are an adult and more than capable to make you own decisions. All I ask is that you do stay here tonight, and we'll go settle you back into your house tomorrow. I want one more night with you away from the world. Then we will take things day by day. If you see that it is too soon or too hard on you alone, the offer to stay here will always be there for you, baby. Hell, I might even look into buying a place myself. When you've been around as long as I have, and amassed a fortune in the stock market, it's not like I don't have the money to do it. Real estate is a good investment, and I do believe there were a few homes in your subdivision that were up for sale. We might be neighbors soon."

I laughed as he finished. Somehow I knew he wasn't kidding when he mentioned his fortune or the prospect of buying a house near me. I kind of liked that idea, actually.

"With that settled, will you do me the honor of staying with me tonight?" Edward asked and at that moment I realized that no matter what happened in our crazy lives, he was it for me.

_As if I could deny him anything at this point._

"Of course I'll stay. We have some making up to do."

"My thoughts exactly."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**EPOV**_

What was it about her strong will that made me hard as a fucking rock? I should be deflated like last week's birthday balloon, but no, I'm rigid and erect. I don't want to lose tactile contact with her and adjust the issue in my jeans, but she is staying the night with me so maybe soon I can let the beast loose to play. Thankfully, my family had all vacated the premises again to give us some privacy, but I could tell that they weren't far away. I should feel badly, but I don't. I've been the giver of privacy times six many times. And like a light bulb, Alice's cryptic message makes perfect sense now.

_Thank you, Pixie._

"I think we need to get you fed before I begin showing you all the ways I want to make up with you, so if you'd like I'll take you out to dinner. I believe Alice put something in your closet earlier that will work, just in case you needed it. How does French cuisine sound? I hear the doctors and nurses rave about Tru all of the time."

I stood and pulled her to stand beside me. She was so breathtakingly beautiful to me, and I wanted to show her off to the world. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, before backing away. Any more contact and my cock was probably going to rip through my jeans. Thank God she hadn't dared to look "down there".

"Oh! Well, I don't know if I've ever eaten French cuisine, but it sounds tasty and I'm actually hungry. Give me a little time to get ready? It's a little after five now, so give me till six so I can do something with my hair?"

"There's no rush. I'll be ready by six. Would you like Alice to help you with your hair? I know she wouldn't mind, in fact she'd love the idea."

"Okay, and um, yeah, I'd like that. Can you tell her to give me fifteen minutes to take a shower and I'll meet her in my bedroom?"

"Will do; now hurry on so you can hurry back quicker."

I swatted her pert little butt as she sashayed past me eliciting a yelp and a skip in her step as she bolted up the stairs. Just the thought of her shower-time ritual was enough to make me almost blow my load, just like a typical eighteen year old.

_Ok, so the caveman still lives. Sue me and whoever said a woman over thirty can't be fuck hot._

Now, to go take care of some hard business of my own.

After my shower and took some extra time to rub one or two out, I stepped into my room and found a navy blue button down shirt, black tee shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket waiting for me on the bed. Alice was the fashionista of the family and far be it from me to argue when it came to what to wear to any given event. If I'd allow it, she'd coordinate my "sleepwear" and my scrubs too. At least she did allow me to pick my own underwear and socks, most of the time.

I dressed quickly, and called the restaurant to double-check the reservations. Alice was more than willing to help Bella with her hair and makeup. The giggles from the next room made me smile, and since I was capable of being a perfect gentleman at times, I went downstairs to wait as I'd told her I'd do.

When I got to the foot of the stairs, I met Emmett and Jasper.

"Sup, bro. You're all spiffied up. Where ya off to?" Emmett asked as he leaned his huge frame against the stair rail.

"I'm taking Bella to Tru for dinner."

"Damn, man. Wining and dining. You must really feel the need to kiss up," Emmett replied with a coy grin on his face. "At least you have that option, dude. You know, with your girl being human and all. I don't think they serve grizzly bear or mountain lion on the menu so that shit doesn't work when I piss off Rose."

Where was Rose anyway? I hadn't seen her all afternoon.

Jasper smacked Emmett in the arm, and when he spoke, calming warmth wrapped around my body like a glove. Jasper's voodoo was some freaky shit.

"Emmett, shut the hell up. I think its valiant for Edward to think of Bella's needs ahead of his own. No, he won't enjoy the food or wine, but he will spend a romantic evening with the one he loves. She will love it."

"Thank you, Jazz. I want it to be special, and be sure to thank Alice for me. She put the idea in my head earlier, and thank God everything worked out. I don't want to sound sappy, but I love her. I want her to have every experience possible in this life. She's that important to me. "

"We're all happy for you, Edward. It's about time that you enjoyed your life fully, and not just in your medical practice. Before I forget, Rose left earlier to make arrangements to pick up Bella's car and take it to her house. It's been in impound since the accident, and with no family to pick it up, we've created some documents to give Rose access and to pay the impound fees. If you'd let Bella know, so she won't be worried. Oh, we're all going to make ourselves scarce later. No worries. It's the least we can do for you, bro," Jasper answered and Emmett agreed by shaking his head.

"Damn, I'd forgotten about her car. I planned to go get it from impound yesterday, but things didn't work out. Thank Rose for taking care of things. I'll be sure to pass the information to Bella."

"Will do, bro. Good luck tonight," Emmett replied before he and Jasper took off toward the basement.

I looked at the old grandfather clock in the foyer and saw that it was almost six. I'd planned on seeking out Esme to thank her for all she did when Bella needed some motherly advice, but I didn't want to miss Bella or make her wait. Luckily I didn't have time to think more about that. I heard the bedroom door upstairs open and I held my breath as I awaited my Angel.

Alice skipped down the stairs and stopped as she met me. Birth and blood didn't make her my sister, but love and devotion to our family did. She was truly special. I opened my arms and she stepped into my embrace.

"Thank you for everything, Alice. I don't tell you those words enough."

Alice smiled and hugged me tightly.

"You're welcome, Edward. You know I'd do anything to ensure your happiness. We all would, so enjoy your evening. Bella was finishing up, so she won't be long. Oh! I pulled your car out into the front drive for you. Have fun!" Alice said as she danced away from me, presumably to join Jasper and Emmett.

I had a few moments of total silence before the sound of Bella's bedroom door closing brought me to the present. My breath caught in my throat as I laid eyes upon her while she descended the staircase to join me. The blue of her dress was the perfect complement to her alabaster skin, and the sleek, black heels made her legs appear to go on for miles. I'd definitely enjoy unwrapping my present later. Alice had curled Bella's hair and secured it in an elaborate twist, exposing her slim neck and shoulders. A few delicate tendrils curled around her face accentuating her youthful glow.

Damn. I was one lucky man. I held out my hand as she neared me.

"You are truly a vision, Bella. Beautiful."

Bella blushed accordingly and smiled as she placed her hand in mine and looked into my eyes. I could die a happy man drowning in those chocolate depths. And that blush was terribly arousing. Damn, again.

"Thank you. Alice did my hair and makeup, and this dress she picked out is amazing so she gets the credit. You look incredibly handsome yourself, Edward."

I wasn't letting her get by with any of that nonsense. She didn't see herself clearly … at all.

"Those things you mentioned are only window dressings, Bella. You are the most beautiful woman in my world whether you're in the most elaborate dress or gloriously naked beneath me. Never doubt that, my love. I will never tire of telling you how lucky I am to be in your life. We aren't in a terrible hurry, but traffic down town may be tight since it's a Saturday night. Are you ready? "

"Yes, I'm ready. Thank you again for your sweet words, and I believe I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Traffic on the freeway to downtown Chicago on the weekend was a beast, as always, but I managed to arrive at Tru early enough we didn't have to rush, and the perk of valet parking allowed Bella to forego a heavier coat in lieu of a black, lace shawl. Dining out with Bella was an experience I never imagined I'd have again on this earth. It felt good to be able to do normal, human things again. I gave the hostess my name and after a few minutes she called out my name and asked us to follow her.

"Mr. Masen? The reservation requested a private table, is this expectable?" the hostess asked as she stopped near the rear of the restaurant. The table was dimly lit with candles, and it appeared this area was designed to be secluded from other patrons. I looked to Bella and she nodded and the honest excitement in her eyes didn't escape me.

"Yes, thank you."

The hostess left our menus and announced our waiter would be with us shortly before she returned to her post. I pulled Bella's chair out and once she was seated I sat across from her. Bella perused the menu as I watched with rapt attention. The flickering glow from the candlelight only accentuated her beauty and since the items on the menu weren't pleasing to my palate, I was content to drink in her presence and maybe get a taste of her essence later.

"Anything look good, love? I do have insider information that the wine cellar here has won numerous awards as has the food. Of course I don't know any of this personally."

Bella looked sad for a moment, but quickly shook her head as if to rid herself of whatever thought had intruded her jovial mood.

"I have no idea what to order. I've never heard of most of these main courses, so I think I'll stick with something simple that I know, like the salmon. The venison cooked medium rare sounds good too, but I certainly could never eat two huge plates of food. All I know about wine is red, white and sparkling."

I quickly scanned the menu for the venison and saw the Fallow Deer entrée. Of course the humor of my ordering deer in an upscale dining establishment didn't escape me, but if she wanted to sample both, far be in from me to deny her anything, and the opportunity also remedied my ordering dilemma.

"I'm sorry that you can't eat with me, Edward," Bella whispered. "I hate to sit here and gorge myself while you have nothing to do but watch. That has to be the most boring thing to endure."

So THAT was what that look was for.

"Don't worry your pretty head about me. I promise I'm perfectly capable of watching you eat with no problems, and I can't imagine anyplace I'd rather be right now. You order whatever you'd like, and I'll order the wine. I believe a nice white would be perfect."

Yes, I'd order food I wouldn't eat, and wine I'd never drink but that didn't matter. Her happiness meant the world to me. As I made my final decision, the waiter made his appearance.

"Good evening. My name is Eric and I'll be taking care of you. Have you had time to make your selections?" he asked as he looked to Bella. Lucky for him he didn't leer inappropriately.

"I think I'll have the Scottish Salmon with butternut squash soup, please."

"Very good ma'am, and for you, sir?"

"We'll take a bottle of the 2003 Blanchots Domain Laroche and I'll have a half order of the Fallow Deer medium rare."

"Excellent choice. I'll have your bottle out shortly, and I'll place your order."

We exchanged small talk as Bella sipped her wine. I told Bella about Rose and her car and she was visibly relieved to know her car would be waiting for her at home. When the food arrived, I had to adjust myself under the table several times as she moaned and sighed while she ate her salmon. Of course I had to make sure I fed her several bites of the venison, and the visual of her pink tongue wrapped around the meat on my fork shot straight to my groin. I was happy to sit here as long as she needed, but a part of me was beyond ready to see what she was wearing under that blue dress.

"Ready for dessert?"

"No way, Edward. I don't think I can hold another bite," Bella said as she set her napkin in her plate. "I'm full as a tick."

Eric came by briefly and I declined dessert before asking for the check. Bella sipped on the last of her glass of wine, as I signed the check and slipped my credit card back in my wallet. I didn't want to rush her, but I was beyond ready to take Bella far away from prying eyes.

"If the lady is ready, your chariot awaits," I said with a flourish as I helped her up from her chair.

"Why thank you, kind sir. However shall I repay your generosity?" Bella replied in heavy Southern drawl.

Oh, I think we'll come up with something.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Well guys. Hope it was worth the wait. I'm already working on the next chapter, so I don't plan on it being over a week or so before the next update. I'd love to hear from you, so please review! Thanks! **


	20. Chapter 20Author's note

Two Worlds Collide

Author's note 3/28/2013

Wow, I swore I'd not do this and it saddens me more than you can imagine, but I'm going to have to put TWC on a hiatus again. I do not know for how long. Could be days… could be weeks.

As some of you know, but many do not, I dealt with some serious family issues in the beginning of December. While I choose not to go into details with the general public due to the nature of the issues (my betas and close friends know) my heart and soul were heavy for several months making creativity impossible. Then to add insult to injury, my health issues chose to flare under my stress. I have severe psoriasis (over 75% body coverage) and psoriatic arthritis which affects my joints, tendons, muscles and nerves. It's similar to MS as my motor skills and mobility suffers. For three weeks now I've been suffering from what doctor believed was a pinched nerve from my deteriorated C4-C6 cervical discs, but with treatment of chiropractic adjustments, heavy pain meds, muscle relaxers and neuro-blockers, the issue isn't resolving itself. I'm in extreme pain from my left shoulder down into my left fingers (they are completely numb) and typing is my number one activity to NOT do. I have toyed with the idea of purchasing Dragon, or some other voice-recognition software, but I've been advised by several other writers that it doesn't work well when writing dialog, such as Fan Fiction. Just the short action of writing this A/N has me in pain.

I'm still getting many new readers for TWC, but all chapter reviews dropped off tremendously last month so I fear I'm too late to catch some of my devoted readers. One of my betas suggested this A/N, and I know this is what I have to do for now. TWC will not be abandoned. I will complete it, of that you have my word. I just pray that my health rebounds soon so I can get back to what I love.

Feel free to PM me on Fan Fiction, catch me on Twitter (lakermom37), leave me a comment on Facebook (Edwards MyObsession FFN) or post on my blog (Edwardsmyobsession1971 dot BlogSpot dot com). I check them frequently.

Lastly, THANK YOU for believing in me and my stories. I hope to be back soon.

Until then, Teresa a.k.a Edward's My Obsession 1971.


	21. Chapter 21

**Two Worlds Collide**

Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello! It's good to be back to what I love. Writing is therapeutic for me, and I've missed it so much since December. I'm typing this kicked back in my recliner with the heating pad on high against my left shoulder blade and pain meds in my system. Hopefully this will allow me to write awhile, even though my fingers are still partially numb. I want to thank each of you, from the bottom of my heart, for not giving up on me. I know I broke Fan Fic rules by posting my note to you as a chapter, but it was the only way I knew to reach everyone who has TWC on alert. I read each and every PM, Twitter DM, Facebook post, email and review. You guys floored me with your support and bathed me in the encouragement to try this again. I've missed this story and all of you too. So much! Hopefully this chapter will get us back on track. Chapter 21 is not super-long, but I think shorter chapters may be best for a while as opposed to none at all. Yeah? Much love to darcysmom and kare831 for their sparkly red pen edits, opinions on changes, and mostly for their honest friendship. They make me look much better than I really am at this. **

**Here's a brief summary of where I left you guys hanging in December and March; Edward has come clean with Bella about who he is. She took it well, considering. Then Bella and Edward had their first disagreement, and even though they made up quickly, Bella thinks it's time for her to move back to her home across town before she can move forward with her life. Her memories, mainly sub-conscious and of the older variety, are slowly returning, but more recent memories have only been brief flashes. Edward is, well, typical Edward. He wants to keep her safe at his side, so he's struggling with impending separation anxiety, but knows he must let her live life or he's afraid he'll lose Bella by smothering her. Edward has asked for one more night alone under his roof with Bella, and of course she has agreed. They've just finished wining and dining at Tru and are headed back to Casa Cullen/Masen for a citrusy dessert. **

**Ok? Sorry for the long A/N. Off we go, kiddies. **

_**BPOV**_

If there was an illustrated guide for male perfection, Edward Masen would be the cover model. His chivalrous actions borne to him in the early 1900's paired with his Y2K mannerisms and GQ model good looks, made me feel lucky, loved, and cherished. Although my memories are cloudy, I'm positive I've never been with a man who oozed raw sex-appeal, devotion, and confidence as my Edward. We'd survived our first disagreement, and as much as I hate the thought of leaving the Cullen/Masen home, it was time.

Edward stood from the table and held his hand out to me. My heart skipped a few beats. I knew I'd given him much to think about, and I knew his protective nature was warring with his need to make me happy. I hated that my independent streak was causing friction between Edward and myself, but I also knew that living in a fantasy world wasn't in my best interest at the moment. I had to get my old life back and learn to incorporate our relationship within it, so we could be just like any normal couple, even if one of the two was a century old vampire.

I placed my hand in his cool, comforting one, and let him guide me into the blustery Chicago night. The autumn wind whipped around my skirt and I settled safely into his side as we waited for the valet to retrieve the car. His close proximity and the chill in the air made me shiver.

"Just a few more minutes, love, and we'll be in the warmth of the car. I wish I could wrap my arms around you like a normal man and warm you, but I'd only make things worse," Edward whispered softly and with a hint of melancholy. His fingers entwined with mine and his deep masculine scent made me tingle in anticipation.

Before I could respond, the car came to a stop at the curb and Edward whisked me around and through the passenger door as quickly as my death-trap heels would allow. After a sizable tip to the stunned valet, Edward slipped into the driver's seat and cranked the heater on high before we sped off. I sighed as the warm air and heated seats quickly dashed the chill from my skin.

"Better?" Edward asked as he maneuvered through the downtown traffic with ease.

"Much. I didn't realize how cold it would be tonight. Thank you, by the way. I loved Tru. It was romantic and the meal was delicious, but I ... want you, so badly. I'm … I'm literally shaking."

Mister "Calm and Collected" slammed the gas pedal with more force, and soon the Chicago landscape was a blur zipping past outside my window. We were still miles from his house so relieving my sexual tension would have to wait. I didn't dare look over to see how fast we were going because I knew I would only freak out, but the inertia I felt as he whipped around what seemed to be parked cars on the freeway let me know he was well over the legal speed limit. The need to feel his body covering mine was heavy in the air. The unresolved sexual tension that had been building since our argument surrounded us like a shroud. I knew if I looked into his rich amber eyes that I'd lose what sanity I had left.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward said through gritted teeth. "You can't say things like that to me right now."

"What?" I asked in shock at the intensity in his voice. I kept my eyes trained on my fingers as I anxiously balled them into fists.

His fingers made a ripping noise as they flexed around the steering wheel in a death grip and it was then that I allowed myself to look up and see the heat in his hooded stare. I exhaled sharply as I saw my raw emotions reflected upon his face.

"I've been fantasizing about ripping that dress from your delectable body and tasting every single inch of what's underneath ever since you came down the stairs earlier tonight. You have no idea what you do to me. I've been as hard as a rock for hours, Bella, hours, craving the tight, wet heat of your sweet pussy on my tongue and surrounding my cock. I can smell your damp panties and it is taking every ounce of self-control I have NOT to pull over onto the shoulder of the freeway and fuck you senseless. Right here, right now."

"I'm good with now," I replied breathily.

The low growl that shook the confines of the car made me squirm in the heated leather seat. I rubbed my thighs together to try to ease the ache that had settled between them. It was a poor substitute for what I knew Edward could do to me.

"No. You deserve to be treated better than that. I want you in my bed, Bella. It's your last night with me there, and call me a selfish bastard, but I don't want a quickie in the back seat tonight. I want to make love to you with no restraints, and hold you afterwards. But there is something you can do now, if you're willing that is, to maybe relieve some of the um, pressure you're feeling. Or you can wait until we get home. It's totally up to you, love."

I exhaled anxiously, and nodded enthusiastically in the darkness, knowing he could see my reaction without difficulty. I needed something, anything, or I was going to go insane. Make up sex could wait.

"Touch yourself. Do it for me. I'll talk you through it, and I want you to be loud when you come," Edward commanded huskily.

My ragged breathing was the only sound other than the purr of the engine. Edward was statue-still as he awaited my response. It wasn't like I'd never masturbated before, I'm sure, but since I'd been with Edward I'd had no need to do so. God knows I'd need the practice since I was willingly leaving his bed for my own empty one across town. I would do this for him, but I had a request of my own.

"Okay. I'll do it on one condition."

"Anything," Edward answered quickly, his eyes never straying from mine. I'd have to ask him someday how he could drive and not look at the road. I didn't give a damn at the moment.

"I want you to come with me. Can you do that and drive?"

Edward smirked and I watched him lower his right hand until he was rubbing his sizable length through his pants.

"Hell yes, I can. Don't worry about my driving. I'm very talented at multi-tasking, if you haven't already noticed. Now, are you sure you want to do this, beautiful?"

"Yes," I said with a smile on my face. "Talk dirty to me, Edward. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Pull your dress over your head. Leave on your bra, panties and those fuck-hot heels. I want to take them off myself when I get home."

Slowly and as sexily as I could manage I worked the form-fitting dress over my head and chucked it in the back seat. Alice had insisted on the sheer, black silk lingerie I was left wearing. I turned my body toward Edward. It was quite difficult with the seatbelt restraining me, but I knew his overprotectiveness would kill my buzz if I undid the buckle.

"Damn, you're a vision, baby. How wet are you? Tell me."

I ran my right hand down my body until my fingers reached the damp fabric at the apex of my thighs. I shuddered as my finger grazed over the sensitive bundle of nerves there.

"Very wet and all for you," I replied and was answered with a strangled "fuck" as I spread my legs open before him. My eyes strayed down to the bulge straining against the inseam of Edward's pants and the vision had me feeling even bolder than before. "I see how hard you are through your pants, but I want to see your cock in your hands. Stroke yourself for me, Edward. "

His hands moved too fast for my poor human eyes to follow, but before I could do more than blink Edward had his long, thick erection free from the confines of his pants. He stroked his length lazily and I licked my lips at the sight and moaned. So fucking hot and he never so much as swerved the car when he exited off the freeway. My body was wound tight already, and the sight of his cock had me on the edge and I hadn't touched myself except over my panties.

"This is what you do to me, Bella. You own me, and my body responds to your every sigh, your every breath, and your every move. I will always want you like this and I will always love you. Now, slip your hand underneath your panties and play with that sweet pussy for me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**EPOV**_

Erotic and breathtaking were the only words needed to describe the sight before me. My angel, scantily clad in the sexiest scraps of silk, and bathed in the soft lights emitted by my dashboard, doing exactly what I asked as she stroked her most private place. She was oh so wet, and her scent assaulted my senses. I sped down the highway at over ninety miles per hour, pumping my painfully hard cock, wishing a thousand times over that it was my tongue causing the sinful sounds she was making and her warm mouth was in the place of my hand. Thank God we would be home in five minutes at this rate of speed.

"Edward," Bella panted as she slid her panties over to the side, exposing her glistening pussy to my greedy eyes. She slipped first one finger inside her channel, and then another. My eyes stayed trained on her fingers as they pumped furiously and I matched her pace. I was close to exploding as well.

"Me too, baby. Circle your clit with your thumb. That's it. Goddamn you're the sexiest fucking female that's ever existed," I said huskily as I watched her play her sweet pussy like a violinist in an orchestra. I turned onto my drive. Less than one minute and we'd be home. I had to have her in my arms, then in my bed with my body taking her even higher than she was right now.

Bella worked her clit and fingered herself, and it was only seconds later when her limbs began to shake and her head thrashed back and forth while she whimpered my name. I was hanging on by a thin thread and Bella's orgasm was going to be the catalyst to my own.

"Let go, baby. Let me see you come."

"Shit, shit, shit!" Bella cried as her body stiffened with her climax, and that was all I needed to push me over the edge.

"Holy hell!" I shouted as my cock twitched in my hand and I came with force into my palm.

I slammed on the brakes and threw the car into park. I cleaned my hand with a tissue and took a deep breath to center myself. Bella was breathing heavily and the desire I could see in her eyes had me out of the car and her body scooped up in my arms in two seconds. Her warm post-orgasmic flesh felt glorious against my chest; the heat radiating onto my skin, warm and inviting.

"Bedroom, please. I need you, now," Bella whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I wanted to move at vampire speed, but I was afraid I'd scare her, so I used the last iota of restraint I could muster to move at a human pace as we walked into the house and straight up the stairs toward my room.

"No interruptions tonight. No all-hearing vampires close by. It's just you and me, beautiful girl, so you can let go. I want all of you tonight, and I promise that I'll reciprocate with every ounce of love I have for you."

I kicked open the door to my room and in two strides I had the covers pulled down and Bella laid across my bed. Her gorgeous brown hair spilled around her like the halo of a dark angel. My brave, dark angel. Her chest heaved as she tried to level her breathing. There was no preamble. There was no more waiting.

My body covered hers in a heartbeat. Our mouths sought out the other's in the moonlight-bathed darkness. Tongues clashed for dominance as they danced together and my hands made quick work of removing my clothes and the miniscule black silk that stood in-between me and Bella's naked body. My lips moved from hers and across her jaw before nipping and sucking the silken flesh of her neck, drawing her sweet blood to the surface. There was no bloodlust. Her throaty moans and sighs fueled the raging fire within my loins.

My careful ministrations moved quickly south to her round, glorious breasts. I teased each pink tip with my lips, teeth and soothed the edge with my tongue. I stopped briefly to look up into her lust-filled eyes as I dipped my tongue into her sweet bellybutton before slipping even lower until I was at the Land of Milk and Honey. I spread her open and drank in the scent of her sweet arousal. She was warm and wet perfection. I was drawn to her like a dying man to an oasis in the desert. When I blew against her heat, Bella let out a strangled "Please …"

"Talk to me. Tell me what you want, Bella."

I expected a meek and tentative response. Man, oh man, was I wrong.

"I want you to shut the hell up and put your mouth to work on my pussy and then fuck me so hard that I'll feel it in every inch of my body for days, and preferably before I combust into ash and or turn another fucking year older than you!"

I chuckled at her boldness. I needed a partner, not a submissive. What you see with Bella is what you get, and I loved her even more for it. Someday I'd learn not to underestimate my woman's sexual prowess, and who was I to argue semantics? Our age difference was in the eye of the beholder and that issue made no difference to me what-so-ever. If she wanted raw and unrestrained Edward tonight, that's what my angel would get. Well, as much as I could manage considering her fragile, human body against my marble veneer.

I growled possessively as I felt myself shift from my human façade to my true, animalistic nature. The vampire I'd restrained for almost one hundred years was chomping at the bit for sexual release. Even with my lukewarm experiences with Tanya and Kate, I'd never felt fully satisfied. That ends now.

My tongue greedily lapped at the dense fluid coating her pussy. My lips latched around her erect and engorged clitoris, sucking and rewarding me with more of her heavenly honey. Her opening beckoned for attention, so I willingly obliged with deep strokes with my tongue and then with my fingers as I nipped and marked her inner thighs with closed mouth love bites. There was a powerful need within my psyche to brand her body as mine. I wasn't gentle, and Bella's body responded in the most enticing ways. Her whines and growls and the way her pussy ground against my hand and face was feeding my addiction to have her even more. I worked her up slowly and backed off enough to prolong our enjoyment. It could have been hours or days since we left the restaurant, but I wasn't willing to end this anytime soon.

I raised to my haunches, causing her legs to spread wide open for me and I lifted her lower body to meet mine as I felt the tides shift and her building climax was drawing ever closer. The tight, pink area between her cheeks caught my attention and I wondered if she'd enjoy dual stimulation. I'd stop immediately if I sensed any sign of discomfort and ask for forgiveness, but I wanted to heighten her experience. My cock throbbed and ached for attention, but this wasn't about me, it was about her. Bella needed to know how deeply and fully committed I was to making our relationship work. I loved everything about her, even when she was as damn stubborn as a pack mule.

I resumed my oral assault on her clit as I slowly slid my ring finger into her vaginal opening, lubricating it well before I teased and entered her puckered ass. I worked my finger in and out in pace with my actions on her pussy. Bella bucked and moaned before she arched her back and let out a guttural scream as she exploded against my face. I eagerly took in all she offered and brought her gently back down before I flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her up onto her hands and knees. She barely had time to catch her breath before I slid my weeping cock fully into her warm chamber.

"Hold on tight, baby. You wanted a good hard fucking, and I aim to please."

I set a rigorous pace, holding her hips captive in my hands with my stone-hard body slapping as gently as I could manage against her pliable flesh. Love bites were one thing, but painful bruising or crushing her bones was another and I'd rather die a slow, fiery death than cause my angel any harm. Bella didn't seem to mind and soon she was pushing back to meet my thrusts.

My climax was creeping ever closer. Higher and higher we climbed, until our bodies were taut with the need for release. Bella's movements became frantic and out of rhythm and I knew she was holding back for as long as she could. Hell, I hated for this nirvana to end, but for the sake of our sanity and Bella's need for some recovery time, I made the final move to an end.

I snaked my left hand around her thigh until I could reach her throbbing center. I pinched the tiny nub and rolled it between my fingers as I quickened my pace, striving to bring Bella and I to the most powerful heart-stopping climax we'd ever experienced. The resulting fluttering of her strong inner walls let me know she was very, very close to shattering around me.

"Don't … stop … so … close …"

"Fuck, I can feel your pussy tightening around me. Don't hold back. I'm right with you. Come hard for me, baby," I plead. I couldn't hold on much longer. My balls constricted and the feeling for need of desperate release crept over my inhuman body.

"Edward!" Bella cried as her body jerked and shuddered in my hands, drenching my cock and upper thighs with her juices as she came with heavenly beauty and unyielding strength. It was quite a sight to behold. There was nothing that compared to watching Bella come apart.

I caged her protectively in my arms as her walls gripped my length, and followed quickly with the most climactic orgasm I'd ever imagined. My own deep moan and subsequent growl reverberated into the still night while I filled her with my long-dead seed. Bella became dead weight in my arms, so I slid us down onto the soft sheets and spooned her body against mine before pulling the covers over us. Her lungs were gasping for air and body spent from our escapades, and mine was completely and utterly satisfied.

After several minutes of feather-light caresses and kisses against her sweat-dampened skin, Bella sighed and relaxed into my embrace. I kissed her softly on the crown of her head, and whispered against her neck.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Edward. That was … intense. I think I'll be feeling that in the roots of my hair for the next week. Gah, I'm worn out," she replied with a loud yawn. "Stupid non-sleeping, non-tiring eighteen year old vampire …"

I laughed at her ramblings and kissed her shoulder.

"You were perfect. Sleep now, my beautiful angel. I'll see you in the morning."

Bella mumbled in agreement and soon was sleeping soundly in my arms. Tomorrow was coming soon. I didn't like thinking about her move and our separation, but I wouldn't stand in her way. I wanted her to be happy. She'd worked hard for her home, and her successful life in the real world. Bella was facing demons from the past, but was strong-willed and confident about regaining her independence. I only hoped that the move wasn't happening too soon, and that Alice would be able to keep tabs on her to prevent me from losing my mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: I hope you loved it. The "voices" have been calling to me for weeks to write this chapter, and I'm glad I managed to do so. Please hit that review button and let me know what you think! See you in a few weeks, hopefully less. **


End file.
